The Captain's Musician
by Kiteria
Summary: Running was the thing Trinity knew best aside from music. But when she's suddenly pulled into the anime world and is saved by someone that's suppose to be dead, she doesn't know what to make of things anymore. Given the chance at a new life, how will she react when runs into a certain red-haired Supernova? Will she continue to run, or...full summary inside. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Kiteria: Heyo peeps! Here's another One Piece fic.

* * *

**Summary: Running was the thing Trinity knew best aside from music. But when she's suddenly pulled into the anime world and is saved by someone that's suppose to be dead, she doesn't know what to make of things anymore. Given the chance at a new life, how will she react when runs into a certain red-haired Supernova? Will she continue to run, or will she listen to the music within her heart and become her Captain's musician?**

* * *

Cars whizzed by and the sounds of the city filled the ears of a woman with teal colored hair as she walked down the sidewalk. The people milling about were dressed in business suits or everyday clothes, but all of them seemed to have a set place in mind of where they needed to be. Light-blue eyes glanced up at the sky and saw that the sun was slowly sinking towards the horizon and the woman sighed as she realized she needed to hurry or she'd be late, something she knew her boss wouldn't be too happy with. The black building on the corner of Coleen's Street and Summer's Avenue came into view and she felt a smile tugging at her lips as she crossed the street and slipped inside. She hadn't allowed herself to really get attached to anyone or anything considering the things she'd done, but when she first came to the small city, she couldn't help but get attached to the club-like bar and those who worked inside. She wouldn't say she was friends with any of them, but she liked them more than she did other people.

Light-blue eyes glanced around as the woman headed towards the backroom of the bar. The lights were cut on, but only enough so someone could see where they were going and not run into anything. The chairs were still stacked up on the tables, and there were a few glasses of beer on the bar from last night that the other bartender had forgotten to get before leaving. The woman shook her head and made a small list of the things that needed to be done before they could open for the night as she closed the door of the backroom behind her and started to get changed. She pulled off her black skinny jeans, black and white checkered belt, and white Black Veil Brides shirt before changing into the black and purple corset, black frilled skirt with red trim along the bottom that stopped a few inches past her hips, red and black stripped leggings, and spiked choker before tossing the bag with her street clothes and iPod in her locker, then headed back into the main room just in time to see David come out of his office.

"Trinity! Thank God you're here girl, I have a feeling that tonight is going to be one hell of a night. I hope you're ready for it."

He said and put his hands on his hips, making Trinity smile slightly.

"Of course I am David, aren't I always?"

She asked him as she took in his appearance for tonight. His hair was it's usual spiky black self and he had the same four piercings in his left ear and two in his right that he ways had, but it was his outfit of choice for tonight that made her do a double-take. Dark red jeans that looked like they were cutting off the circulation to his entire lower half, rainbow colored studded belt hanging off his hips, and a black dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, exposing the pale, toned skin beneath. Trinity wasn't sure how, but he managed to pull it off. That was one thing about David she just couldn't understand, the man could quite literally pull off anything he chose to wear. She remembered the time he'd walked in wearing what she could have sworn was a trash bag he'd cut a couple holes into to turn it into a shirt and neon green skinny jeans with a black studded belt hanging from his waist. He'd had all the girls fighting with each other to try and get his attention when the bar opened up. She would have been annoyed that her boss was flirting with women and not doing his job as bouncer except for one important fact, David liked men. She'd found that out after about a week of working for him. He and the new bartender she was training alongside had both gone missing and when she went to the storage room to get more booze for the patrons, she found David and the new bartender making out in the corner of the room. After that, David couldn't stay in the closet around her, but to every one of their patrons, David was just a hot, single thirty-three year old bar owner.

"You open up and I'll set everything else up, okay Dave?"

Trinity asked and only got a nod of understanding from her boss before he walked outside. she started taking down chairs and told Mei to adjust the lights and got Lex to set up the DJ's station when she saw them walk in. David's bar was actually a club, but it was practically a home for those who worked there.

"Alright, Bleeding Mary is open for business."

David said as he walked back into the building. Trinity glanced towards the door one last time before jumping over the bar and taking her place behind it. She saw Mei's blonde figure take a seat at one of the stools on the other side of the bar and smiled at her. The blonde was in an outfit much like her own, but her corset had lace and frills, and where the colors Trinity wore were black, red, and purple, Mei wore white, pink, and peach. Trinity didn't consider Mei her friend, but knew she could count on her to do her job and not take any shit. That was another thing those working at Bleeding Mary had in common, none of them took crap from anyone and they could all handle themselves if there was ever a need.

"Let's see what kind of nocturnal animals we get in here tonight!"

David called out before he flipped the switch by the door and the bleeding, blood-red neon sign on the outside of the building flickered to life. Trinity could hear it buzzing from her place behind the bar and couldn't help the smile that crawled onto her face as she got into work mode and waited for the first wave of people.

The swaying to the music, drinks being thrown back or spilt on the floor as people danced, strobe lights changing the color of the room and casting different shadows along the walls, and the steady sound of Lex's state of the art sound system filling the building with all kinds of music was what Trinity saw as she served another drink to one of the people at the bar. It had been hectic for a while earlier in the night, but as the night stretched on, things calmed down and now it was almost like they didn't need her to be here since Thomas-the bartender David had been making out with her first week there-had shown up to work.

"Rin!"

David's voice called out over the music and Trinity turned to look at her boss as he appeared in front of the bar.

"Why don't you go on home girl? We've got everything covered here."

He said and she opened her mouth to complain, but he cut her off.

"I don't wanna hear any lip from you, you've been working too much lately and this is my way of giving you a vacation."

He said with a wink and Trinity couldn't help but smile at her boss before relenting and heading for the backroom after giving the drink she'd been preparing to the one who ordered it. She quickly changed out of her work clothes and back into her street ones before glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Teal colored hair cut short around her face, not even passing her shoulders except for her bangs on either side of her face. They extended down to the top of her breasts and had black mixed in with the teal. Several people always asked if she dyed her hair and when she told them it was natural they didn't believe her, but she didn't care.

"I'm out Dave!"

Trinity called to David who waved goodbye as she weaved through the people in the club and slipped outside. The music from the bar could be heard from outside, but she ignored it and fished her iPod out of her bag and set it on shuffle before putting the ear buds in her ears, then slipped it in her back pocket. Once the world around her had been effectively drowned out by the screams of Asking Alexandria, she started walking home. It was weird to say that since the last time she'd actually had a home was when she was five. It had just been her and her sister, but because people didn't accept those different from themselves her sister had been killed and something inside Trinity just snapped and she killed everyone in the town they'd lived in. Once she'd calmed down and realized what she'd done, she ran. She'd been running ever since.

Trinity stopped a few houses down from her own as she felt her powers crawling beneath her skin, that itself was a sign that something wasn't right. They had always been good at telling when danger was present and she had learned to listen to them after getting surrounded by a bunch of street thugs whose territory she'd crossed. Wound up with a couple of really pretty scars thanks to that, though none of them really walked away once she'd snapped. It was a strange sensation whenever she snapped, it was like she changed into a completely different person and once she changed back, she couldn't remember anything she'd done as her other self. It had happened a couple of times in the bar when one of the patrons got a little too drunk and got way too handsie. David and them called her other half 'Black Rose' and she had to admit, she liked it and it fit her other half perfectly.

"Why are the police here mommy?"

She heard someone ask a few feet away and turned to see a little boy around six years old standing with his mother. She shook her head and told him she didn't know. She might not know, but Trinity had a pretty good idea. Moving the bushes aside so she could peer out, she frowned as she saw police kicking at her backdoor, trying to get inside her house. She glared at them and dug her nails into the palm of her hand when she saw them finally manage to kick her steel, storm-proof door off it's hinges and run inside.

_'Note to self, next time get police-proof doors.'_

She thought as she watched them go from room to room inside her house. She could hear them smashing things as they went and through the window of the living room, she could see them tearing up her furniture.

_'How the hell am I going to fit inside a couch you dumbasses? I may be a witch, but not that kind of-'_

She cut off her mental insults when she saw one of the policemen pull something out from under his bulletproof vest and slip it inside the cushion of the couch, then called out to the others, holding it up like he'd just found it.

_'You fucking asshole! I may have been a drug addict in the past but I've been clean for ten years! The hell if I'm going to jail for drugs.'_

She thought angrily and could feel her powers coiling just beneath the surface of her skin, waiting for the chance to attack and kill. She was half tempted to storm in there, call the one who planted the drugs out, then kill them all, but she really couldn't afford to add to the body count she had under her belt. Black Rose wasn't the only one who'd killed, Trinity was no saint, hell, she kind of enjoyed it since everyone wanted to kill her once they realized what she could do, but that didn't mean she needed to go in there and cause trouble. She wasn't sure how many there were and how many were armed. A witch she may be, invincible she was not.

She backed up quietly, staying crouched low so as not to be seen. She was almost to the sidewalk when a hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder and before she could do anything about the one the hand belonged to, they called out.

"She's over here!"

Trinity snapped her head around to see who had just given away her position only to see it was a dark haired policeman.

_'Dammit!'_

She cursed her own inattentiveness before grabbing the dark-haired man's wrist and twisting it until she heard it snap, then pushed him away from her as she stood and took off. She could hear shouts and footsteps behind her, but she didn't look back. She didn't need to, she knew what she'd see if she did and she had no interest in seeing the judgmental looks from humans who thought they were doing something good by chasing her down.

"She went down Tucker's Street!"

One of them shouted as she turned down a street and she cursed as she skidded to a stop just before running into a line of officers with their guns pointed right at her.

"Come along quietly Rose, no one has to get hurt!"

The police captain called through the megaphone he held in his hand and Trinity rolled her eyes at him. If he hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt, he shouldn't have come after her. None of them should have.

"Just put your hands on your head and walk slowly towards us!"

He called and Trinity fought a smirk that was tugging at her lips as she slowly lifted her hands, acting like she was going to do as they said.

"Good, now place them on your head and-"

He said, but stopped and turned to his left where a couple of his men and their squad cars were being surrounded by purple-blue lights and lifted into the air.

"W-What the hell!?"

The police captain shouted and Trinity couldn't keep the smirk from practically splitting her face in half.

"You guys fucked with the wrong girl."

She said lowly and his head snapped in her direction and she could see it in his eyes. The disbelief. The shock. The fear. It was in the eyes of everyone who witnessed what she could do.

"W-What are you!?"

He shouted and lifted his gun, the barrel pointed at her, but it was shaking in his hands and she couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out of her throat.

"I'm a witch, bitch."

She said before flicking her wrist and made her spirits throw the squad cars and policemen towards the police captain before taking off running again. She could hear the commotion she'd made, the shouts and screams of pain, but ignored all of it and kept running. She could see the chain link fence cutting off the city from the bridge crossing the ocean and knew if she could just get past the fence she'd be good, but before she could get there, someone grabbed her from behind, put a cloth over her face and everything went black.

"...sure she won't wake up?"

A muffled voice asked and Trinity frowned as she tried to figure out what she was doing underwater, since that's what the voice sounded like. Like she was hearing it while her head was submerged in water.

"I'm sure, she'll be out the entire drive to the station."

A different voice said, this one less muffled and she realized they'd knocked her out.

"What do you think that was back there? All those purple-blue lights?"

The first voice asked and Trinity cracked an eye open to get a look at where she was and mentally groaned at the fact they'd cuffed her and managed to get her in the back of one of their squad cars.

_'Dammit!'_

She cursed before taking a deep breath to calm herself, panicking now would do nothing to help her current situation.

"I don't know, but the sooner we get across this bridge and to the station the better."

The second voice said and Trinity noticed it came from the same dark-haired policeman that had given away her position earlier.

_'Bastard.'_

She thought vehemently before she started fiddling with the handcuffs around her wrists. When she realized it would take more than the spirits she controlled to get them off she started thinking of ways to get out of the squad car they'd thrown her in. She looked up and saw the door wasn't locked and smiled like the devil himself had just promised her a full day of torturing the souls of the damned. The idiots thinking she'd be out the whole trip and making them think they had no need to lock the doors had just provided her with the exit she needed. The driver had said they were on the bridge, so if she could just jump out the door and avoid the other cars on the road, she should be able to get away.

"Hey, cut the radio on."

The dark-haired policeman said and Trinity smiled as the radio provided the perfect amount of noise that she needed to cover up the noise of her pulling the door handle and throwing open the door. She saw the dark-haired policeman look back at her, a look of complete shock on his face and she smirked at him before jumping out of the car and prepared to roll put of the way of any oncoming cars, what she hadn't been expecting was for there to be only air beneath her before gravity took over and started pulling her down towards the ocean below. She could hear thunder as she went under and cursed her luck as she swallowed some water on the way down. She fought against the current, kicking towards the surface and coughed when she broke through. She looked around and felt her eyes go wide at the storm overhead. Rain started pelting down on her and Trinity groaned as she started swimming towards the shore as best she could with her hands cuffed behind her back. The wind picked up and she could feel the currents pulling her back and cursed as a wave pushed her under for a bit before she resurfaced again. A flash of lightning had her freezing and looking towards the sky again, only to see lightning shoot out from the storm clouds above and strike the water a couple of feet from her. She expected to get shocked, instead she watched as a whirlpool started to appear in the water and the water started to pull her towards it.

_'Shit!'_

She cursed before kicking violently against the current to try and get away, but another wave pushed her down and when she resurfaced again she could feel herself being pulled into the whirlpool and being forced to follow the round and round motion of the current constantly heading towards the center. Trinity wasn't one to fear death, but she didn't expect hers to come so soon. Another wave pushed her beneath the water and she didn't have time to hold her breath. She gasped as water continued to fill her lungs and her sight went black for the second time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiteria: I can't understand why so many people will click on this story and read it, but not review. Is it only good enough to read, but not review? Now one person did review and I'd like to thank them for it. I hope more people will review after this, because if not then I see no point in continuing this story.

* * *

Trinity's lungs were burning, begging for air and she couldn't see anything but inky black sea as she kicked her legs, desperately hoping she was heading towards the surface otherwise she wouldn't make it. She could already feel what little air supply she had running out and knew if she blacked out again that she wouldn't wake up. She saw a light above her and kicked as hard as she could until she felt her head break the surface and gasped loudly as her lungs greedily sucked in the fresh oxygen they'd been deprived of for so long. She started coughing as her throat burned from the salt water she'd accidentally swallowed when she was pushed under by the wave that had hit her and she struggled to stay afloat since she only had her legs to use. Thankfully she managed to stop coughing and as she looked around she could see the shore a few feet away. She moved so that she was floating on her back and proceeded to kick with her legs and she tried to get her breathing under control. The sky above her was completely clear, no sign of any clouds or rain and she didn't know what to make of it. Either she had been out longer than she thought, or the storm had already passed. Either way, she wanted out of the water and she wanted out now.

She could feel the sand beneath her feet and turned in the water so she was standing before slowly walking inland. The water was weighing down her clothes and she could feel it stinging her eyes, but she ignored all of that and started heading for the closest building since nothing looked familiar to her. She saw several people walking past her and noticed they were all dressed like pirates or people from that era and she frowned.

_'Just how far did that crazy ass whirlpool take me?'_

She wondered and stopped, leaning against the side of a building as everything started to spin. She wasn't sure why, but nothing wanted to stay still for very long. When things calmed down enough, she started walking again and managed to push open the doors of the building she'd been leaning against, but only made it a couple of steps inside before everything started spinning again and she suddenly blacked out.

* * *

The sound of a loud thud from the door had Bonney turning to see someone had collapsed just inside. She could see they were completely soaked, like they'd just come out of the ocean and teal colored hair that faded to black at the ends. The people closest to the collapses person were freaking out and asking each other if they needed to call a doctor or something, but Bonney couldn't seem to take her eyes off the person.

"Horace, take them to the ship."

She said as she finished the bite of food in her mouth and didn't miss the shocked looks on the faces of her crew.

"C-Captain?"

Horace asked confused and Bonney turned away from the collapsed figure to the black-haired man beside her.

"Take them to the ship!"

She snapped and saw him flinch before he and Kenta walked over to the collapsed figure and picked them up before carrying them out the door. Bonney stood up afterwards and followed them, not paying the waiter a bit of attention when he called out after her saying she needed to pay for the food she'd eaten. Like she cared, right now she was more interested in the person that had collapsed inside the restaurant. She wasn't sure what it was about them, but something about them had piqued the pink haired Supernova's interest.

* * *

Trinity frowned as she opened her eyes and noticed she was lying on something soft. She looked around as her mind slowly tried to pull away from the world of unconsciousness and stopped when she saw a pink haired figure sitting in a chair across from her eating what looked like pizza.

"Nee-chan?"

She asked and flinched when her voice cracked, but that didn't matter. How was her sister sitting across from her? She was dead, Trinity saw her get shot right in front of her and die.

"Well that's certainly a new one."

The pink haired figure said in a clearly feminine voice, but it wasn't Trinity's sister's voice. She frowned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking back at the figure to see it was a pink haired woman with purple eyes. She had a gold piercing beneath her right eye. She was wearing a black hat on top of her head and a brown furred coat that covered up whatever she was wearing beneath it. She was looking at her and Trinity realized that she'd called her her sister.

Without a word, she shot up from the bed and ran towards the door only to have a brown boot block the doorway and Trinity stopped before following the foot back to its owner to see the pink haired, purple-eyed woman staring at her.

"Woah there, why don't you sit back down and tell me how you wound up passing out inside the restaurant, dripping wet?"

She asked and Trinity stared at her for a few more minutes before sighing and moving back over towards the bed. There was no point in trying to run if she could stop her so easily. Besides, she clearly wasn't in the restaurant anymore, meaning the pinke haired woman had moved her to wherever she was now. The least she could do was explain what happened to her.

"I got sucked into a whirlpool after accidentally jumping into the ocean. When I resurfaced, I swam to the shore and headed for the first building I could find to ask where I was."

Trinity explained and reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes and blinked when she realized her hands were no longer cuffed.

"My men carried you to our ship and our shipwright took off those cuffs. I take it you wound up jumping in the ocean trying to get away from whoever caught you?"

The pink haired woman asked and Trinity simply nodded in response.

"Why'd you call me your sister when you woke up?"

She asked and Trinity frowned slightly. She normally never talked this much to anyone, but the woman had helped her when she didn't have to and she owed her an explanation.

"You...You look just like my older sister."

Trinity said before getting to her feet again and heading towards the door. She was a little surprised when the pink haired woman let her pass, but didn't question it and walked down the hall before walking out onto the deck of the ship. She stopped and stared in awe at the look of the ship she was on. It looked like a giant dessert platter had been turned into a boat. Shaking her head at the crazy design of the ship she was on Trinity sighed in relief when she saw they were still by the island and headed towards the ramp that would let her off the ship, only to stop when she found herself suddenly surrounded by a bunch of guys. About twenty of them from what she could see.

"Captain Bonney didn't say you could leave yet."

One of them said and Trinity sighed as she looked at all of them. She noticed a guy with black hair was closest to her and crouched down low before jumping on him and taking him down to the deck of the ship. She wasted no time in punching him square in the face before jumping up to her feet and heading towards the ramp, though she wasn't all that surprised to get cut off again.

_'Looks like I'll have to fight my way off this ship.'_

She thought as she jumped out of the way of one of the men's attacks and swept the feet out from under another one.

* * *

Bonney followed the girl out of the room and stopped when she saw her fighting against her men. She was rather surprised when she saw the girl was winning against all of them.

_'She's pretty good.'_

She thought as she saw the teal haired woman duck to avoid Kenta's fist and made it collide with Miako's face before knocking both of them to the deck and slamming her heel down, knocking them both unconscious. She backflipped out of the way when Horace charged at her and Bonney briefly wondered why he had blood running down his face when she realized the girl must have broken his nose. She watched as the girl jumped out of the way of Horace's punch and circled around him before sending a kick to the back of his legs, forcing him to his knees then roundhouse kicking him in the back and sending him flying across the deck. Several others tried to stop her, but she effortlessly dodged their attacks and dealt out some of her own and when the last man went down Bonney started clapping, gaining the young girl's attention.

"You're not half bad! You can call me your sister if you want, I wouldn't mind having a little sister that can take down twenty men on her own after being swallowed up and spit back out by a whirlpool. Hell, I'd be proud!"

Bonney called to the young woman with a smile and saw her looking at her like she expected her to attack her next, which she didn't really blame her for.

"You could even join my crew if you wanted."

She added as an afterthought and saw the younger woman blink in surprise as she finally relaxed from her fighting stance.

"Thanks, but I have to decline."

She said and Bonney smiled again.

"That's fine, didn't really expect you to say yes in the first place."

The pink haired Supernova said as she walked across the deck to stand a couple of feet away from the younger woman, taking a closer look at her handiwork and felt her smile widen.

"Though I think it might be a smart idea if you stayed here for the night since I doubt you have any money to pay for a room."

She said after a while and saw the girl open her mouth, most likely to decline, only to shut it immediately afterwards.

"You going to stay?"

Bonney asked, just to clarify and the other woman nodded.

"Good, the room we were just in is yours for the night. My name's Jewelry Bonney and I'm captain of the Bonney Pirates that you just wiped out."

She said and watched as the teal haired girl looked around at the men on deck before looking back at her. Bonney could see in her eyes that she wasn't sorry for attacking them and laughed a little, she had fought to get off the ship and since none of her men were dead or severely wounded, she didn't mind. Besides, it was rather interesting to see.

"You got a name?"

Bonney asked and saw the teal haired girl in front of her seem to hesitate before she answered.

"Trinity. Trinity Rose."

She said and Bonney smiled at her.

"Well Trinity, you should get some rest while you can. We'll be setting sail first thing in the morning, meaning checkout's at dawn."

The only female Supernova said and saw Trinity smile just slightly before she walked past her and disappeared back down the hall. Bonney smiled again as she looked back at her men and shook her head at them. She couldn't believe she'd gotten such weak crew members to replace the ones Blackbeard had cost her, but they could all cook their asses off, so she guessed it was okay. She could always get more people to join if need be.

* * *

The lights suddenly being cut on made Trinity frown and try to block them out with her pillow, but they only seemed to get brighter the more she tried to block them out so she gave up and opened her eyes to glare at whoever had cut them on only to stare wide-eyed at the person standing across the room.

"R-Reina?"

She asked and saw the pink haired, purple-eyed woman smile slightly.

"Hey Rin."

She said and Trinity felt her eyes start to burn at the sound of her voice. It was really her.

"But...how?"

She asked as she sat up and looked at her.

"That's not important right now Rin, what is is that you've been given a chance at a new life here."

The woman said and Trinity stared at her confused. What did she mean by that?

"I'm sure you've seen odd or crazy things since pulling yourself out of the water."

She said and Trinity nodded as she got to her feet before walking over to her. She reached out to try and touch the woman she couldn't believe was there, but her hand passed right through her.

"That won't work Rin."

She said softly and Trinity looked up to see her smiling at her sadly and felt her heart clench inside her chest. Her sister was finally back and she couldn't even touch her.

"What's going on Reina? How are you here? What do you mean I have a chance at a new life here? You're not making any sense."

Trinity said and saw Reina smile at her again.

"That whirlpool didn't just drag you to some other place Rin, it dragged you to another world."

She explained and Trinity stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

She asked and heard her sister sigh, her pink bangs being blown out by her breath before falling back in place.

"I mean you're no longer in the world we were born into. This world is different, there are people and things here that you wouldn't believe. With powers granted to them by Devil Fruits at the price of never being able to swim again."

Reina explained, but Trinity only got more confused.

"You're not making any sense Reina, what do you-"

She started to ask, but was cut off by Reina who continued to explain how in the world Trinity had been dragged into a man named Gold D. Roger was pirate king and left all his treasure in one place and before he was executed he pretty much dared the world to try and find it and that anyone who did would become the next pirate king. How once he was executed it started the Great Pirate Era and how there were some people with strange abilities thanks to them having eaten fruits called Devil Fruits, but because they had, if they were to fall into the ocean or be injured by seastone, they'd lose their ability and could die. She explained how the sea was full of creatures beyond Trinity's wildest imagination and some she had heard only legends about. It was all a bit much to take in.

"Here, no one will care that you're a witch with the ability to control astral spirits or create illusions. If anything, they will accept you more because you can. You can start over with a clean slate."

Reina said and Trinity stared at her sister in disbelief. Was what she said really true? Could she really start over?

"Find a crew that you can call your family."

She said and started to fade away as the light started to dim.

"Reina wait! They can't be my family, they're not blood!"

Trinity called out to her sister as she tried to grab hold of her older sister's wrist, but again her hand passed straight through her and she continued to fade.

"Family doesn't always mean you have to be blood related Rin, remember that."

She said with a smile before fading away completely, leaving Trinity in darkness.

"Reina!"

She called after her sister, but got no response. She reached out and moved to step forward only to suddenly fall on her ass. She groaned as she looked around to see she'd fallen off her bed with the sheets tangled around herself.

_'Was all of that just a dream?'_

She wondered as she stood up and straightened out the sheets before crawling back into bed. It had all seemed so real. She closed her eyes as she turned onto her side to go back to sleep and heard Reina's words ring in her ears as she fell asleep.

_**You can start over with a clean slate.**_

Trinity wanted to believe that so badly, but even if it was true, she was still on her own. Her family was gone.

**_Family doesn't always mean you have to be blood related Rin, remember that._**

* * *

Kiteria: Well, that's the end of the second chapter. This one is rather different from my other two One Piece stories. Also, for those of you wondering, this is after the two year skip and this is my fiction, so Bonney can have a new crew and everything if I want her to! That aside, please review! That way I know if there is any reason to continue with this!


	3. Chapter 3

Kiteria: I was planning on writing this story in first person, but as I got to writing this chapter I realized I kept putting it in third, so I went back and changed the first two chapters to third and it will be written that way from now on. Also, thank you to those who reviewed, it means a lot to me!

* * *

Trinity blinked a couple of times against the early morning light as she stood on the docks and watched as a couple of Bonney's men ran about, preparing to set sail. Bonney herself was standing by the helm, a slice of pizza in her hand again and barking out orders. She was still rather confused about my dream last night, but after having talked with Bonney this morning and getting quite a few things confirmed, Trinity decided dream or not, that she was definitely not in North Carolina anymore.

"Bye Nee-chan!"

She shouted to the pink haired woman onboard the rather strange ship as the sails were dropped and picked up on a big gust of wind that had them moving away from the docks. Trinity saw Bonney smile at her before she turned around and headed into the town that was on the island she'd practically washed up on after getting out of that whirlpool. After Bonney had told her about her Devil Fruit power and the others she knew that had them, Trinity was more open to actually trying to build a life for herself here. If there were people who could turn people young or old, stretch, turn into smoke, fire, ice, magma, light and more then she'd have no trouble fitting in with her ability to control astral spirits.

_'Now, what's the one place that'll have the most information on pirate crews?'_

She wondered to herself as she walked around the town. She could feel how her clothes were slightly stiff from drying out and smelled like the sea, but it wasn't a bad smell so she didn't mind. Not that she could really change into anything since she'd lost her bag after that whirlpool had dragged her down and her Ipod had been so damaged by the sea water that she'd had to throw it away.

_'Well, I remember that if someone went missing back home, the first place people would go to look for information was the Bleeding Mary, so I need to find a bar.'_

Trinity thought and looked around until she found what she was looking for. Frowning at the name, she walked inside. After glancing around and seeing it was pretty full, she made her way up to the bar and sat at the end. When the bartender set a mug down in front of her, she was a little surprised, but when he simply shrugged at the questioning look she gave him she decided not to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Besides, she could use a drink after the day she'd had yesterday.

Bonney hadn't been kidding when she said there were a lot of pirate crews out there, just in the past hour Trinity had heard the people inside talk about at least a hundred different crews, but none of them seemed like crews she wanted to search out to see if they'd let her join. They either sounded like a bunch of dumbasses, perverts, assholes, or just plain weak. She finished the last of her drink with a sigh and was seriously thinking of just giving up when she heard the door open behind her and noticed how everyone instantly went quiet. She was a little curious as to why, but not curious enough to turn to see who had walked in. She heard their footsteps as they walked to a table a few feet away and turned her attention back to her now empty mug. As much as she wanted another drink, her having no money served to be quite a problem. Though just as she was about to get up and leave, a conversation a few seats down the bar had caught her attention.

"One of the Supernovas saved a group of people another pirate crew had taken hostage."

One man said and Trinity couldn't help but be surprised. A group of pirates saving people from pirates? If that wasn't one hell of a contradiction, then she didn't know what was.

"I heard they did it, then stole all their treasure because their navigator refused to move if they didn't."

Someone else said and she had to admit, that sounded more like how pirates should act, but before she could try to listen and figure out which Supernova they were talking about, a guy with greasy blonde hair to his shoulders suddenly came to stand beside her, leaning slightly on the bar and smiled down at her. Trinity could see he was taller than her, even though she was sitting down, but that didn't bother her. What bothered her was the way he was so clearly staring at her chest.

"You new to the island?

He asked and she ignored him. If the idiot couldn't tell she was new from how different her clothes were then that was on him.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?"

He asked, trying to get her attention once he'd realized she was ignoring him and she resisted the urge to back away from the stench of alcohol on his breath since he was offering to buy her a drink and instead smiled encouragingly at him, then watched as he motioned for the bartender to get them both another drink. The blonde haired guy raised his mug and Trinity rolled her eyes, but raised hers in return before drained it with ease. She wasn't a big fan of beer since she liked her drinks a little stronger, but again, she wasn't about to complain to a free drink.

"So what's your name sweetness?"

The blonde asked and Trinity was set on ignoring him again until she felt him place his hand on her thigh before starting to slide it up with a drunken smile on his face. She grabbed his hand and pried it off her thigh.

"It'll take more than buying me a drink to get me to sleep with you."

She said and released his hand. She was about to tune back into the conversation between the two men about the Supernova when she felt the blonde put his hand on her other thigh.

"How many til you will?"

He asked and Trinity narrowed her eyes at the drunken man before having a stream of spirits wrap around his waist and throw him across the bar. Without even turning to see if she had thrown him out the door or just into a table, she turned so she could hear more of the conversation about the Supernova.

* * *

Kid smirked at having finally managed to get away from Killer and his constant nagging of 'Don't do this' or 'Don't do that'. His first mate was acting like an annoying bitch. So what if there were a couple of marines on the island? It wasn't like he was going to purposely massacre the entire town because he got bored, though now that he thought about it, that sounded really tempting, but the thought of Killer bitching at him for causing trouble again made Kid want a drink. He walked into a bar called the Sea Bitch and smirked when everyone instantly got quiet and looked away as he walked over to a table a few feet from the bar. Once the bartender gave him his drink, he enjoyed the silence he'd created in the bar until he noticed a woman sitting at the end of the bar by herself. Kid took in her strange hair color and clothes and watched a little intrigued when some drunken idiot walked up to her. He could clearly see the woman didn't want to talk to the man, but when she suddenly smiled at the man Kid thought she was just another dumb bitch, until he realized she'd just gotten the man to buy her a drink.

_'Maybe she'd not as dumb as she looks.'_

He thought and watched as she lifted her mug in response to the man's actions and drained it with ease. He couldn't help but laugh slightly when the man put his hand on the woman's leg and she removed it. He couldn't hear what she'd said to him, but he knew what an annoyed woman looked like and that teal haired woman was one of them. When the man simply put his other hand on her thigh Kid chuckled at how stupid the man was. Even Heat could pick up women better than this dumbass and he looked like a freaking voodoo doll.

_'Woah, what the hell!?'_

Kid wondered with wide eyes when he saw a purple-blue light suddenly rise up from the floor and wrap around the blonde's waist, then proceed to throw him across the bar.

_'Did...Did that woman do that?'_

He wondered, but before he could think about it further, the blonde that had just been thrown across the bar came storming up to the teal haired woman, grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around in her seat to face him.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do bitch!"

The blonde shouted and Kid looked at the woman to see how she'd respond and felt himself smirk again at the rather bored expression on her face. Even after the man had pulled a knife from his pocket and sliced open the woman's shirt, she still did nothing. Though when the blonde grabbed her pants Kid was shocked to see the woman place both her hands, palm face-down, on the bar and lift herself into a handstand before pushing off and flipping through the air over the blonde's head and landing a few feet away from him. He saw the woman look directly at the blonde holding the knife in his hand before lifting her hand and motioning for him to come after her.

Kid was rather unimpressed when the blonde shouted and charged at the woman, but couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't moving to dodge him when she suddenly stepped to the side, grabbed hold of the blonde's wrist and upper arm, then in one fluid motion had his arm twisted around his back and pushed him up against one of the columns inside the bar.

_'Not half bad, for a woman.'_

Kid thought as she released the blonde and stepped away from him. Kid watched as she moved to go back to the bar, only to see her stop when the man suddenly lunged at her and grabbed ahold of her pants. Though whatever he'd been planning to do was screwed up when he tripped over a chair and fell to the floor, but what surprised Kid most was the fact the blonde had pulled the woman's pants down with him and tearing them, leaving her in nothing but a shredded shirt that exposed her black bra and a matching pair of panties. Kid honestly expected the bitch to scream since she was practically naked in a bar full of men, but instead she calmly turned around and walked over to the fallen man. He watched as she picked him up by the back of his shirt and suddenly slammed him against the column she'd just had him pinned to, but this time it was different. This time there were purple-blue lights like before swirling around her and Kid couldn't help but smile when he saw the fear in the drunken idiot's eyes before the woman dropped her hold on him and the lights wrapped around him again and promptly threw him out the door, breaking it off its hinges as he collided with it.

Silence followed before everyone was up and running for the door, screaming and shouting as they fought to get out of the bar. Kid heard the woman sigh as she looked down at the ground and followed her line of sight to see her torn pants on the ground and smirked when he heard her mumble about her shredded top having been her favorite. He couldn't help but chuckle as he got up and stepped into the light, leaning against the column she had pinned the blonde to just minutes before.

"That's an interesting Devil Fruit ability."

He stated as he crossed his arms and watched as she turned to face him. He expected to see the usual shock, then fear enter her eyes that everyone had once they realized who he was, but it never happened. She had neither shock nor fear in her eyes and Kid noticed they were fading from a blue-violet to a light blue. He got a little annoyed that she wasn't responding like everyone else and pushed off from the column so that he was standing closer to her.

"Do you know who I am?"

He asked and she simply shrugged before walking over to the bar and leaning over it, her ass sticking out which briefly got Kid's attention and he saw the words Imperfectly Perfect tattooed on her lower back and could see the letters of the first word were cracked and broken while the letters of the second were in a neat cursive. His attention was brought back to the owner of the strange tattoo when she stood back up with a bottle of rum in her hands. He blinked in shock when she popped the cork and threw the bottle back with ease. He couldn't believe this woman's nonchalance and was about to ask her just who the hell she was when he heard the sounds of screaming from outside and heard someone say to call the marines.

"Heh, they called the marines, they'll be here soon."

Kid informed the woman in front of him and smirked when he saw her looking him over. His smirk widened before he did the same to her. He took in how despite being practically naked in front of him, she didn't seem to care. He noticed she was paler than him and had teal colored hair that faded to black towards the ends, mainly in her bangs that framed her face. She had a rather nice body and he could see a scar running along her side from her hip. There was a tattoo of a black rose with white outlining on one hipbone, as well as a tattoo of a sparrow on the one across from it. When he looked back up at her face and looked at her eyes he saw her looking up into his own. Light-blue stared into dark red before the woman looked away making him smirk.

"You can stay on my ship til the marines calm down."

He offered and when the woman didn't respond he glared at her and was seriously contemplating just killing her when she spoke.

"Kinda can't go anywhere dressed the way I am."

She said, her voice soft, but with a rough quality to it that just seemed to fit her. Kid smirked again as he looked her over, once again taking in the form of her exposed body before shrugging out of his coat and handing it to her. He noticed she stared at it for a few seconds before shrugging and pulling it on. Kid took in the way she looked in his coat and had to admit she looked damn good in it, but before he could think anything else about the woman standing a few feet in front of him, he heard the sound of footsteps marching in unison coming towards them.

"We need to get going."

He said and when the woman said nothing. He was about to yell at her when she motioned for him to lead the way. Kid glared at her before heading out the back of the bar and walking out into the alley with the woman following right behind him.

The entire time they were hiding in the shadows, waiting for marines to pass or blending in with the crowd-as best he could with being a world-renowned pirate captain-the woman said nothing. Kid had to wonder why she wasn't asking a million questions like he expected her to, but shrugged it off since liked not hearing her bitch like most women would. He noticed she stopped once they reached where his men had docked the ship and could see her taking in every detail, a blank look on her face.

"You have a problem with my ship?"

He asked and saw the woman shift her gaze from his ship to him before shrugging her shoulders and following him aboard.

_'Strange ass woman.'_

Kid thought as they walked off the gangplank, though they only managed to take a couple of steps before Killer showed up and started bitching again.

"Kid, where the hell have you been?! And what the fuck did you do to cause the marines to go nuts? Didn't I tell you not to cause trouble here!?"

The blonde masked man shouted and Kid sighed as he glared at his first mate, the man certainly knew how to bitch.

"Why do you think I had anything to do with the marines?"

Kid asked, wondering where his first mate was basing his accusations.

"Because, it's something you'd do just to piss me off."

Killer responded and Kid couldn't help but smirk at how true that was, but the fact of the matter was, he hadn't been the one to cause the marines to be called.

"I didn't do anything Killer."

Kid said and could tell, without being able to see his first mate's face, that he didn't believe him.

"I wasn't the one who caused the marines to freak out, she was."

He said before stepping to the side so that Killer and the others could see the woman that he'd brought aboard. He watched as the woman and his first mate stared at each other, the fact Killer was wearing a mask didn't seem to bother the woman in the least as she stared at him. She was either really stupid, or just didn't give a damn that she was on a pirate ship.

"Why is she here?"

Killer asked, being the first one to break the silence that had fallen after Kid stepped aside to allow them all a good look at the woman.

"Simple, I didn't want the wench caught before I learned what kind of Devil Fruit she ate."

Kid replied and saw Killer turn from him back to the woman.

"What's your name?"

He heard his first mate ask and really couldn't say he was all that surprised when she didn't respond. Even when Killer threatened her with his scythes she didn't do anything but roll her eyes which made Kid smirk. Killer lunged at the woman and Kid half expected to see her suddenly pinned to the deck of the ship, but was just as surprised as the rest of his crew when she suddenly disappeared.

"Look, up there!"

Wire called out and Kid looked over to the shipwright to see him pointing at something. He followed his crewmate's finger to see the woman standing on the second level of the deck. As surprised as he was, Kid was getting rather pissed off at the woman's lack of answers.

"Killer, get the bitch to talk."

He ordered and saw the blonde nod before jumping up and landing a few feet from the woman. He watched as Killer slowly advanced on the woman, his scythes spinning and making a metallic ring fill the air. He saw the woman look at his first mate with a bored expression before she smirked and suddenly disappeared again.

* * *

**I'm gonna do shoutouts at the end of chapters to those who reviewed like I did on my story Death's Little Songbird.**

**CopraMeow: **It's good to see you coming back for another story of mine. As for if she knows anything of One Piece, she didn't until her sister visited her in a dream and told her. She wasn't an anime fan. This chapter should answer the question of if she'll stay with Bonney or not. Hope you enjoyed.

**Luvrainluv: **I was gonna do the messages to reviewers, but this just seemed easier. I thought it would be interesting to have Bonney look like her sister, besides, I've always wanted to read or write a story with the main character being related to Bonney.

**Guest: **Well, I now have six reviews total which makes me happy. I'm glad you chose to read this when you found it, I hope you enjoyed the update. I wasn't too sure how well I did with writing Kid, but I tried my best.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **Nice Erin, but I'm glad to see you like my new story. I switched it from first person to third and I hope I did okay. The ending scene of the last chapter was really hard to write believe it or not, but I'm glad it turned out the way it did.

**Shoutouts are over! I hope you all enjoyed and tell me what you all think now that I switched the story from first person to third. Should I have left it? Is it okay the way it is? This was my first attempt at writing about Kid and his crew, so tell me how I did okay? Til next time my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

Trinity had at first found messing with the minds of a bunch of pirates rather entertaining, but she was quickly getting bored playing keep-away with the blonde haired guy that looked like he wanted a part in the next Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie. She thought he'd do well as the deranged cousin of one of the victims. He already had the blades, now all he needed was gallons of fake blood, the screams of a victim being torn to shreds, and a maniacal laugh.

"Get her Killer!"

One of the people onboard shouted and Trinity sighed as she stepped out of the way of Killer's attack and suddenly grabbed onto his sleeve. Though the mask was in the way, she could feel the confusing look he was giving her and she mouthed the words 'come on' to him before walking past a shocked Kid, opening the door a few feet from him, walking through what appeared to be a galley of sorts, and walking into the first room she came to. She let go of Killer's sleeve and looked around the room she'd chosen and saw it was someone's bedroom. There was a dresser along one wall, a shelf of books along another, and a bed. Trinity walked over to the bed and sat down, smiling just slightly as she bounced up and down a few times before settling on the edge. She scanned the room one last time before glancing back at the blue and white masked blonde she'd pulled with her and saw him leaning against the wall by the door.

* * *

Killer didn't know what to think of the woman sitting on his bed. First Kid suddenly shows up and says she was the reason the marines were going nuts on the island, then she so easily dodges all his attacks, and just now, she grabbed him and dragged him to a room away from the others and had no problem turning her back to him. She seemed perfectly at ease while he was a little uncomfortable with having her bouncing on his bed. Out of all the rooms to pick, she had to choose his.

"Who are you?"

He asked, keeping his voice calm with a hint of a threat if she didn't answer. She had less space to run in his room, though he had no doubt she'd manage just fine. The woman confused him when she lifted her arm and simply pointed towards the door.

_'What the...why is she pointing at the door?'_

Killer wondered, but when a few minutes passed and she didn't do anything else he moved and shut the door. He was about to repeat his question when she spoke.

"Trinity Bonney."

She said in a soft, but slightly rough voice and Killer froze at that.

_'Bonney? Is she related to Jewelry? No, there's no way.'_

Killer thought with a frown before focusing on the woman that had dragged him away from the deck. He wondered why she wouldn't speak until they were alone and he'd closed the door, but shrugged it off and asked her his next question.

"How old are you?"

He asked and saw her look at him before rolling her eyes and leaning against the headboard of his bed. He was going to ask again, thinking she wouldn't answer him when she spoke again.

"I'm twenty-two."

She answered and Killer frowned behind his mask. If she answered him so easily, why did she act the way she had on deck before? She just wasn't making any sense to him, but so long as she was answering his questions he was going to find out as much about her as he could and determine if she was a threat or not.

"Are you a marine or a pirate?"

He asked, leaning against the wall once more and keeping his eyes on Trinity.

"Neither. Can't stand the marines though, don't really have an opinion towards pirates."

Came her reply and Killer stared in shock at the teal haired woman sitting on his bed. He had never met someone who didn't have an opinion towards pirates, but he supposed so long as she disliked the marines they didn't have much to worry about.

"What are you doing on the ship and why are you wearing Captain Kid's coat?"

He asked and watched as Trinity looked down at the coat she was curled up in and stroked the fur on one of the sleeves.

"I'm on this ship because your captain said I could stay here til the marines calmed down."

She replied and Killer watched as she looked up from the coat and stared straight at him. He felt slightly unnerved as she stared at him, he felt like she could see past his mask and was looking him right in the eyes.

"And before you ask, the only reasons the marines got called was because I threw a drunk asshole out of the bar with my powers."

She said and Killer frowned at that, what did she mean her powers? Apparently she could tell what he was thinking about because she started speaking again before he even thought about what to ask her.

"I have the ability to control astral spirits and give them a form, I can create illusions too, but that's besides the point."

She explained and Killer wondered just what her power looked like when she used it. When he realized that her power might cause some trouble for them he decided to ask the main thing that concerned him.

"Are you a friend or enemy?"

He asked and just as she opened her mouth to respond, the door was thrown open and slammed into the wall. Killer was thankful the door opened the other way, otherwise he would have been smacked in the face. The blonde didn't have to look to know who had thrown the door open, so he kept his attention on Trinity and waited for her to finish answering his question, but noticed she wasn't even looking his way anymore.

"What'd you find out Killer?"

Kid asked and Killer looked from Trinity to his captain and wondered if the red-head even knew that the woman was in the room with them, but kept the thought to himself.

"Not much really. She dislikes the marines, has no opinion about pirates, is a year younger than I am, has some sort of power over spirits and illusions, and she said her name is Trinity Bonney."

Killer said, relaying everything the woman on his bed had told him and turned his attention from his captain to the woman they were talking about to see how she felt about being talked about as if she wasn't there, but she didn't seem to care.

"And her intentions once the marines calm down?"

Kid asked, gaining Killer's attention and the blonde turned back to his captain only to shake his head, telling him that he didn't know.

"Are you friend or am I going to have to kill you wench?"

Kid asked Trinity and Killer was a little surprised his captain had noticed she was in the room. Normally he didn't notice things he didn't plan to drink, kill, or screw. When no answer came from the woman, Killer looked from Kid to her only to see her looking at him with an uninterested look on her face before turning away and Killer could practically feel Kid's temper rise and couldn't believe this girl would purposely ignore someone like Kid.

* * *

Trinity frowned and looked down at her stomach when she heard it growl and sighed as she got to her feet. She walked right past a rather unpleased looking Kid and a shocked Killer-not that she could see that on his face because of the mask he was wearing, but it was more of a general feeling she got from him-and headed out the room and down the hall back towards the galley she'd passed earlier when she was pulling Killer to a less crowded place to answer his questions. She had no problem answering the questions since she knew if she didn't, she'd probably wind up having an entire pirate crew to deal with, but she didn't want to answer them in front of everyone. Even when she worked at David's bar, the only one she really talked to was David and that was only in his office. Her sister had always said she was strange for not wanting to speak with a lot of people present, especially since she loved to sing, but that didn't change the fact that Trinity just chose not to speak very often unless she was comfortable around someone. The only reason she answered Killer's questions was to keep from being attacked or thrown off the ship.

_'Definitely a strange crew, Killer has skill though.'_

She thought to herself as she entered the galley to see a pale skinned guy with long white hair standing in front of the stove. She could see stitches on his face and around his mouth. She noticed his clothes were just as weird as the others on the ship she'd been brought to, but shrugged it off when her stomach growled again. She let her spirits crawl along the floor and search through the cabinets until they found a plate and brought it back to her. She silently walked up behind the white-haired guy and smiled slightly when he spun around with a shocked look on his face.

"Can I help you?"

He asked and Trinity looked from him to the food he'd been cooking in the pot on the stove, then back at him. She repeated the action a couple of times before it finally registered in his brain and he motioned for her to go ahead and help herself. She smiled at him for that before fixing herself some of the soup that was in the pot, then sitting down at the table and starts to eat just as Kid and Killer walk in. She glanced up at them before turning her attention back to her food and lifting her spoon up to her mouth only to have it suddenly forced out of her hand and fly towards Kid.

_'What the...?'_

She wondered, staring at Kid confused before glaring at him for taking her eating utensil, but sighed before forming her spirits into a spoon and using them to eat her soup.

Trinity didn't even get halfway through her first bite when Kid suddenly flipped the table over, making her spill her food on the floor.

_'Oh come on, really?'_

She thought to herself, looking at the ruined soup with longing and as if to emphasize the loss of food, her stomach growled again. She wasn't even sure why Kid was so pissed, she hadn't done anything to piss him off that she knew of.

_'Maybe he has mental issues?'_

She mentally contemplated as she got to her feet and walked out the door that led back out to the deck of the ship. She ignored Kid's temper tantrum since she didn't really see why he was so pissed when she suddenly found herself being pinned to the wall beside the door with Kid glaring down at her.

_'What the fuck is this guy's problem?'_

She wondered, though she got her answer when he spoke.

"You better answer my fucking question bitch, or I'll kill you."

He snarled at her and Trinity smiled when she realized what she'd done to piss him off.

_'So he doesn't like being ignored.'_

She thought before smirking up at the enraged pirate captain pinning her to the wall. She didn't miss the shocked look on his and the crew's face, which only made her smirk wider before bringing her legs up and kicking him in the chest, making him stumble away from her. She reached up and rubbed the place on her neck where he'd had his hand wrapped around and looked Kid in the eyes as he stared at her, a look of pure rage on his face which only made her smirk again and decided she'd answer his question.

"That's up to you, though I'm not too worried about being the friend or enemy of a tantrum throwing child. So either way is fine with me."

Trinity said and could see in his eyes that she'd just pissed him off even more than before and watched as he stormed over to her, wrapped a hand around her throat and winced slightly when he suddenly slammed her against the wall by the door of the galley. She looked up at him and saw him glaring down at her again and she simply looked up at him. She was rather confused when he suddenly smirked before letting her go.

_'Okay, so this asshole's bi-polar too?'_

She wondered before Kid suddenly pulled her away from the wall and stopped when he had the entire crew's attention.

"Meet the newest member of the Kid Pirates, Trinity!"

He called out to the men looking at them and Trinity turned and stared at Kid like he was insane.

_'What the fuck? When the hell did I agree to join his crew?'_

She thought to herself and froze when Kid suddenly leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Let's see how you like working for pirates."

He said with a smirk and Trinity stared up at him in disbelief.

_'What the hell just happened?'_

* * *

Kiteria: Okay, I so feel like this chapter sucked. Tell me what you guys think okay?

**Shoutouts!**

**Luvrainluv: **I always doubt my abilites, no matter what I do. What'd you think of this chapter though? I feel...i'm not sure what I feel, but I feel like it could have been better. Tell me I'm just imagining it.

**desirae668: **Thank you so much for your three reviews. I did write Death's Little Songbird and loved every minute of it. I'm not sure how this story will turn out, but I hope it goes well.

**CopraMeow: **You'll see. I had to have her join the crew first. This chapter was needed, but I feel like it sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiteria: Okay, the last chapter was probably a lil boring, but just know it was needed so I can get to where I need the story to be. Please stay with me, things will pick up soon.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT TRINITY AND HER SISTER REINA!**

* * *

Trinity sat on the bed in the room she'd been told would now belong to her and was trying to figure out how she had managed to get herself recruited in a pirate crew ran by someone like Kid. Her sister had told her to find a crew to join, not get recruited by some wack-job with a bad temper. She'd done some research on her new captain and she couldn't believe just how bad her luck was. Her new captain was one of the Twelve Supernovas. He was _the_ Eustass 'Captain' Kid and she was just lucky enough to run into him of all people back in the bar after having tossed that sleezeball out the door.

"My luck sucks ass!"

She shouted before holding a pillow up to her face and screaming for all she was worth.

_'I should have just taken nee-chan up on her offer and joined her crew. At least then I wouldn't be a part of Kid's crew.'_

She thought as she stopped screaming and simply kept her face buried in the pillow.

"Kid won't be happy if you smother yourself five minutes after having joined the crew."

A voice said from the doorway and Trinity let the pillow drop to her knees and glared at the masked blonde standing in the doorway.

_'What does he want?'_

She wondered and it seemed he could see what she was thinking since he answered her unspoken question.

"You didn't get to eat earlier because of Kid's...temper."

The blonde said and Trinity quirked at eyebrow at his choice of words before seeing him reach for something outside her room and blinked when she saw him carrying a tray of food. As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly.

"I was right then, you are hungry."

He said as he set the tray down on the table beside her bed and Trinity simply glared at him. She didn't even know why Kid wanted her to join his crazy ass crew, she would be the only girl and to hell if he thought she was going to be used to satisfy the primal urges of the men onboard. She'd chop off the balls of every man onboard with a rusty ass spoon if any of them so much as tried.

"He's not going to make you do that."

Killer suddenly said and Trinity looked over at the blonde confused about what the hell he was talking about.

"I could tell what you were thinking from the look in your eyes. That's not the reason he had you join."

He clarified and Trinity stared at the masked man standing in front of her in shock. Not many people were able to guess what she was thinking simply by the look in her eyes. This made her wonder just how well he could read her.

_'Then why the hell am I here?'_

She wondered and stared directly at him, silently challenging him to see if he could read her like she could him.

"I don't know why he suddenly decided to make you a part of the crew."

He said and Trinity blinked in shock before glancing towards the door, when she saw Killer had closed it after him she sighed and ran a hand through her hair before looking back up at Killer.

"He sure has a weird way of recruiting new members."

She said and smirked slightly when she saw his body language change from calm and relaxed, to tense and knew she'd shocked him when she spoke.

"Kid is just...Kid."

Was the response he gave her and she shrugged before picking up the bowl of soup on the tray he'd brought her and starting to eat it.

"You gonna stand there the entire time I eat?"

She asked and hid her smirk with a spoonful of soup when she saw him seem to hesitate before walking to the furthest end of the bed and sitting down, though the entire time he kept his head turned in her direction.

_'Not planning on letting me out of your sights?'_

She wondered silently as she went back to eating.

"You said you could control spirits."

Killer said, speaking after a while of silence and Trinity nodded.

"Astral spirits that have no form, but yeah."

She clarified before finishing off her soup and setting the empty bowl back on the tray. She wiped the back of her mouth before turning to face the blonde that had joined her. She wasn't really sure why, but she felt comfortable around him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact she'd spent the majority of the day dodging his attacks and toying with him, or maybe it was the fact he could read her like she could him, but whatever it was, she didn't mind talking to him.

"Why are you speaking now when before you-"

He started, but Trinity cut him off.

"When before I wouldn't say anything?"

She finished for him and saw him nod.

"I'm weird, I only talk around those I feel comfortable around."

She answered with a shrug and could pretty much feel the confusion coming from him and could guess his next question before he said it.

"I don't know why I feel comfortable around you, so don't bother asking."

She said as she got to her feet and walked over to the dresser across the room. She opened a couple of the drawers before sighing in disappointment, they were all empty. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but she was hoping to at least find a shirt or something.

"What's wrong?"

Killer asked from behind her and she was shocked that he sounded so close, she hadn't even heard him get up.

"You all seem to have forgotten, but I'm pretty much naked under Eustass' coat."

She said and missed the way he tensed slightly when she said Kid's first name since she walked past him and back over to the bed.

"I can lend you a shirt if you need."

He offered and Trinity turned to look at him slightly shocked.

"You would? Why?"

She asked and saw him shrug as he headed towards the door after picking up the tray of dirty dishes.

"You're part of the crew now and we look out for each other."

He said like it was the most natural thing in the world and Trinity froze mid-step of following him out the door as what he said registered.

_'That's kinda like...a family.'_

She thought before shaking her head and running to catch up with Killer.

* * *

Killer put the dishes from Trinity's room in the sink before turning and leaning back against the counter. No one else was in the galley and that gave him some time to himself. He really couldn't understand why Kid suddenly decided to have Trinity join the crew. At the same time, he couldn't understand Trinity either. She said she only spoke around those she was comfortable with and apparently he fell into that category, which made absolutely no sense to him. How could she be comfortable around him when she just met him?

_'I'm going to wind up with a headache trying to figure those two out.'_

He thought to himself with a sigh. He tensed when he heard the light sound of footsteps coming up the hall, he was only used to the heavy sound of the guys onboard and had to remind himself they now had a female onboard. He'd have to get used to hearing her coming or she'd be able to sneak up on him.

"Hey Killer, how's this look?"

Trinity asked and Killer looked up and blinked several times behind his mask as he looked at the teal haired woman in front of him. She was no longer wearing Kid's coat, instead she was wearing one of his shirts and had it buttoned all except for the first three, leaving an ample amount of cleavage visible. The fact his shirt seemed to be tight around her breasts, but loose around her waist made his face heat up and he was really glad he was wearing a mask.

"Killer?"

She asked when he didn't respond and he looked back up at her face.

"Do you still have Kid's coat?"

He asked and saw her frown in confusion, but nod as she disappeared down the hallway for a few minutes before returning with it draped over her arm.

"Yeah, why?"

She asked and Killer took it from her before draping it over her shoulders and positioning it so that it covered as much of her as possible without fully having it closed like she had before.

"Killer?"

She asked and he looked away from her.

"Just...keep that on until you can get some clothes of your own okay?"

He said and could see her looking at him confused and start to take it off, but he stopped her and looked her in the eyes through the holes in his mask.

"Kid may not have had you join for pleasing the men onboard, but it's been a while since we've been around a woman so it would be in your best interest not to tempt them."

He said and felt himself blush again at having to explain himself, it didn't help any when Trinity suddenly smiled at him.

"Aww Killer, are you concerned about me?"

She asked in a teasing tone and Killer frowned at her and looked away with a scoff, but still she smiled at him.

"Alright Nii-Killer, I'll do as you say for now."

She said and Killer snapped his head in her direction, rather surprised at what she'd just called him and saw her walking towards the door that led out onto the deck of the ship. Killer was once again in the galley by himself, left to try and understand Trinity. A feat which seemed to be rather impossible.

* * *

Trinity silently laughed to herself as she walked out onto the deck. She would admit that she was surprised at Killer's sudden change, he was acting like an older brother trying to protect his little sister from the lustful, prying eyes of every man in the world. The thought made Trinity smile slightly as she walked around.

_'I suppose it won't be so bad being a pirate, that had been the original plan anyways right?'_

She thought to herself as she stopped a few feet from the skull figurehead at the front of the ship. She crossed her arms under her chest and leaned back against the railing. She closed her eyes and let the wind play with her hair as she thought about everything that had happened since saying goodbye to Bonney that morning.

_'I found a crew and joined it, not the way I'd thought it would go, but still. The captain's weird and very possibly bi-polar, but really fun to get riled up. Killer is interesting as well, not to mention he's got quite a bit of skill. He could probably help me get better, there's also the fact I don't mind talking around him.'_

Trinity sighed as she opened her eyes and nearly screamed when she saw a tall guy in a dark brown headress that looked more like a cloak, a wire shirt, black shorts, and black fishnet stockings standing a few feet in front of her. She saw what she guessed to be the crew's Jolly Roger on his chest, and a necklace with small axe blades on it. He certainly was an odd one.

_'Is there something he wants from me?'_

She wondered to herself and waited for the guy to speak since she didn't plan on saying anything to him, new crewmate or not.

"My name's Wire and I'm the shipwright."

He said and Trinity simply nodded to let him know she'd heard him, but he didn't move to walk away like she'd thought he would.

"Heat's the cook, I'm not sure if you met him yet or not."

Wire said and Trinity wondered why he was telling her all this, though she was grateful someone was since she hadn't thought to as Killer about the other crew members and she was currently planning on avoiding Kid for a while.

"Killer is Captain Kid's first mate and one of the Twelve Supernovas."

He said and Trinity felt her eyes goes wide at that. She hadn't expected Killer to be among the Supernovas, but when she thought about it she guessed it made sense. She'd have to do a bit more research on other pirates, her sister and Bonney had only told her so much. She didn't know any of the Supernovas except for Bonney, a boy named Luffy, Kid, and now Killer.

"You really don't talk much do you?"

Wire suddenly asked, pulling Trinity from her thoughts and she shook her head in response.

"Well, at least you seem to be a good listener."

He said before walking off. Trinity frowned at that rather odd conversation before shaking her head and deciding it might just be best if she turned in early. Knowing her luck, she'd wind up having another strange conversation with another member of the crew if she didn't. Besides, with everything that had happened in the past two days, she had a feeling that she could sorely use a nap.

* * *

Kiteria: Shorter than the last couple of chapters, but this was mainly to show Trinity's thoughts on things and to show how she interacted with a few members of the crew. I'll update again when I can, til then I'm gonna do shoutouts then head to bed.

**Shoutouts!**

**Luvrainluv: **Haha, I usually only update this much when the ideas keep flowing. When I get writer's block, it all comes to an abrupt halt and it sucks. Hopefully that won't happen any time soon. You're review was fine and you didn't really bother me with your slight rambling. I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Demonta Dark: **I'm glad you like it so much, I was a little afraid no one would, but I have been proven wrong. I hope you enjoyed the update and I look forward to seeing your review amongst the others.

**Shoutouts are over and i'm going to bed. Til next time my peeps, night!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kiteria: To those of you who didn't understand, Nii-Killer means Brother Killer. Enjoy the update!

* * *

Kid frowned as he watched Trinity sat on the railing of the ship by the figurehead. He was honestly starting to wonder if it was a good idea to have her join his crew. It had been a week since he'd announced she was to be their new crewmember and he hadn't seen her fight when they attacked islands they stopped at, she'd just hang back and watch with a blank look on her face. She didn't talk to anyone, not even him the few times he tried to get some information out of her, and he was seriously starting to think she was just a waste of space on his ship. He couldn't see her having any sort of role on his crew. They had a cook and a shipwright, he saw no need to have a doctor present and as far as he knew she had no medical skill. She couldn't fight with a sword, at least he didn't think so. He'd never really seen her fight since that little episode in the bar, but he didn't really count that as fighting. Her lack of a role was starting to irritate him.

"Killer!"

He snapped and the masked blonde was at his side in the next minute. He didn't say anything, but Kid knew he was waiting for whatever order he was about to give him.

"Take Trinity out at the next island we dock at and make sure she participates. I want to know what kind of skills she has and if she's willing to accept the way we do things. If that bitch can't handle it, I'm tossing her ass overboard and letting the sea kings have her."

He growled out with a frown and saw Killer nod before walking off. Kid turned his attention back to Trinity to see her doing something with the purple-blue spirits she could apparently summon and control on a whim. He still didn't know if that ability came from a Devil Fruit or what and it was hard to find out since she never talked. Killer would find out and report back to him, if he wasn't happy with what the blonde found out the bitch would be of no more use or interest to him and she'd be left behind. He had no reason for someone who simply took up space to be on his ship, let alone in his crew.

* * *

Trinity wondered briefly why Killer insisted to stay with her once they docked at the island the log pose had been pointing to. Kid had told them to find someone and find out how long it would take for the log pose to set, once that was done, they were to slaughter everyone and take whatever supplies they found. She had no interest in partaking in the slaughtering of the people on the island and was perfectly fine watching Killer and the others doing it like she had up to this point, but she had a feeling with the way Killer was sticking to her side that that might not be an option anymore.

"Hey Nii-Killer, how long did that woman say it'd take for the log pose to set?"

She asked the masked blonde walking beside her and saw him turn his head towards her before facing forward again.

"It should set by noon."

Was the response he gave and Trinity nodded as she looked around. There was only a small city on this island and from what she could see, it had no marine base to protect them. The island itself actually wasn't all that large.

"So, who's going to start the party this time?"

She asked as they stopped outside the front of a store. She saw a stack of crates and climbed it so she could sit on the top one and let her legs hang over the edge. Killer simply leaned against a pillar outside the store and crossed his arms, the scythes he used safely tucked away into the metal armguards hidden beneath the sleeves of his shirt.

"I don't know."

Killer said and before Trinity could say anything in response the sounds of screaming caught both of their attentions and they turned to see a group of the people living on the island running away from their captain. He'd used his power and attracted pipes, swords, and all other sorts of metallic objects to his arm and brought the larger limb down on them, squashing them instantly.

"I guess Eustass will."

Trinity said with a sigh and turned her head in Killer's direction when she saw him push off from the pillar he'd been leaning against and heard his scythes sling out and start buzzing as they spun, the already very familiar metallic ring filled the air and she watched as he sliced down the civilians running away from Kid and straight at them. She saw a few of the men pick up swords and metal pipes before trying to fight back against Killer, but they stood no chance and were cut down in less than an instant.

"Rin, you'll have to join in eventually."

Killer called to her and she smiled slightly at the use of the nickname he'd given her after her fourth day on the ship.

"But Nii-Killer, I have no reason to hurt any of them."

She said as her smile fell and saw him turn to look at her. She could tell he was looking at her in a mix of disbelief and exasperation, even though the blue and white mask on his face hid his eyes from her. She'd spent enough time with Killer that she could read him a lot easier than before and he her, though he never really had to since she told him whatever he wanted to know. Because he was looking at her, Killer didn't notice the man he'd cut down with his scythes pull a pistol from his belt and point it at him since his back was turned. Trinity, however, did see it and her eyes turned blue-violet in less than an instant and used her spirits to wrap around the man and bring him towards her, suspending him in the air a few feet away from her. She glared at him and had her spirits wrap around him in a very similar way to that of a Boa Constrictor.

"Did you really just try to shoot my Nii-san when his back was turned?"

She asked with unhidden malice in her voice and in her eyes. The man started stuttering out some half-assed excuse, but Trinity lifted her hand and cut him off before closing her hand into a tight fist and making the spirits holding up the man constrict around his rib-cage and throat. Once she heard his bones snapping under the pressure and heard his neck snap, she let the spirits disperse and watched as the man dropped to the ground with a loud thud, a dark look in her blue-violet eyes and a scowl on her face.

* * *

Killer blinked in surprise at the change in his sister's demeanor. Her eyes switched from their usual light-blue to blue-violet just like every time she used her spirits, but they had taken on a rather dark look that made them seem more violet than blue and she seemed like a completely different person as he watched her kill the man that had pulled a pistol on him from behind. He saw her blink a couple of times a few seconds later and saw her eyes shift back to light-blue and a clearly confused look crossed her face as she looked at the dead man lying on the ground a few feet from her.

"Did I do that Nii-Killer?"

She asked, not looking away from the man and Killer frowned behind his mask at the question, not really understanding why she asked him that.

"From your confusion I'm guessing I did."

She said as she hopped down from atop the crates she'd been sitting on, but that only served to confuse him further. Why had she looked so confused?

"I have what people would call a split-personality Nii-Killer. My old boss when I worked as a bartender and the others I worked with called my other half Black Rose. I have no control over when I switch, but when I switch back whatever I do as Black Rose I don't remember. It's really weird actually, but I don't mind since she's technically just another part of me. That make sense?"

Trinity asked and Killer just shook his head at her as he walked over to her. He gently placed his hand on top of her head, being careful not to smack her with the armguards he had on and ruffled her hair a little.

"Yeah."

He said and saw her smile up at him before they both headed back towards the ship. They hadn't really noticed the time slip away, but it was already passed noon meaning the log pose had set already and they could leave as soon as Kid gave the order.

Killer walked into Kid's room after being told to come in and saw him sitting in the chair behind his desk, a bottle of rum in his hand. His coat was hanging off the back of his chair and his feet were propped up on his desk as he lounged in his seat.

"Well? Did she actually participate?"

He asked and Killer nodded from his spot by the door.

"Yes, more than I expected to be honest."

He said and at Kid's confused look he explained further.

"I had my back turned to one of the civilians I'd cut down who had tried to fight back and didn't see him pull a pistol on me, but Trinity did. She was hanging back like usual, sitting on a pile of crates, but used her spirits to suspend the guy in air in front of her. She seemed rather upset he'd pulled a gun on me and killed him."

He said and saw Kid smile, but wanted to let him know why he was so shocked by his sister's actions.

"She changed before she'd killed him and changed afterwards."

He explained and saw Kid's smile fall some as he looked at him confused once more.

"What do you mean she changed?"

He asked and Killer sighed before answering.

"I mean, her eyes took on a darker look and her body language was different, then once she killed him she was back to normal and seemed confused and even asked if she'd been the one to kill the man. I was confused at the time, but she explained she has a split-personality of sorts. She said she had no control over it and whenever she switches back she doesn't remember what she did as her other half. She said the people she used to work with called her other half 'Black Rose'."

Killer told him and saw Kid seem to think over what he'd just said.

"Wait, work for? Who did she work for in the past? Was it the marines? Another pirate crew? I'm gonna kill that bitch if she's a spy, I swear to God I will."

Kid said, getting angrier and angrier as he went on and Killer motioned for him to calm down.

"It's nothing like that Kid. She used to be a bartender apparently."

He said and saw the tension relax from Kid's shoulders and waited as he drank some of the rum he had in his hand.

"That explains her being able to handle stronger drinks."

He said and Killer looked at his captain slightly confused at his statement, but decided not to ask.

"So the bitch is useful afterall."

Kid said with a smirk and Killer rolled his eyes behind his mask at his captain's statement, but nodded in response anyways. He slipped out of Kid's room after that, knowing there was nothing else he needed to report back to him. The blonde would admit, even if only to himself, that he was glad Trinity wasn't going to be tossed off the ship. He'd gotten rather attached to his little sister.

* * *

Kiteria: There ya go guys, she gets to stay and you got a small explanation about her split-personality. It may not technically qualify medically, but in my book it does. Besides, it'll play a part later when Kid decides to see how much it'll take before she snaps and switches. Please review guys!

**Shoutouts!**

**Luvrainluv: **Seems you stay up later than most, Thursday will be my last late nighter since school's coming up for me soon. No you didn't bother me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I liked writing it.

**greengirl011: **They remind me of that too. As for strengths and weaknesses of Trinity's power, well I'll get to that. You got a bit more info on her in this chapter though. Some of her past will come in at a later time though.

**desirae668: **Haha, yeah, I update often if my ideas keep coming to me. That, and music does wonders for my imagination XD It is rather fun playing around with Killer's character. He's like a brother-figure to Trinity, but is still loyal to his captain and friend. So I think this chapter was a good example of that. As for Kid getting irritated with being ignored, in my opinion with all the attention he gets from his little tantrums on islands I can so see him as an attention whore that gets pissy if he doesn't get any when he wants it XD.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the update and I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Til then, later peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-THREE DAYS LATER-**

Trinity yawned as she walked out onto the deck. Killer had agreed to help her train with her powers and she begged him to do it when no one else was awake, thus the reasoning why she was up before the sun even started to peak over the horizon.

"Come on Rin, you're the one who asked me to help you."

Killer said and Trinity groaned as she dragged her feet across the deck until she was standing across from Killer on the main part of the deck. They had plenty of room for what they were going to do and Trinity just knew she'd wind up with more bruises before they stopped for the day.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to be so brutal Nii-Killer."

She whined and saw the blonde's shoulders shake with laughter which only made her whine again.

"How 'bout this? If you manage to pin me down, I'll buy you anything you want when we get to the next island."

Killer offered and Trinity instantly perked up at that. She'd been wanting some way to play music ever since waking up in the room on Bonney's ship. Her iPod was killed thanks to the sea water, but her love of music was still there.

"You have a deal!"

She practically shouted, a smile splitting her face as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. She saw Killer shake his head at her before the sound of his scythes spinning cut through the silence on deck and she got serious. She felt her spirits flow out of her body and wrap around her hands. She kept her eyes locked on Killer and for a while nothing happened, then they both charged at eachother.

* * *

Kid frowned at having been woken up by a loud crashing sound. He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but it continued to happen and he finally got fed up with it and threw the covers off him, then getting to his feet. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on as he stormed out of his room and onto the deck to see what the hell was causing so much commotion this early in the morning and froze when he got to the railing and saw a blur of blonde and teal darting around the deck of the ship. He heard the metallic ring of Killer's scythes and wondered who he was fighting with and felt his eyes widen in shock when the blurs suddenly stopped and he could see Killer standing a few feet away from Trinity, both breathing heavily and each sporting a couple cuts and bruises.

_'What the fuck is going on here?'_

Kid wondered to himself as he looked down at his first mate and new crew member. He noticed the purple-blue light-looking spirits Trinity could control were surrounding her hands and she had a cut on her right cheek, all along her arms from her shoulders down to her wrists, some along her chest and legs, and when he turned his attention to Killer he saw that he had cuts along his chest and legs and a few on his arms. Both of their clothes were ruined and would have to be tossed out, but they didn't seem to mind and Kid watched as both of them seemed to disappear in a blur of color once their breathing had stabilized and mentally cringed when another crash sounded. He turned to see who had been thrown into the deck and watched as Trinity shook her head before pushing herself to her feet. He watched as she pulled some pieces of the deck out of her hair and letting them fall at her feet before jumping down to join Killer once more.

_'Well that explains all the holes in my ship lately.'_

Kid thought, finally having an answer to why Wire kept having to repair holes that suddenly appeared in the deck of the ship when they hadn't been in any fights at sea lately.

"God dammit! I wanted that fucking guitar!"

Trinity's frustrated shout gained Kid's attention and he looked back down at the main part of the ship to see Killer had Trinity pinned to the deck of the ship, one of his scythes against her neck.

_'What the hell is she talking about? Why would she want a guitar?'_

Kid wondered confused as he watched Killer step back and offer a hand to help Trinity to her feet. Kid started clapping his hands and smirked when they both snapped their heads up in his direction.

"Not bad, though I don't appreciate you putting holes in my ship."

He said saw Trinity seem to glare at him and couldn't see Killer's reaction, but from his body language he seemed to be apologetic.

"Wire said we'll reach the next island by the time the sun starts to rise. Since you two are already up, why don't you repair the holes in the ship? I'm tired of hearing Wire bitch about having to fix them first thing when he wakes up."

Kid said and heard a rather unpleased grumble come from Trinity as she turned and headed towards the room Wire kept his spare tools. Killer simply shrugged before following her. Kid wasn't too happy with being woken up the way he'd been, but wouldn't complain since he'd gotten to see a new side to Trinity. He couldn't help but wonder what her other half, Black Rose, was like and smirked when he suddenly thought of a way to find out.

* * *

Trinity groaned as she arched her back and felt several of the vertebrae pop as they were stretched. She and Killer had managed to repair all the holes they'd put in the deck of the ship by the time they'd reached the next island. She so badly wanted to take a nap, she was sore from her fight with Killer as well as having to fix the deck, but Kid had already given the order for them to follow him and the others off the ship as soon as they were finished. Though to hell if she was going to get off the ship in her current outfit. It was littered with cuts and some of her blood as well as her sweat. She may be a pirate now, but she was a woman first and foremost.

"Rin! Where are you going!?"

She heard Killer shout after her as she walked up the stairs and headed into the ship. She heard his footsteps coming after her and ignored him as she walked into her room and grabbed a new shirt.

"Rin, what the hell are you doing? Kid said to follow him and the others once we finished repairing the-"

Killer said as he reached her doorway and saw she was changing tops. She rolled her eyes when he quickly spun on his heel so that his back was to her, but quickly pulled on her top.

"...ship."

He finished and Trinity smirked as she walked past him at the uncomfortable tone in his voice. He was the one who followed her, though she supposed she could have shut her door, but he would have just opened it anyways so there wasn't really a point.

"Come on slow poke! I don't want to hear Eustass bitch at me for taking forever!"

She called back to him when she noticed he hadn't moved from her doorway and laughed when he ran to catch up with her as she walked out of the door that led to the deck of the ship, then both of them walked down the gangplank and joined the others on the island.

"Killer, you're with Wire, Heat, and the others."

Kid said as soon as they joined them and Killer nodded before going over to the group of crew members that were gathered a few feet away and Trinity watched as they all disappeared further onto the island and looked back at Kid, wondering what he wanted her to do. He didn't really say anything for a while, but she could see him looking her over and tried her best not to blush when she saw his eyes roam over her body like he had the first time they'd met and she'd been practically naked in front of him.

"I hear you killed a guy on the last island instead of sitting out like usual."

He said finally and Trinity frowned in confusion at the sudden statement.

_'He'd pulled a gun on Nii-Killer, so of course I killed him. What's it matter? They killed civilians simply because Kid felt like it.'_

She thought to herself and saw Kid frown slightly and knew it was because she hadn't responded to him verbally.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?"

He asked and Trinity's eyes snapped to Kid's, thrown off guard at his sudden question. If she thought about it she had enjoyed killing the man, but why did Kid want to know that?

"It gives you a sense of power over the other person doesn't it? Knowing that in a single instant you can end their life because they're so much weaker than you."

He said and Trinity's eyes widened slightly when she noticed him stepping towards her. She unconsciously took a step back for every one he took forward and silently cursed when he'd backed her into a tree with no way to move away.

"They know it too, that's why they fight back or run. The fear in their eyes when they realize you're not like them and will kill them without a second thought if you feel like it."

He continued and Trinity felt her eyes widen at the truth behind his words. She'd known it herself, but never really thought about it before. The people back in her world that she'd killed, they'd all looked at her in fear once they saw what she was capable of. Even the people who had tried to hurt her when she was younger and wound up killing her sister, they had all been afraid because they knew, somewhere deep inside them they knew she could kill them if she wanted and she had. That was exactly what she'd done and she didn't regret any of it. They had all wanted to kill her simply for being different so she killed those who tried to kill her. The memory of it made her smirk and she didn't miss the pleased look that entered her captain's eyes. She saw him start to say something else, but a sudden explosion in the sky had both of them turning to see a ship flying a Jolly Roger that looked like a child's attempt at drawing a cat on it. They watched as it docked beside their own ship and two people got off.

"Eustass 'Captain' Kid!"

One of them shouted, pointing at Kid and Trinity took the time to look them over. One was a stout man with skinny arms and legs. He had a cleft lip-like mouth and a really strange hairstyle. It was split into two spikes pointing upwards. He had thick, triangle-like eyebrows, and was grinning like the fucking Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland. His nose was Rudolph red, and it was rather long. He was wearing yellow-orange pants that were held up by suspenders and had a coat on. He carried a short, wooden sword and Trinity wondered what use he could have for it. It certainly wasn't used for fighting. The other person with the strange little man was a woman about as tall as Trinity. She had a thin waist, wide hips and big breasts. She was wearing a pair of hot pink pants with fringes on them and a pink and white polka-dotted bikini. Her blonde hair fell down to her waist and her emerald eyes shone brightly. The only immediate thought Trinity had of the woman was that she was a whore.

"Who the hell are you?"

Kid asked and Trinity laughed silently at his response to the man that had called his name.

"I challenge you to a Davy Back Fight!"

The strange man shouted and Trinity wondered if he was even capable of talking normally. She looked up at Kid and could clearly see he had no interest in participating in whatever the fuck a Davy Back Fight was, but before he could answer the short little man spoke again.

"I think you'll find it hard to say no since I have your crew hostage. You play and I'll return your crew, refuse and we'll kill them all."

He said, proving to Trinity that he could speak normally, though the grin on his face grew bigger and creeped her out a little. Though the anger she felt coming from Kid at the information of their crew having been caught was a bigger concern to her.

"Prove it."

Kid said and the little man motioned to the woman beside him who lifted a hand to her lips and a shrill whistle sounded before a rumbling sound followed. Trinity watched as two cages were rolled into view and she could see the crew inside them, the cages were being pushed by people she'd never seen before. She guessed they were members of the little man's crew since she doubted someone living on the island would have managed to capture the crew. How these idiots had managed was a mystery to her.

"Dammit."

Trinity heard Kid curse angrily before glaring at the short man in front of them.

"Fine, I accept."

He said and the man smiled, quite literally ear from ear, before pulling a pistol from somewhere inside his coat. Trinity wondered what the hell was going on and moved to stand behind Kid so she wouldn't get shot, but stopped when she saw him pull his own pistol and they both shot it into the air.

"Choose the ones you want to participate, the rest will stay in the cages til the end of the games."

The little man said before turning and walking away. Trinity heard Kid grumble several things under his breath as he called Killer, Wire, and Heat's names and she watched as they were let out of the cages and came to join them.

"Umm, Nii-Killer, what exactly _is _a Davy Back Fight?"

Trinity asked as soon as the blonde had joined them, ignoring the looks she got from Wire and Heat for speaking in front of them.

"A Davy Back Fight is a series of...obstacles between two pirate crews. The captains of the crews get to choose their prizes when their crew wins or clears an obstacle, but if the crew loses they have to accept whatever the other captain chooses as a prize. There's three rules."

Killer explained and Trinity already didn't like the sound of things.

"Any crew members or symbols lost during the Davy Back Fight may only be retrieved through another Davy Back Fight. Selected crew members must immediately swear loyalty to their opponent's captain. And if your symbol is taken, you must never raise it again."

Killer said and Trinity felt her heart stop at that.

_'Wait a second, the opposing captain can select a crew member as a prize or even take our Jolly Roger!? What the fuck kind of wacked out shit is that!?'_

She thought in disbelief and Killer apparently picked up on what she was thinking.

"The captains of the crews get to pick either crew members or the Jolly Roger of the opposing crew. If they don't like anyone on the crew, they take the Jolly Roger."

He explained and Trinity shook her head, trying to understand why anyone would come up with such a messed up thing.

"We can't back down, Kid already accepted."

Killer said and Trinity suddenly snapped her head in her captain's direction.

"Why the hell did you agree to something as fucked up as this!?"

She snapped at him and saw him glare at her.

"In case it escaped your notice, they're holding my crew as hostages. I'm not leaving this fucking island without them."

He said and Trinity groaned as she ran a hand through her hair.

_'I hate my life.'_

She thought as she realized what that meant. She knew she should have just crawled in her bed after fixing the deck, if she was asleep she wouldn't have been dragged into this madness.

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**Luvrainluv: **I'm sorry. I never liked counselors. Kid didn't get her to actually snap, but he did get a reaction from her, so it's improvement! The next chapter will be kinda a filler, but I've always wanted to write a Davy Back Fight scene of my own so yeah.

**DemontaDark: **I'm glad you think so. I hope you enjoyed the update and I hope you saw the reviews I left on your Alice and Wonderland story.

**That's right folks, two updates back to back. I hope you all enjoyed, but I'm going to bed now. Til next time guys, G'night!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kid was not happy. Not only had his crew gotten taken hostage and used to force him to partake in a bunch of stupid games, but he hadn't been able to make Trinity snap. He hadn't seen any of the changes Killer had told him he'd seen when she snapped, though he did see her smirk after he'd talked about killing weak fools who tried to challenge those stronger than them. It would seem she was more like him than he'd first thought.

"Euuuuustaaaass!"

Kid growled low and glared at the short man as he walked into view. He didn't like being called by his first name. It was bad enough that shitty ass doctor did it, but hearing the short man that had forced him into participating in the Davy Back Fight say it made him want to strangle him. If his crew wasn't in possible danger from the rest of the short man's crew he would have already killed him.

"What?"

He snapped and saw the red-nosed man flinch at his tone of voice, making Kid smirk just slightly.

"We need to choose the games."

He said and Kid glared at the man before smirking widely.

"Choose whatever you want, we'll still get the fuck off this island when this is all over with."

He said and saw the red-nosed man smile before taking three coins and tossing them in the ocean. Kid heard Trinity ask Killer why he threw the coins in the water and he spoke before his first mate could.

"It's to tell Davy Jones of the number of games."

He said and could feel her looking at him, but kept his gaze on the man in front of him who started telling him what games he'd chosen.

"An obstacle course, a race, and a special event."

He said with a smile and Kid growled at him for keeping the last one a secret.

"Choose who will participate in the first game! It starts in five minutes!"

The man said and walked over to his crew.

"I don't like him."

Kid heard Trinity say to Killer and mentally chuckled at her statement. He wondered how much she'd dislike him if he chose her as a prize if they lost, but decided not to think about that and told Heat and Wire that they'd be the ones to go through the obstacle course.

* * *

Trinity stood between Killer and Kid. They all moved to a different part of the island, the part that had an obstacle course on it and she wondered if the Foxy Pirates had waited til they stopped here to issue the Davy Back Fight. Killer had told her who the crew that had challenged them was and that the short little man's name was Foxy and that he was the captain. Trinity didn't like this, she didn't like this one bit.

A gunshot sounded, starting the first game and Trinity watched as her crew members moved from the starting line and started crossing the bridge on their side, only to have it blown up and send them flying.

"What the fuck?"

Kid snapped, taking the words right out of her mouth and they watched as Wire and Heat got back to their feet. Laughter from the other side of the obstacle course had Trinity look over to see two members of the Foxy Pirates making faces at them as they threw the hand-held cannon they'd used to blow up the bridge away and continued further through the obstacle course.

_'Fucking cheaters!'_

She thought with a growl and missed the looks Killer and Kid gave her when they heard it.

Wire and Heat walked over to them, their heads hung low and their clothes covered in dirt and a bit of blood from what Trinity could see and she glared at the Foxy Pirates as they cheered over their victory. They had cheated the whole way through the obstacle course. After the bridge incident, they'd sent rocks down the hill after Heat and Wire, almost squashing them. After that they rigged a trap in the ground that sprayed them with some pink stuff, it hadn't done anything to them so they continued on, but once they got towards the end and saw they had to find a way across a pit of snakes they were suddenly being chased by the slithering creatures no matter what they tried. That was when Trinity realized they had been sprayed with hormones that attracted the snakes to them. They'd both jumped in a river to wash it off of themselves, while they did that the Foxy Pirates crossed the finish line since the snakes all moved out of the pit and followed Wire and Heat.

"Sorry Captain, we lost."

Heat said and Trinity saw Kid glare at him, though she wasnt sure if he was actually upset with them or the fact they'd losses because Foxy's crew cheated.

"Yes you did, and I get to claim my first prize!"

Foxy called out and they all turned to see the short, red-nosed man sitting in a throne-like chair on a raised platform. The fact he considered himself to be above them like that pissed Trinity off, but she bit her tongue and settled for glaring at him.

"The one with stitches could breathe fire, I want him."

Foxy said and Trinity saw the look on Heat's face at being chosen before two people from Foxy's crew walked over to him, threw a shirt over his head with their Jolly Roger on it, and proceeded to drag him over to the rest of their crew.

"Now for the next event!"

Foxy called excitedly and Trinity glared at the man that just took one of her crewmates from her. She'd just gotten a crew, to hell if she was going to lose it to some fucking Munchkin reject and his crazy ass crew.

"The next event is a race right?"

Wire asked and Trinity saw Kid look at Killer.

"You're faster than Wire, but it looks like this is a two person thing. I'm waiting to see what the special event is before taking part. If it's a fight of sorts then I'll win."

He said and Trinity had to agree with his logic, so that left only one other person available to be Killer's partner.

"Let's go Nii-Killer."

She said, grabbing hold of Killer's hand and starting to head over to the starting line of the race only to get pulled back by the metal buckle that held up her pants thanks to Kid's power.

"Who said you were going?"

He asked and Trinity rolled her eyes at him before looking at Killer to explain.

"Kid, she's able to keep up with me better than anyone else."

The blonde said and Trinity saw Kid frown a little bit longer before the tugging sensation on her middle disappeared and she was able to walk away from her captain. Killer and her both looked at each other, silently agreeing that they wouldn't lose a second time and a second gunshot rang out, signaling the beginning of the next event after Foxy explained they had to retrieve something at the end of the track and bring it back to the starting line with both people to win. Trinity didn't like the way he'd said it, but knew to expect their opponents to cheat so she was ready for anything.

* * *

"I swear to God I'm going to wring that short little man's neck when this is over with!"

Trinity shouted and Killer couldn't help but laugh as he lowered the vine down to her. They'd been in the lead until the guys from Foxy's crew had suddenly jumped out of the brush and knocked Trinity into a sinkhole. Now they were in the lead and Killer had climbed a tree, laid down on the limb, and lowered a vine down to his sister to pull her out.

"We have to win this event and the following one before you'd have a chance."

He said as he jumped down beside her. They wasted no time in running after their opponents and Killer glanced at Trinity to see her once light blue top was covered in mud and her white pants had bigger holes in them than what had originally been there and they were no longer white. He would have laughed if he hadn't known she would have turned on him with her anger.

"If we don't run into any other problems along the way, we'll be able to catch up."

Trinity said and Killer started to say something, only to stop when they reached a river that stretched a good distance in front of them. It had been clear that a bridge had been there at one point, but it had long been swept away by the river's current.

"The ropes were cut."

Killer said as he examined them and heard Trinity say something under her breath that made him turn to look at her.

"What?"

He asked and she turned her eyes away from the river to him.

"I said we'll have to swim across so I can kick their asses."

She repeated and Killer couldn't help but chuckle at her before watching as she waded out into the river. He saw her momentarily disappear beneath the water's surface and when she didn't resurface immediately, he started to get worried until he heard her voice.

"Come on Nii-Killer! I don't plan on losing another member of my family to these guys!"

She called to him and Killer blinked in shock at what she'd said. He knew she considered him her family, she called him her brother everyday, but to hear her refer to the other members of their crew as her family was a shock.

Killer sighed in relief when they finally cleared the trees, only to frown when he saw the members of Foxy's crew already at the top of the stairs in front of them. He could see them carrying something that looked like a metal gear as they ran down the stairs at the same time he and Trinity ran up them.

"Look at the drowned rat!"

One of them said, pointing at Trinity and laughing and Killer barely had time to stop Trinity from pouncing on the man and bashing his head in.

"Let me go Nii-Killer! I'm going to skin that bastard alive!"

She shouted, thrashing about in his arms, but Killer didn't let her go and saw the two men run for it, screaming about insane women with teal hair.

"Forget about it for now Rin, we have to get the gear and get back. The longer we stay here, the further away they get."

He reasoned and Trinity finally calmed down, but continued muttering curses and threats under her breath that, despite the situation, made Killer smile. They were both dripping wet from their swim across the river. The mud had even been cleaned off of Trinity's clothes for the most part and only left a few places dirty.

"Let's go Rin."

He called to her after he'd picked up the gear they had to carry back to the starting line, but Trinity didn't move.

"Trinity, come on!"

He called to her and saw her shake her head.

"We won't be able to catch up to them."

She said and Killer frowned at her. Did she really want to give up without even trying?

"Tri-"

He started, but she cut him off.

"I'm not giving up Nii-Killer, I'm using my head."

She said as she stepped closer to him and took the gear from him. He looked at her confused through the holes in his mask when she held it up in the air.

"EUSTASS!"

She screamed loudly and Killer cringed at her having screamed in his ear and was about to ask her why the hell she'd screamed their captain's name when he suddenly saw her being lifted off her feet. Understanding dawned on him and he quickly wrapped an arm around Trinity's waist and they were both suddenly lifted off their feet and into the air because of the gear Trinity held in her hand. The wind whipped past them and Killer shivered at the biting cold, but it didn't last long and they were both back on their feet just as quickly as they'd been lifted off them. Killer saw Trinity stumbled once she landed and wound up colliding with Kid's chest. He saw her shivering as she looked up at Kid with a smirk.

"B-Beat t-that assholes."

She stuttered and Killer heard her teeth chattering even as Foxy and his crew screamed in protest at having lost the second event. Killer heard Kid laugh at Trinity's statement before shrugging his coat off, wrapping it around her, and pulling her closer against his chest to warm her up. Killer was shocked at the action, but neither Kid nor Trinity seemed to really think about it, something that made the blonde smile.

* * *

Trinity's teeth had stopped chattering after Kid had given her his coat, though she was still shivering from the combination of being drenched and sailing through the air thanks to the magnetic pull of Kid's powers. It had been a good idea and helped them to win the second event, but she didn't plan on doing that again any time soon.

"I'm taking my crewmate back!"

Kid called and Trinity watched with a small smile as Heat tore the shirt with Foxy's Jolly Roger on it off and ran back over to join Kid and the others.

"Fine, it's time for the final event anyways!"

Foxy called, trying to play it off, but Trinity could see the unpleased look on his face at having lost one of the events. She shivered again when he looked at her, and this time it wasn't from being cold. The way he was looking her over, like he was looking at a piece of meat he wanted to eat, it made her skin crawl and she moved closer to Kid to try and get away from it. She didn't even notice that Kid's arm had tightened around her waist in response.

"What's the final event going to be?"

One of Foxy's own crew asked with excitement and Trinity sighed in relief when the man's eyes finally left her body and turned to his crewmate as he answered.

"A simple competition."

He said and Trinity could hear her own crewmates talking amongst themselves, saying that they'd get to leave soon since they'd win the next event like they had the last.

"A musical competition."

Foxy said and all talk amongst Kid's crew stopped and Trinity knew why. The silence amongst the crew was suddenly broken as they started to freak out since they didn't have a musician.

"Karmen!"

Foxy called out and the blonde haired woman that had been with him when he'd called Kid's name stepped up to stand beside Foxy who smiled widely before he turned towards Kid.

"Who will you choose to partake in this event?"

He asked and Trinity could hear the smug tone in his voice, like he knew Kid didn't have anyone who had any musical talent to speak of.

"I will!"

Trinity called out and instantly felt the eyes of every member of her crew in response to her statement.

"I know she wants to help, but she can't sing. Right?"

She heard Wire ask as she slipped out of Kid's coat and handed it back to him as she stepped forward. Her clothes had dried some and she wasn't shivering anymore. She could hear her crew talking amongst themselves again, though this time about her and doubting her abilities to win this event. Trinity ignored all of them and let her eyes fall on Kid. His eyes met hers and she heard him scoff as he crossed his arms over his chest, which made Trinity smile just slightly before she turned her attention to the blonde that would be her opponent.

"Whore's first."

She said in a polite and friendly tone and didn't miss the chuckles that came from behind her as her crew heard her comment. The way the blonde's face turned bright red and she stomped her foot in anger made Trinity smirk before she crossed her arms and watched as the blonde took the microphone that was handed to her and walked up the steps of a stage that hadn't been there moments before. The blonde who Foxy had called Karmen started singing and Trinity had to admit she was pretty good, but she wasn't going to lose any of her crewmates to Foxy again. She'd win this event then tell that creepy little midget to take his games, shove them up his ass, and get the hell away from her and her family.

* * *

Kiteria: There ya go folks. I"m sure we all hated Foxy and his crew when they showed up in the anime, but I've always wanted to write a Davy Back Fight game of my own so i did. I hope I did okay. We got to see that Trinity considers the crew to be her family XD Also, the part with the gear and sailing through the air thanks to Kid's ability was provided to me by my Aunt. I made her read over this chapter when I was stuck and she said it would be interesting seeing how Kid is practically a giant magnet. Hope you all enjoyed, leave me a review okay?

**Shoutouts!**

**CopraMeow: **I dislike the man too, thus the insults in this chapter. As for him taking Trinity, you'll have to keep reading to find out.

**desirae668: **Haha, sorry, but when I'm on a roll I can't help it. He wasn't too happy about it, but he wasn't gonna let his crew being taken as hostages and then threatened slide. He plans on killing some people, I will tell you that now. How and who dies, well to find that out you'll just have to keep reading XD

**DemontaDark: **That's fine, I have a couple of stories I haven't touched in a while. I still thought it was good, even if it was an old fic.

**Luvrainluv: **Maybe he will get her to snap, maybe he won't. You'll just have to wait and see. I have quite a bit planned out for this story already and I have a rather big surprise in store once the Davy Back Fight comes to an end. A certain Surgeon of Death and his songbird may be making an appearance soon, but who knows? Just keep reading and you'll find out.

**Shoutouts are over and I hope you all enjoyed. I tried to make this chapter longer than the last. I'm gonna try to work on the next chapter since tonight's my last night for staying up late. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think of my very own Davy Back Fight events! Also, just because I'm weird and I wanna see how many of you actually read these things, tell me your favorite animals and color in your reviews! Til next time peeps!**


	9. Chapter 9

Trinity heard Foxy's crew going wild as Karmen sang. It was clear to anyone with eyes that the blonde was trying to use her sex appeal to try and win. Trinity simply shook her head at the woman. If she had to resort to tricks like that, then she really was nothing but a whore.

"Try and top that."

Karmen said as she walked past Trinity after coming off the stage. She practically thrust the microphone in her hand before walking off to join her crew. They all had their eyes on the blonde, still a little crazy from her song, but Trinity didn't mind. She'd rather they eyed the blonde that way than her. Trinity glanced back over at her crew and saw all of them looking at her doubtfully. She didn't blame them really since there was a lot at stake and they didn't know if she could sing or not. They were about to find out though. Trinity took a deep breath and let it out. She could feel her spirits moving beneath her skin in anticipation before she opened her mouth and started her song.

* * *

Kid ignored his crew as they talked amongst themselves, mainly about Trinity. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he shared their concern. If she couldn't beat that blonde bitch, then they'd be at risk of either losing a crewmember again or even their Jolly Roger. A lot was riding on the possibility that Trinity could sing, and Kid didn't hold much faith in hoping she could.

_"Kakeochi nakushiteshimatta_  
_Saigo no komponento wo_  
_Sagashite haruka na hoshi wo tadori_  
_Nijiiro ni somaru sora no hate..."_

Silence. That was the only thing that followed after the note Trinity held died. She had her eyes closed and a hand held infront of her chest like she was praying. Kid could see his crew and Foxy's were both staring wide-eyed at Trinity and with good reason. He watched as she moved her arm so that it was parallel to the stage and was pointing straight at him as her eyes flashed open to reveal dark, blue-violet irises staring back at him and saw her spirits fly up from the stage and dance around her as she started singing again.

_"Sukima kara koboredasu_  
_Chiisana hi ni toraware_  
_Hakujitsumu ni nitamichi_  
_Aruki aruki_

_Kasokusuru inryoku ga_  
_Kurikaesu doryokuga_  
_Watashi no kokorogoto_  
_Hanasanai_  
_Kono mama_  
_Suredashiteyo_  
_Chinikutsu to ryoushi no hashi_  
_Tsunagiawasete_  
_Tsukutidasuwa wo nozokikomeba_  
_Sono tame ni katachi wo kae_  
_Mawari hajimeru_  
_Mata watashi ni sou deau tame ni..."_

Trinity stopped dancing with the spirits she controlled and instead had them spread out over the heads of everyone watching and listening to her. He felt one brush past his head and felt a shiver go down his spine from it as he listened to Trinity sing.

_"Nani hitotsu tayorenai nani_  
_Hitotsu shinjirarenai_  
_Semete yume de areba tsukuwareta no ni_  
_Sasogareu unmei ga_  
_Ryoute wo mitashiteiku_  
_Watashi hitori dakeja_  
_Tarinai_

_Afure de_  
_Shimau mae ni_  
_Uketomete sasaeteite_  
_Sukoshidake demo_  
_Moimi na sekai nante naito_  
_Shinjiru tame no ashita wo_  
_Tsukuriageruno_  
_Mou akirametarishin ai kara..."_

Trinity stopped after letting that note die and Kid blinked in surprise when she smirked at him before turning her attention to Foxy who had his mouth hanging open. Trinity bowed to Foxy and his crew, the smirk still on her face, before walking down the steps of the stage and coming to stand beside Kid. The red-head couldn't believe someone who didn't talk all that much could sing like that.

"That was...wow."

Killer said as Trinity's spirits faded and everyone was seemingly released from the spell Trinity's voice had put them under. Kid saw Trinity smile at the blonde's comment before her eyes turned up to his. Blue-violet clashed with dark red and Kid felt like she was staring straight through him.

"You did alright."

He said gruffly and turned away from her, not wanting her to be able to look into his eyes like that and saw her smile widen out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto his face in response.

"Young girl, your voice is practically angelic! Join my crew!"

Foxy's voice called out and Kid turned to see the short man standing a few feet infront of Trinity. He glared at the man for even daring to ask a member of his crew to join his, but before he could say anything to the man, Trinity beat him to it.

"How 'bout hell no and fuck off?"

She asked and Kid couldn't help but laugh at her response. The girl barely says anything to anyone other than Killer, winds up using his ability to their advantage to win an event they otherwise would have lost, surprises everyone with her voice, and now she entertains him while snubbing one of their enemies. It looked like he'd picked one hell of a woman to join his crew.

"Killer."

He said and the blonde nodded once before going over to the cages currently holding their crew and cutting them open. Kid could hear some of Foxy's crew begging for forgiveness when his crewmates started to kill them and smirked before leaning down to whisper in Trinity's ear.

"Kill them all."

He ordered and didn't miss the smirk that crossed her face before her spirits seemed to seep out of the ground and follow her hand as she pointed at members of Foxy's crew. Kid watched as they were surrounded by the purple-blue spirits. Legs, arms, torsos, several different parts of their bodies were all surrounded by the light-like spirits before screams filled the air as the members of Foxy's crew were pulled apart and their blood rained down, falling on their few remaining comrades and the woman controlling it all; Trinity.

Kid watched as Trinity smirked while getting rained on by the blood of their enemies and groaned at how hot it made her look. The fact he could clearly see she was enjoying herself as she killed more of Foxy's crew turned him on so much he thought he'd burst through his pants. Though it all ended before it could become too much for him. Trinity, Killer, and the rest of their crew had killed all of Foxy's crew except for Foxy himself who was curled up on the ground in a fetal position with his hands over his head, like he was trying to block out the sight of his crewmates being killed. Kid scoffed before walking over to him and slamming his boot down on his head. He was about to repeat the action when he saw he'd knocked Foxy unconscious.

"Fucking pathetic."

Kid growled before turning and walking back towards the ship.

"We're getting the fuck out of here, now!"

He shouted and smirked when he saw all his men head for the ship. He saw Trinity linger behind as she played with the last person she'd killed. They were completely dead, but she still took the time to tear their arms and legs from the body and watch as their blood soaked the ground.

"Trinity, get a move on!"

He shouted at her and saw her head snap in his direction, blue-violet eyes meeting his own dark red ones as her spirits dissipated, dropping the body she'd been playing with and walking over towards him. She walked past him and joined Killer before walking up the gangplank and onto the ship.

_'Crazy bitch.'_

Kid thought as he walked onboard his ship. He gave the order to set sail and it didn't take long for the island to disappear behind them.

"How the hell did they manage to capture all of you?"

Kid asked his first mate as they walked up to the second level of the deck.

"They jumped us from the trees and had us surrounded and in the cages before we could even respond."

Killer said and Kid frowned at that before glancing to his left when he caught a glimpse of teal. He saw Trinity standing by the railing of the upper deck and smirked as he walked up behind her.

"I don't get how someone who won't talk knows how to sing."

He said, trying to bait her into responding to him and frowned when she didn't even look at him, instead her eyes stayed focused on the crew as they moved about.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself back on the island, killing all those people."

He said and though she didn't say anything, he did see her smile in response.

Glaring at the fact she wasnt responding to him like he wanted he smacked the back of her head with his metal hand. The reaction was instantaneous.

"What the hell is your fucking problem Eustass!? That shit hurt!"

She snapped at him as her hand went to the back of her head and she turned to glare up at him, her now light-blue eyes staring up into his as she waited for him to reply, but he only smirked in response. He'd gotten her to talk to him, even if it was to snap at him for hitting her, it still counted.

* * *

Kiteria: Kinda short, but still. The song is Zoetrope; the beginning song of the anime Amnesia. I do not own it or One Piece!

**Shoutouts!**

**Luvrainluv: **Haha, I know the feeling. I should be going to sleep early since school's coming up, but I just can't seem to do it. I like felines and wolves too, and a lot of other colors.

**CopraMeow: **Banana peels? Haha, that made me laugh. I like purple and cats too, but I like other colors and animals as well.

**desirae668: **That's fine, at least you seem to have enjoyed the chapter. As for her ability and devil fruitlessness, I'll explain more of that soon. I have more planned, just gotta get around to writing it all down.

**Shoutouts are over and I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the others. Hope all enjoyed regardless! Til then, later peeps!**


	10. Chapter 10

Two days had passed since the Kid Pirates had been forced into participating in a Davy Back Fight with Foxy and his crew and quite a few things had changed that Killer was aware of. He wasn't sure what to make of it really, but he had to admit it was a nice change to see Trinity talking to the others and not just him anymore. The blonde wasn't sure what really brought on the change in his little sister, but choked it up to them almost having lost one of their own during the Davy Back Fight. She herself had revealed she thought of the crew as family, which had greatly shocked him since she had only really seemed to open up to him.

"Dammit Eustass, stop screwing around with me and let me fucking eat!"

Trinity's voice rang out over the deck, effectively pulling Killer from his thoughts and towards the galley his sister's voice had come from. He didn't need to go see what Kid was doing to know he was once again finding some way to entertain himself at Trinity's expense.

"Why would I do that?"

Came Kid's reply followed by his laughter at something Trinity had no doubt said in response and Killer shook his head. That was another thing, the relationship between his little sister and their captain had changed as well. Where she was once able to just brush off or ignore most of Kid's...well Kidness, she now reacted to the majority of it. Though that might have had something to do with the fact every time she tried ignoring him he'd smack her in the back of the head. Killer was actually surprised Trinity hadn't retaliated yet, though he knew it wouldn't be long before she reached her breaking point.

* * *

Trinity glared at the red-haired man she called her captain as silence settled over the galley and them. Kid's dark red gaze was locked onto her own light-blue one and where he was wearing an amused smirk on his face, she was wearing an annoyed scowl on her own. She had woken up and because of her stomach growling loudly, telling her she was hungry she had padded into the galley for some food without bothering to change from her gray tank top and boy shorts since she usually always woke up before any of the other crew members aside from Killer. So she had been rather shocked when she'd seen Kid sitting at the table with an empty plate infront of him, telling her he had woken up with the same reasoning she had. She had hoped to be able to silently enjoy her breakfast, but since she'd said nothing to the red-head as she sat across from him and started eating her breakfast, he'd decided to get her attention in another way. Taking her food away.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

Trinity grumbled as she continued to glare at the infuriating man that was her captain. Everything about him irritated her lately. From the way his dark red hair seemed to defy gravity with the excess help of the square aviator goggles he always had on his head, his pale complexion that was darker than hers, the way he walked around practically half-naked, to his arrogant attitude and rather attractive smirk that usually always adorned his face.

"I am am I?"

He asked, his smirk widening if that was possibly before she saw purple sparks come off his one good hand and her plate of food was suddenly thrown across the room, its contents splattered over the wall and silence fell over the galley once more as Trinity turned from the spilled food to her captain, a dark look entering her light-blue eyes and her bangs shadowing part of her face before she lunged at him and succeeded in knocking his seat backwards, sending both of them tumbling to the floor with her landing ontop.

* * *

Kid blinked once...twice...three times before his brain finally seemed to comprehend what just happened and the fact that his new-found musician had just quite literally lunged over the table, knocking the both of them to the floor, and managed to pin him down by his shoulders. The red-haired Supernova blinked once more when he took in the difference of the teal haired woman ontop of him. She was glaring down at him, her light-blue eyes had a rather dark hue to them that made Kid shiver involuntarily, though he wasn't sure what caused it and that made him confused and that confusion turned to anger.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing wench!?"

He snarled up at her before forcefully shoving her off him and switching their positions so that he was the one pinning her down to the floor, though where she'd had him down by his shoulders, he had her by her throat. He expected fear to enter her eyes or something along those lines as he glared down at her and was shocked for the second time in less than five minutes when he saw her smirk up at him.

"I was thinking of having a little fun."

She said before using one hand to grab hold of his wrist and leaning up so she could whisper in his ear.

"Want to play Eustass?"

She asked and Kid noticed the dip in her voice as she said his name and shivered again, though this time from the seductive tone in her voice, but before he could respond he felt Trinity buck her hips with surprising force and shove him off of her before getting to her feet. It was when he saw the way she was standing that he realized this was the person Killer had told him about, Trinity's other half. He hadn't seen any real changes in Trinity other than her eyes until now. The changes weren't really much, just a different way she held herself and a darker hue to her light-blue eyes and as Kid got to his feet himself he couldn't help but wonder which one was the real Trinity. The one he was currently staring at, or the one he'd been teasing earlier? Either way, a smirk made its way onto the red-head's face at having managed to drag out the woman's other half and decided to see just how far he could push her.

* * *

Trinity saw the twitch of Kid's hand and moved just in time to avoid having all the kitchen utensils flying at her. She rolled out of the way when the plate he'd previously thrown across the room came sailing towards her head, but throughout all of this the smirk never left her face.

_'Looks like he wanted to play afterall.'_

She thought before waiting until Kid was calling back the metal forks, spoons, and knives he'd sent her way mere seconds before to make her move. She pushed off from the ground and ran straight at him. She had no intention of close combat or anything of the sort, no, what she had in mind was a lot simpler as Kid soon found out when she didn't stop, but kept going and collided with him, knocking him into the wall. She saw him glare down at her and heard him growl low in his throat before his hand shot out and once again wrapped around her throat.

"You're a crazy bitch aren't you?"

He sneered as he tightened his grip, but Trinity simply held his gaze as a smirk reappeared on her face, momentarily causing the red-haired pirate captain to furrow his brow at her, obviously confused at her action before she wrapped her foot around his and yanked, causing them both to fall to the floor yet again.

"Ugh, fucking bitch."

Kid groaned as she once again landed ontop of him. She wasted no time in moving to pin him down, this time more effectively than the last. She straddled his waist and used both her hands to pin his arms at his sides. She knew just as well as Kid did that he could easily break her hold on him, and felt him start to do just that then freeze and stare up at her. Trinity couldn't help but wonder why before suddenly feeling dizzy and bringing a hand up to her head as she blinked rapidly. She looked down at Kid and her eyes widened slightly, she opened her mouth to say something and felt Kid grab hold of her arm before suddenly flipping them over so he was the one pinning her to the floor, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Eustass? Why did I-"

Trinity started, but Kid cut her off.

"So what Killer said _was _true."

He said and Trinity stared up at him in confusion, which somehow only managed to make him smirk wider.

"When you switch back you really don't remember anything."

He clarified without her needing to voice her question and Trinity froze when she realized what that meant. Kid had managed to get her to switch, meaning her other half had come out.

"Eustass, get off me."

Trinity said, voice forcibly emotionless since she wasn't sure what she may have said or done while Black Rose was out. That was the only thing Trinity disliked about having a split-personality, not being able to remember what she did as her other half. If she could remember then it wouldn't bother her as much. Though, as it stood, it felt like someone took over her body without her knowing until after she'd woken up feeling dizzy and completely confused.

"Hell no, and stop calling me that dammit! I'm your Captain, call me that or Kid, but stop calling me fucking Eustass!"

Kid snapped down at her and it was only then that Trinity realized just what kind of position they were in. Sure Kid had a hand around her throat, that wasn't really anything new, neither was the glare she was receiving from the red-head. But her lying flat on her back on the floor of the galley with Kid hover over her, one leg in-between her own and face just a few inches from hers made her blush and avert her eyes from her captain.

"Alright, whatever, just get off me!"

She shouted at him, but of course it didn't have a positive effect on the emotional red-head.

"Stop telling me what to do!"

He snarled at her, tightening his grip around her throat and Trinity couldn't help but whimper slightly as he started to cut off her oxygen supply. She expected him to smirk sadistically at her sound of weakness, so she was completely thrown off guard when she felt his grip on her throat loosen just slightly. Not fully, but enough so that she could breathe.

Trinity stared up at her captain, not really understanding his actions and when her eyes met his her confusion only grew when she felt his hand go completely slack around her throat so that it was as if he was just touching her throat, not crushing it. He seemed confused as he stared down at her, his snarl turning into a simple frown and his glare disappearing as well. She didn't know what brought on the sudden change in his demeanor and didn't really have much more time to think on it since the door of the galley suddenly opened and Killer walked in only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the both of them. Trinity could feel her face burning again when she remembered the position she and Kid were in and how it probably looked to the blonde.

"Uh...hi Nii-Killer."

She said with an uncomfortable smile and for once couldn't get a read on what the blonde's reaction was.

"Kid..."

Killer said in a cold, clearly threatening tone and Trinity paled at the sound of it. Kid apparently noticed it as well since he moved off of Trinity and got to his feet, though Trinity didn't stick around to see what would happen between the two males since she was up and out of the room as soon as Kid's weight was no longer pinning her down.

* * *

Killer was not a very happy person at that moment. He hadn't heard anything else from the galley he knew his sister and captain to be in for quite a while and had decided to go make sure they hadn't killed each other only to stumble across a scene he hadn't expected to see. The woman he'd come to think of as his little sister was in a tank top and boy shorts, lying on the floor with Kid hover over her with a leg between her own. Her tank top had been pushed up to reveal some of her stomach and Kid and Trinity's faces were extremely close to one another.

"Kil-"

Kid started, but Killer stopped him before he could say anything.

"I don't know what happened and I don't want to know."

The blonde said, a bit of an edge still in his voice and he tried to calm down. He knew there wasn't anything like that going on between Trinity and Kid, though now that he'd found them in that kind of situation he couldn't help but wonder what Kid thought of his sister. His brotherly protectiveness disappeared and was replaced by his curiosity on the manner.

"Kid, what do you think of Rin?"

He asked and saw the red-head blink in surprise at the sudden question since he'd no doubt been expecting a different response from him, but Killer didn't care, he wanted to know what Kid thought of Trinity.

"What do you mean Killer? She's fun to get a rise out of, especially her other half."

Kid said with a smirk and Killer stared at Kid in shock through the holes in his mask at what the red-head had just revealed.

_'So he finally got her to snap?'_

Killer wondered rather surprised, but at the same time not since he knew Trinity had to snap eventually with how much their captain had been bugging her since leaving the island they'd encountered Foxy and his crew on.

"Nothing else?"

Killer prompted and heard Kid snort in derision as he walked past him.

"Of course not."

He said as he walked out onto the deck and Killer had to wonder if that was true. He had noticed a lot of changes lately and he would have had to be blind not to see that Kid and Trinity act differently around each other than they did around the rest of the crew. Killer didn't know if the two were aware of it or not, but there was something between them, or at least there was starting to be.

* * *

Kiteria: Okay, I feel like I had been making Kid a little OOC, so i tried to get him back into character in this chapter but I'm not so sure I managed to suceed. I did, however, show that Killer is protective of Trinity. That, and Kid managed to make Trinity snap and Black Rose made an appearance! I hope this story's making sense to you guys and that it isn't boring or anything like that. Review and let me know what you all thought okay?

**Shoutouts!**

**Luvrainluv: **Hey, we all have our own methods of doing things. Kid just happens to resort to violence when he doesn't get his way XD

**CopraMeow: **Good, 'cuz as much as I love bananas I didn't feel like being attacked by them. There was a little action here, if you could call it that. *accepts said cookies*

**Shoutouts are over peeps! Hope you enjoyed and please tell me how I'm doing and what you all thought via review. They let me know how I'm doing story-wise and let's me know people are interested in this! Til next time guys, later!**


	11. Chapter 11

Trinity had successfully managed to avoid both Kid and Killer since earlier that morning and was starting to think if she waited long enough they'd both just forget it and things could go back to normal, but of course things couldn't go the way she wanted as a familiar voice spoke up from behind her, making her whirl around to find none other than the blue and white masked form of her brother.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say Nii-Killer?"

She asked once she'd gotten her shock and heartbeat under control.

"I said, what do you think of Kid?"

The blonde asked and Trinity blinked several times before his question finally sank in and felt a blush come to her face again and cursed as she quickly looked out at sea hoping Killer hadn't noticed.

"Not much really. He annoys the hell out of me and I hate his arrogant attitude, but nothing else."

She answered then looked up at the blonde curiously.

"Why?"

She asked and received a simple shrug from the masked blonde.

"Just wondering. You've been a part of the crew for almost half a month now and I just wanted to know what you thought of our captain."

He explained and Trinity supposed that was a legit reason. Apparently that had been the only thing Killer wanted since he turned and started walking away, but Trinity called out after him and stopped him.

"About this morning, it was an accident we wound up like that."

She explained, but even as she did she couldn't help but blush as she remembered the position they'd been in and the way Kid had been looking at her just before Killer walked in.

"I guessed as much."

Was all Killer said in response before walking off to no doubt make sure Heat and the others were doing their jobs. Trinity sighed as she heard her stomach rumble. Through avoiding Kid and Killer since this morning, she'd managed to completely forget she hadn't been able to eat anything. Though at the insistent growls from her stomach, the teal haired woman headed for the kitchen, hoping to find it vacant or void of a certain red-haired man.

* * *

Kid ignored the people on the island they'd docked at and kept his gaze pinned on the building a few feet away. Ever since answering Killer's question earlier that morning he hadn't been able to get a certain black and teal haired woman out of his head. The scene from that morning kept replaying over and over again in his head and each time he'd notice something different. The way she moved, the way she looked, how her eyes seemed to tell so much, yet hide everything at the same time, how much of her skin was showing because of her pajamas, their position on the floor just before Killer walked in. It was driving him insane and he desperately needed a drink, thus why he had given the idiotic fools staring at him and his crew as they walked by a break and not slaughtered them all. Though he supposed his distraction would work better if the subject of his thoughts wasn't tagging along beside his first mate.

"It'll take about a four for the log pose to set."

Killer informed him as they sat at a booth in one of the corners of the bar. Kid smirked when the bartender sent a waitress their way with drinks without him saying anything, he supposed it wouldn't be too bad to stay a week here.

"Hey Nii-Killer, didn't you say something about a new training technique you'd show me?"

Trinity asked and Kid frowned at being reminded she was there, but hid it behind his drink as he lifted it to his mouth.

"Yeah. It's a little more advanced than what we've been doing, but it should pay off in the end."

The blonde answered and Kid glanced at the woman sitting across from him and this time realized he may have not been fully honest when answering Killer's question earlier about Trinity. Her hair had gotten a little longer since he first saw her, but it was still pretty short. He took in how her pale skin that was paler than even his seemed to stand out thanks to the black off the shoulder halter top she was wearing and though the table blocked his view of them now, he knew her legs were covered in tight blue pants with tears in the knees, something he'd noticed most her pants seemed to have. As she talked with Killer, Kid could see the shooting star tattoo on the inside of her right wrist when she'd gesture with her hands while talking and frowned when he realized he was paying too much attention the woman that had made him want a drink in the first place.

Distractions, as it turned out, seemed to come to those who needed them most. Of that, Kid was grateful for. Heat had foolishly challenged him to a drinking contest that he had no hope of winning, but it was certainly a welcome form of entertainment for the red-haired Supernova. He laughed as Heat slumped over from having passed out and lifted his drink to his lips to finish it off, only to have it snagged out of his hand. Glaring instantly and dagger already drawn ready to kill whoever stole his drink, Kid froze and stared rather disbelieving as he saw Trinity take a drink from his mug before handing it back and getting to her feet.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

He snarled at her and saw her turn to look at him. He frowned when he saw her smile at him.

"Standing, and what you're doing is called sitting."

She said in a tone most used for talking to little children. Kid glared at her and she seemed to come to her senses and not push him.

"I wanted a drink and yours was the closest."

She said with a shrug like it was no big deal and Kid glared at her even more as he got to his feet.

"Get your own damn drinks then bitch!"

He snapped and for a second thought he saw her eyes darken, but when he looked again they looked like the same light-blue color they always were.

"My name's Trinity, not bitch."

She said, the indifferent tone gone from her voice and replaced by a slightly harsher one that had Kid faltering for a second.

"Night Nii-Killer!"

Trinity suddenly said, voice back to being jovial as she walked towards the entrance of the bar to head back to the ship, but paused before leaving. Kid glared at her when she looked back at him and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Night, Eustass."

She said and slipped out the door before the metal objects he'd sent her way could hit her. He grumbled angrily under his breath as he took his seat again when he heard her laughing from outside the bar. That woman had a death wish.

* * *

Four days seemed to pass with a blur much to Trinity's happiness, and they were all heading back to the ship. The island was nice, and was decent in size, but there was only so many things that kept her entertained and since Kid and Killer practically stayed in the bar the whole time, she had been bored the majority of their stay on the island.

"So, any clue as go where we'll be heading next?"

Trinity asked as she spun on her heel and started walking backwards while keeping her eyes on the blonde walking beside Kid.

"I'm not sure and would have to check with Maru to confirm it, but I think the next island is called Dorbeku. It's known as a really big tourist attraction because of its natural hot springs, the wildlife, and booze."

Killer explained and Trinity smiled at the thought of getting to relax in a hot spring. One look at Kid and she knew the reason behind his smirk, the booze. That and killing were usually the only two things on their Captain's mind and Trinity couldn't help but shake her head at him. She supposed it was a good thing he wasn't like some other captains and thinking of stupid shit like a certain Strawhat she'd heard so much about. Though, it wasn't all bad things she'd heard about the young captain. She'd heard he attacked Enis Lobby to save a crewmate, risked having an admiral called and punched one of the Celestial Dragons because they had shot a friend of his, broke into Impel Down to try and save his brother who was going to be executed, had taken part in what was most likely the biggest war of the century to try and save his brother, only to have his brother save him in the end and die. The young captain certainly had been through a lot and though Trinity had never met him, she respected him. To go through all that for the sake of your crew and your family, the boy was definitely someone she wanted to meet.

"Why'd you ask Rin?"

Killer asked, pulling Trinity from her thoughts of the Strawhat captain and her light-blue eyes looked at where Killer's would be if the mask wasn't in the way.

"I was just wondering if I could go to th-"

She started to explain, only to get interrupted.

"Freeze pirates!"

Trinity turned away from Killer to see they had been surrounded by a bunch of marines.

"Nii-Killer, is it bad that I've wondered how long it would be before my first run-in with the marines?"

She asked in a hushed voice as Kid said something to the marine captain that had ordered them to freeze before hearing screaming. It only took one guess to know that Kid had already started fighting back.

"No Rin, it's not."

Killer said and Trinity could hear the amusement in his voice as he slipped his scythes out of the armguards under his sleeves and jumping over her head to join Kid in the fight against the marines. Trinity couldn't help but smile as she watched her crew fighting the marines that had been foolish enough to confront them.

"You, are you with these pirates?"

A voice to Trinity's left had her shifting her gaze from Killer cutting down a few marines to the one who was addressing her.

"And if I am?"

She asked and the only response she got was him charging at her with his sword raised above his head. She easily side-stepped him before kicking his feet out from under him and making him go face first into the ground.

"You _sure _you're a marine?"

Trinity asked with a sigh as she called forth her spirits and let them wrap around her hand. She saw the marine roll himself over and scowl up at her for her words before his eyes widened when he saw what she was doing.

"W-What are you!?"

He asked, fear clear in his voice and Trinity sighed again. She would be the one stuck with a marine that practically wet his pants because she could do something he hadn't seen before.

"If you want to get technical, I'm a witch."

She replied in a bored tone as she walked towards the downed marine. She saw him try to get away from her in a weird backwards crabwalk-like motion, only to have his back hit the wall of a nearby building.

"Nowhere left to run now."

She said with a smirk as she advanced on him and saw his eyes widen even more in fear as she got closer.

"No! Stay away!"

He screamed and Trinity wasted no time in sending her spirits towards the man and choking him. It not only pissed her off to have gotten such a weak opponent, but it was a disgrace to the ugly uniform he wore to not even put up a fight to the bitter end.

Trinity walked back over to where her crewmates were fighting the rest of the marines and helped in getting rid of most of their numbers. She stopped after having torn one marine in half and couldn't help but stare at the bloody marine uniform on the ground at her feet. She felt anger well up in her as she remembered when her sister had told her where their father was. The bastard had left them and their mother the moment he found out she was pregnant with Trinity. He'd left and joined the marines so he wouldn't have to deal with another child. The marines in her world and the world she'd been brought to may not be the same, but it still pissed her off all the same.

"Fucking bastards."

She growled out and heard something behind her. She turned just in time to avoid having her head chopped off by a marine's sword. Trinity narrowed her eyes at the marine before ducking down as he sent his sword after her a second time and punched him in the gut, making him double over and drop his sword. Blue-violet eyes met dark brown as Trinity reached down and picked up the marine's fallen sword and saw his eyes widen when she suddenly shoved it through his abdomen. He opened his mouth to say something, but Trinity pushed him away from her and he fell to the ground at her feet, never getting to say what he'd started to as she walked on.

"Get the woman! She's not as strong as the rest of them!"

One of the marines shouted as Trinity was moving to join the fight closer to Kid and Killer, only to stop when she heard that. She absolutely _hated _when someone underestimated her simply because she was a woman.

"Say that to my face you asshole!"

She shouted at the marines advancing on her and heard most of them laugh at her comment, which only served to piss her off more.

"Attack!"

The order was shouted by someone, Trinity couldn't tell who, but the result was instantaneous. Marines charged at Trinity from every angle, hoping to overwhelm her with sheer number and she smirked as they got closer before calling her spirits to her again and having them weave around the marines as she ducked and dodged swords and fists. She had her spirits rip apart the marines unfortunate enough to get caught by them and killed the rest herself, using their own weapons of course.

"Who are you?"

One marine asked as she pinned his arm behind his back and held his own sword against his neck.

"Trinity Bonney of the Kid Pirates."

She answered before dragging the blade across his skin and kicking him at a couple of marines that were charging towards her, knocking them to the ground. The sound of someone yelling from behind her alerting Trinity to move just in time to avoid a sword slicing through her skin, though it did catch the bottom part of her shirt and ripped it.

"Fucking A man, I liked this shirt."

She said with a frown as she looked down and saw that her shirt had pretty much been made into an off the shoulder tubetop-like shirt, leaving her midriff exposed including the sparrow tattoo on her left hip and the black rose with white outlining on her right.

"That wasn't very nice."

Trinity said, looking up at the marine that had just ruined her shirt and he pulled a pistol from his pelt and aimed it straight at her head. She moved as he pulled the trigger, but she wasn't quick enough to dodge it and cried out as the bullet grazed her shoulder.

"Die you pirate whore!"

The marine shouted and before Trinity could respond, he shoved his sword through her stomach all the way to the hilt and Trinity felt like everything froze before starting to move in slow motion. She heard someone calling her name before the marine smirking down at her was suddenly cut down. She felt her legs give out and thought she was going to hit the ground, but felt someone catch her.

"KID!"

She heard what sounded like Killer's voice call out and thought she heard Kid shout out a few curses and ask what the fuck he wanted before the red-head appeared in her suddenly blurry vision.

"Damn, what the fuck happened!?"

He asked, but Trinity didn't hear Killer's response. She could barely hear anything but what sounded like muffled voices and her vision was starting to go too.

"...have...out before...l..osing...much blood..."

Trinity frowned because she couldn't figure out who was speaking or what they were saying, but she screamed when she suddenly felt someone pull the sword out of her stomach. She wanted to cuss out whoever did it, but her world went black shortly after and she couldn't see who it was.

* * *

Kitera: Cliffhangers, oh aren't they wonderful? Don't worry, Rin won't die, but I thought she was doing too well and decided she needed to get injured. That, and this helps with what I have planned! Special prize to anyone who can guess what I have planned! Anyways, thank you to all you guys for reviewing and I hope to see what you all thought of this chapter!

**Shoutouts!**

**CopraMeow: **I'm glad, though if you wanna know, you'll have to keep reading. There's more TrinityxKid goodness to come, just be patient XD

**desirae668: **Do you have a cold or something? Or are you just trying to keep warm/comfy? If you are sick, I hope you get better and hope this chapter made you feel better.

**Luvrainluv: **Haha, that's okay. I had to go through my stories to find which one you were talking about, then when I found it it made me smile because I remembered writing that story as well as thinking that exact thing when I saw I had reached 69 reviews. You could tell me what you thought of it via PM though, that way I know what you thought and you wouldn't mess up the number. Though I do want a review for this story since I want to know what your reaction to it was. Hope you enjoyed!

**Shoutouts are over and I'm going to bed. I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next update, whenever that may be. Til next time peeps!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hand me something to stop the bleeding with!"

Killer shouted as he was knelt beside Trinity's unconscious form. Heat and Wire ran about before Heat held the dishtowel out to the blonde, but Killer looked at it for less than five seconds before throwing it back at his fire-breathing crewmate.

"Not something that could infect the wound you idiot!"

He snapped and stopped when someone held out a fresh towel. Glancing up, Killer was a little shocked to see Kid was the one who was holding it out to him.

"You going to take it or not?"

He asked and Killer snapped out of his shocked state, took the towel from his captain and pressed it to Trinity's wound. He didn't like how much blood she was loosing. A pool of it had already been created ontop of the table mere seconds after he'd laid her down. He could feel Heat and Wire's eyes on him as they stood a few feet across the galley and he didn't like the fact Trinity didn't seem to be breathing. Though whether that was actually true or if he was just imagining it he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of a lot of things right now, but there was one thing he was sure of.

"We need to get her to a doctor Kid."

Killer said and turned his head enough to see Kid's reaction. He didn't look too happy with it and this was probably one of those rare times he was wishing he had listened to Killer and gotten a doctor to join their crew.

"We're not exactly welcome on islands Killer."

The red-head said and Killer sighed at the fact Kid was right. Even if they did find an island where the villagers weren't too afraid of them to even listen to them, the chance of finding someone willing to work on a pirate was even less. Killer cursed under his breath as he turned his attention back to his sister. The blood had stopped flowing as quickly, but Killer wasn't sure if it was because the wound had started to scab over or because she was running out of blood to lose. That was when Killer thought of someone who could help.

"Kid, there is one person who could help, we just have to find him."

The blonde said, turning back to face his captain again and didn't miss the scowl that appeared there.

"Hell no!"

Kid snapped and stomped to the other side of the room. Killer told Heat to keep pressure on Trinity's wound before getting up to follow after his captain.

"Kid, he's the only one who can help. By the time we get to another island she will have lost too much blood."

Killer said, trying to reason with him and saw Kid seem to be thinking it over before he shook his head.

"I said no dammit! I'm not going to ask for his help!"

He snapped and Killer glared at Kid before doing something rash and, for once, not thinking of the possible repercussions. He grabbed Kid by the front of his coat and slammed him against the wall.

"Dammit Kid! I'm not going to sit by and let Trinity bleed to death because of your stupid rivalry! He's the only one who can help her and I swear, if she dies Kid, I quit!"

Killer snapped and saw Kid's eyes widen in surprise at both the blonde's actions as well as his words, but Killer didn't care about that. All he cared about was his sister. He'd gotten attached. She was not only an important member of their crew, but she was his sister.

"Wire, tell Maru to search for that fucking submarine."

Kid ordered the shipwright and he nodded before leaving to do as he was told. Killer released his hold on Kid's coat and stepped back, fully prepared to face the consequences of his actions, but instead Kid placed a hand on his shoulder in a non-threatening way that surprised the blonde and made him look up at his captain confused.

"There's nothing I can do if we can't find that shitty ass doctor."

He said before walking out of the room, leaving Killer to wonder what the hell just happened before Heat called his name and said he needed a new towel because Trinity started bleeding again.

* * *

Kid sat in his room and frowned. He couldn't believe Killer's actions earlier, or the fact that his first mate would actually quit if he didn't agree to try and find that asshole. Though, as the image of Trinity being impaled by that marine's sword entered his mind the metal in his room started to shake with his anger. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but the only chance she had was if that shitty doctor agreed to help them.

"Kid!"

The sound of his first mate's voice from outside his room had Kid moving and opening the door. Killer was still covered in Trinity's blood from his arms to his chest and Kid wondered if Trinity was even still alive with all the blood she'd lost, but pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he focused on the blonde in front of him.

"What?"

He asked, wondering why he'd bothered him. Kid froze when he wondered if the blonde had come to tell him that Trinity was dead and there'd be no point in continuing their search when he spoke.

"We found him. Heat is talking to him now."

He said and that was all Kid needed to hear before he was walking down the hall towards the galley. He told Killer to go out there and see what he could do about convincing him to help as he gingerly picked Trinity up from the table. He frowned when he saw how much blood was left on the table where she'd been laying and how much paler her skin looked compared to normal. Pushing those thoughts from his head, Kid walked out onto the deck and didn't stop until he was standing a few feet in front of Killer. He could see that God awful yellow submarine floating beside his ship with its entire crew standing on the deck. As soon as he saw the tan skinned pirate captain, he almost felt like going back inside the galley and telling Killer they'd care for the girl on their own, but one look down at Trinity's limp form in his arms and that thought went out the window.

"Trafalgar, fix her!"

He ordered the other captain and didn't miss the look on his face, but before he could speak the brunette he hadn't seen since the Sabody Archipelgo stepped in front of him and looked right at him.

"We'll take her. Penguin, Shachi."

She said and two of the crewmembers on the deck of the sub seemed to hesitate briefly before they set up a gangplank so they could board Kid's ship. They both stopped in front of him before hesitantly taking Trinity from him, then disappearing inside the yellow submarine. Kid could see Law was clearly upset with the woman for doing what she had, but she'd said something that made him nod his head in agreement before he disappeared inside the submarine after the two that had taken Trinity from him.

"Since she's a member of your crew, she's your responsibility hun."

The brunette haired woman called up to him and Kid frowned at her.

"You want to be there when she wakes up right?"

She asked as she walked towards the door that led into the submarine. Kid knew what she meant and walked down the gangplank and onto the submarine before following the woman inside.

Kid growled under his breath at the stares he was receiving from Law's crew and would have already slaughtered all of them if it wasn't for the fact Law himself was working on Trinity.

"Alright, that's enough guys."

The brunette haired woman from earlier said and made a shooing motion with her hands which earned groans and complaints from the others in the room which made Kid's frown deepen.

"You heard me, now out!"

She ordered and they all got up and left, mumbling things under their breath as they went.

"Sorry 'bout them hun. You'll need to stay here til Law's done and she wakes up."

The woman said as she turned her back on him and moved around in the kitchen section of the galley. Kid had never been in Law's submarine, he'd never wanted to be, but even now that he was he didn't care enough to take in anything other than that their galley was similar to his own.

"Law's not too happy with me right now for what I did, but I could see you needed his help."

She said and Kid growled at her as he had her pinned against the wall.

"I don't need anyone's help!"

He snapped and glared down at her. He recognized her, but he couldn't remember her name. Who was she to think she could say what she had?

"Oh? So I should tell Bepo to tell Law he doesn't need to fix the artery that was hit as the sword that had gone through her stomach was twisted? That he doesn't need to stitch her wound closed so she won't bleed to death? That it's okay to let her die because you don't _need _anyone's help?"

She questioned and Kid glared at her even more, but didn't do anything in response.

"That's what I thought."

She said before pushing his hand away and going back to whatever she'd been doing before.

"Is it that you don't need anyone's help, or that you don't want to _admit_ you need someone's help?"

She asked and Kid scoffed at her as he sat back down at the table.

"He'll help her the best he can because I said we'd help."

She informed him as she set a cup down in front of him, then sat down in the chair across from him. Kid narrowed his eyes at her and ignored the cup she'd set in front of him.

"And who the fuck are you that Trafalgar'd listen to you? You his bitch?"

Kid asked and smirked when he saw her eye twitch at his comment.

"My name's Katrina Honjoku and I'm actually rather surprised you forgot who I was, especially considerin' I took a bite out of your arm a couple years ago and you even offered me a place on your crew."

She said and Kid simply scoffed in response before looking the way he'd seen Katrina come from after she'd said she was going to go talk with Law. He guessed that was the direction of the infirmary, but he wouldn't bet anything on it since he wasn't sure.

"Why'd you agree to help us?"

He asked after a while of silence and turned to see Katrina smiling at him which made him feel both pissed off and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Because I couldn't let someone die because of your and Law's rivalry."

She answered and Kid blinked in surprise at the fact she'd said something along the lines that Killer had. Would he really have let Trinity die simply because of his rivalry with Law?

* * *

Trinity frowned as she came to. She opened her eyes only to blink a couple of times because of the lighting, but when her eyes got adjusted to the light she frowned even more when she didn't recognize where she was.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

A feminine voice said from across the room and Trinity turned her head to see a brunette haired woman sitting in a chair across the room and had a sudden sense of deja vu to when she'd woken up to find Bonney sitting across the room. The thought made her smile slightly.

"How you feelin' hun?"

The woman asked as she got up and moved towards the bed, but stopped a few feet away.

"Where am I?"

Trinity asked and saw the brunette smile slightly.

"You're in the infirmary on my crew's sub. Our captain patched you up."

She said and Trinity frowned at that. She only knew of one pirate with medical skills and wondered how she got aboard his ship.

"You were brought aboard after your captain pretty much ordered mine to fix you. Law would have said no, well actually, he probably would have said some other things too, but I said we'd help. So you're kinda my responsiblity until you go back to your crew."

The woman explained, answering Trinity's unspoken question and making the teal haired woman frown.

_'Kid did that for me? I thought for sure he would have rather let me die before seeking help from someone like Law.'_

She thought confused until she felt the bed dip towards her feet and looked up to see the woman sitting by her feet.

"My name's Katrina Honjoku, what's yours?"

She asked and Trinity stared into the blue-green eyes of the woman that had no doubt played a part in saving her life.

"Trinity. Trinity Bonney."

Trinity answered and saw Katrina smile again and felt herself wanting to smile back.

"Nice to meet you Trinity."

Katrina said as she got to her feet.

"Law will probably want to know you're awake now, so expect him soon okay?"

She said before walking out the door.

Trinity blinked a few times after having watched Katrina leave, trying to understand why a member of a rival pirate crew had risked the anger of their captain to help someone like her. She just couldn't understand it. Then there was the fact that Kid had apparently searched out Law to help her. She just didn't understand any of it, though thankfully, before she could think much further on it the door opened again to reveal the captain of the Heart Pirates.

"So Kat was right."

He said and Trinity simply watched as he walked towards the bed. He pulled a chair from somewhere and sat in it before grabbing hold of her wrist. Trinity instantly yanked her hand away, not sure what exactly he wanted and heard him sigh.

"I'm just going to check your pulse. I am a doctor."

He said in a professional tone that made Trinity hesitantly hold her arm out towards him. She flinched when he grabbed her arm to keep her in place and held his fingers to her wrist. His hold wasn't painful, if anything it was gentle, but she didn't like being touched by him even if he was a doctor.

"How do you feel?"

He asked and Trinity frowned before his question registered and she answered.

"My shoulder stings and hurts when I move it, and my stomach feels like someone decided to kick me with a steel toed boot before stomping on my entrails."

She said in a bored tone and didn't miss the slightly surprised look that crossed the tan pirate captain's face before he smirked at her.

"I would imagine so."

Was all he said before writing something down on a clipboard she hadn't seen him holding before. He suddenly held up a bottle filled with some kind of reddish liquid that swished around as he held it up.

"This will help ease the pain, take one mouthful each day for the next three days and you should be fine."

He said as he pressed the bottle in Trinity's hand before getting up and walking out of the room just like Katrina had. Trinity stared at the door for a few seconds before looking down at the bottle of medicine she'd just been given. She couldn't even begin to understand the name of it and put it in her pocket as she laid back on the cot-like bed she was on and stared up at the metal ceiling of the infirmary she was in and wondered if she should stay put or try her luck with heading back to her own ship. She was sure Kid wouldn't leave her after having gone through the trouble of finding Law just so she wouldn't bleed to death.

Trinity was just starting to fall asleep when she heard the door open again. She pushed herself into a sitting position, gritting her teeth against the pain it caused in her stomach as she did, and felt her eyes go wide when she saw her captain standing in the doorway. She expected him to say or do something, but he just stood in the doorway and she frowned at him, rather confused about what he wanted.

"Eustass?"

She called softly as she got to her feet and walked a few steps away from the bed. His eyes snapped to hers like she'd pulled him out of his thoughts and she froze as she looked up at him. He was staring at her in a similar way to the way he had the morning they'd been in the galley after Black Rose had taken over and he'd pinned her to the floor. She saw him walk further into the room, but stop a few feet away from her. She blushed when she saw his eyes looking over her body and averted her eyes to the medicine cabinet so she wouldn't be looking at him.

"You shouldn't be so reckless."

He said and Trinity snapped her head around to look at him and glared at his statement.

"Excuse me for not seeing a marine about to shove a sword through my gut, I was a little preoccupied with trying not to get my fucking head blown off!"

She snapped before moving to walk past him, not wanting to deal with him if he was just going to be an ass when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall by the door. Trinity hissed in pain since he'd grabbed her upper arm near her shoulder and having her shoulder slammed against the metal wall of the submarine.

"What the fuck is your problem Eustass?!"

Trinity snapped at him, but stopped when she noticed how close he was to her. He was standing with a leg between her own to keep her in place, one hand gripping her upper arm, the other almost on her hip and the look in his eyes had her face heating up again.

"I-"

Kid started to say, but stopped when someone else's voice interrupted him.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt."

Kid and Trinity both turned to see a blonde haired woman with her hair up in a side ponytail and covered in grease standing in the open doorway of the infirmary. She turned and left before either of them could say anything and Trinity sighed at how the blonde had misread the situation before pushing Kid back enough to slip out the door herself.

* * *

**Shoutouts!**

**CopraMeow: **Yeah, well it would be a little disappointing if she didn't get one after all that now wouldn't it? But just keep reading and we'll see.

**desirae668: **Oh, that makes sense. It's good that you're not sick. As for Rin's reaction time, well, she couldn't be perfect or it wouldn't be a very good story. That, and I had my reasons for what I did. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you weren't too cold when reading it.

**LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll: **Thank you, I'm glad you think that. I hope you enjoyed the update.

**Shoutouts are over peeps and I'm going to bed. I hope you all enjoyed and yes I had my reasons for involving Kat and them. You'll see as the story progresses. Also, there was another TrinityxKid scene. Well...sorta. Tell me how I'm doing folks, am I showing enough emotion between them? Not enough? Is Kid still in character or have I made him OOC? Knowing me I probably have. Anyways, tell me what you all think and if there's anything you'd like to see, ideas are always welcome. Til next time peeps, later!**


	13. Chapter 13

Trinity's stomach rumbled when she smelled something delicious coming from the end of the hallway. She had no idea where the exit of the submarine was, so she settled for following the scent of garlic and cooked meat until she found herself in what she guessed was the galley of the sub. She could see Law sitting at one end of the table, his feet propped up on the chair across from him and his sword leaning against his shoulder. She saw a polar bear in a suit sitting a few chairs down, a guy in a red and blue hat with brown hair to his shoulders, a guy with a hat that said 'Penguin' on it, and the blonde from earlier. She frowned at how they were picking and playing with each other and Trinity wondered if they were always like this.

"Here guys."

The brunette from before, Katrina, said as she set plates down in front of her crewmates and Trinity felt her mouth start to water as she saw Katrina set a plate of spaghetti down in front of Law. She wondered if it would be asking too much if she asked to have some, but before she could say anything, Kid walked into the room behind her. One look at his face and Trinity knew he wanted to leave, but before either of them could move, Law spoke.

"So Eustass, what are you going to do to repay me for saving your crewmate?"

The tanned pirate captain asked and Trinity looked from him to Kid and could see the red-head scowling at the thought of having to repay someone.

"Of course there's the expense of the medical supplies I had to use, the thread used to close up her wound, the amount of gauze and disinfectant, all that plus the medication I gave her that should help her heal."

Law continued with an amused smirk on his face and Trinity glanced back up at Kid when she heard the crackling-like sound coming off his fingers and felt her eyes widen when she heard the metal of the submarine creaking because of her captain's anger. She glanced back at Law and mentally cursed when she saw him move a hand to unsheath his sword. She tried to get Kid to calm down, but he brushed her off every time she tried. Trinity was actually worried a fight was about to break out between the two Supernova's when Katrina stepped in.

"Alright you two, stop it."

She said and effectively gained the attention of both of them, neither looking happy at having been told what to do by her. Though she didn't seem at all bothered by them as her blue-green eyes turned to look at Trinity.

"You hungry hun?"

She asked and Trinity so wanted to say yes and jump at the chance of eating the delicious smelling food Katrina had prepared, but she stopped and chanced a glance back up at the red-head beside her, silently asking if she could have some of the food Katrina was offering her. From the look on Kid's face, it looked like he was about to say no until Trinity's stomach growled loudly, making everyone turn to look at her and her face heat up.

"Eating would help her body heal faster."

Law said with a smirk and Trinity saw Katrina smack his feet off the chair he'd had them propped on, making him move them so she could sit down.

"Fine."

Kid growled out reluctantly and Trinity flashed him a small smile before sitting down across from Katrina who pushed her plate of spaghetti towards her. Trinity frowned slightly at the gesture and looked at Katrina, wondering what she'd eat when she saw the brunette steal some off of Law's plate and couldn't help but blush slightly as she looked away from them. It was quite clear those two were in some sort of relationship and Trinity felt like she was intruding, so she focused on the food that had been given to her instead and started to eat.

* * *

Kid scowled and glared at every Heart Pirate at the table as he waited for Trinity to finish eating so they could leave. The _only _reason he hadn't dragged Trinity out of the sub as soon as they walked into the galley was because Law said eating could help her heal and Kid didn't want to deal with an injured crewmate. He may love inflicting pain and all sorts of torture on people, but that didn't mean he made his crew suffer as well. He took care of his crew, that included Trinity.

"You said you're name was Trinity right hun?"

Katrina asked, being the one to break the rather tense silence that had built up in the room since Kid and Trinity sat down. Kid scoffed at the brunette trying to talk to Trinity. She may have started speaking with everyone on the crew, but he highly doubted she'd speak to someone she didn't know and was about to tell the brunette that when Trinity spoke making him look at her in shock.

"Yes, I did."

Trinity said and Kid wondered what the hell had possessed her to actually respond to the brunette's question.

"Bonney? Are you related to Jewelry Bonney by any chance?"

Katrina continued, ignoring the look Law sent her at the mention of the other female Supernova, but Kid didn't. Truthfully Kid was waiting for Trinity's answer to that. He hadn't really put much thought behind Trinity's last name, or the fact she could be related to the pink haired Supernova.

"She's my sister."

Trinity said and Kid stared at her with wide eyes. Of all things, he had _not _been expecting that.

"You're sister?"

Katrina asked, shock clearly in her voice and Kid saw Trinity nod as she fished the bite of spaghetti she had in her mouth and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Though we're not actually related. She's my sister in the same way Strawhat was related to Firefist, though we've only been sisters for a couple of weeks."

Trinity explained and Kid couldn't help but smirking at the black and teal haired woman sitting beside him. She was just full of surprises. First, being able to sing like she could and now being sisters with one of the twelve Supernovas.

"Interesting."

Law said and Kid glared at the tanned doctor who simply returned his glare with a smirk.

"My brothers were marines, but Law killed them a couple of years ago."

Katrina said and Kid snapped his attention towards the brunette. He hadn't known she was connected to the marines in any way, seems like Law's woman was full of surprises as well. Kid smirked when he saw the frown on the tanned man's face at Katrina revealing such information to them.

"I'm guessing they were assholes to you, considering you don't seem too upset with the fact your captain killed them."

Trinity said bluntly and Kid couldn't help but laughing at that and ignored the glares that were shot his way by the other Heart Pirates. He was irritated with where he was, but Trinity was making it entertaining, even if he was still confused as to why she was so willing to talk to someone who was practically a stranger to her.

"You could say that."

Katrina said vaguely and Kid frowned at not getting much more out of the brunette haired woman, though is frown deepened when he saw Trinity nod her head in understanding like there had been more to Katrina's words that what he'd heard.

_'Women.'_

Kid thought with a scowl. He didn't bother listening to the rest of what Katrina and Trinity talked about, but he did take in how she responded to the other woman. She wasn't nearly as open or responsive as she was when talking to Heat or any of the other members of the Kid Pirates, but she was still pretty responsive to the brunette. Kid was so focused on the different range of emotions on Trinity's face as she spoke with Katrina, that he didn't notice a pair of gray eyes watching him. Even as they left, he was too busy complaining to Trinity about being forced to stay on Law's submarine longer than needbe that he didn't notice Law watching him with an amused smirk on his face.

* * *

Katrina hummed to herself as she cleaned up the kitchen after Kid and Trinity had left. It was strange to see the red-haired Supernova after so long, but what was stranger was the fact he seemed to have a new addition to his crew. Trinity was certainly not someone she would have expected to see on Kid's crew, but she supposed people thought the same thing about her and Law.

"Hey Kat, what do you think of the woman on Kid's crew?"

Katrina turned at the sound of the question and smiled when she saw Nikkicha leaning against the counter beside her.

"I'm not really sure Nikki. It's shocking."

She said and saw the blonde nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Want to know something even more shocking?"

She asked and Katrina simply waited for her to continue.

"I was heading towards Penguin's room to tell him dinner was ready and saw Kid pushing that Trinity woman up against the wall. It looked like I had interrupted something."

She said and Katrina smiled at that. It seems like more had changed since the last time she'd seen Kid than she'd originally thought.

* * *

Trinity glared at the blue and white masked blonde she called her brother as she backed away from him. It had been several hours since Kid and her had returned from the Heart Pirates' submarine and night had already fallen and there was plenty of miles of ocean between the two crews.

"You need to take it Rin, doctor's orders."

Killer said as he tried to catch her, but Trinity ducked under his arm and ran back up the stairs to the second level of the deck, glaring back at him.

"I don't give a _damn _what the doctor said, you can't make me take that shit!"

She screamed at him as she continued to back away from him as he advanced on her, armed with the bottle of medicine Law had told her she needed to take everyday. She'd gotten one whiff of it and found out it tasted like blackberries and was out the door of the now cleaned galley before anyone could stop her. She absolutely _hated _blackberries and she had no doubt that medicine that smelled like them was going to taste like them. In other words, she wasn't going to take it.

"Dammit Rin, stop being so childish!"

Killer snapped at her as he jumped up onto the second level of the deck and cut her off from running away. He lunged for her, but she moved to the side and turned to run again only to run right into Heat.

"Hold her!"

Killer ordered and before Trinity could react, Heat had her arms pinned at her side and her pushed against the wall of the ship, apologizing when she winced in pain from the effect the contact had on her shoulder. She was about to cuss him out when Killer suddenly put the bottle of medicine to her lips and forced her to take a mouthful. She fully intended to spit it back out, but Killer was faster than her and pinched her nose so she couldn't breathe and placed his hand over her mouth and forcefully keeping her mouth closed.

"Now be a good girl and swallow."

He said and Trinity glared at him defiantly and kept the disgusting concoction in her mouth as long as she could before she involuntarily swallowed. As soon as he felt her swallow Killer stepped back and Heat followed suit as Trinity started coughing at the disgusting taste in her mouth.

"Oh I'm so going to kill you."

She threatened them as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, glaring at the both of them with now blue-violet eyes that made them both take a step back hesitantly.

"N-Now Rin, you needed to take that medicine to get better."

Killer said, noticing the change in his sister and gulped when she smirked devilishly as she raised her hand and pointed at him. As soon as the bluish purple spirits she controlled appeared around her hand, Killer had turned and sprinted away to try and get away from his sister. None of them noticed Kid watching with an amused smirk on his face.

* * *

Kiteria: Hope the chapter was okay. It was really just a filler chapter, but I thought it was needed. As for why Trinity spoke to Katrina, I'll explain that in a later chapter, though its a rather simple reason that should be obvious. Hope you all enjoyed none-the-less.

**Shoutouts!**

**CopraMeow: **Haha, sorry about that. As for Kat kicking Kid's ass and him confessing to Rin, well I'm going to try and draw things out first. And do you really think Kat could kick Kid's ass? Well, probably, but that's besides the point.

**desirae668: **I'm glad. I always doubt myself, I doubt myself with this chapter too, but I enjoyed writing it so I'm gonna be happy with it no matter what.

**Luvrainluv: **Haha, yes you did and you kept your promise. I'm glad my other story had you reacting that way when they were mentioned in this one. I always have issues with making a relationship go too fast or too slow. I'm gonna try and slow this one down some though, but it won't be as easy to write as Death's Little Songbird. I thought writing Kid would be easier, but it's actually a lot harder than I'd previously expected.

**Hope you all enjoyed and shoutouts are over! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Til next time peeps, later!**


	14. Chapter 14

Trinity glared at Killer as she walked past him and the masked blonde sighed before following her into the galley. He noticed that Heat and Wire seemed to shy away from her as she got some breakfast and sat down at the table. Kid though, seemed to be unaffected by her glare. In fact, he seemed down right amused by it if the smirk on his face was anything to go by and Killer could see that it just served to piss her off more. Kid had told them that Law said she was to take the medicine he'd given her once every day for three days, but after the first night of having to force her to take it, it was no shock that they had to do the same for the other two nights.

Heat and Wire had to help him the second night because despite being injured, Trinity still managed to run all over the ship, avoiding Killer who had her medicine in hand. They had to hold her in place and Killer once again was forced to make his sister take her medicine, though thankfully afterwards she didn't flip out and Black Rose didn't come out. Killer still had a rather nasty bruise around his abdomen from when her spirits had caught him and started to crush him for forcing her to take her medicine, though Kid had stepped in before she could do any lasting damage. Killer didn't want to see what would happen if Trinity snapped again.

The third night was one that was the most entertaining, even Killer would admit that. Trinity had managed to knock Heat unconscious and somehow got Wire tangled up in the ropes on the side of the ship and had managed to avoid Killer as he chased her around the ship. It was the last night to take the medicine and Killer tried to use that to convince her to take her medicine willingly, but she adamantly refused and ran for her room when Kid suddenly showed up and held her in place. No matter how much she kicked or screamed for him to let go of her, he didn't listen and simply told Killer to hurry up and make her take her medicine. Killer had been worried after Trinity had forcibly swallowed her medicine that she'd snap at him like the first night, but instead she had turned on Kid. She'd called him an ass and had only got a laugh in response before he told her to go help Conzo clean the kitchen, she'd called him a bossy son of a bitch which had resulted in Kid tossing her over the railing of the ship and into the ocean. Killer was a little surprised at Kid's actions and had gone with him to look over the side of the ship to see if they had lost Trinity, only to see the young witch clinging to the side of the ship which had made Kid laugh as he watched her climb up the side of the ship until she was back on the deck. She had been dripping water and looked very much like a drowned rat, which Kid pointed out with an amused smirk before leaving and going to ask Maru about their next destination.

Killer sighed behind his mask as he looked at Trinity now, she was still pissed about last night and it was clear with the way she was glaring at Kid, but there really wasn't much she could do about it now.

"Enjoy your dip in the ocean?"

Kid asked with a smirk and Killer sighed again at the fact his captain was just adding fuel to an already burning fire.

"Fuck you Eustass."

Trinity snapped back harshly and Killer didn't miss the way Kid's smirk turned into a scowl and how his eyes narrowed at his sister.

"What the hell did I tell you about fucking calling me that?"

He asked in a low tone, close to a growl and Killer saw Trinity shrug as she continued to eat her breakfast. Of course that only served to piss Kid off, if the sound of the pots and pans in the kitchen rattling as well as the knives and other utensils were anything to go by. Though, just when Killer thought Kid was going to lose it because of Trinity's clearly uncaring way of responding to him, the red-head suddenly calmed down and smirked at her. Something that got a raised eyebrow from the masked blonde, though no one could see it.

"I just decided of your role on the crew."

Kid said and Killer's brow furrowed at the rather sudden change in subject, but remained silent just like Trinity and waited for Kid to continue.

"You'll be my musician. How do you like that, bitch?"

Kid asked with a wide grin stretching across his face and Killer didn't miss the way Trinity's eye twitched before she pushed away from the table and got to her feet slowly. There was no visible sign that she was angry or upset in any way, but Killer knew better. He'd seen the way she'd reacted to what Kid had said.

"I'll be the _crew's _musician Eustass, but to hell if I'm going to be _yours_ in any sense of the word."

Trinity said in a cold tone as she reached the door of the galley that led out onto the deck. She stopped and turned to face Kid, her eyes narrowed at him and a frown clearly planted firmly on her face.

"And for the last fucking time, my name is Trinity you asshole, not bitch!"

She snarled hatefully before walking out of sight. Killer turned from the door to his captain and didn't miss the dark look on his face as he got to his feet and stormed out after his sister. He could only sigh at the two before following after to make sure neither of them decided to try and actually kill the other. Killer seriously wouldn't put it past either of them.

* * *

A few days later the Kid Pirates finally reached their next destination, and Trinity sighed as she walked with Killer and Kid down the gangplank and onto the island. She was still rather upset with Killer and the others for forcing her to take that horrible tasting medicine Law had given her, but she had to admit it had done its intended job of helping her body heal faster. She had a slight scar on her abdomen about the size of her pinkie left from the wound she had been given and a pale mark on her shoulder from where the bullet had grazed her, but that was the extent of the damage now.

"So this is Dorbeku?"

Trinity asked the blonde beside her and saw him turn his head in her direction before nodding, choosing once again to remain silent. Since she'd snapped on him and Heat the first night of forcing her to take her medicine he'd talked less around her. It had taken some time, but she'd finally remembered what she'd done as Black Rose and it was only after apologizing several times that Killer even started to talk to her again though it wasn't as much as before. Trinity wasn't sure what to think of now being able to recall some things she did when Black Rose came out, but she did hope that eventually she'd be able to stay in control the whole time as just one person instead of two.

"How long until the log pose sets?"

She asked, trying to get him to actually respond with a verbal answer and smiled when she heard him sigh before hearing him speak.

"About four days."

The blonde said and Trinity smiled wider at the fact he had spoken and even wrapped her arms around him, shocking him enough to make him freeze in place.

"Move your asses!"

Kid called back to them and Trinity instantly let go of Killer before running to catch up to the red-head that was leaving them behind as he walked further into the city on the island, one destination in mind.

Trinity sat across from Kid and next to Killer in the bar on the island. She had already gotten rooms for the crew since it was easier for people to talk to her instead of any other member of her crew since they wouldn't be too afraid to even speak. Trinity could feel someone's eyes on her, but every time she turned to see who it was she didn't see anyone looking her way. She frowned after it continued for about ten minutes before Kid's voice brought her attention to him.

"What the fuck do you keep looking at woman?"

He snarled and Trinity narrowed her eyes at him, but answered none-the-less.

"Someone keeps looking at me."

She said as she crossed her arms under her chest, a slight frown on her face though the frown turned into a scowl when Kid laughed at her.

"You're a member of my crew, of course they're looking at you."

He said with a wide grin and a laugh and Trinity glared at him.

"That's not it you idiot!"

She snapped and didn't miss the dangerous look that entered his eyes at the insult, but chose to push back her natural fight or flight instincts and simply chose to turn her attention back towards the direction she felt someone's eyes on her. She was about to actually believe Kid might have been right, despite her not wanting to admit it, when she heard the sound of hushed voices speaking a few feet away from her.

"That's her, I'm telling you."

Someone said and Trinity scanned the people in the bar until her eyes landed on three men in cloaks sitting at the table a few feet from their own. They seemed to be looking at something laid out on the table that was out of her view, but the way they kept glancing at her had her frowning. It didn't know what they wanted, but wasn't going to react until they made the first move.

* * *

"Kid."

Killer said from beside Trinity and the red-head turned around to see what his first-mate was looking at and glared when he saw the three men looking their way. More specifically, at Trinity. It was painfully obvious the three were bounty hunters and Kid pulled his pistol from the holster across his chest and wasted no time in pulling the trigger three times and watching with a twisted smirk as each of them fell to the floor. The sound of screams from the other people inside the bar made Kid's smirk widen as he got to his feet and walked over to the table the three men had been at and blinked a couple of times at the sheet of paper laying on the tabletop before picking it up to examine it closer.

"What is it Kid?"

Killer asked from beside him and Kid smirked as he looked up from the paper he held in his hand and his eyes landed on his musician.

"Seems you've finally made a name for yourself."

He said and didn't miss the confused look on her face as she got to her feet and walked over to him.

"What do you mean?"

She asked and he simply held his hand out infront of him and letting her look at the paper he held in his hand, the smirk on his face growing.

"You tell me, Trinity 'Black Rose' Bonney."

* * *

Kiteria: To those of you still out of the loop, it was a wanted poster. I'm going to try and draw what it looks like, but no promises. Hope you all enjoyed the update, I feel it may have a sense of OOCness to it, but at the same time I feel like Trinity's personality has gone back to what I had planned and Kid seems more in character to me. Though what do you guys think?

**Shoutouts!**

**CopraMeow: **Yes, there will be in the future, but for now I'm gonna try and focus on more RinxKid scenes.

**desirae668: **You are so smart XD Yes, the reason Trinity openly talked to Kat was indeed because both are females. That, and because as I'll explain later, Killer wants her to try and open up more. This chapter turned out different from what I had planned, but I still liked the end result. As for the medicine you said, I can't say that I have, but I hate medicine anyways.

**Luvrainluv: **Thank you. I'm worried I'll make him OOC, but I guess there's not much to do about it if I do. I mean, this is my story after all and like I said while writing DLS, I could make him look or act as ridiculous as I want. Hope you enjoyed.

**Shoutouts are over! I'd like to ask any of you who are up to it if you'd be willing to draw Trinity for me. Wether by herself or with Kid, Killer, or the crew, doesn't matter to me. I would just like to have someone draw her for me. I tried and posted my drawing to my deviantart which the link is on my author page, but I'd still like to see what others can do. If interested, send me a PM and I'll give you my e-mail so you can send it to me when finished.**

**That's all for now, til next time peeps! Later!**


	15. Chapter 15

Kiteria: Heyo guys, I've been reading this really awesome KidxOC story lately called His Heir that all of you should read if you haven't already and I like how the author of it does the shoutouts or responses to the reviews at the beginning of the chapter and have decided to do that from now on. So, look for the shoutouts in the beginning from now on and don't forget to review.

**desirae668: **Haha, your dog reminds me of my friend Krista's dog Reba. I'm glad you enjoyed the update and I'm glad to have made someone's day.

**CopraMeow: **I didn't for the exact reason I could tell the amount in the beginning of this chapter. I would include a link at the bottom of this chapter of the drawing of Trinity's wanted poster I did, but alas, I am in school at the moment and they love to block Deviantart. So if you guys wanna see it go to Deviantart (the link is on my author page) and type in Kiteria1452724. It should be on my page.

**Luvrainluv: **I was thinking of that as I wrote the comment XD The image of Law's sexy ass in a pink tutu singing show tunes shall forever be engraved in my memory, but thankfully it will never happen. I am thinking of doing a new fanfiction of One Piece in an Academy version and having all my OCs (Taylor, Katrina, Trinity, Raindra, Nikkicha) be there as well as the cast, but since I have so much going on I'm not too sure how well it will go over so I'm putting it on the back burner for now.

Kiteria: Shoutouts/review responses are over and I won't state this after this time since it's obvious. Leave me a review and I'll probably update faster! I OWN **NOTHING! **Only Raindra, Katrina, Trinity, Reina, Nikkicha...well it would appear I own more than I thought I did, but One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda so thank him for the awesomness that is One Piece and credit me only to my fanfictions of his work!

* * *

Trinity stared at the wanted poster Kid held in his hand just inches from her face. It had a picture of her with her body turned at an angle half-way towards and half-way away from the camera, her spirits wrapped around her wrist and a smirk clearly visible on the part of her face that was visible. She couldn't believe it, she had a bounty. A pretty good one too considering it was her first one.

"92 million beli!?"

She asked in disbelief and noticed Kid's smirk seem to widen.

"Not bad for your first bounty."

He said and Trinity could only stare at her picture in awe. Sure she had known she'd gain a bounty on her head eventually, but when she _did _get a bounty she didn't expect it to be so high right off the bat.

"I think I need a drink."

Trinity said after a while and ignored Kid's laughter at her comment as she walked back over towards their table where the rest of the crew still sat and picked up one of the mugs and downed its contents.

"Oi, that's my drink!"

Kid snapped angrily when he realized Trinity had once again taken his drink, but Trinity simply slammed the now empty mug down on the table without a word before moving to head outside. She stopped when Kid suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Where the hell are you going now?"

He asked with narrowed eyes and Trinity frowned up at him.

"I wanted to go to the hot springs."

She said simply and when Kid didn't let her go she sighed.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

She said and heard Kid scoff at her answer as she released her and turned away from her, walking back to the table.

"Do whatever you want."

He said, grumbling under his breath about not caring what she did and Trinity smiled just slightly before slipping out the door of the bar and heading towards the Inn they were going to be staying at that had the hot springs the island was known for.

* * *

Killer watched as Kid constantly glanced over towards the door Trinity had gone through every five minutes and he couldn't help but smile behind his mask. Kid may have said he didn't care what she did, but his actions said otherwise. Kid and Trinity both said they didn't really think much of the other, but Killer could see that wasn't true. The fact Trinity kept glancing at Kid when she thought no one was looking and stealing his drink instead of getting her own. Then Kid constantly glancing towards the door where Trinity left like he kept waiting for when she'd come back through and join them. Killer would have laughed at it had he not known Kid would have been pissed and think he was making fun of him for something or another. He may have been his captain's best friend and first mate but that wouldn't always save his skin.

"You going to keep looking at the door or you going to go after her?"

He asked and didn't miss the confused look on Kid's face at his comment before it morphed into a scowl.

"Shut up Killer."

He snapped and Killer just smiled behind his mask and shook his head before deciding not to taunt his captain any more.

* * *

Trinity sighed as she lowered herself down into the water of the hot spring after having cleaned herself of all the blood, dirt, and grime that had built up over the past few days. The hot water worked instantly to ease away the tension in her muscles and she closed her eyes as another sigh escaped her. Dealing with Kid and the rest of the crew had put a substantial amount of tension in her that she wasn't even aware of until the water of the hot springs had already worked to ease it out of her system.

_'I so should have convinced them to go to an island with a hot springs days ago.'_

Trinity thought to herself as she relaxed against the edge of the pool, but she tense when she heard the sound of women laughing and talking amongst themselves. She looked around and saw three women walk into the hot spring. One had orange hair to the middle of her back and a blue tattoo of sorts on her shoulder, one had dark black hair just a little past the middle of her back and a small book in her hands, and the last one had midnight blue hair and tanner skin than either of her companions. She recognized them from their wanted posters, but she'd never seen them in person before. Cat Burgler Nami, Tempest Raindra, and Nico Robin.

"Oh, sorry."

Nami said when she noticed Trinity in the room.

"We didn't know anyone else was here."

She continued and Trinity shook her head to show she didn't mind and she really didn't. She'd spent the majority of the time with a crew full of men, it was a nice change to be around women. That was one of the reasons why she had answered Katrina's questions so easily during her and Kid's time on Law's submarine. Trinity always found it easier to talk to women than she did men, she wasn't exactly sure why, but that's just how it was.

"Do you mind if we join you?"

Nami asked and Trinity took the time to look at each of them, mentally debating whether or not it would be a good idea since they were all from a different crew, but decided in the end that it didn't really matter. She wasn't like Kid, she wasn't going to start a meaningless battle when she saw a rival pirate from another crew without a good reason. So she nodded her consent and got a smile from the orange haired woman as she and the other two women slipped into the warm water and got settled.

Trinity tuned them out as they talked amongst themselves. She could hear them talking about something stupid their captain had done that had effected the rest of the crew and how they were happy to be able to get away and relax. She was going to just relax by herself until Nami started talking to her again.

"So, who are you here with?"

Nami asked and Trinity wondered how it was she knew who they were but they didn't know her, then she remembered she'd only just recently gotten a wanted poster so it made sense they didn't know her. She was about to answer the other woman, when the dark-haired woman a few feet away from her answered for her.

"Trinity 'Black Rose' Bonney. Bounty of 92 million beli."

She said and Trinity was a little shocked Robin seemed to know her, but then remembered having read that she was an archeologist and found herself smiling at the darker haired woman.

"92 million!?"

Nami asked in disbelief, looking from Trinity to Robin, then back again with wide eyes.

"I only recently gained a bounty."

Trinity added, but that only seemed to make Nami's eyes widen even more.

"Wait, that's your _first _bounty and you've got _that_ much?"

She asked and Trinity nodded in response, seeing no actual reason to answer aloud.

"What'd you do to get that bounty? Pick a fight with an entire fleet of marines?"

She asked and Trinity smiled slightly as she remembered her last encounter with the marines.

"Something like that."

She said and could see the impressed looks on the other women's faces.

"So who are you with?"

Nami asked and Trinity looked at her confused.

"I mean, who's your captain?"

She elaborated and Trinity's smile fell and she schooled her expression so that she looked bored.

"So what are you girls doing here?"

Trinity asked, not so subtly changing the subject, but as much as she was okay with being with members of another crew, she wasn't so keen on telling them who her captain was. She was just a little surprised that Robin didn't answer. Looks like the young archeologist knew only so much about her, something she was actually rather glad about.

"Luffy and the boys are exploring the island and we thought it would be nice to relax and have some girl time."

Nami said and Trinity could understand that.

"Well, we know you, but you probably don't know us."

Nami said and Trinity didn't bother to correct her and let her know she did already know them.

"My name's Nami, this is Robin and Raindra."

She said, pointing to each woman in turn and Trinity smiled at them.

"You already know, but I'm Trinity."

Trinity said, introducing herself and got a few smiles in return.

"So, tell us about yourself. It's not often we get to see another female pirate."

Raindra said and Trinity smiled before answering them.

Minutes turned into hours and Trinity couldn't believe how easily she could talk with Nami and the others. They had told her where they were from, what made them join Luffy's crew, about the other crewmates and some other little things. It sounded like their crew was something else.

"So what do you like to do Trinity?"

Raindra asked after their laughter had died down and Trinity frowned at suddenly having the attention on her.

"I like to sing."

She answered softly and jumped when the women instantly started asking her to sing something for them. She tried to politely decline, but they wouldn't let it go and she finally relented.

"Fine, but only once."

She said and the others nodded their understanding. Trinity sighed as she tried to think of something to sick for them, then smiled when she thought of a song to sing.

* * *

Killer sighed as he walked towards the hot spring. Trinity had been gone for quite some time, and though Kid wouldn't say it out loud, Killer knew he was starting to get antsy so the blonde decided it would be in everyone's best interest if he went to check on his sister. He had just stepped into the hot spring when he heard what sounded like singing coming from the woman's bath.

_'That sounds like Rin.'_

He thought to himself before continuing down the hall and stopping just outside the door of the hot spring. He may have come here to check up on his sister, but he wasn't about to make it seem like he was trying to peek on the women inside. That just wouldn't end well for him.

_"I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_ Two bottles of Whiskey for the way_  
_ And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_ And I'm leaving tomorrow_  
_ What do you say?_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_ You're gonna miss me everywhere_  
_ Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my talk_  
_ Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_ The one with the prettiest of views_  
_ It's got mountains, it's got rivers_  
_ Its got sights to give you shivers_  
_ But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my talk_  
_ Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_ You're gonna miss me everywhere_  
_ Oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_ When I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_ You're gonna miss me by my talk_  
_ Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

Killer blinked in shock when he heard the sound of people clapping once Trinity finished her song. The sound of muffled voices also shocked him and smiled when he heard Trinity talking to someone. It would seem that his sister was opening up more and more.

"Rin! We should head back to the Inn!"

Killer called through the door to his sister and heard Trinity apologize to whoever was inside then the sound of water being sloshed around and soft footsteps heading towards the door before Trinity walked out with a towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sorry Nii-Killer."

She said and he simply stared at her. He noticed she wasn't wearing anything under her towel and cocked an eyebrow at it.

"Rin, where are your clothes?"

He asked and watched as Trinity looked down at herself like she just now realized her clothes were gone.

"Oh, well they were dirty so I threw them away."

She said in answer to his question and Killer shook his head before turning and heading down the hallway to go back to the residential part of the Inn. The sound of Trinity's soft footsteps behind him told her she was following him. They walked back to where their rooms where for the duration of their stay and Killer waited until Trinity had disappeared within her room before heading to his own.

* * *

Trinity hummed to herself as she looked through the clothes she'd brought with her for something she wanted to wear, but before she could finish getting dressed, a knock on her door had her walking over to it and opening it to reveal Kid.

"Can I help you Eustass?"

She asked him curiously and didn't get a reply. Instead he just looked down at her for a few minutes before shifting his gaze to somewhere else in the room making Trinity roll her eyes at him, then walk back over to the clothes she had on her bed and finished getting dressed with her back to him. It was a little weird to Trinity, having already gotten so used to being around Kid and the rest of the crew. She could barely believe that less than two months ago she was running from the police because of her past. The dream she had of her sister was still a fresh thing in her memory and often times she wondered if Kid's crew was the crew of people she could actually consider her family. Killer was already like a brother to her, Heat and Wire were like cousins if she had to label them as anything. Bonney, though she wasn't a member of Kid's crew, was like a sister to her, the fact she looked so much like Reina having only a small part in it. Though she could find a position for almost everyone on Kid's crew that could be considered family, she still couldn't come up with one for Kid himself. Thinking of him in a brotherly fashion like she did Killer just didn't work, but he was closer to her in her opinion than cousins or anything else. She wasn't really sure what she felt for Kid, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't family.


	16. Chapter 16

Kiteria: Heyo guys and I hope the last chapter wasn't too...weird. I tried to keep the characters in, well character, but I know that that is sometimes a really hard thing to do. Also, the reason Trinity talks to others more than before is one, the majority of the people she's talking to that isn't on her crew are female, and two, Killer has asked her to try and open up to others.

**CopraMeow: **We'll certainly see won't we? This chapter was mainly to explain a bit of Rin's past though it did show a bit of Kid's reaction to Trinity.

**Luvrainluv: **That song was in my head while writing this chapter, but I didn't mind. I liked the song. As for the Straw Hats coming to play, yeah. Though they may show up again later too. It depends on how things go.

**Hisashi Jeagerjaques: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, Kid is realizing he has some form of attraction to Rin and she him, but I'm hoping to drag that out some. First time I've ever wrote about Kid and his crew, so I'm gonna see how I can do. I hope you liked this update too.

**desirae668: **it seems everyone had some form of reaction to the song I chose. Which was one of the reasons I chose it. I'm sorry your day was so...well, long. But I hope this chapter helps you in some way to relax.

Now that that's done and over with, I own nothing, you all know this, and enjoy the update!

* * *

Kid heard the rustle of clothing as Trinity ignored him and went back to getting dressed and his eyes turned in her direction and he couldn't help but watch her as she dressed. He could see the muscles moving beneath her skin and saw something black on her lower back and saw the tattoo he had glanced at in the bar when he first met her. Looking at it closer he could see the detail that had gone into the tattoo. The word 'Imperfectly' was cracked, broken, and layered in a way that it appeared someone had tried to smash the words to pieces, while the word 'Perfect' was untouched and was neat, slanted, elegant cursive. Trinity pulling a shirt over her head drew Kid's attention to the tattoo that was on the inside of her left wrist. An outline of a shooting star. Kid couldn't help but wonder why she had chosen to get the tattoos she had decorating her body. The black rose outlined in white she had tattooed on her right hip was what had given her the nickname the marines had slapped onto her wanted poster. She didn't seem like the kind of woman to do things without reason and Kid found himself wanting to know what the reasons for her tattoos were along with some other things.

The dark red top slid down her body, hiding it from view and Kid groaned as he watched her and found himself turned on when she bent over to pick up a pair of pants and hopped from one foot to the other and pulled them up. Trinity stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder at him, receiving a glare in return before Kid decided it would probably be a good idea if he left. Temptation was usually what led to a lot of other things, sex being one of them.

* * *

Trinity blinked at Kid's sudden departure, but shook it off as she crawled in the bed. She wasn't going to waste her time trying to understand the inner workings of her captain's mind. She was already wondering why he had stood in the room while she was dressing, but put that out of her mind when she realized Kid would do whatever Kid wanted to do whether someone wanted him to or not. That was just who he was. Trinity yawned as she leaned over and cut out the lamp that was providing the only light in her room, then snuggled deeper into the sheets on her bed.

_The sounds of people walking around the little town by the sea filled the ears of a little girl as she headed for the store she knew had what she was looking for. It would be the perfect gift to give her sister, especially seeing as how it was her birthday today. The little girl picked up her pace from a brisk walk to a light jog, her teal colored hair with the ends fading to black blew out behind her as she ran and dodged the people that accidentally got in her way. She ignored the cold looks and harsh words that were whispered about her as she ran by, she didn't care about any of it today, she was only focused on getting her big sister the perfect gift for her birthday. Something she would cherish forever and ever._

_"Welcome to the Magic Box, we have all sorts of jewelry and other fine things that will bring a little bit of magic to just about anyone and any place."_

_The owner of the shop the little girl had entered said as the bell above the door rang from the girl pushing it open._

_"How can I help you tod-oh, its you. What are you doing here?"_

_The shop owner asked, disgust clear in the older woman's voice and the small, teal haired girl could feel the older woman's eyes boring into her and knew that if she looked up, she'd see hatred in them. That was the only thing she saw when looking at someone other than her sister. She didn't understand why everyone seemed to hate her, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind and focused on why she'd entered the sho in the first place._

_"I want to buy my nee-chan something. It's her birthday today."_

_The teal haired girl said and lifted her head to look at the shop owner. She didn't miss the way the older woman's frown twisted into a sneer after her eyes locked onto her own light-blue ones, but the shop owner begrudgingly waved a hand to the display case infront of her, silently telling the little girl to pick out whatever she wanted. The girl smiled before going to the very end and pointing at the necklace she'd had in her mind since that morning._

_"This one."_

_She said with a small, happy smile and jumped on the balls of her feet in impatience as the woman took the necklace out and set it on the counter. It was a very simple necklace, nothing more than three silver loops that would wind around a person's neck when being worn, but the little girl knew her sister would love it. Reina always did like the simpler things in life and Trinity loved that about her sister._

_"Can you even pay for this you little heathen?"_

_The shop owner asked hatefully and Trinity nodded before digging out the wad of cash she'd been saving up so she could pay for the very necklace lying on the counter. The shop owner took the money and pushed the necklace towards Trinity before promptly telling her to get lost now that she had gotten what she came for and Trinity didn't even look back as she turned on her heel and ran out of the shop and started to head back home. Normally, the looks and whispers of the people in the town she and her sister lived in would bother her, but Trinity could ignore all of it for one day because today was special. It wasn't about her, it was about Reina._

_Pushing the door to the small, one story house that her and her sister lived in, Trinity walked in and after setting her bookbag down, headed for her sister's room. A frown appeared on her face when she saw her sister wasn't there and searched the house for her only to come up empty._

_"Where are you nee-chan?"_

_Trinity asked aloud as she started walking out the front door to look around town. The necklace she'd bought her sister tucked safely in the pocket of her hoodie so she wouldn't lose it and it would be easy for her to reach when she got ready to give it to her sister._

_"Trinity? What are you doing?"_

_The sound of her sister's voice had Trinity stop climbing up the tree she was clinging to and turn her head to look over her shoulder to see her older sister standing on the ground below her._

_"Nee-chan! I was looking for you!"_

_She called happily as she jumped down from the tree, stumbling slightly and getting a bit of dirt on the front of her pants and hoodie that she wiped off with a smile._

_"Really? Why was that Rin?"_

_Reina asked, brushing a stray strand of her long pink hair behind her ear and looking down at her little sister with her purple eyes full of love, something Trinity only got to see when with her sister._

_"I got something for you Rei! Something really nice!"_

_Trinity shouted with a big smile and Reina smiled in response as she reached out and ruffled Trinity's teal hair._

_"Is that so? Well, what is it?"_

_She asked curiously and Trinity reached into the pocket of her hoodie to pull out the necklace she had stashed there when voices suddenly caught the young girl's attention._

_"You have some nerve you little demon. Coming into town like that."_

_An old man said as he and some other townsfolk walked towards them. Trinity frowned as she saw they had started to surround them and moved to stand closer to her sister, Reina instantly wrapping an arm around her little sister's form to try and comfort her. It was never a good thing when the townsfolk came around. They all hated Trinity simply because she could do something none of them could, not even Reina and she was her sister._

_"Leave her alone Mr. Travis, she didn't do anything bad."_

_Reina said to the old man and received a mild glare in response. Trinity noticed the different way the townsfolk looked at her and her sister, they looked at her like she was a piece of garbage, but looked at Reina like they pitied her. Trinity didn't understand it, but knew now wasn't the right time to ask about it and instead clung to her sister's side. One hand fisting in the fabric of her shirt while the other was wrapped around the necklace in the pocket of her hoodie._

_"That heathen ran all over town, nearly knocking people down and laughed as she used that freaky power of hers to steal from my shop!"_

_A woman said and Trinity saw it was the owner of the store she'd gone to to buy Reina's birthday gift._

_"That's a lie! I didn't use my powers at all today and I paid for that!"_

_Trinity shouted, angry of having been accused of doing something she hadn't and only received glares in response until her sister stepped infront of her, shielding her._

_"If she says she didn't do it, then she didn't."_

_She said and Trinity smiled up at her sister until another townsfolk spoke up._

_"Why do you defend that little witch anyways? There's no way she's your actual sister, she's nothing but the devil's child."_

_Someone said and Trinity felt like someone had hit her and hung her head to avoid looking at the people surrounding them._

_"She is not the devil's child, she's my kid sister!"_

_Reina snapped, anger clear in her voice and Trinity looked up in shock at her sister's remark. She very rarely got upset, so seeing her defend her so strongly made Trinity's heart swell._

_"She's still a witch and a danger to all of us."_

_Someone said and before Reina could respond, a rock was thrown from somewhere in the crowd of townsfolk and hit Trinity in the side of the face, making blood run down and into her eye._

_"Hey! Who threw that!?"_

_Reina snapped as she pulled Trinity closer to her, but no one answered, instead more rocks came flying towards Trinity and a chant she had become all too accustomed to hearing rose to her ears._

_"Witch, Witch, you're a Witch."_

_It was a horribly thought up chant, but it still did its intended purpose in making Trinity feel hated for something she couldn't even control. She was born with the powers she had, she couldn't help that, but Reina had helped her to get some sort of control over the spirits she could summon and use at will. She could even give them a form, but the townsfolk didn't care if she had perfect control over her powers or not, they hated her simply for having them and because of that wanted her either gone or dead._

_"Stop it."_

_Reina told the townsfolk that were pelting them with rocks and repeating the chant over and over, but she was ignored and Trinity buried her face in her sister's chest as tears welled up in her eyes. Her head hurt and she wanted to go home, but knew they couldn't with all the townsfolk surrounding them like they were. Their taunts and words sounded in Trinity's ears and she buried her face deeper into the front of her sister's shirt trying to drown them out, but she still heard them._

_"Why are you protecting that witch?"_

_"Why do you choose an abomination over your own kind?"_

_"You know she'd kill you the first chance she got, she is after all the devil's child."_

_"She's a witch, she's evil and should die. Can't you see that?"_

_Trinity couldn't understand why the townsfolk hated her so much. So what if she had special powers? She was still a human being. She had feelings and they could get hurt just as easily as anyone else. She just didn't understand it. Did her sister think of her in the same way as the townsfolk? Was she only with her because the connection between them was of blood? Was it so she wouldn't feel guilty for leaving her alone?_

_"Shut up, all of you!"_

_Reina snapped, making all the townsfolk stop their chanting and questions and Trinity to pull away and look up at her sister._

_"She isn't evil and she isn't the devil's child. She may be a witch, but she is still my sister and I love her for what she is. I wouldn't want her to be anything but herself, so fuck all of you. No one asked you to try and accept her, if you got issues with something, don't just complain and act like a bunch of assholes, do something about it. If you don't want to see me or my sister, then look the other fucking way. No one said you had to come to our house and bother us. If you have a problem with us, deal with it on your own. If you won't do that much, then leave us the fuck alone already!"_

_Reina snapped and silence was the only thing she got in response and Trinity stared up at her sister in shock before a small smile broke out on her face._

_"Rei..."_

_She said, her doubts about her sister being thrown to the wind with what she'd just said and she was about to say something else when the sound of approaching footsteps made her look up to see a man a few years older than her sister point a gun at her sister's head with a deep scowl on his face._

_"You're right Reina, it's about time we did something about it."_

_He said and before she could question him on what he was doing or what he meant, his finger pulled back on the trigger of the pistol and a loud bang sounded in Trinity's ear making her go deaf for a moment. She flinched when something wet was slung across her face, but before she could try and find out what it was she saw her sister fall down. She tried to ask her what was wrong, but felt her eyes go wide when she saw the blood running down her forehead from the hole that had been put in her head. Trinity fell to her knees beside her sister and shook her shoulder to try and get her to look at her instead of at the sky with that slightly frightening blank look in her purple eyes, but no matter how hard she shook Reina wouldn't look at her._

_Finally, sounds entered Trinity's ears again and she could hear the townsfolk talking amongst themselves, the chant having been picked back up once more and rocks coming her way once more, but she ignored them as they hit and tore the flesh on her body. She focused solely on trying to get her sister to look at her. She shook her sister as hard as she could, but still, she would only look up at the sky._

_"Rei..."_

_She called her sister's name, but got no response._

_"Reina..."_

_She tried again, calling her sister's full name, but again she got no response._

_"Reina...look at me...Reina?"_

_Trinity called, shaking her sister again and froze when her sister's head finally moved, but not in the way she had wanted. It lolled limply to the side and her sister's purple eyes finally looked at her, but they weren't looking at her. They weren't looking at anything and Trinity felt tears well up in her eyes again as she tried to get her sister to respond to her. She couldn't even hear the townsfolk anymore, but she knew they were still there._

_"Reina...Reina...REINA!"_

Trinity shot up out of her bed and frowned when she heard the sound of someone screaming loudly. She looked around the room and tried to distinguish where the scream was coming from when she realized she was the one who was screaming. She brought a hand up to her mouth and covered it, making silence ring out in the room once more and it was only then that Trinity realized she was shaking and had tears running down her face. She couldn't even begin to think of a way to calm herself down, the images of her dream fresh in her mind. The townsfolk, the gun, the blood, her sister's eyes, everything and it just made her shake even more. She jumped and screamed once more when the door of her room was suddenly kicked in, her eyes snapping in that direction only to see Killer and Kid standing in the doorway.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds before Kid broke the silence that had filled the room after Trinity's screaming had stopped.

"What the fuck? You sounded like someone was trying to fucking murder you."

Kid said, clearly unhappy with having been woken up by her screaming, but Trinity couldn't do anything but look at him and Killer as she shook on her bed from the after effect of her dream. Without Trinity even being aware of it, Killer had walked over to her and she suddenly found herself wrapped in his arms. It was only when his long bangs tickled her nose and felt the scratch of the small bit of hair on his chin on her bare shoulder that she realized he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Nii-san."

She said in a shaky, barely audible voice before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and clinging to him like her life depended on it.

* * *

Kiteria: Not a very cheerful chapter, but at least you all now get a bit of info on Trinity.


	17. Chapter 17

Kiteria: Heyo peeps. It's been a while and I'm sorry, but some things have been going on and I didn't have much time to work on this. I think I'm doing a decent job of building a relationship between Kid and Trinity as well as keeping the red-head in character, though I'm not too sure. What do you all think?

Anyways, this chapter mainly focuses on Trinity's inner struggles. I hope I got that point across. Let me know what you think via review towards the end.

**CopraMeow: **Haha, I so got a picture of Kid holding a candle while standing in the doorway watching Killer and Trinity hug-it-out in my head XD. You should see the pic I drew of Killer and Trinity for this chapter. I think I did really good for my first attempt at drawing Killer. The link to my Deviantart page is on my author page.

**Luvrainluv: **Yeah, I love that song XD. Killer without his mask, I thought it would be a nice touch and show his urgency in making sure Trinity was okay. That and I wanted to write a scene with him without his mask.

**almakarma18: **Welcome to my reviewers, hopefully you'll review again and I can respond to you again. It's okay, i'm just happy to know you're reading it and you like Trinity. I was a little afraid my readers wouldn't like her, but I see there was no point in worrying about that.

**desirae668: **I thought it was about time you guys learned a bit about Trinity. There's a pic I drew from Trinity's nightmare of her sister and a child Rin up on my Deviantart page. The link to my page is on my author page. You guys should definitely check it out. I'm glad you thought I had Kid react accordingly, I'm trying to get him in character while keeping him out of it so I can work with him. I think I've finally gotten the hang of it.

* * *

Killer wasn't really sure what he'd expected to see once Kid kicked in Trinity's door after having been woken up by the sound of her screaming, but her covered in sweat, eyes wide and full of fear that seemed to have no place being in their light-blue depths, tears streaming down her face and shaking on the bed was no where on the list. It wasn't even in the same room. Even after Kid had commented on how Trinity had screamed like someone was trying to murder her, Trinity didn't say anything.

The blonde frowned as he walked over to his sister and went on instinct, pulling her to him and holding her close. He was shocked when she suddenly clung to him with a death-grip and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Don't fucking coddle her Killer, she's a pirate for fuck's sake!"

Kid snapped from the doorway and Killer sent his captain a glare through his blonde bangs since his mask was no longer in place seeing as he'd decided to sleep without it on and didn't bother with putting it back on before running to see what had made Trinity scream.

"Shut up Kid."

He said with an annoyed sigh before turning his attention back to his sister.

"Trinity, what's wrong?"

He asked in a soft tone, trying to get her to talk to him. Women always felt better after talking right?

"Rin?"

Killer prompted when he got no response from his hysterical sister. She said something, but it was muffled since her face was still buried in his shoulder.

"What?"

Killer asked confused and watched as Trinity pulled back enough to look at him.

"I-I had a nightmare."

She said quietly, her voice still just as quiet and shaky as when she'd called him her brother before clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping her from being tossed into a raging sea of emotions, and he probably was.

"Oh you've _got_ to be fucking kidding me!"

Kid suddenly shouted causing Killer to look back at his captain with a glare, not that it could be seen through his bangs.

"You screamed bloody fucking murder, woke both me and Killer up, and had us prepared to kill someone because you had a fucking nightmare? What the fuck are you, a five year old child who's afraid of the damn dark!?"

He snapped angrily and Killer noticed the times Trinity seemed to flinch when Kid said specific words and wondered just how bad her nightmare was.

"Kid."

Killer said, stopping his captain from saying anything more and turning to look back at Trinity.

"Rin, what happened in your nightmare?"

He asked cautiously, he wasn't sure if asking her to tell him about it would help her calm down again or just make it worse. He was a pirate, the first mate of the _Kid Pirates_ at that. He wasn't used to having to comfort someone. He was usually the one giving people nightmares.

"Fuck this stupid ass shit."

Kid growled and Killer heard him walk off before the sound of a door being slammed told him his captain was back in his room.

"Ignore him Rin, tell me what your nightmare was about."

He told her, deciding to push aside his captain's temper tantrum and focus on helping his sister who was still crying and shaking in his arms. Albeit, it wasn't as bad as before, but it still unsettled him seeing her like this.

"My sister..."

Trinity said after a while and Killer looked at her confused.

_Her sister? Does she mean Bonney?_

"I dreamed of seeing her being killed infront of me again."

She said, confusing Killer further, but he didn't say anything since he had a feeling nothing he could say would help.

"It was a memory really, of how the people in the town my sister and I lived in treated me because I can do what I can. They tormented me and would have killed me had it not been for my sister."

She explained and Killer frowned, what she said made no sense. She'd told him herself that she and Bonney were only 'sisters' for less than day after she'd first joined the crew, so how was it the pink haired Supernova had managed to help protect Trinity from ridicule as a kid? It just didn't add up.

"It was her birthday and I'd bought her a present to surprise her."

Trinity said and Killer noticed how her hand reached up to the silver necklace looped three times around her neck.

"Reina was going to be so happy, she loved the simpler things and I had gone home to give her her present, but didn't see her inside. I went outside to look for her and the townsfolk surrounded us before I could give her her gift."

Killer didn't miss the way Trinity's hand tightened around the necklace hanging around her neck. He was shocked to learn she had actually had a sister, but supposed it wasn't all that hard to believe. She could have had four brothers, a sister, twelve cats and a dog and he wouldn't have known since he'd never bothered to ask.

"Again they blamed me for things I didn't do, repeated a horrible chant I'd grown up hearing over and over and even threw rocks at me. Reina had told them to do something if they didn't like seeing me, to turn away if they had a problem and before I knew it someone shot her right infront of me. One moment my sister was standing infront of me, protecting me from the people in the town, and the next her blood was on my face and she was lying dead on the ground with a hole in her head."

Trinity said, her voice shaking and Killer frowned at what he was being told.

"I thought she was looking at the sky, but no matter how much I shook her she wouldn't look at me. She wouldn't look at me, no matter how loud or how long I called her name."

She said and fell silent again, letting Killer know that was the end of her dream and he had to agree, that would have caused him to cry out as well had he been in her place.

"Rin..."

Killer said as he saw her pull her knees up to her chest and wrap her arms around herself. He didn't really know what to say to her to make her feel better, was there really anything he _could _say? She'd just relived seeing the death of her sister.

Finally, after not being able to find an answer, Killer just wrapped his arms around Trinity again and held her close to him. It was odd to be the one to initiate the contact between them since Trinity was usually the one doing it, but he felt it was the right thing to do seeing as how the woman he considered to be his sister needed him. He heard her say something, but again it was muffled thanks to her face being buried in his shoulder.

"What was that?"

He asked and felt her move enough so she could be heard before repeating what she said.

"I'm a witch and the devil's child, do you want to kill me too?"

She asked and Killer froze at her words. He hadn't expected anything like that to come from her mouth, so when it did he didn't know how to respond to it for a while.

"Of course not Rin, you're my sister. It doesn't matter if you're a witch or just a normal human, I'd never want to kill you."

Killer finally answered after a while and that seemed to be what she wanted to hear because Trinity closed her eyes after that and snuggled closer to him, her body finally having stopped shaking and when Killer heard her breathing even out, he knew she'd fallen asleep.

_Just what kind of childhood did you have Rin?_

The usually masked blonde wondered as he looked down at the face of his sleeping sister as he gently laid her down on the mattress and covering her back up. It was odd to see her sleeping so soundly, but he supposed it just meant he'd done his job of comforting her like he had wanted.

Shaking his head, Killer got to his feet, being careful not to jostle the bed and wake Trinity, then headed for the door. He stopped by Kid's room to see if his captain was still pissed about being woken up by the sound of Trinity's screaming, only to find the red-head fast asleep on his bed. With another shake of his head, Killer headed back to his room before climbing into bed and going back to sleep himself.

* * *

Trinity opened her eyes as the early morning light filtered in through the window of the room she was staying in. She frowned when she remembered her dream last night and that she'd woken up Kid and Killer. She remembered telling Killer of her sister dying infront of her and frowned as she got to her feet and got dressed. She hated the fact she had been effected so strongly by the dream, even if it was a memory she wanted to forget. She wasn't as weak as she had been, she wasn't the same scared little kid that had tried to shake her sister until she looked at her. She wasn't the same emotional little girl that snapped and killed all the townsfolk in her home town before running after realizing what she'd done. She wasn't weak anymore, she wasn't someone who could be controlled by their past anymore. That was the point of her trying to create a life for herself here wasn't it? To leave her past behind and start over from scratch?

Sighing and running a hand through her short hair, Trinity walked out of her room and headed down the stairs of the Inn. She was a little shocked to see she was up before anyone, even Killer and the thought of the blonde made her flinch. She'd shown such weakness to her brother. Kid had been right last night, she was a pirate for fuck's sake, she shouldn't have let a simple nightmare affect her so badly, but it had.

_I need a drink._

Trinity thought to herself with another sigh before silently walking out of the Inn and walking through the town on the island they were docked at until she found her destination. She smiled as she walked in and saw it was practically empty. She took a seat in the back and ordered anything that would help in making her forget that dream and get the image of her sister out of her mind.

* * *

Kid walked downstairs and looked around at his crew. Some were out, probably gathering supplies via order from Killer, but he frowned when he noticed his musician was missing.

"Is that crybaby still in her room?"

He asked as he took the seat across from his first mate, the blonde looking up from the paper he was reading.

"No, she wasn't there when I checked."

He said and Kid looked at him in confusion.

"She's not down here though."

He said in a questioning tone and Killer picked up on what Kid hadn't asked.

"I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her since last night and none of the crew said they saw her this morning when they got up."

Killer said making Kid frown. Just where the hell had she gone and why?

"Tell Heat and Wire to go look for her."

He ordered as he walked over to the table where their navigator was at and started talking to him about where they'd go once they left the island they were on now. Killer sighed silently to himself before going to do as Kid said.

The sun had slowly started to set on the island and Kid glared at Heat and Wire as they told him they hadn't managed to find his magician anywhere.

"What the fuck were you doing, looking under rocks!? How the hell can't you find her!?"

He snarled, making his subordinates flinch back at his anger.

"Kid, just calm down and go look for her yourself."

Killer said from his place behind him. Kid turned his glare from Heat and Wire, ignoring when they both sighed in relief and slunk off so as not to get yelled at anymore, and focused on the masked form of his first mate.

"If I knew where she was I would."

He said with a harsh scowl and Killer sighed as he got to his feet and walked over to Kid, stopping just far enough away so as not to get hit if Kid lashed out, yet close enough to get his point across when he spoke.

"That's why I said go _find _her."

He said and Kid narrowed his eyes at the fact it sounded like Killer was telling him to do something, which he was, but then decided if he wanted anything done right then he should do it himself.

"Fine."

He grumbled out before walking past Killer and heading out of the Inn to start his own search of the island for his missing musician.

It didn't take long for Kid to quickly get irritated with his lack of results in his search for Trinity and decided to head for the bar on the island to get a drink, Killer didn't need to know he had stopped looking for Trinity. He had technically looked. He looked in the alleys as he walked through the streets, in one store though he had only gone in to terrorize the blonde bitch behind the counter for looking at him. Though, after both places yielding no results Kid decided it'd be best to give up for now so as not to get angry. Killer had said he couldn't destroy the island just yet since the log pose hadn't set yet, so that meant Kid got to do whatever made him happy and kept him from destroying the island. Drink.

"I don't know how she can drink so much."

A hushed voice by the door whispered to someone as Kid walked through the doors of the bar and he paused momentarily before scanning the bar for the speaker to see a young moron talking over the table to his friend, who looked like just as big a moron as the first, but what they were saying was interesting to the red-haired pirate captain.

"Seriously, she should have passed out by now."

Kid's curiosity was piqued after that and he looked to see where the two were looking and did a double take when he saw his musician sitting in the far corner of the bar he'd just walked into. Anger welled up inside him and he stormed over to her, glaring hatefully down at her for being here the entire time while he and his crew were looking for her. Though, his glare didn't seem to affect her at all since she continued to lift her mug to her mouth and drain the contents inside, something that pissed Kid off even more and he was about to say something when she spoke.

"Chair's open, you're making a scene Eustass."

She said after she'd drained the last of what was inside her mug and set it down. Kid narrowed his eyes at what she'd said, but still took the seat across from her since he could feel the eyes of those inside the bar.

"Where the fuck have you been!?"

He snarled as soon as he sat down and watched as Trinity ordered more of whatever she was drinking. His anger was settled some when he saw she'd also ordered him something, but he wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. She had been missing the entire fucking day and he wanted to know what the hell she'd been up to.

"Take a guess."

She said in response and lifted her mug as if she were making a toast before lifting it to her mouth. Kid stared at his musician after her statement registered in his mind. She had been here inside the bar since whenever she left the hotel up until right this moment. According to the morons he'd passed on his way inside, she'd been drinking a lot, but she didn't seem to be more than a little buzzed.

"What exactly was your damned dream about that you would go for a drink?"

He asked, his curiosity once again piqued and he watched Trinity frown at his question. At first he thought she wouldn't answer him, but then she set her mug down, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then sighed before looking him in the eyes. He didn't like the look in their light-blue depths, but he had asked so he pushed that feeling aside and listened as she started to speak. Though the more she told him, the more he felt his anger coming back and a sudden urge to kill the townsfolk she was telling him about built up inside him until an angry scowl became visible on his face.

* * *

"...she wouldn't look at me no matter what I did. I shouted her name until my throat was hoarse and shook her as much as I could, but she wouldn't look at me. I may have only been five, but it didn't take a genius to realize my sister was dead."

Trinity said, the light buzz she had managed to get from all the drinks she'd consumed now gone as she sobered thanks to her captain's question.

"That's what my dream was about Eustass."

She said and noticed the angry scowl on his face. She didn't know if it was because he thought her weak or what, but she didn't care at the moment.

"That was actually the first time I switched over to Black Rose. When I realized my sister was never going to respond to me and that she was dead, something inside me snapped and the next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of my hometown, surrounded by the dead bodies of all the townsfolk that had tormented me for so many years because I was different. I could feel their blood on my hands and splattered all over my face. I didn't know how it had gotten there since I didn't remember anything I had done, but again, it didn't take a genius to put the pieces together."

Trinity said as she sighed and ran a hand through her hair before pushing her chair away from the table and getting to her feet.

"I don't expect pity or sympathy, you were right when you told Killer not to coddle me. I am a pirate, a _Kid Pirate,_ I shouldn't have let something from my past control me like it had. I was weak, it won't happen again."

She said, her voice void of any emotion and didn't miss the look on Kid's face, though she wasn't exactly sure what that look was. She didn't stick around to find out though as she turned to leave since the buzz she had was officially gone thanks to Kid's question, but she stumbled because of some idiot leaving a cluster of bottles on the floor and started to fall towards the floor when an arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She gasped when she felt her back collide with the solid, bare, well-formed chest of her captain and felt him freeze behind her.

"It's...It's okay to be weak every once in a while, so long as it doesn't get you or your comrades killed."

He said after a while of silence, his rough voice having a surprisingly soft and understanding tone to it that surprised Trinity. She could feel his body relaxing behind her after he'd spoken and was half tempted to turn around so she could see his face, but she pushed that thought out of her mind when she felt something wet fall down her cheek and realized she was crying again. She knew better than to expect pity or sympathy from one such as Kid, but she had never expected him to be understanding either. If anything, she'd expected him to say something like he had the night she had her nightmare, but to know he himself had said it was okay to be weak every once in a while, it had touched her more than she'd expected.

"Thanks Eustass."

Trinity said as she dipped her head, her hair falling to shadow her features. The tears falling down her face as well as the smile that had made its way on her face. She felt him freeze behind her again at her thanking him and used that opportunity to slip out of his hold and walk out of the bar.

* * *

Kiteria: Hey guys, I just wanted to say if you want to see the sketches of Trinity or scenes from The Captain's Musician I've done, go to my author page and click on my Deviantart link. The pictures are all there, feel free to tell me what you think on Deviantart or tell me in a review or PM here. Til next time my friends, later!


	18. Chapter 18

**Luvrainluv: **I honestly have no idea how I managed to do that, but I'm happy it turned out the way it did. I'd hope she could, she worked as a bartender for a while before being sucked into the One Piece world.

**desirae668: **Nothing happened, just got busy with schoolwork and didn't have much time to work on the story. Though I'm glad you liked the last update and I hope you like this one as well. It's more to show Kid actually cares for Trinity as well as the fact Killer would hurt/kill anyone who hurt or was responsible for hurting his sister. I hope I did okay, I think I did, but I'll leave that up to the readers to decide.

**CopraMeow: **Haha, you too? Though I have the perfect idea for later on. Though first I have to add more to Rin and Kid's relationship. This chapter was mainly just a filler, but it still served an important purpose.

**Hisahi Jeagerjaques: **I thought it would be nice to show a softer side to him. That and I wanted to see if I could manage it, it would appear that I did okay.

_Kiteria: I hope you've all enjoyed the last update, and I look forward to what you all have to say to this chapter. Read and review and tell me what you all think!_

* * *

Kid watched as Trinity left, unsure of what to think. He was glad, at that moment, that none of the crew was around because he could feel a smile tugging at his lips and could feel his heart beating faster than usual though he wasn't sure why. He thought over what had just happened that could possibly cause it and the only thing he came up with was him listening to Trinity telling him about her past, her getting up to leave and tripping, him catching her, telling her it was okay to be weak sometimes, then her sudden thank you. None of that explained why his heart was beating faster than usual. His confusion made the smile on his face fall as he decided to find his first mate and see if the blonde could help him understand why his body wasn't being its usual self.

* * *

Trinity felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she couldn't help but smile as she walked back towards the Inn her and the crew were staying at. Her tears had stopped and she felt like a new woman, the fact it was thanks to Kid's words was a little surprising, but she wasn't going to complain. He was her captain and was _the _Eustass Captain Kid and he had told her it was alright to be weak at times. She didn't feel like she'd disappointed anyone, or that she had no right to be on the crew because she had been effected by something from her past. The crew had become her family and she was afraid that after having woken Kid and Killer up the other night, that they wouldn't think of her the same but as a weak woman and she didn't want that. She had been struggling to convince herself that she was stronger than her nightmares, her inner demons, but Kid had told her she didn't have to be strong all the time and it was a relief to her. The sound of footsteps behind her made Trinity pause, but before she managed to turn around to see who it was, something was placed over her head and she couldn't before feeling someone hit her in the back of the head and the darkness around her swirled and became the real darkness of unconsciousness.

When Trinity woke up she noticed two things. One, she had a headache from hell; and two, she was in a room of sorts with candles lining the walls, floor, shelves, and any other surface they could find. Though what made Trinity do a double-take was the creepy ass shrine a few feet away from her with her captain's wanted poster displayed in the middle. His picture was slightly smeared with lipstick and other substances that Trinity had a feeling she didn't want to know how they'd gotten there thought she had a pretty good idea. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Trinity turned to see a blonde woman walk into the candlelight and stop to stand infront of her. Trinity took the time to look the blonde over. They were about as tall as her with dark green eyes, their blonde hair flowed down to their hips and framed their face, but Trinity had issues discerning if they were male or female because they looked like a stick until they spoke.

"Good, you're awake."

The flat-chested blonde said, the high pitched voice being enough to tell Trinity the person standing infront of her was female.

"You've spent quite enough time poisoning the mind of my sweet baby."

She said and Trinity blinked a couple of times before blankly staring at the stick of a woman infront of her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Trinity asked, completely confused but not really caring as she tugged on the restraints holding her arms above her head. Seastone handcuffs. The fact the blonde infront of her thought that would affect her made Trinity laugh silently to herself as she continued to twist her wrists until they were slowly slipping out of the shackles they'd been placed in.

"You know damned well what I'm talking about!"

The stick woman snapped, roughly grabbing a hold of Trinity's shoulders, making the witch pause in her attempts at getting free and look into the green eyes of the blonde.

"I won't listen to any of your lies, I know you've poisoned my sweet Kid's mind."

She said and silence followed for a few seconds as Trinity took in the thin woman's words, then she proceeded to laugh at the fact Kid and sweet had been used in the same sentence, and the accusations that had been pinned on her by the flat-chested blonde.

"Why are you laughing?"

The blonde asked confused, letting go of Trinity's shoulders as she looked at her with a frown and Trinity had to try a couple of times to get her laughter under control, but she finally managed it and answered the blonde that had apparently kidnapped her for such stupid reasons.

"Because, you think I'm poisoning Eustass. If anyone's poisoning anything, it would be him."

Trinity said with a small chuckle, smiling slightly when she saw the blonde glare at her.

"Don't use my baby's name so familiarly you whore!"

The stick-blonde snapped as she backhanded Trinity and Trinity's eyes narrowed and the smile on her face turned into a tight line as she glared at the blonde who had just hit her. Though the blonde didn't seem to notice a different in her hostage as she started telling Trinity of the first time she saw Kid.

"It was just after the War at Marineford. He and his crew had docked at an island not too far away, just before going into the New World and he had killed the entire island and set it aflame. He looked so handsome with his smiling face and red hair. He looked like an angel of chaos as he watched the island be destroyed."

The blonde said with a dreamy-like tone in her voice and Trinity snorted at the mental picture of Kid as any sort of angel before looking at the blonde like she was insane for her obvious infatuation with Kid.

"You're just jealous because of my love for my sweet baby Kid!"

The woman snapped with a frown as she crossed her arms over her non-existant chest and Trinity snorted again.

"Yeah right, I'd be more jealous of the person that gets to do the crew's laundry every week than some twig-bitch's love for my mentally unstable captain."

She said and saw the blonde shake with rage as she tried to come up with some sort of comeback, the sight was rather amusing and Trinity smirked as she waited for the woman's reply.

* * *

Killer frowned as he looked around the Inn and saw that Trinity still wasn't amongst the crew. The masked blonde headed up the stairs and knocked on his captain's door until the red-head opened it.

"What the fuck do you want Killer? It's not even eight."

Kid grumbled, his appearance and voice telling Killer he'd just woken him up, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Did you ever find Rin yesterday?"

The blonde asked and heard Kid sigh and he ran his hand through his hair, the goggles he used to keep it up missing and allowing his fiery red hair to go free and fall in his face.

"Yeah, she was in the bar. She left sometime last night and I haven't seen her since."

Kid said and Killer frowned behind his mask.

"Didn't she come back to the Inn?"

He asked and Killer's frown deepened as he shook his head in response to his captain's question.

"She's probably did and you just didn't see her. Knowing her, she's probably in the hot springs again."

Kid said with a shrug before turning and walking back into his room, closing the door in Killer's face, officially ending their conversation. Kid may have been convinced that Trinity was simply enjoying some alone time away from the crew, but Killer wasn't convinced.

When the sun had started to set and there was still no sign of Trinity, Killer noticed that Kid had started to get irritated. He would snap at the crew or angrily grumble things under his breath when he thought no one was listening and the majority of what Killer was able to pick out had to do with the crew's missing musician.

"I'm going to hurt you if anything's happened to her."

Killer informed his best friend, receiving an irritated glare in return. Kid may have been his captain and his best friend, but Trinity was his sister and he was going to place full blame on Kid if he didn't have proof she was okay.

"Fine dammit! We'll go look for her, but I'm telling you she's just out shopping or some stupid shit like that!"

Kid snapped angrily as he got to his feet and stormed out the door. Killer didn't say anything in response, he simply followed his captain out the door and kept pace with him as they started searching the island for Trinity.

* * *

Kid scowled as he searched the island for his missing musician. He wasn't happy that his first mate had been bitching since earlier that day about Trinity's disappearance, then adding to the fact he himself was starting to wonder where she'd been all day, Kid just wasn't a very happy person at the moment. The fact that they still couldn't find his musician, despite having combed the entire island, didn't help matters either.

"If we don't find her Kid, I'm going to kick your ass."

Killer threatened for what had to be the twelfth time that day and Kid sighed as they walked back to the Inn. Kid didn't like Killer being bitchy about the shit he did and all the trouble he often caused, but when Killer was being all 'protective big brother' because the fact Trinity was missing, it was even worse.

"I get it Killer, now shut the fuck up."

Kid growled as he walked over to a table a sat down. It wasn't even five minutes later that the bartender came over to them and stopped a few feet away. Kid glanced at the man and noticed he was shaking like a leaf.

"What the hell do you want?"

The upset red-head asked and, in any other situation, would have smirked at the fact the bartender seemed to turn pale and shake even more when he spoke, but he was aggravated so things that were normally amusing to him didn't have the same effect they usually would have.

"T-T-This came for you."

The bartender said and managed to hold out a piece of folded paper towards him and Killer. The masked blonde took it and the bartender scurried off, but Kid didn't bother to care, instead he turned to his first mate who had already started reading whatever was on the paper.

"What's it say Killer?"

Kid asked after a while and the blonde turned to face him though his face was hidden by his mask.

"It says to go to the tree ontop of the hill towards the eastern part of the island."

Killer said, but Kid could tell there was more to it and took the piece of paper from his first mate to see what it said for himself only to stare blankly at the piece of paper. It had excessively girly writing and hearts all over it. Despite it's appearance, Kid read the words.

_'My dear, sweet Kid. Please meet me under the branches of the tree ontop the hill towards the eastern part of the island so we can express our feelings for one another. I have taken care of the only thing standing in our way, but I will leave the liberty of getting rid of her for good up to you. It'll be a way for you to prove your love for me my sweet baby. I will not fail in undoing the spell that teal-haired witch has put on you._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Babycakes Abigail'_

Kid blinked once...twice...three times after he'd finished reading the note. He was pissed at first, thinking someone was just fucking with him until he'd read the part about the teal-haired witch, _his _teal-haired witch.

"Killer."

Kid said and the blonde was on his feet without a word, ready to head where the note had told them to.

He wasn't sure what he was going to find when they reached the place they were told to go, but seeing his musician tied to a tree with a stick-thin man talking to her was not what he'd expected. Glancing at Killer for a second, Kid and him stopped a few feet away since neither of them had been noticed by either person. They could hear what was being said between Trinity and the stick-man though and it would scar Kid for the rest of his life.

"I won't let a blue haired harlot like you poison my sweet baby's mind anymore."

The blonde stick-man said in a high pitched voice. Trinity burst out laughing and Kid frowned in confusion at the situation, though that confusion turned to anger when the stick-man backhanded his musician.

"Don't laugh at the woman who's going to kill you you dumb bitch!"

The blonde stick-man screamed and Kid's narrowed, anger-filled eyes went wide with shock as he froze in place while one thing went through his mind.

_That's a **woman? **_

He wondered as he stared at the stick-woman standing infront of his musician.

"Kid, is _that _the one who wrote that note?"

Killer asked from his place beside Kid and the red-head froze as he realized it was, then proceeded to shudder in disgust when the blonde stick-woman heard them and turned to him with a wide smile and proceeded to call him her sweet baby in an annoyingly high-pitched voice that made him wonder how he ever thought she was a guy, until he was reminded of her flat-chest and shuddered in disgust again before raising his pistol, pointing it at her and shooting without a second thought. He had to kill it, if not for the female race's reputation, then for his sanity.

The blonde ducked, dodging the bullet he'd sent her way and he expected her to start bitching him out for almost killing her as she stood back up, but instead she dusted herself off and looked him in the eyes with a creepy smile on her face.

"It's okay my sweets, I will cleanse your mind of the witch's control so we can be together like I know we're meant to be."

She said theatrically and Kid tried his best to keep those thoughts out of his head, but they still managed to worm their way there and make the red-head shudder in disgust for the third time. Kid glared at his first mate when he heard a chuckle from the masked blonde. He found the entire thing amusing, Kid could tell. Even without being able to see his face, Killer was his best friend, he just knew and that pissed him off.

* * *

Trinity watched amused as Kid told Killer to kill the woman after she pulled a knife from somewhere on her person to kill her with. Trinity wasn't worried, she'd realized the blonde was no real threat to her since she wasn't smart enough to put her in the one thing that would drain her of her powers and had only talked about this with Kid or that with Kid and hadn't actually done anything to her but slap her. When she saw the disturbed look on Kid's face as the blonde, who had introduced herself as Abigail before bringing Trinity to the hilltop they were at now, ask why he was doing this. Why he was defending her and keeping them from making sweet, darling little baby angels and Trinity could see Kid had reached his breaking point. That was made obvious when the red-head told Killer to end things as he walked over to her and cut the ropes holding her to the tree. She didn't miss the glare he sent her because of her laughing at the whole situation, though when he threatened to throw her in the ocean again she instantly shut up.

Both turn to see Killer pull his scythes from the stick-woman's back, or it could have been her front, Trinity couldn't tell since they were both flat as a board. Abigail looked at Kid and asked why. She even called him her sweet baby again which made Kid shudder in disgust again and made Trinity laugh at her captain's suspense despite the glare he sent her way as they all headed back towards the Inn.


	19. Chapter 19

**desirae668: **I am trying to keep him in character while having a little fun myself. I don't really think I have a routine, but i am trying my best to update as much of this chapter as i can.

**Luvrainluv: **I thought it would be funny if he had a fangirl, so I gave him one. Albeit she didn't live long, but still, she existed and scarred Kid XD

**CopraMeow: **haha, I'm sorry, but would you prefer I wrote a boring chapter compared to one that made you laugh? Anywho, I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.

_Kiteria: heyo guys, this chapter was really just for Kid to realize his feelings and to show that it is indeed a mutual thing between Trinity and Kid, though neither of them are aware of this fact. I'm sorry if Kid seems OOC in this, but this is, afterall, my fanfic and you don't have to read it, though I do hope you will. Review please!_

* * *

Trinity smiled from her spot beside Kid as they walked off the gangplank of the ship and onto the island they'd docked at. The young witch had found it quite amusing to tease her captain about the incident on the last island. Killer had asked why she wasn't bothered by the fact she'd gotten kidnapped and held hostage and she'd simply told the masked blonde that it was because she had found the whole situation too hilarious to get upset over, much to the chagrin of Kid.

"Did you love her back?"

Trinity asked in a slightly teasing, yet inquisitive tone and didn't miss the way Kid's shoulders seemed to tense at her question. He didn't need to ask her what she was talking about, he'd gotten used to her random string of questions and teasing, but that didn't mean he was happy with them. The heavy scowl on his face was a clear testament to that.

"Shut up."

Kid growled back and Trinity couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she followed Kid towards the tavern that was on the island. It still amazed her how Kid seemed to have an inept ability to find the one place on any island that sold alcohol even though it was his first time on many of the islands.

"But she cared so much for you, she even said she wanted to have little angels with you."

Trinity said, chuckling at the mere thought of Kid's children being angels, repeating the words of the recently deceased stick-woman from their last trip and started to laugh again when she saw Kid's form shake with anger until he suddenly spun on his heel to face her and grabbed her up by the front of her shirt, lifting her off her feet and holding her a couple of feet off the ground.

"I said shut up, now shut the _fuck_ up!"

He seethed with narrowed eyes and Trinity blinked a couple of times at her captain's anger before deciding it was probably in her best interest to stop teasing him.

Silence followed and Trinity kept her light-blue eyes locked onto the dark red ones of her captain and watched as the anger slowly faded from them and he set her back on her feet. She expected him to turn away from her and continue on into the tavern, but he didn't move and he didn't move his hand away from where it rested just above her collar bone since that was where he'd grabbed a hold of her shirt. She could him frown, but she couldn't tell if he was still angry or if he was just thinking about something, then she saw his eyes take on the same look she'd only seen twice before. Once when she'd tackled him to the galley floor and Killer walked in on them, then the time just before they were challenged to the Davy Back Fights with Foxy. Even though she hadn't seen it for a while, it still had a strange effect on her and Trinity shivered as she felt something start to build in the pit of her stomach the longer he looked at her that way. It wasn't quite the butterfly-like effect one got when around their crush, but at the same time it wasn't much different from it. She felt confused, but also...anxious. She knew what to expect when Kid was angry or in one of his moods that resulted in the destruction of entire islands, but when he looked at her the way he was now she didn't know what to expect. So when Kid's hand moved and suddenly cupped the side of her face gently she flinched initially at the contact and saw pain flash across his features and saw he was about to pull away thinking she'd rejected the motion and she quickly went to rectify her unintentional reaction, but before she could do anything they were interrupted by her brother and Kid's first mate.

"Are you two gonna move any time soon?"

He asked and Kid promptly told him to shut the fuck up before gruffly turning and continuing into the tavern, mumbling things under his breath as he went and Trinity tried to hide the blush that was rising to her cheeks from having her brother interrupt yet another moment between her and Kid as she followed the masked blonde who had gone in after their captain.

* * *

Kid scowled harshly at the barmaid who had brought his crew their drinks and watched with a small amount of satisfaction as she ran away as soon as she had finished setting their drinks down in front of them. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him after he'd snapped at Trinity for teasing him like she had been ever since they had left the island where the stick-bitch had kidnapped and taken Trinity hostage all because she thought his musician was brainwashing him. He was angry at her one moment, and the next he suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to see if her skin was as soft as it looked. He didn't understand it, but he had taken a change and gave in to what his body had wanted to do and she'd flinched at his touch. He wouldn't lie, it hurt seeing her react to him that way though he didn't know why. He shouldn't give a damn if she didn't like being touched by him, but he did. He had been in the middle of trying to come up with some sort of excuse as to why he'd suddenly done what he did when Killer suddenly showed up and said what he had, which had once again pissed the red-haired Supernova off and he was now drinking to try and get rid of the feelings swimming around in his mind that only confused him.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

The sound of his first mate brought Kid out of his scowling fit with the table-top and he turned to the masked blonde with a look of pure confusion, but before he could ask what the hell he was talking about, Killer spoke up again.

"You've been scowling at the table for almost a full ten minutes, the barmaid before then. So what's wrong?"

Killer clarified and Kid sighed before glancing towards Trinity who would usually be sitting across from him, but was now sitting with Heat, Wire, and the rest of the crew and laughing about something or another.

"So it's about Rin."

Killer said, making Kid's attention snap back to the blonde.

"Hn."

Kid grunted before bringing his newly refilled mug to his lips and drinking heartily.

"I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Killer said simply and Kid glared at his friend for a few moments for prying before sighing again as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and getting a bit of his dark lipstick on the back of it.

"She makes me feel weird."

Kid said and he didn't have to see Killer's face to know the blonde was looking at him confused.

"She annoys the hell out of me, makes me want to kill her, teases me, pisses me off and at times makes me want to strangle her, but at the same time I want to see her smile at me instead of scowl at something I say, want to be the one she likes talking to, and doesn't mind being touched by."

He elaborated for his friend hoping he'd be able to explain what the hell was going on with him, but instead of getting advice from his blonde haired friend and first mate, he got a rather upset response of an extremely protective older brother.

"You touched her!? What the fuck do you mean you touched her you fucking ginger!?"

Killer snapped, his usually calm tone gone and replaced by a very upset one that shocked Kid for a couple of minutes before the blonde's words sunk in and made his face heat up at what Killer was insinuating.

"Calm down you fucking blond pansy, I didn't do anything like _that_."

Kid said and instantly the tension in Killer's body relaxed and the pissed off aura around him was back to being the calm and collected one that usually surrounded the masked blonde.

"Then what _did_ you do?"

He asked in a calm voice now that he wasn't concerned Kid had done anything like that to his sister and Kid's face heated up just a bit more and he avoided looking at his first mate as he responded.

"I cupped her cheek with my hand..."

He said quietly as he stared down into his mug and could feel his first mate looking at him in confusion.

"Oookay?"

Killer asked slowly, confusion clear in his voice and Kid glared at his first mate for making him explain things.

"She flinched when I touched her okay!?"

Kid snapped angrily, but his face still heated up with embarrassment as well for admitting that he'd given into one of the urges his body had wanted while around Trinity.

"Oh."

Killer said and Kid simply grunted in response and went back to glaring at the table top.

"I can't believe it."

Killer said after a few moments of silence had passed between them and Kid looked up at him confused, but when that didn't give him any answers he voiced what was on his mind.

"What the fuck are you talking about you fucking pansy?"

He demanded and scowled when he heard the blonde laugh.

"You like her."

Killer said and the string of profanities and other insults he had prepared to fling at his friend for laughing at him came to a sudden, screeching halt inside his mind as the blonde's words registered in his brain.

"I what?"

Kid asked stupidly, blinking his eyes a couple of times thinking he'd misheard his friend, but when the blonde simply repeated what he'd previously said Kid just stared at the table top. He wasn't glaring at it like he had been before, but just blankly staring at it as he tried to fully process what Killer had just said. Was it true? Did he like his musician? Sure she had a nice body, he enjoyed teasing her and getting a rise out of her, loved watching her kill and fight for him and his crew, was pissed when he learned what had happened to her as a kid and wanted to kill those who had caused her pain and he didn't like seeing her getting too close to someone that wasn't him or Killer, even if it was a member of his crew, but that didn't mean he liked her...did it?

"Haha, seems like you do have a heart after all Kid."

Killer said after a while of Kid's continued silence and Kid was about to tell the blonde to shut the fuck up when Trinity suddenly popped up and snatched his drink out of his hands and drained the last of it.

"Thanks for that."

She said as she handed Kid's mug back to him before flashing both him and Killer a smile.

"I'm going to bed, night Nii-Killer! Night Eustass!"

She said with another smile before turning and heading up the stairs to the rooms they had gotten and Kid just watched as she walked away. At least until his first mate started laughing again which made him glare at the masked blonde who had gotten to his feet.

"You so like her."

He said before walking away and Kid scowled at his first mate's retreating form before looking down at the now empty mug he held in his hand and found himself thinking of Trinity. Did he really like his musician like that? Did that really matter, the question should have been, did she like him in return?


	20. Chapter 20

**desirae668: **Haha, he's not the only one confused XD

**Guest: **Hmm, same with me too. My friend actually did this to me, which was where I came up with the idea for it. Though, this chapter really was just a reflection on Trinity's past relationships and to express, hopefully if I did it right, that she's not too sure about her feelings for Kid as of yet. and just because Killer has told Kid he liked Trinity, doesn't mean he knows for a fact he does or that he'll admit it. Does that make sense?

**CopraMeow: **Yeah, I thought it would be funny to use those terms. I can so see Kid and Killer doing that XD

* * *

Trinity yawned as she walked down the steps of the tavern she and the rest of the Kid Pirates were staying in. She spotted Kid and Killer sitting at one of the tables and was a little surprised to see her captain was up so early, until she noticed the mug in his hands and realized he just hadn't gone to bed yet.

"Morning."

She said to them as she walked over, she stretched her arms over her head and groaned when she felt a few of her joints pop from the movement.

"Good morning Rin."

Killer said and Trintiy was about to say something in response when Kid suddenly got to his feet and walked up the stairs and disappearing in his room.

"Uh...did I do something wrong?"

She asked as she looked the way Kid had gone, a little confused by his actions until she turned her attention back to the masked blonde still sitting comfortably in his seat with newspaper in hand like Kid hadn't just suddenly got up and gone to his room.

"No, Kid's just having trouble accepting something."

Killer answered, but that only served to confuse Trinity further. Pushing it aside as something she didn't have to worry about, Trinity took Kid's vacant seat and blinked when she saw the frontlines of the paper in Killer's hands.

"Let me see this."

She said as she snatched the paper out of the masked blonde's hands without waiting for his say so and scanned it with wide eyes.

_'Trafalgar Law joins the ranks of Shichibukai!'_

Trinity blankly stared at the big, bold letters before her gaze drifted to the picture the navy had provided of the Dark Doctor she'd met only once and she did a double take when she saw it was actually a picture of both Law and Katrina. He had his nodachi leaned against his shoulder like all other pictures she'd seen of him, but what shocked her was the fact he had his tan, tattooed arm wrapped around the brunette's waist and their fingers were interlaced together.

_I thought there it was weird how he'd agree to help so easily, I guess them being together makes sense._

Trinity thought as she continued to look at the picture. She took in Katrina and Law's faces in the picture. It was obvious Katrina wasn't aware they were being photographed, but from the smirk on Law's face and the fact he was practically looking right at the camera Trinity guessed he did and that made her a little surprised that he didn't seem to mind letting the entire world know that he was in a relationship with a member of his crew. Most would consider it a stupid move to do so since it would allow their enemies to know what their weakness was, but Trinity had to admire the fact Law just didn't seem to give a damn and the look on Katrina's face was enough to make Trinity just slightly jealous since she didn't have that.

_She's a lucky girl._

Trinity thought to herself as Killer finally snatched the paper back from her, but she didn't make any forms of protest against it since she had originally been the one to snatch it from him. Thinking of Law and Katrina's relationship made Trinity think over her own relationship status; single. She wondered if anyone would be interested in dating her now that she had become a member of Kid's crew. She had tried dating before, even after losing her sister and always being on the run, a girl had needs after all and when Trinity hit eighteen she was a rather...needy person.

Thinking about all her past relationships made Trinity frown, albeit she'd really only been in three relationships, none of them had ended on a very pleasant note for either party. Her first boyfriend was right before she turned sixteen. She'd been living in California for a couple of weeks and had gotten to know a few people and met a boy named Thomas Jones. He had introduced her to a bunch of people and had been her first kiss. Things were sweet between them for a while, but once she turned sixteen he started trying to take things too far and because she told him no, had started hitting her to try and make her give in. Needless to say, her spirits had fun wringing his fucking neck. Her second boyfriend was different from her first and didn't show up until she was eighteen. He had been two years older than her and actually asked her on a couple of dates before they made it official and became a couple. His name was Dakota Holmes and she'd met him while trying to lay low in West Virginia. She never did understand why the police followed her quite literally all over the country for her murdering the people in her hometown, but they did and probably still would if she ever returned to her world, which really wasn't something she planned to do. Dakota was what her sister would have described as a good man and Trinity had thought so too, which was why after a month of dating him she let him be her first. He'd been the one to take her virginity away from her and even after she gave him that he was still good to her and treated her right. At least, until his ex showed up and tried to take him from her. Trinity stood her ground and promptly told the bitch to back the fuck off and that Dakota was her man. She'd got to keep a hold of her boyfriend that night, but she also got to see his true side about a week later. She got phone calls from women she didn't know and people saying he owed them child support or money for other things, the police started coming around their apartment which made her have to be careful of when she left and when she came home, and when they were together after she'd brought all that up he'd changed and become violent and would start accusing her of things. One night he'd stayed out real late and came back drunk. He walked to their bedroom where Trinity had been sleeping and decided he'd have some fun with his girlfriend, but he ignored when she'd told him no and tried to force himself onto her. She didn't have the time to use her spirits because he was constantly pinning her arms down and pinning her to the bed, so she had to deal with him herself. He was the first person she'd killed with her own hands, not her spirits. It was until she'd gotten out from under him and started to leave that she saw the badge sticking out from a pair of his pants on the floor and had wished she could kill him again for being a cop. It wasn't until a few days after his death and the news told of his murder that she found out he was actually an ex-cop, but it still pissed her off.

Though, despite all the shit she'd gone through with her first two boyfriends, it was her third one that really left a scar on Trinity, both physically and emotionally. She had met him in New Jersey a week after she'd turned nineteen. Ralph Felah was his name and he was a member of one of the bigger street gangs that ruled the streets when the sun went down. She'd actually met him because she had been stopped by a rival gang on her way back to her apartment and he'd seen her kick their asses for bothering her. After that he'd spent a full two weeks straight trying to convince her to join his gang. Of course she said no since she had wanted to keep a low profile and being in a gang was definitely not the best way of doing that, but he had started to break through her defenses and she finally agreed. The gang she joined was called the Midnight Rockers, not a very creative name, but it was a name most didn't want to get involved with. She had felt like she'd found a place to call home with them, the girls in the gang had been through hell and back just like she had and there were those who had their issues battling drugs. Some of them had tempted her with the drugs they had and she almost gave in, but Ralph kept her clean. They'd gotten close and over time they eventually started dating. They would go on patrols together, making sure no rival gangs got into their gang's territory and when they were suppose to be on lookout was usually when they were fooling around. Trinity had had a scare at one point and time when she was late starting her period, but Ralph had said he would have stayed with her. She had thought she'd finally found a good one, but then they got jumped one night on patrol and just because Ralph's brother Carlos was in the other gang, he refused to fight, leaving Trinity to fend for herself and that was how she'd gotten the scar on her hip. Carlos didn't care that she was his brother's girl and had made sure she would never forget she was playing with the big boys now. She'd managed to kill six of them, Carlos included, before the police sirens had her running away so as to avoid going to jail. As she ran, she noticed Ralph was nowhere in sight. She had been bedridden for about three weeks after because of how deep the gash on her side was and during that she never saw Ralph. It was only a week after she'd been allowed to walk around that he started coming near her again, but he was different. Though any time she'd ask what was wrong, he'd tell her it was nothing, then go off with one of the other members of the gang. She tried everything to get their relationship back the way it had been, but nothing worked and she thought it would be best if they broke up and had told him so. He took it really well, better than she'd expected him to and all was fine for about a week, until Trinity suddenly got really sick after eating with the gang one evening and almost died from some form of poison the doctors had found in her system. It didn't take long for Trinity to realize Ralph had tried to kill her, she'd had her doubts at first, though the fact he'd showed up two days after her getting out of intensive care and trying to smother her in her sleep kinda made those doubts jump out the window. She only managed to stab him with the pocket knife she had hidden in her bra at the time and knock him out. She ran after that, left the hospital, the gang, the state and didn't look back. She knew he had been trying to kill her because she'd killed his brother, so the best option for her at the time was to run.

That was how she'd wound up in North Carolina, after that, she'd decided it would be best to remain single. Though, now that she was no longer in her world, but an entirely different one and seeing how happy someone she knew was in a relationship, she couldn't help but wonder if it was time she got back in the game. However, that itself brought a problem to her mind. She was a pirate, a member of the _Kid Pirates_. Would anyone be stupid enough to try and date her? If they did they'd have to deal with not only Killer who was rather protective of her, but also Kid and the rest of the crew. That thought made Trinity sigh as she crossed her arms under her chest with a frown, but then a sudden idea popping in her mind had her freezing for a second. What if she dated someone on the crew? Immediately, Trinity went through the people in the crew and mentally crossed off the people she had no interest in. As the list got shorter and shorter, Trinity's frown hardened. It wasn't until Trinity came to the last two members of the crew that she paused. Killer and Kid. She couldn't date Killer, he was practically her brother without being born that way, meaning that left just one person for her to consider being in a relationship with and that made her heart start to pound faster within her chest. As soon as she thought his name, the things that had happened between them since she met him in the bar on that first island until now popped in her head. How he'd offered her a place to stay til the marines calmed down, offering her his coat since she was naked, allowing her to join his crew, his constant teasing, the times he'd tried to bring out her other half, the time during the Davy Back Fight, the time she'd been told he had asked his rival to help her, that time in the infirmary on Law's sub, when she'd had her nightmare, when he'd told her it was okay to be weak, when she'd gotten kidnapped by Abigail on the last island, and yesterday when he had cupped her cheek before Killer interrupted them. She didn't know what to think, thinking over all that had happened between her and her captain only served to confuse her further and she sighed exasperatedly as she got to her feet.

"Where are you going Rin?"

Killer asked, having been silently reading the newspaper the whole time and Trinity just turned and started to walk out of the tavern.

"I need some air."

She called back to the masked blonde before leaving, her mind full of racing questions that she didn't have the answers to.


	21. Chapter 21

**Luvrainluv:** That would be something to see, but what fun would it be if it was that easy?

**CopraMeow: **Oh she realizes it. I'm glad you think she fits him, just wait til you see what I have planned.

**desirae668: **I'm glad you like how fast I update. Yes, Trinity's past relationships have not been the best, but she did learn quite a few things from them.

_Kiteria: I hope you all enjoy this update, progress has been made between Trinity and Kid, but for now let's let them enjoy their drunken moments XD Please review!_

* * *

Kid had noticed a difference in his musician and wasn't sure how to take it. He wasn't really bothered by her continued silence since she was usually quiet anyways, but at the same time it pissed him off. She didn't really do anything different than usual, but at the same time she did and it was driving Kid insane. It was like, just her presence was different than usual and Kid was frustrated because he didn't know how to get her to go back to normal.

"So you've noticed a difference in Rin too?"

Killer's voice sounded from across the room and Kid looked up to see his first mate walking down the stairs that led up to the crew's bedrooms and simply grunted in reply before returning to glaring at the table top again.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?"

Killer asked as he took a seat across from Kid, again receiving only a grunt in reply.

"She was fine until she read the paper a few days ago."

The blonde said and Kid finally looked at his friend since that was something he hadn't known.

"Why? What did the paper say?"

He asked and saw Killer stare at him from behind his mask for a little bit before watching as he got to his feet, walked over to the bar, asked the bartender for the paper, took it from the shaking man's hands, then returned to the table Kid was sitting at and handing it to him. Kid's brow furrowed as he took the paper from his first mate, then proceeded to read it. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the headlines.

"What the hell? Since when did that shitty doctor become a Government dog!?"

The red-head snarled, not wanting to believe his rival had willingly become the Government's bitch despite the words on the paper in his hands spelling it out for him.

"That paper is at least three days old Kid. You really should keep up with these kind of things."

Killer said and Kid glared at his first mate before returning his gaze back to the paper he held in his hands. He looked at the picture the navy had put in the paper of Law and blinked a little surprised when he saw it was actually a picture of Law and Katrina together. The fact the other pirate captain had his arm wrapped around the brunette's waist with their hands interlaced was like a giant, brightly flashing sign to anyone looking at the paper that she was his and almost seemed to be challenging people to try and do something to her, especially with the way Law was practically smirking into the camera while Katrina was smiling just slightly, completely oblivious to the fact they were being photographed. Though none of what Kid saw helped him to understand his musician's sudden change in behavior.

"Was she upset Trafalgar became a Shinchibukai?"

Kid asked his first mate, hoping the blonde would have some sort of information since he had none. Though when he shook his masked head, Kid couldn't help but sigh slightly.

"No, she just seemed surprised about it. In truth, she was quiet for a bit after I'd taken the paper back from her, then just suddenly got up and walked out saying she needed some air. After that, she came back and has been acting the way you see everyday for the past three days."

Killer informed him and Kid frowned in thought. It didn't make much sense to him, but then again, women didn't make much sense anyways.

"I wonder what could have upset her?"

Kid wondered aloud to himself, not really asking Killer and the blonde knew that since he didn't answer him. Though the fact Kid couldn't come up with an answer only made him frown even more, he wanted his musician to snap out of whatever thing she was going through and go the fuck back to normal.

* * *

Trinity sighed as she walked through the small town on the village she and the crew had been staying on for the past couple of days still trying to sort out the confusing chaotic storm that had become her mind. Three days had passed since she'd seen the paper and reminisced about her past relationships. It had also been three days since she'd mentally gone through all those that she'd possibly be interested in being in a relationship with and had narrowed it down to one very pale, egotistical, deeply disturbed, chaos-loving, destruction-causing, red-haired pirate captain. The problem wasn't who she'd narrowed it down to, no, if it was then she wouldn't be having such a hard time sorting out the things swimming around in her head. No, the problem was the fact that she didn't know what she felt _towards_ the one she'd narrowed it down to. Was he just her captain or did she feel something more for him? She just didn't know and that's what confused her.

"Gah! Why the hell does shit have to be so damn confusing!?"

Trinity shouted as she stopped walking and mussed up her hair in frustration.

"Do I even _want _to ask what's wrong with you Rin?"

The sound of Killer's voice had Trinity's head snapping up to see him and Kid sitting at a table looking at her.

"Um..."

She said intelligently, her face heating up slightly from having suddenly shouted like that in front of her brother and captain.

"Never mind then."

Killer said, dropping the subject much to Trinity's relief and she simply walked over to the bar and hopped up onto one of the stools and ordering a drink as she started to fix her hair.

"Since when did you start drinking yourself?"

A voice asked from behind her and Trinity tensed slightly as she recognized whose voice it was. She didn't know what to think of who was standing behind her, thus meaning she wasn't sure how to talk to them, but she knew better than to ignore him.

"Since I don't feel like dealing with all the shit that's running around in my head."

Trinity said over her shoulder to her captain without looking at him. She dipped her head in silent thanks to the bartender who shakily set her drink down in front of her and she grabbed it and brought it to her lips, draining it quickly. It wasn't particularly strong, but it still burned going down.

"And what exactly is going through your head?"

He asked and Trinity frowned, though hid it behind her hand as she used the back of it to wipe her mouth.

"A lot of shit."

She responded bluntly before motioning to the bartender that she wanted another round before suddenly being spun around to face her captain's scowling face.

"If I wanted vague answers, I'd get a fucking fortune cookie."

He said in a low voice and Trinity tried hard not to let the shiver than ran up her spine show at the sound of his voice so close to her. With him being so close, she couldn't help but take the time to take in his features. His flaming red hair that she swore defied gravity and resembled flames, his bangs being held back by the goggles he always wore. His pale skin, though darker than hers, seemed to be flawless except for one side of his face where he had scars running down it, but it didn't take away from his appearance. If anything, it added to it as well as the metal arm attached at his shoulder. Even after so long with him and the crew, she wasn't sure if that was an effect he could turn on and off with his powers or if he had actually lost the limb and had it replaced. Truthfully, she'd never bothered to ask, though now she had started to wonder about it and a lot of other things about her captain. She continued looking him over, taking in the muscles in his arm, chest, abdomen and more. Even with his coat on, she could still see how toned his body was thanks to the fact he didn't like to wear shirts, she personally didn't think he owned any.

Apparently, her prolonged staring irritated him since she suddenly felt his black painted fingernails digging harshly into her hip, making her gasp and snap her light-blue eyes up to his dark red ones.

"Stop fucking staring at me dammit!"

He snarled at her, moving even closer to her to try and intimidate her, but the only effect it had on her was making her heart beat faster thanks to the continuously shortening distance between them.

"Y-Y-Your d-drink m-m-ma'am."

The voice of the bartender interrupted whatever response Trinity could have hoped to come up with and with a relieved sigh that she kept to herself, she grabbed the mug he'd set down on the bar, hopped down off the stool she was on, and maneuvered around Kid before heading to a table a little ways away. She didn't need to look to know he was following her and to be honest, it didn't really surprise her. She knew it would have been foolish of her to hope he hadn't noticed her change in behavior in the past couple of days, but it wasn't like she'd meant for it to happen. She couldn't help the way she felt, hell, she wasn't even fully sure how she felt.

Sitting down at a table a little ways away from the rest of the patrons within the tavern, Trinity sighed as she sat down and wasn't all that surprised when Kid took the seat next to her. It wasn't until Killer had gotten up and congregated to the same table they were at that Trinity realized she'd picked to sit in a booth and mentally smacked herself for the situation she'd put herself in. She had Kid sitting on one side of her with her brother sitting on the other, ultimately trapping her where she was.

"You still didn't answer my question."

Kid said, and Trinity groaned before lifting her mug to her lips to taste the alcohol in it, but it was taken from her before she could taste even a drop of the amber liquid.

"God dammit Eustass, why do you have to pry so much into my life!? Does it really matter what the fuck is going through my head? Is it going to kill you if I don't tell you?"

Trinity snapped at her red-haired captain with a scowl of her own since he'd been the one who snatched her drink from her.

Silence followed her outburst and Trinity simply glared at her captain since he still wouldn't give her her drink back and sighed as she let her head fall onto the table, the cool tabletop feeling good against her skin and sighed.

"I really hate you."

Trinity mumbled without lifting her head and halfway contemplated keeping her head down for the rest of the night, but Kid had other thoughts.

* * *

Kid blinked in surprise at Trinity suddenly exploding on him like she had before watching as she laid her head down on tabletop and mumbled something under her breath. He wasn't sure what she said, but he was pretty sure it wasn't something he would have liked had he heard it.

"Answer me."

He growled, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her head up and smirking slightly when he heard her gasp of pain from having her hair yanked, but he didn't care at the moment. He wanted an explanation to why she had been acting the way she had.

"Fuck you and give me my drink back."

She said with a scowl and Kid glared at her, it had been a while since she was so defiant towards him and he didn't like it.

"Answer me."

He ordered and saw Trinity narrow her light-blue eyes at him, but didn't do as he said which made him tighten his grip on her hair and glare at her even more.

"Answer me."

He ordered again and when he saw she had no intentions of answering him he released his hold on her hair and brought her untouched mug to his lips and drained all of it, smirking at her when he saw the way she was glaring at him for having drunk her drink.

"You asshole."

She said and Kid's smirk simply widened until Trinity suddenly moved her hand behind his head and slammed it down onto the tabletop.

Kid growled when he lifted his head up and glared so hard at his musician that his eyes narrowed into slits and his hand sparked purple with his devil fruit ability as his other hand moved to unsheath the dagger he had slung across his chest when Killer's hand stopped him.

"Enough Kid."

He said and Kid glared at his first mate, but didn't try to kill Trinity any more, instead he motioned for the bartender to bring more drinks. If he couldn't kill, then he'd need to drink.

* * *

Killer watched as Kid started drinking and so did Trinity. As more and more drinks were consumed by the duo, it seemed both had forgotten their animosity towards the other and Trinity had started telling Kid what he'd wanted to know earlier.

"You wanted to know...to know what's wrong with me lately right Eustass?"

She asked and Killer watched as his captain nodded while swaying in his seat. It was clear to Killer that both were incredibly drunk, but he had a feeling that they needed to get whatever was in their systems out, even if they could only do it while intoxicated.

"I'm confused of how I feel...I don't know...don't know how I feel towards you anymore and it confuses me."

Trinity admitted and Killer blinked in surprise behind his mask, not having expected that and looked at his captain to see he was just as surprised before seeing the red-head smirk and sling his arm around Trinity's shoulders.

"What's to be confused about?"

He asked, his words not slurred, but only because he was making extra care to enunciate each word so as to be understood, something he did only when he was drunk.

"A lot..."

Trinity said with a frown after downing the last of what was in her mug and letting her head hang down slightly.

"Just stop thinking and go with what you feel, that's what I do."

Kid said and Killer couldn't help but agree with that. That explained almost all the shit his captain did.

Trinity lifted her head and stared at Kid for a while, Killer wasn't sure why, but whatever the reason had been she suddenly smiled before moving so she was straddling his lap which had startled the red-head. Killer blinked in surprise as he saw his sister wrap her arms around Kid's neck and lean in until their lips were just inches apart.

"Whatever you say, Captain."

She said before leaning in the rest of the way and closing the space between them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Luvrainluv:** Haha, you'll find the answer to that in this chapter. I have plans for what's to follow, just stay tuned XD

**Hisashi Jeagerjaques: **yes, a kiss, though only because of the influence of alcohol. Oh, it is fun indeed, though mainly for Killer.

**CopraMeow:** Umm...wow. I'm glad you liked the chapter so much, I hope you like this one too.

**desirae668:** Yeah, sorry about that, but I loved writing it! As for Killer's response, that is explained as is Kid's reaction. I'll write more about that later on in a different chapter.

**DragonClanMaster:** Haha, it just means you'll come back for more. If you review again, then I did my job right. Killer's reaction was actually written thanks to me asking my brother how he'd react in that given situation. So if it doesn't seem to fit, I'm sorry, but there really isn't a specific way to write Killer and he may be Rin's brother, but he was Kid's best friend first.

* * *

Trinity groaned as she opened her eyes, only to have to close them immediately afterwards because the lights blinded her and made her see white for a couple of seconds. Once her eyes had gotten over the sudden brightness, she tried to open her eyes again and sighed in relief when the effect wasn't as harsh as the first time. Running a hand through her hair as she sat up, Trinity tried to remember how she'd gotten to her room when she remembered being downstairs with Kid and Killer the night before. Thinking that, Trinity frowned when she realized she couldn't remember much of the previous night aside from the fact she'd trapped herself between Kid and Killer in a booth, then her and Kid drinking. She frowned as she tried to recall anything, but it seemed the more she tried to remember, the more fuzzy things got.

Sighing and finally deciding to just let her memories come back to her on her own, Trinity got to her feet and headed for the door. She felt the need for a shower and knew the hot water would help ease the pounding in her head. It wasn't so major that she couldn't function, but she knew that if she didn't do something to make the mild headache she had go away that it would get worse and that wasn't something she wanted to deal with.

Trinity opened her door and moved to walk out into the hall, only to nearly run into her brother.

"Oh, you're actually awake."

The masked blonde said, surprise clear in his voice and Trinity frowned up at him.

"I was a bartender in a night club for the better half of a year Nii-Killer, it takes more than a couple of shots and slightly stronger beer to get me to stay in bed."

Trinity responded, though she did frown at the pounding in her head. As mild as it was, it wasn't a feeling she enjoyed and the delay of her shower had started to make her irritated.

"So...how was your night?"

He asked and Trinity narrowed her eyes at her brother. She didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling at her from behind his mask, that and his voice was laced with amusement.

"Go get your kicks somewhere else Nii-Killer, I'm not in the mood for this."

She said as she moved passed the blonde and started to continue on towards the bathroom, but stopped when he called out to her.

"So you don't want to tell me how you got that mark on your neck?"

He asked and Trinity stopped before looking back at him from over her shoulder, confused about what he was talking about. She turned away from him and tried to look at her neck, but couldn't see what he was talking about and continued on towards the bathroom. Cutting on the light as she went, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and felt her eyes go wide at the dark red mark on the side of her throat. It looked like someone had decided to bite her as hard as they could and it had left quite a mark.

"What the hell!?"

Trinity shouted as her face heated up and turned the same color as the mark on the side of her neck. The fact she could hear her brother laughing as he walked down the stairs didn't help and she slammed the bathroom door for privacy as she turned to the shower and tried to remember just what all had happened the night before.

* * *

Killer couldn't help but laugh at his sister's response to the mark Kid had left on her neck. At first, Killer had been rather shocked to see his sister suddenly straddle their captain's lap the night before and proceed to kiss him, but he was even more shocked when Kid had responded and then both of them continued to make out as if he wasn't even there. To be honest, Killer was pissed at his captain for touching his sister the way he did, disgusted because he had watched his sister make out with their captain, and also amused at the fact he knew neither of them would remember anything they had done the next morning and by Trinity's reaction to the mark on her neck, he'd been right. Now he was going to see if Kid remembered anything.

The masked blonde wasn't all that surprised when he saw his friend slumped over the table he'd left him at the night before when he'd gone upstairs to put Trinity to bed.

"So, how's your head?"

He asked with a smirk as he sat down in the seat across from his captain, his smirk widening when he only received a grunt in response.

"Remember anything?"

Killer continued to question and was rewarded this time with Kid lifting his head up and glaring at him, it was painfully obvious to the masked blonde that his captain had a hangover, but that didn't stop him from getting some entertainment out of it. He had, afterall, watched his sister and best friend make out the night before. He was at liberty to taking full advantage of the situation, at least while he could.

"Fuck no, I don't remember shit."

Kid grumbled as he fully sat up and ran his hand through his hair and Killer laughed silently to himself before deciding to let his captain in on just what had happened the night before.

"Well, let's just say I have no question about how you and Rin feel about each other anymore."

He said and watched as Kid's brow furrowed in confusion before hearing the red-head voicing his confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kid asked and Killer sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I mean, you and Trinity had a heavy make out session last night. Didn't you wonder where you got those marks on your chest? It sure as hell wasn't from the table."

Killer said, letting just a little bit of his anger towards his captain touching his sister seep out in his words, but Kid didn't seem to pick up on that. He seemed a little preoccupied on the first thing Killer had said.

"Wait, Rin and I did what?"

Kid asked in complete disbelief and Killer felt himself sigh once more.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You and Trinity got so drunk last night that you two made out, quite heavily might I add, and she gave you the scratches on your chest."

Killer said, waving a hand to the red-head's chest to emphasize what he was saying and smirked slightly when he saw Kid look down at his chest to see if what he was saying was true or not.

"Though you did give her quite the hickey, so I suppose you two are even."

Killer continued to say, moving along in the conversation and didn't miss the smirk that appeared on his captain's face before it was replaced by confusion once again.

"What is it?"

Killer asked curiously, wondering what had confused his captain this time.

"How come you're not pissed at me and threatening to kill me for touching Trinity?"

He asked and Killer smiled behind his mask before answering.

"I was at first, but then I realized that Trinity wouldn't have done anything she didn't really want to last night, so there's really no reason for me to get pissed."

He explained and watched as his captain's features returned to normal.

"Besides.."

He continued and saw Kid frown.

"It's not like you two are actually together or anything, it was just a drunken make out session. If you two had gotten together last night, then I'd probably be telling you not to do anything to hurt her or you'd find yourself either stranded on an island void of any metallic objects or in a crate in the bottom of the ocean."

Killer explained with a simple shrug, like he hadn't just threatened ways to kill his captain.

"Just shut up and get me something for my fucking headache."

Was the only response Kid gave him and Killer simply shook his head with a small smile as he got to his feet and headed to do as his captain said. He stopped as he passed the stairs just as Trinity came down with wet hair and clean clothes.

"You need an aspirin too?"

He asked with a slight chuckle, only to receive a glare from her and making him put his hands up in surrender.

"Only trying to help."

He said as he walked past her to get his captain something for his headache. The blonde stopped on his way back and stood by the bar and watched as Trinity sat down in the seat he had previously occupied. Neither she nor Kid spoke to one another and Killer couldn't help but sigh at the two of them. Even after pretty much telling each other and anyone watching how they felt towards one another the night before, they still acted the same as before.

_Those two are idiots._

Killer thought to himself as he walked over with aspirin in hand and took the seat on the opposite side of his sister, once again trapping her between him and their captain.

* * *

Trinity laid her head down on the tabletop and didn't bother looking up when she heard her brother return to the table. She still couldn't remember anything from the night before and Kid wouldn't even look at her because of his hangover, so she was left to try and remember on her own since she refused to ask her brother what had happened.

"You going to drink that much again Kid?"

Killer asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the trio and Trinity couldn't help but smirk slightly when she heard Kid tell Killer to shut the fuck up.

"Okay, be that way."

He said and Trinity didn't have to look up to know he was looking at her now since he couldn't get Kid to cooperate with him.

"So Rin..."

He said and Trinity lifted her head enough to glare at her brother with narrowed, wary eyes.

"What?"

She asked, not really sure what he wanted though she had a feeling what it would be about.

"What do _you _remember from last night?"

He asked and Trinity narrowed her eyes at him even more and planned to completely ignore him and go back to resting her head on the table, but Kid had suddenly decided he wanted to know what she remembered as well.

"Wait, you remember what happened last night?"

The red-head asked and Trinity sent her brother one last glare before turning her attention to her captain.

"I remember us drinking after I moved from the bar to this table, that's about it."

Trinity said, but as silence settled over them once more she started to get bits and pieces of the night before and felt her face heat up once more as she remembered exactly how she'd gotten the bite mark on the side of her neck, her hand unconsciously going up to cover it as her eyes went wide.

"You remember something, don't you Rin?"

Killer asked from his spot beside her, amusement clear in his voice, but Trinity refused to answer him as she cast a glance towards Kid. Her face heated up even more when she saw the three clawmarks she'd left on his chest and couldn't believe she had done what she had, let alone the fact that Killer had _let_ her do what she did.

"Fuck me."

She mumbled under her breath as she let her head fall back to the table and purposely ignored Kid ordering her to tell him what she remembered and her brother's quiet laughter. She suddenly felt her mild headache turning into a major one and wished she had stayed in bed afterall.


	23. Chapter 23

**Luvrainluv: **Yeah, Killer did get a few kicks out of teasing them XD

**CopraMeow: **Haha, I don't know about that but this chapter has a little bit more KidxRin in it, but of course Kid screws things up.

**desirae668: **I'm glad you got a few laughs from the previous chapter, that's what I was going for. Thanks for that, I hope you enjoy the update.

_Kiteria: I own nothing but Trinity and a couple of other things. All the characters of One Piece and such belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Also, I apologize if Kid seems OOC in this chapter, but keep in mind, he does like Rin so he wouldn't like if something happened to her, though I did kinda make him a jerk. You'll see what I mean. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought._

* * *

The days following Trinity remembering what had happened the night she and her captain got drunk together, she spent avoiding him. Even after the log pose had set for that island and they set back out to sea for the next one, she avoided him as much as she could on a ship surrounded by water and only limited places to hide, but she managed. Though she did have some help from Heat and Wire and of course Doc.

"You can't avoid him forever Rin."

Killer's voice said from within the room Trinity had chosen to hide until Heat or Wire came and told her Kid had gone back to his room, but she didn't move from where she was nestled between two wooden crates. She had even gone so far as to make sure she'd removed all metallic objects from her clothes so Kid couldn't make her face him.

"Rin...I know you're in here."

Trinity heard her brother say, before hearing footsteps coming towards her and cursed her brother for being so good when he stopped to stand in front of her, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Why are you hiding anyways?"

He asked and Trinity turned her head away, letting her hair hide the blush that had formed on her face. In the three days she'd been avoiding Kid, she'd realized a couple of things. One being she was acting stupid for trying to avoid Kid, but she didn't care. It was because of the second thing that she was avoiding him in the first place. She had openly admitted to herself that she liked Kid, but then that's where things got complicated and the third thing she realized popped up in her head. The navy could exploit them if they ever got together, rival pirates could do the same, and what would happen if they had an argument while at sea? What if they were trying to do something together as a couple and the marines attacked or something? She just wasn't sure if she could deal with that, not to mention she didn't even know if kid liked her back. He could have simply made out with her because he was drunk. She'd seen men do it before and she certainly wouldn't put it past her captain to do the same.

"Rin?"

Killer asked, crouching down in front of her and moving to make her face him when the sound of someone shouting land had Trinity shooting to her feet and running past Killer, out the door of the little storage room she'd been hiding in, and straight to the railing of the ship. As soon as they were close enough to dock, she jumped off the ship and didn't even look back as she walked further into the island.

* * *

Killer sighed at his sisters antics as he got to his feet and calmly walked out onto the deck to see what his captain was doing. He saw they had docked at a summer island and could see the many trees surrounding the island and knew without a doubt that Trinity had run straight to them.

"Wire you go get the medical-no the booze-no the gun powder-no, fuck, just get something we need!"

Kid snapped irritated at his crewmate just as Killer walked up and the masked blonde blinked in surprise a couple of time before looking up at his friend.

"Kid, why don't you go look for Rin? It's obvious you can't focus right now."

Killer said, only loud enough for Kid to hear and didn't miss the scowl his captain sent him.

"And why the hell should I go look for that bitch? She's been avoiding me ever since we left the last island!"

Kid snapped and Killer ignored the fact Kid just called his sister a bitch and moved on with trying to convince his captain to go after Trinity so they could hopefully sort their shit out.

"Do you want her to be by _herself_ on an island that could be _crawling_ with _marines_ with a bounty as high as the one she has and being a member of _your _crew?"

Killer asked, pointing out specific things and smirked from behind his mask as he saw concern flash across his captain's face before it was replaced with a scowl.

"Damn bitch, always causing me fucking trouble."

He mumbled under his breath as he headed towards the gangplank, but stopped before walking onto the island.

"Killer, you're in charge of getting supplies."

He said over his shoulder and Killer simply nodded his head to tell his captain he understood, then watched as Kid walked off the ship and followed after Trinity. Though how the red-head knew she headed for the forest Killer didn't know, but he wasn't going to question it. Killer couldn't help but find the whole situation rather amusing, especially after their drunken make out session, the two still didn't know how to react to each other. he could tell they both liked each other and was honestly starting to wonder how long before they both gave in to their stubbornness and told each other.

"Okay, Wire, go get medical supplies with Doc. Heat, you're with me on getting stock for the kitchen."

Killer informed the crew still standing on the deck of the ship, confused about what they should or shouldn't be doing since Kid hadn't done such a great job of telling them. Though once Killer gave them something to do, they all moved without a word do to as he said. Now if only things between Kid and Trinity could be that easy.

* * *

Kid wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling he'd find Trinity if he headed for the trees surrounding the island. He'd never been wrong when following his gut before, and he wasn't wrong now. He could see a flash of teal colored hair that faded to black towards the ends through the trees just a little ways away from him and sped up to catch up to her. After a while, Kid just decides to call out to her and make her stop since he felt stupid for having to chase her down just to get her to stop avoiding him.

"Rin!"

He called out, breaking the silence the surrounding trees had created and saw her stop and turn to look at him. Her light-blue eyes were slightly wide with surprise when she saw him and he could see her chest rising and falling just slightly from running and felt himself get rather distracted by her breasts until she spoke.

"W-What are you doing here Eustass?"

She asked quietly and Kid snapped his eyes up to her own and scowled when he remembered why he had been running after her in the first place.

"Why the hell have you been avoiding me!? You're acting like a fucking child Rin and I don't allow children on my ship."

He snarled at her and didn't miss the way she narrowed her eyes at him and stepped closer.

"So what if I am Eustass, are you going to throw me into the ocean again? Is that what a captain is suppose to do to his crew?"

She asked and Kid glared down at her for her comment, but before he could say anything more he felt the earth beneath his feet shake and looked down to see it started to crumble right where Trinity was standing. One look told Kid she hadn't noticed and he moved to catch her just as the ground fully gave way beneath her and she started to fall.

"Holy shit!"

Trinity shouted and Kid glared at her for being so loud as he tried to pull her back up, but the ground shook again and he felt the ground beneath his feet give way as well and he fell into the hole that had opened up and lost the grip he had on Trinity's wrist as they both fell.

Kid groaned as he sat up and looked around. He remembered hitting the ground, then blacking out, something he wasn't too proud of, but as he looked around he noticed they had fallen into a cave of sorts.

"Oww..."

The sound of Trinity's voice from beside him had Kid turning to see her sitting just a few feet away from him, cradling her hand to her chest.

"What's wrong?"

Kid asked as he moved closer to her and tried to get her to move her hand away so he could see her wrist, but she just held it closer to her chest.

"Rin, let me see."

He ordered, but she only pulled her wrist further away from him making him frown at her before reaching out and snatching it. He instantly loosened his hold when he heard her gasp in pain, but didn't release her wrist. He held it in his hand and frowned further when he saw it was starting to turn purple. He moved his thumb over the side of her wrist that was the darkest and blinked in surprise when Trinity suddenly yanked her hand back.

"That hurts you asshole!"

She snapped at him and Kid stared at her for a couple of minutes before narrowing his eyes at her.

"Come on, we need to find a way out of here."

He said gruffly as he got to his feet and yanked Trinity to hers by the back of her pants, ignoring the glare she sent his way. He had tried to see if she was okay, but she decided to be a bitch.

They walked in silence since neither of them wanted to really say anything to the other and would have walked with several feet of space between them had the cave they'd fallen into not been so narrow. When they came to a stone-like bridge leading from where they'd just come to the next tunnel Kid stopped. The bridge was old and had cracks in several different places and he wasn't too sure of if it would hold both him and Trinity at the same time, so he crossed it first. It shook slightly beneath his feet and a few pieces of the stone chipped off and fell away the the cavern below, but other than that stayed intact. Kid looked up to see if Trinity would cross or not only to see her halfway across the bridge. He didn't think anything of it, until he heard the sound of cracking stone and a bad feeling welled up in the pit of his stomach. Without really thinking, Kid reached out, wrapped his arm around Trinity's waist and pulled her across the rest of the way just in time for the bridge to give way and fall into the cavern below.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this place."

Kid mumbled to himself as he turned from the now destroyed bridge to Trinity and saw her eyes were focused on where she had been just moments before. Kid couldn't help but smirk just slightly at the look of surprise on her face before deciding it was best if they continued on.

"You can let go of me now."

Trinity said, trying to pull his arm away from her as they walked, but Kid simply tightened his grip on her waist and smirking again when she glared up at him.

"Eustass, let go of me."

She said and Kid felt her try to dig her nails into his hand to get him to release her, but it didn't do much to him so he ignored it until hearing something from behind them and stopping to see what it was.

"What now?"

Trinity asked annoyed, but Kid ignored her as he waited to see if he could hear what he had again and see what was causing it. He felt his eyes widen when he saw what it was and just barely had time to pull Trinity out of the way of the falling rocks as he backed himself into the wall of the tunnel they were in to avoid getting squashed. Once everything had settled down and the dust cleared, Kid looked around to make sure nothing else would come after them before finally stepping away from the wall. He noticed Trinity wasn't trying to claw his hand away from her as they walked and felt himself smirk again as they continued through the tunnel to try and find an exit. Kid wondered what caused the previous traps to go off that resulted in him having to save Trinity from them, but something told him it wouldn't be the last time he did it.

It seemed like the cave they'd fallen into just wanted to prove Kid right. Trinity had almost been speared by some kind of booby trap, nearly chopped in half by a giant ax, and almost knocked into a pit of venomous snakes thanks to fire suddenly being shot towards them, but Kid saved her every time. After all that, Trinity was practically glued to Kid's side and Kid couldn't keep the smirk from forming on his face as she had her uninjured hand holding onto his bicep as she had her arm wrapped around his and walked right beside him, their footsteps in sync with each other and she didn't even seem to be aware of it. Kid wouldn't lie, he liked the feeling of Trinity being so close to him and that made him think back to what his first mate had told him a couple of days ago on the last island. He couldn't remember himself if what his first mate had said was true or not, but he did still have three faint claw-like marks on his chest and as he looked down at Trinity he could see the red mark on the side of her neck that had started to fade. He wouldn't mind having been able to remember what happened, perhaps it would help explain why Trinity had been avoiding him so much lately.

"Oh wow."

Trinity's sudden comment brought Kid out of his thoughts and he looked up to see what she was talking about only to stop and stare at the big, cave-like room that opened up in front of them filled with flickering light from several torches. He couldn't help but stop and stare at the amount of treasure just sitting in a pile in front of them.

"Do you think its booby-trapped like everything else?"

Trinity asked and Kid felt her tightening her grip on his arm, but ignored her and walked directly over to the treasure and picking up a handful, proving that it wasn't booby-trapped.

"How are we going to move all of this?"

Kid asked aloud as he looked at least three chests full of gold and then the jewels and other goods littering the ground. Kid was so focused on the gold in front of him that he didn't notice when Trinity walked over to one of the walls and placed her hand on it, feeling the breeze coming through. Though he did notice when she made a strange request.

"You want me to what?"

He asked confused, staring at his musician.

"Punch a hole in this wall."

She repeated and Kid just stared at her, not really sure why she wanted him to punch holes in walls.

"Why?"

He asked confused and didn't miss the frown she sent him.

"Just punch a hole in the fucking wall Eustass!"

She snapped at him and he glared at her before doing as she asked and punching the wall mere inches from her face, making her squeak in surprise and stare at him wide-eyed before narrowing her eyes at him and muttering things under her breath he couldn't hear. He was about to ask why she wanted him to punch a hole in the wall when he saw sunlight through it and blinked in surprise when he realized she'd found an exit. Kid turned to look at his musician only to see her using her spirits to surround all the gold in the room, lift it, then watched as she walked through the hole he'd made with her spirits following, carrying all the treasure. Kid just stared after her for a few seconds before following her out of the cave and heading back towards the ship.

* * *

Killer frowned when he noticed it was noon now and he hadn't seen Kid or Trinity since they had docked earlier and was starting to wonder if it had been such a smart idea to let them go off by themselves. He was about to get a group together to go look for them when he saw Trinity walk out of the trees with Kid following, but what made Killer stop and stare in disbelief was the fact his sister was using her spirits to carrying a rather large amount of treasure.

"Where have you guys been?"

He asked as they reached the gangplank leading onto the ship.

"Nowhere."

"Tunnels beneath the island."

Trinity and Kid said at the same time and Killer saw both of them glare at each other before Trinity walked past him and onto the ship with her spirits following, still carrying the gold. Killer simply watched as his sister had her spirits deposit the gold in Dorian's room since he was the treasurer before disappearing inside the ship. Once Trinity was out of view, Killer turned to his captain.

"How did you possibly manage to piss Rin off?"

He asked, only to have Kid shrug his shoulders in response before walking up the gangplank and into Dorian's room to see how much treasure they'd gotten, leaving Killer to put a hand to his mask and sigh in exasperation at the fact his captain could screw up so much in just a few hours.


	24. Chapter 24

**Luvrainluv: **No he doesn't, but he was told about it so he knows what happened if that makes sense.

**CopraMeow: **Yes he did save her, but he was kind of a jerk for how he acted, but then again he is Kid so I guess it's excused.

**desirae668: **haha, i updated last night or yesterday one, then updated today, and again. I hope you all enjoy, though this chapter is shorter, it still serves a purpose. Two in fact XD

**DragonClanMaster: **Yeah, Kid is quite the 'kid' inside, but he is a hot, badass, tempermental kid that should get better pants. Those things are horrendous XD As for the amount of treasure...I suck at beli amount, so let's just say no matter what the amount Trinity moved the treasure herself and wouldn't let Kid do it.

_Kiteria: Heyo guys, I hope you are all enjoying the multiple updates and know its all thanks to your reviews! The more I see reviews the more it makes me want to update because I can see you guys actually like what I'm coming up with. I'm trying my best not to make this story too bland, thus why Kid and Rin had their little adventure, that and what happens in this chapter. Please let me know if you guys think I'm doing okay with that in a review and if you have any ideas for something I could use, feel free to tell me in a review. If I choose to use your idea, I will give you props and a special thank you of some sort._

_Hope you all enjoyed, see you all later!_

* * *

Killer sighed from the crowsnest and leaned further against the wooden railing as he watched the sun start to head down towards the horizon. Kid had given him lookout duty since he had gotten Heat and Wire to help him and Dorian count and store all the treasure he and Trinity had found earlier. From what the blonde had gathered, it was well over 72 million beli. Truthfully, Killer thought Kid had given him lookout duty because Killer would leave the red-head alone about how he'd managed to piss off Trinity. Though Killer couldn't really help it, one moment they were fine except for Trinity avoiding Kid for a few days, then they come back after a couple of hours alone and both aren't so happy with one another. One couldn't help but wonder exactly what happened between them.

"Thanks Doc!"

The sound of Trinity's voice pulled Killer away from watching the slowly setting sun and he looked down to see his sister walk out onto the deck of the ship with one of her hands wrapped in a bandage. He had noticed earlier that her hand seemed like it was bruised, he guessed it was worse than he'd thought, but at least Doc had already taken a look at it. Killer was really glad he'd convinced Kid to recruit a doctor now.

"Don't forget to put ice on it!"

Doc's voice called from the infirmary of the ship and Killer saw Trinity nod in response as she headed towards the upper part of the ship, no doubt to head back to her room, but stopped when the door was suddenly opened just as she got to it and Kid stepped out. Killer saw both of them just stand there and look at each other before they both looked away without a word. Even from his point of view so far away, Killer could see Kid glancing at Trinity when he thought she wasn't looking and Trinity doing the same to Kid when she thought he wasn't looking and sighed at how stubborn they were both being. Neither would say anything and just continued to let the silence between them build as they snuck glances at each other until Killer couldn't take it anymore.

The masked blonde gracefully hopped down from the crowsnest and walked up to the upper part of the deck, grabbed Trinity's good arm and proceeded to drag her off the ship and onto the island, ignoring her cries of protest and Kid calling after him wanting to know where they were going until they were a good distance away from the ship. Once Killer decided they'd walked far enough, he let go of his sister's arm and continued to walk around, knowing she'd follow him. Killer didn't really have anywhere specific in mind to go, he was just walking until Trinity got fed up with the silence and asked why he suddenly dragged her off, and he didn't have to wait long.

"Nii-Killer, if you wanted me to go with you all you had to do was ask. Why'd you drag me off the ship?"

Trinity asked and Killer finally stopped walking and turned to face his sister.

"How do you feel about Kid?"

He asked instead of answering her and watched as she blushed and looked away to try and hide it.

"I don't feel anything for him really, he's just my captain and-"

She tried to say, but Killer cut her off.

"That's bullshit Rin, if that was true then you wouldn't have made out with him in the bar a couple of nights ago."

He said and saw her face turn a brighter shade of red as she tried again to deny it, saying it was just the alcohol's doing, but Killer didn't have to say anything and just give her a look for her to stop trying to come up with some sort of excuse. He knew her better and he knew she knew that wasn't true.

"I like him okay?"

Trinity said with a sigh and Killer waited for her to continue.

"I really like him, but it's not like it matters if I do or don't, nothing's going to happen between us."

She said and Killer couldn't help but ask why. He didn't understand his sister's reasoning since he and just about anyone with eyes could see their captain liked her.

"I should have said I won't _let_ there be anything between us. If the marines or other pirate crews learned Kid and I were together if it ever went that far, then they'd try to use me to get to Kid and vice versa. Not to mention, if we had an argument at sea and wound up breaking up, I'd probably either leave the crew to avoid making things difficult, or Kid and I would constantly be at each other's throats. Either way, nothing good can come from us getting together, but that didn't stop me from developing feelings for him."

Trinity said, answering Killer's question and also explaining why she had avoided Kid for three days after their drunken make out session on the previous island.

Killer stayed quiet after that, he didn't really know what he could say and honestly didn't think there was anything he could have said that would have helped his sister feel less confused. She had made several valid points that Killer himself had thought about had his sister and captain ever actually made it that far, so he couldn't tell her she was over thinking things because she wasn't. Though, before the masked blonde could even try to come up with something to say, they were suddenly jumped by a bunch of marines and Killer was separated from Trinity.

"Nii-Killer!"

Trinity shouted, but Killer couldn't get through the group of marines that had surrounded him as another marine came up behind Trinity and shackled her.

"Rin!"

Killer shouted as he managed to cut down a few marines in his way and could see his sister being picked up by the marine that had shackled her and start to be carried off, but before he could try to go after her, more marines surrounded him and cut off his view of his sister.

"Trinity!"

He shouted, but had to jump back to avoid getting his head cut off and cursed at the fact the marines had managed to capture his sister. He was upset, but that wasn't what he was worried about. What Killer was worried about was telling Kid Trinity had been kidnapped by the marines, that was _not_ going to be a fun conversation for _anyone._


	25. Chapter 25

**Luvrainluv: **He'll remember, just not right now. Haha, yeah, Rin is quite the magnet for trouble and Killer wasn't too happy to have to tell Kid that, but it won't turn out the way you think. Or, maybe it will. I don't know, you usually predict things most don't.

**desirae668:** That is simply because of the sudden appearance of them all, the number, and the shackles that were forced onto her. That will be explained in this chapter. Kid's reaction will be as expected, though the chapter won't end the way you'd expect XD I"m sorry if you don't like it, but I like how it turned out.

_Kiteria: Fair warning to all of you, this chapter is probably not going to make any sense and will probably seem pointless, but I promise you, it has a point. A very BIG point. Read and review!_

* * *

Trinity tried to call on her spirits, but every time she tried she felt a small zap of electricity shoot through her body and felt herself grow weaker the more she tried.

"Put me down you bastard!"

She shouted at the marine carrying her like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder and was promptly ignored as he ran up the gangplank leading onto a marine ship and was carried below before being roughly thrown into a cell.

"Oi, watch it you fucking bastard! Wait til I get out of here, I'm going to enjoy letting my spirits rip your fucking throat out before I disembowel you and make the rest of your fucking crew watch as I rip your limbs from your body and shove them up your ass!"

Trinity seethed angrily and smirked when she saw the marine that had thrown her into the cell pale considerably before being pushed away by another marine. Trinity glared up at the man and took in his features. He was a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man with a beard and had a scar on his left eye. His eyes were blue and his hair was gray. He was wearing a grayish-white suit with a light blue tie and dark blue button up shirt underneath. He had his arms crossed and his marine coat was hanging off his shoulders.

"Such a potty mouth for one so young."

He said and Trinity simply narrowed her eyes at him. She cussed normally, but having been a part of Kid's crew for so long, some of his mannerisms had started to rub off on her, his colorful language being one of them.

"What do you expect me to do, piss rainbows? I was kidnapped by _marines _and I'm a _pirate_. If you want to see me thank you or some shit like that then you're out of luck."

Trinity said bluntly and didn't miss the tick mark that appeared on the older man's forehead before he suddenly hit her on top of her head.

"Watch your mouth!"

He shouted and Trinity blinked up at him in surprise, mainly for the fact he hadn't hit her all that hard. Like he hadn't meant for it to hurt, so much as to warn her that he _would_ hit harder if she didn't do as he said.

"I can't, its attached to my face."

Was the smart-ass remark Trinity offered the gray haired marine and cringed when he hit her again, this time harder and she felt a bump forming on the top of her head and wanted to try and soothe it, but her hands were still shackled behind her back.

"Don't be such a smartass you brat!"

The man yelled at her and Trinity glared up at him, but couldn't help but not feel any animosity towards the man. Despite him having hit her, she didn't feel like he was bad, even though he was a marine.

"Vice-Admiral Garp, don't you think you should stop fooling around and start the interrogations?"

The marine that had thrown Trinity in the cell asked from behind the older man now known as Garp and Trinity didn't hesitate to send a glare his way and smirked when she saw him shrink back behind Garp's back, but blinked in surprise when Garp suddenly started laughing loudly.

"I believe this young lady will be quite interesting."

He said as he sat down across from her like it was the most natural thing in the world to sit in the dingy cells on a marine ship in front of a wanted pirate.

"Now, why don't we start with your name?"

Garp asked, finally having stopped laughing and his face suddenly turning serious and Trinity suddenly didn't think he wasn't such a threat.

* * *

Kid wasn't upset. He wasn't mad. Hell, he wasn't even pissed. No, none of those words could accurately describe how the red-haired Supernova felt the moment Killer had finished telling him what happened to Trinity. No, Kid wasn't any of those words. Kid was _livid_. How _dare_ the marines kidnap _his_ musician and think they'd be able to get away with it.

"Killer, tell the crew to raise anchor and keep an eye out for any marine ships they see."

Kid ordered through clenched teeth and Killer didn't say a word in response as he left his captain's room and went to do as he was told. Kid glared at his desk after his first mate had left. He couldn't believe Trinity had been kidnapped, especially since she'd been with Killer. He was pissed at his first mate for not being able to prevent Trinity from being taken, but he also understood that the marines didn't make it easy for the blonde and knew his friend enough to know that he would have done everything he possible could to try to get to Trinity. The thing Kid didn't know was why the marines had kidnapped her and not Killer since he had a higher bounty. The fact he didn't know and that anything could happen to Trinity in the time she was on a marine ship pissed Kid off even more and he roughly pushed his chair back as he got to his feet, grabbed his coat and decided to head up onto the deck. He wouldn't be able to stay in his room or he'd keep thinking of all the things that could happen and more until he pissed himself off more than he already was. He wanted to kill the marine that dared to take his musician from him and he planned to do just that once he caught up to them. They had just better hope she was in the same condition he'd seen her in last or so help him he was going to go on a killing spree; well, a bigger killing spree than what he had planned.

* * *

Trinity blankly stared at the marine in front of her as he took the shackles off her and let them fall to the floor between them.

"You are aware I could kill you in the blink of an eye right?"

She asked as she moved to sit cross-legged like he was and rubbed her wrists from where the shackles had started to rub her raw.

"You could, but then you'd have an entire ship of angry marines after you."

He said with a smile and Trinity wondered just what kind of marine was so carefree.

"What the fuck were those shackles made of anyways? Seastone has no effect on me so it couldn't be that."

Trinity said and cursed under her breath when Garp suddenly punched her on top of her head again.

"Stop using such crude language!"

He snapped and Trinity simply glared at the old marine as she rubbed her head. For such an old man, he sure hit hard.

"Bu you're right, they weren't seastone. The marines you killed that made the marines give you your bounty had weapons infused with seastone so we knew it wouldn't do anything to you, meaning your power wasn't from a devil fruit. We had our researchers search for a way to constrict magic properties that weren't like devil fruit abilities and those were what they came up with."

Garp said, waving a hand towards the shackles lying seemingly harmless on the ground and Trinity looked from them to Garp not fully understanding.

"Obsidian."

Garp finally said, answering her question and Trinity frowned at the fact the marines had found a way to take her powers from her. She'd never experienced something like that before and to be honest, it frightened her that they had such knowledge. Even she didn't know Obsidian could do that to her, that would have been something her sister would have known.

"So what do the marines want with me? If you wanted a bounty you would have gone after Nii-Killer, not me."

Trinity said and noticed Garp smile at her comment.

"That's true and you're right that we weren't after a bounty. It would seem that the higher ups have taken quite a liking to you and your unique...power."

Garp explained.

"Speaking of which, what exactly is your power?"

He asked and Trinity blinked at the rather blunt question.

"You can't honestly expect me to answer that. You're my enemy, why the hel-heck would I tell you that?"

Trinity asked, quickly curving her language when she saw Garp move to hit her again when she almost cussed. She didn't want to get hit again.

"Bwahahaha, I guess you're right. You have no reason to tell me."

He said with a smile and Trinity once again had to wonder just what kind of marine would be so at ease with a pirate that could kill them with just a flick of the wrist and not think twice about it.

"My captain won't be happy you guys kidnapped me."

Trinity said after a while and noticed the somber look that made its way onto Garp's face.

"It wasn't my idea to take you in the first place. Which is why I honestly couldn't care less what happens, I told them not to do it. It's not my fault they didn't listen."

He said as he crossed his arms and Trinity stared at the gray-haired marine in a mix of confusion and surprise.

"So, if you don't care, why not just let me go?"

Trinity asked and saw Garp frown.

"I wouldn't be much of a marine if I did that now would I?"

He asked and Trinity sighed.

"No, I suppose not."

She said as she leaned back against the wall of the cell she'd been thrown into. Even with the shackles off, the cell door wide open, and no guards posted, she knew there would be no point in her trying to get away because Garp's simple statement made it clear to her that he wouldn't just let her go.

"You do realize that once my captain catches up to us he'll turn this entire ship into a bloodbath right?"

Trinity asked and the only response she got from Garp was him sticking his pinkie up his nose and shrugging his shoulders.

"Like I said, not my fault."

He said, repeated what he'd previously said and Trinity sighed before resigning herself to just waiting for the events to unfurl.

Seconds ticked by and turned into minutes, then hours and eventually Trinity's boredom got the better of her and she stared a conversation with Garp again. She was surprised that he willingly talked about himself like they were old friends instead of enemies and had learned he had two grandsons, Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace. She remembered Reina telling her about Ace's death while she'd told her everything else about the world she'd been pulled into and how he'd been brought back to life. She had also read papers of when Ace had made his grand reappearance in the world and how the World Government had gone nuts trying to understand how he was still alive. Trough their conversation, Trinity decided that Garp really wasn't a bad guy or even someone she'd consider an enemy. He believed in his own version of justice and pretty much did whatever he wanted, the fact he had released her from her shackles and had told her he didn't care what happened told her that much and she decided to try and convince Kid not to kill him once he caught up to them.

"So, are you going to tell me anything about yourself?"

Garp asked after having finished telling her of when he had heard of Ace's reappearance to the world. Trinity contemplated it and decided it couldn't hurt to tell him a little bit.

"My name's Trinity Bonney and I'm a witch that can control astral spirits and give them a form. It's not a devil fruit, I was born with the ability."

She informed him and watched as his eyes widened just slightly at the information before he suddenly laughed.

"Bwhahaha, that certainly is something. Who would have thought Jewelry had a sister?"

He asked and Trinity smiled slightly before deciding to correct him.

"We're not actually related, and neither are Killer and I. I just consider them my family and them me."

She told him and didn't miss the shocked look on his face as he stared at her before laughing again.

"Well you certainly are one interesting young lady."

He said and Trinity found herself smiling at his comment and was about to say the same back to him when the sound of cannon fire had both of them getting to their feet and heading over to the window to see Kid had finally caught up to them.

"It would seem that our time together has been cut short."

Garp said and Trinity turned away from the window and the sight of her crew firing cannonballs at them to see Garp frowning slightly.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again, though hopefully under better circumstances."

She said and received a smile in response before Garp turned on his heel and started walking out of the cell.

"You coming?"

He asked and Trinity looked at him confused until he clarified.

"You're captain is going to be looking for you, no need to make him wait."

He said and Trinity shook her head in disbelief at the old marine before following him up the stairs and onto the deck of the ship only to walk out into chaos. She could see her crew fighting the marines on deck and honestly wasn't too surprised when her prediction of a bloodbath had come true.

"You're not really just going to let me walk away are you? You are a marine and I'm a pirate afterall."

Trinity asked and looked up at Garp in time to hear him sigh.

"No, I suppose not. Just tell your captain to sail straight and you'll be fine. I have to keep up appearances, we are enemies afterall."

He said with a smile and Trinity looked at him confused, not really understanding what he meant, but didn't have time to think on it any further when Killer suddenly landed at her side.

"Rin, you're okay!"

He said and Trinity was going to say something when the blonde suddenly hugged her.

"I suggest you get going now before they call for backup."

Garp said to the duo, making Killer tense and Trinity smile at the gray-haired marine.

"We will, thanks Garp."

Trinity said as she grabbed Killer's arm and started leading him back towards their ship, much to the masked blonde's confusion, but she'd explain later. For now they needed to go before the few remaining marines really did call for backup. Garp didn't seem to actually want to cause trouble with Kid, but that didn't mean the other marines felt the same way.

"Oi, Trinity!"

Trinity paused at the sound of her name and turned back to look at Garp to see him smiling at her.

"Tell my grandsons I'll visit them soon!"

He called to her and she smiled back at him before nodding and saying she would, then turned and dragged Killer back onto the deck of Kid's ship and nearly running into the infuriated red-head himself.

"Wha-Rin?"

He asked in disbelief and Trinity smiled nervously up at him.

"Haha, I'm back."

She said lamely and could see confusion on Kid's face and decided now would be the best time to get them out of here.

"Killer, we should really get going before they call backup. Garp said to sail straight and we'd be fine."

She told her brother and Kid finally snapped out of his confused daze.

"You want to listen to what a marine told you? How the hell do you know he won't purposely shoot us down!?"

He snarled, still upset at her having been kidnapped, but Trinity simply leveled him with an even gaze that made him falter for a second, though what she said had him calming down completely.

"Because I just do, trust me Kid."

She said and saw him hesitate for a few seconds before turning and barking out orders to set sail and in a matter of seconds they were sailing away from the marine ship and despite having cannonballs flying at them via being thrown by Garp himself to keep up appearances, none of them were actually aimed to hit.

Once they were a safe distance away and the marine ship was out of sight, Kid turned on Trinity, who had had dragged to his room, and demanded to know why the hell she had told them to listen to a marine. Though, instead of giving him the answer he'd expected, Trinity leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Kid."

She said as she stepped back and walked out of his room, missing the blush that made its way onto Kid's face as he fell back into the chair at his desk once she was out of the room.

* * *

Kiteria: I am aware this chapter was rather...odd and probably made no sense whatsoever, but I have a reason for it and I just felt like writing it so I did. It holds purpose not only for Kid and Trinity, but also for Luffy and the others and what will happen later on in the story. If you didn't like it, then I'm sorry, but this is after all my fanfiction and I can write whatever I want. I could have Killer wear a dress, Kid wear a panda suit, the marines constantly speak in song, and the One Piece be a golden teddy bear if I wanted.


	26. Chapter 26

**desirae668: **Yeah, I can't see Killer in a dress either despite his hair making him look like a girl. Kid in a panda suit though...that would be a rather...interesting sight. I was so afraid I wouldn't write Garp right, but I'm glad you thought I did okay. I love him XD He's one of my favorite marines aside from Coby. As for her avoiding her weakness, you shall see and Kid's smooch on the cheek is nothing compared to what I have planned. This chapter was a bit different and doesn't have the happiest of endings, but I so enjoyed writing it and you will see why XD

**Hisashi Jeagerjaques: **Luffy and them will show up later. As for Garp knowing things to come...let's just say he's Garp and leave it at that shall we?

**CopraMeow: **Nice Call, though I don't think you know how right you are my friend. She's only being half-way truthful with herself, though in this chapter you all learn of the REAL reason Trinity is hesitant to let her feelings for Kid show.

**Luvrainluv: **Haha, I love Garp so i couldn't resist writing him in the last chapter :3 As for you dreaming of Killer in a dress, Kid in a panda suit, the marines speaking in song, and the One Piece being a golden teddy bear, I'm sorry but when random shit pops in my head I can't help but write it and it helped to get my point across that this is my fanfiction and I can do whatever I want in it. If I wanted, I could make Law, Ace, Kid, Killer, Zoro, Sanji, and all the other hot boys in the anime go around shirtless the entire time, but if I did that then no one would be able to focus and we'd all wind up in the hospital from massive nosebleeds and fangasms. I hope you enjoyed the update though XD

_Kiteria: Heyo guys, don't ask me how I keep updating so fast, just enjoy the fact that I am. I know I am because it's a miracle that it's happening! Anyways, my point for putting this author note in is to say that this chapter will most likely make the majority of you go aww at one point, want to smack Kid at another, shout 'FINALLY!' at the computer screen, then scream 'NO, WHY!?' after that. Just know that I want to know how you guys reacted to reading this and let me know via review okay? I'm really looking forward to seeing what you all think about this one, I tried really hard to make it longer than usual, not too sure if I did a good job on that though. So, even if it is short, enjoy the content because it's a doosey of a chapter XD_

* * *

Kid frowned from his spot at the table he, his first and second mate, navigator, and musician were talking. Trinity had told Killer she had something important to tell them and to get them all together, now they were just waiting for her to tell them what she had on her mind.

"Okay, well, I found out quite a few things actually."

Trinity said and Kid's frown turned into a smirk at the fact they might have been able to gain something from his musician being kidnapped.

"What is it Rin?"

Killer asked and Kid waited along with everyone else for Trinity to speak.

"Well, first off, I found out I have a weakness like devil fruit users, but at the same time its different. You all know how Eustass and any others who have eaten a devil fruit lose their ability to swim and seastone can take their powers away right?"

She asked and Kid frowned at the fact she had gone back to using his first name. He wasn't sure why, but he had hoped that after hearing her say his name once that she'd continue to say it, but it would seem he was wrong.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with you Rin? You're not saying seastone affects you too are you?"

Heat asked and everyone turned to look at Trinity for an answer only to see her shake her head, making her hair sway with the movement.

"No, but something else has the same effect on me that seastone does to devil fruit users and that thing is obsidian. That's how the marines managed to kidnap me so easily. They jumped Nii-Killer and me and before I could even think of fighting back I'd been shackled and couldn't access my powers. It is not a feeling I enjoyed."

Trinity told them all with a small frown as she remembered the experience and Kid scowled at the information.

"But, that doesn't answer why they had taken you in the first place Rin."

Killer said, effectively drawing everyone's attention to him.

"If they had been going for bounties, then they would have targeted me since I have a higher bounty than you."

He said and silence followed before Killer interrupted it with the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So then why did they take you?"

The blonde asked and Kid looked from his masked first mate to his musician in time to see her sigh and close her eyes, like she was reluctant to admit what she apparently had found out during her time on the marine ship she'd been taken to.

"Garp told me it was because the higher ups in the marines have apparently taken an interest in me and my abilities. They know what I can do doesn't come from a devil fruit and was the reason they spent time searching for a way to suppress my powers. I don't know what they want with me, but whatever it is it can't be good."

Trinity said and Kid's frown came back full force. He didn't like the sound of that, but he wasn't too sure how much faith he could put in a marine's words and he said as much.

"I told you before Eustass, I trust him."

Trinity answered and Kid scowled at the fact she still refused to call him the name he wanted to hear from her, but pushed that aside and focused on the fact she was trusting a marine.

"Why the hell are you so willing to trust him? He's a fucking marine for crying out loud!"

Kid snapped angrily and watched as Trinity calmly leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest before looking him in the eye.

"Because Eustass, what marine do you know that will willingly unshackle their prisoner, tell them about their family, laugh and smile like they were old friends instead of enemies, then proceed to help said prisoner escape?"

She questioned and Kid remained silent.

"Exactly."

Trinity said as she got to her feet, but before walking away from the table she leaned in so as to whisper in his ear.

"That is why I trust him."

She said before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving Kid and the others still sitting at the table rather confused.

* * *

Trinity sighed as she walked into her room after having told Kid and the rest of them what she'd found out, or at least, some of what she'd found out. She didn't know if they were aware that Straw Hat and Fire Fist Ace were related to a Vice-Admiral in the marines, but if they didn't she wasn't going to tell. She saw no reason to, it wasn't like it would affect them personally and if it did, then she'd take full responsibility for not coming forward with the information she'd found out.

"Rin?"

The sound of her brother calling her name through her door had Trinity frowning in slight confusion as she opened her door.

"What's up Nii-Killer?"

She asked, wondering what he wanted, but instead of answering her with words like she expected, Killer suddenly pulled her into a tight hug and she couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the wall over her brother's shoulder.

"Killer?"

She asked confused and only felt him tighten his hold on her.

"I'm glad you're okay."

He said after a while of silence and Trinity finally realized he had probably been worried about her since she'd been kidnapped right in front of him and there was nothing he could do.

"I'm fine Nii-san."

Trinity said as she wrapped her arms around the masked blonde's shoulders and hugged him back. She was a little surprised that someone who was known world-wide as the Massacre Soldier could be so caring, but at the same time she was glad he wasn't as cold as the world thought him to be. She didn't think she'd ever be able to find someone she cared for as much as she did her sister, especially after having lost her sister, but Killer was that person and Bonney too. She loved them as if they were her real siblings and didn't know what she'd do without them, despite knowing one more than the other.

"Rin, about what we were talking about before we got jumped by the marines."

Killer said as he finally pulled away and looked down at her and it was only then that Trinity noticed he didn't have his mask on. She wasn't sure when he'd taken it off or why, but she couldn't help but smile up at him as she stare into his one blue eye and one green that were slightly hidden behind blonde bangs.

"You really should cut your bangs Nii-san."

She said, using her hand to lift Killer's hair out of his eyes and smiled wider when she could clearly see them.

"Rin."

Killer said in a slightly pushing tone and Trinity sighed as she took her hand back.

"It doesn't matter Killer."

Trinity said as she crossed her arms under her chest and shifted her weight to one side.

"As I said, I won't let it go that far."

She said, but even as she said it she thought back to how she felt with knowing Kid had actually come after her and the kiss she'd given him. Sure it was just on the cheek, but it was still a kiss.

"But Rin, you don't have to keep hiding what you feel. So what if you two fight, every couple fights. Marines are going to come after us anyways simply because we're pirates and as for rival crews, so what? If anything that would just make you both fight that much harder to protect one another right?"

Killer asked and Trinity frowned at the fact her brother had come up with a reasonable response to everything she'd came up with to use as an excuse not to let her feelings for Kid be known.

"Why do you care so much Killer?"

She asked after a while and didn't miss the confused look that crossed the blonde's face.

"I would think you'd want to keep all the boys away from me and make sure nothing distracts your captain. Wouldn't me telling him how I feel and then us possibly getting in a relationship effect both of those things?"

Trinity asked and it was Killer's turn to sigh.

"I may be protective of you like a real brother Trinity, but even I can see you and Kid like each other."

He said before shoving his hands in his pockets and blowing a strand of his hair out of his face before continuing.

"And as for distracting Kid, he'll find something to distract him whether its a girlfriend or an island he decides he wants to destroy."

He said and Trinity couldn't help but laugh at his comment and how true it really was.

"So there's nothing actually holding you back from telling him how you feel."

Killer continued and Trinity's smile fell slightly.

"Yes there is Killer."

She said and could see he was going to ask her what, but before he could ask they both heard Kid's voice from the deck of the ship telling him to get out there and he had to go, leaving Trinity alone in the hallway just outside her door.

"I'm not from this world and I don't know if my stay is permanent or not. I don't want to get so attached that if I'm forced to leave one day I can't cope."

Trinity said, finally admitting the major reason she kept her feelings for Kid to herself aloud. The excuses she'd provided Killer before were part of the reason, but the main one was the fact Trinity honestly didn't know if she'd be forced back to her world one day and she didn't want to have gotten attached like that to someone only to be ripped away from them. It wouldn't be fair to her, and it most certainly wouldn't be fair to them.

* * *

Kid sighed as he headed past the galley and towards his room. He had noticed that the ship had actually been hit once during the time they had boarded the marine ship to get Trinity back and it required more people than just Heat and Wire to repair it. They'd briefly had to stop and weigh anchor so the repairs could be made and it was during that time that Kid got to thinking, something he really shouldn't do since the things he thought about lately either pissed him off or confused him. This time, it had confused him since all he could think about was his musician.

He had thought over everything since having first met her in the bar several months ago up to when Killer had come and told him she'd been kidnapped by marines. At first once his first mate had told him that he hadn't fully registered what the words meant, but when he did he felt like someone had shot him in the chest. It wasn't a feeling he enjoyed and it confused him as to why he felt that way, but that had been pushed to the very back of his mind as he then got pissed beyond belief that the marines had dared to kidnap _his _musician and had focused only on getting her back. Though, when she suddenly walked onto the ship, dragging Killer behind her and simply said she was back he didn't know what to think. He couldn't really think of anything except the relief he felt at the fact she was okay and then she suddenly told Killer to do something a marine had told her and when he asked her why they should listen to a marine, he hadn't expected her to use his name like that. She always called him by his first name, something that always pissed him off because it reminded him of that shitty ass doctor, but the way she'd looked him straight in the eye and said what she had, he couldn't help but agree to do as she wanted. Then after they'd gotten away and he'd dragged her to his room for an explanation, she suddenly kissed him and said thanks before walking out. Sure it hadn't been a _real _kiss, but it had still caught Kid off guard and made him wonder just what the hell was going through is musician's mind and wondering why she was acting the way she was. But, instead of continuing to act weird, she went back to the way things used to be and went back to calling him Eustass. It confused Kid to no end and had even started to piss him off.

Though that wasn't the only thing that pissed Kid off. He was pissed at how he reacted when around Trinity. Whenever she walked into the room, he would automatically look at her and watch her to see what she did. When they talked he could feel his heart speed up and hear the blood pounding in his ears. Then the few times she did something that caught him off guard, he wound up blushing, though she never saw, the fact he still blushed pissed him off. He didn't understand any of it, but he knew Trinity was the cause for it all. Killer had told him it was because he liked her, but if that was the case then he could just ignore it and move on, right? He'd tried, but nothing he did worked.

Groaning in frustration, Kid grabbed his coat and left his room, not really having a set place to go in his mind and just let his feet take him wherever they wanted. It wasn't until he reached his musician's room that he stopped. He frowned at the fact his body had brought him to the one place that he didn't want to be at the moment and was about to turn around and walk away when he heard her door open.

"Eustass?"

The sound of her voice quietly calling his name seemed to calm Kid's nerves some, only to have him scowl harshly at the fact his body was acting weird because of her again.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

She asked and Kid glared down at her for not being aware of what she did to him. He took in her light-blue eyes staring up into his own, the way her hair framed her face and fell down to the tops of her breast. The way her maroon colored top clung to her like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination, the small amount of skin shown between her top and pants before being hidden once more. He could see her tattoos peeking out from the waistband of her pants, but the hip-hugging material hid the rest from him and made Kid frown slightly in disappointment before her question registered in his mind.

"As a matter of fact, there is."

He said, finally snapping his eyes back up to hers and stepping into her room, making her step back. He shut the door behind him and continued to walk towards her, smirking just slightly when she backed herself into a wall.

"W-What do you want?"

She asked when she realized she was trapped and Kid's smirk widened as he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist without a word and pulled her body against his. He smirked wider at the small gasp that escaped from her as well as the feeling of her being pressed against him before his attention was drawn to her lips because Trinity was biting down on her bottom lip. Kid licked his own lips before doing something Killer had told him to do, go with his gut. He leaned down and in one swift movement, covered her lips with his own. He felt her try to push him away at first, but after a few seconds she just gave up and he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back making him smirk against her lips. Kid bit down on her bottom lip and smirked again when he heard her gasp, but used that to his advantage and slid his tongue inside her mouth. He felt her tense in his arms at first before relaxing and tightening her hold around his neck and trying to deepen the kiss, though before it could go too far he pulled back.

Trinity looked up at him with slightly swollen lips, stained with his dark lipstick. He brought his hand up to cup the side of her face and tried to wipe it away with his thumb, but it just smudged a bit and he decided to just leave it. He liked the way it looked on her anyways.

"That's what I wanted."

He said after a while of silence between them, finally answering her question and it looked like she was about to say something, but the light in the room suddenly started to get brighter and brighter until Kid had to shield his eyes with his hand. He frowned when he saw the silhouette of a person in the room across from him and Trinity and tried to see who it was, but the light was too bright for him to make out what the person looked like and Kid frowned further when he thought he heard the sound of his musician calling his name, but he couldn't see anything. Then, just as quickly as the light turned blinding, it went back to normal and Kid had to blink a couple of times for his eyes to get used to the dim lighting once more. Though once he could see normally again he noticed something rather important, the silhouetted figure was gone, but so was Trinity.


	27. Chapter 27

**Luvrainluv: **Haha, what's bad is I can actually see him doing that every morning XD And no, they just can't win. Just wait til Trinity shows up again.

**Hisahi Jeagerjaques: **You'll have to read and find out. Sorry for leaving you hanging, but at least he got a proper kiss in.

**desirae668: **You just don't realize how close you were to guessing correctly.

**DragonClanMaster: **He didn't really get pissed and go awol, but he wasn't happy either.

**CopraMeow:**Haha, I love the fact you all think it's the marines. Just read and find out.

_Kiteria: Heyo guys, sorry it took so long to update, but my wrist was acting up yesterday and I had to ice it for a couple of hours before the swelling went down and even after that it didn't want to work with me. I'm sorry this is so short, but it serves an important purpose. Please review and let me know what you all though okay?_

* * *

Trinity couldn't see anything, the light that had suddenly appeared in her room right as she was about to say something in response to what Kid had said was still blinding her. She could feel something cold wrap around her waist and heard the air rush past her head as she was suddenly pulled away from Kid. She screamed his name, but her voice seemed to get lost in the howling wind that appeared from nowhere and Trinity suddenly felt like she was falling.

_What the fuck is going on!?_

She wondered within her mind as she tried to get her eyes to adjust to the ever-blinding light she had been surrounded in to try to see what was going on. She could no longer feel the gentle swaying of the ship beneath her feet or smell the sea. The only thing she could feel was what seemed like a giant cold hand wrapped around her waist and dragging her down while she was blinded by the light and deafened by the wind blowing so rapidly past her face.

Just as quickly as it had appeared, the blindingly bright light faded away to a much more sight-friendly volume and the wind had died down so Trinity could hear again, though the only sounds that reached her ears was the sound of her heart beating rapidly in her chest and the blood rushing through her veins. The hand she'd felt gripping her waist disappeared and she suddenly found herself on her hands and knees in the middle of an alley somewhere.

"What the hell?"

Trinity asked aloud to no one in particular as she tried to regain her bearings. She could hear the sound of cars whizzing by and looked up to see a street lit by the bright red, tail lights of cars as they passed the mouth of the alley and had to do a double take on the fact that she wasn't where she expected to be.

"I don't understand…"

She said to herself as she got to her feet and started towards the end of the alley only to stop when she felt something land on her shoulder.

"Who's there!?"

Trinity asked as she whirled around to see who was there, only to be met by empty space.

**_"You had to come back."_**

A familiar voice she hadn't heard in months said and Trinity froze before slowly turning around once more and being met by the almost see-through image of her sister. Her long pink hair still framed her face and went down to the middle of her back. Her purple eyes shone brightly despite her no longer being alive. Her skin was pale, but had a healthy glow to it and her clothes were the same as what she'd been wearing on her birthday so many years ago before she was killed.

"Reina…."

Trinity whispered her sister's name, still not really believing she was seeing her sister for the second time after so many years, then the fact she'd been dragged back to her world made her frown as her anger rose.

"Why the hell am I back here again Rei!? You said I'd have a chance at a new life didn't you? If that's so then what am I doing here!?"

She snapped angrily and heard her sister sigh before looking at her sadly.

**_"I did say that Rin and you can, but you can't continue to live your new life when that means you're running away from the problems of your old one. That's just not how things work."_**

Reina said and Trinity scowled up at her sister before her eyes widened as she realized what that meant.

"You can't possibly mean that I have to pay for what I did to those bastards all those years ago."

She said, but the fact Reina didn't say anything in response was answer enough.

"Fuck no! They deserved what they got and more! They killed you Reina! Right in front of me just because you protected me! I shouldn't have to pay for what I did!"

Trinity screamed at her sister, though she wasn't the one she was angry at.

**_"I'm sorry Rin, but you can't continue to live in the other world until things in this one are resolved. You can't keep running from your problems."_**

She said and Trinity glared at her sister, wanting so badly to tell her to try and make her, but she knew better. Being born a witch that could control something that wasn't natural had made it so that Trinity knew things worked in a certain way. In all honesty she was a little surprised she'd been stay in the other world for as long as she had.

"So what do I have to do?"

Trinity asked after a while and saw her sister flash her a sad smile before answering her.

**_"You have to do time for what you did. You have to let them catch you and be punished for what you did."_**

She said and Trinity sighed as she crossed her arms.

"I'll be in prison for years."

Trinity said and saw Reina frown in thought before hearing her speak.

**_"Six months."_**

She said and Trinity frowned in confusion, but before she could voice her confusion, Reina spoke again.

**_"Spend six months in prison and you'll be free of all ties to this world."_**

She said and Trinity let a reluctant smile appear on her face at her sister's words before the thought of a certain red-head made her frown and think of something she didn't know if she wanted the answer to or not.

**_"What is it Rin?"_**

Reina asked and Trinity frowned further at the fact she wasn't able to hide anything from her sister even after all these years and everything that had happened.

"Will I….will I be able to return?"

Trinity asked and silence followed her question making a knot form in the pit of her stomach as doubt started to build up in her mind.

**_"I don't know."_**

She said and Trinity didn't say anything in response. She had nothing to say to that, if the one who had sent her to that world in the first place didn't know, then there was nothing she could say.

"Alright."

Trinity said after a while and saw her sister give her a sympathetic look before starting to fade away. Just before the image of her sister was gone completely, Trinity heard the sound of a police siren split the air and sighed as she started to walk out of the alleyway.

* * *

Kid went from room to room looking for any signs of his musician, but he couldn't find her anywhere. It made no sense to him how she could have suddenly just disappeared, but she had. One moment they were alone together in her room, there was a sudden blinding light, then the next thing he knows, she's gone. He had thought she'd been kidnapped again and he planned to find the bastard who did it and make sure they couldn't do so again, but then the rational part of his brain kicked in and started asking him how they would have gotten onto his ship, let alone his musician's room, without him knowing. They didn't tolerate stowaways or those stupid enough to board their ship without permission, so that left Kid back at the fact Trinity had just vanished.

"Shit."

Kid muttered to himself after having checked the last place left on the ship to check and once again coming up empty in his search for his musician.

"Dammit, where the fuck is she?"

He asked himself aloud as a scowl made its way onto his face. The longer he couldn't find his musician the more irritated he got until he stopped in the middle of the hall and shouted his first mate's name until the masked blonde walked through the door and joined him in the hall.

"What the hell do you want Kid? If its to ask for more advice about Rin don't bother, I have enough issues with taking care of the crew, I don't have time to coach you through convincing my sister to actually go out with you."

Killer said and Kid glared at his friend for making such a stupid comment like that while Trinity was missing.

"Shut up you fucking blonde-haired pansy, this shit is serious."

Kid growled and didn't miss the soft sound of his first mate laughing from behind his mask.

"What, Rin reject you or something?"

He asked, the smile on his face clear in the tone of his voice and Kid glared down at his friend before letting him in on the situation that had suddenly showed up.

"Trinity's gone you dumbass!"

Kid snapped and didn't miss the fact that silence followed directly after and he saw his first mate tense.

"Wait...what?"

Killer asked after a while of stunned silence and Kid sighed in annoyance at having to repeat himself.

"She's gone."

He said and again watched as his first mate silently took in what he said before speaking.

"What do you mean gone?"

He asked and Kid groaned in exasperation at the fact the one time he actually needed his first mate to help him out with his smarts he was processing things like a fucking moron.

"I mean we were in her room, there was a blinding light, she was there one minute and the next she's not."  
Kid explained, quickly getting irritated with his first mate.

"Wait, what were you doing in Rin's room?"

Killer asked, a bit of the protective brother he only showed for Trinity showing through and Kid sighed exasperatedly before glaring at the masked blonde.

"I was knitting sweaters, what the fuck do you think I was doing in Rin's room you dumbass?"

Kid snapped back sarcastically, his patience running thinner the longer the conversation continued.

"Well excuse me for not knowing you were screwing my sister!"

Killer snapped back and Kid stared at his friend for a couple of seconds because of the mental images he'd just put in his mind before focusing back to what the blonde had said.

"I wasn't screwing her, I just kissed her."

Kid said and saw that Killer seemed to have relaxed at that, but Kid continued.

"When we pulled apart a blinding light showed up, I saw someone in the room with us but couldn't make out any features, I think I heard Rin call my name, then when the light died down she was just gone."

He explained and silence once again filled the hall as Kid waited for Killer to process what he'd just been told.

"Was it the marines again? Kizaru has an ability that deals with light, we saw that much at the Archipelago. Then there are those Pacifistas. Rin did say she'd found out the higher-ups in the marines had taken an interest in her and her powers. Maybe it was them."

Killer said after a while, but Kid shook his head.

"It wasn't the marines, if it was they would have taken you and me considering who we are."

He explained and Killer's silence was enough to tell him he was right.

"Then what happened? It's not possible for her to have just vanished like that."

Killer said and Kid remained silent. He didn't know what had happened to his musician. He didn't know where she was and he didn't know when she'd be coming back or if she'd be coming back at all. He just didn't know.


	28. Chapter 28

**DragonClanMaster: **Kid is smart, he just doesn't always use his brain in situations.

**Luvrainluv: **Eh, I doubt anyone saw what happens coming. If they did I will be surprised. She didn't like the prison, but she did learn something in the time she spent there that will come in handy later XD

**CopraMeow: **Yes, time flows the same in both worlds. Simply because I'd fuck up if I tried to make it any other way.

**desirae668:** She definitely has some unfinished business to take care of but she does before going back. As for how Kid takes being without Trinity for so long, that's explained in this chapter though it should be rather obvious how he'd react.

_Kiteria: heyo guys. I hope you all enjoyed the update and just know that Trinity has gotten a lot stronger than before. She has more moves and looks different as well. There's a picture of her and Kid I drew up on my deviant art. I'll color it sometime soon, but for now it's not colored. The link to my DA is on my author page, feel free to look at it and let me know what you think. Also, I may be doing an one-shot between Raindra and Zoro. It's still undecided. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the update and leave me a review to let me know what you all thought okay?_

* * *

_**-Six Months Later-**_

Silence. That was the only thing that filled the darkness of the rather dingy cell in the state prison she'd been stuck in for the past several months. The guards had already retreated to the brighter part of the prison after making sure the inmates were all in their cells. The patrol had passed by twice already and wouldn't be back for another couple of hours, just enough time for what Trinity had planned. Silently slipping out of her bed so as not to wake the cellmate she'd been stuck with for the past six months, Trinity padded over to the iron bars that blocked her from the outside hall and couldn't help but roll her light-blue eyes.

"Idiots, the lot of them."

She muttered aloud to herself in a soft tone before lifting a hand and calling on her spirits. The blue-violet spirits answered her silent call without hesitation and swarmed up from the ground before wrapping around her outstretched arm and gathering in the palm of her hand.

"Spirit Poison."

Trinity said loud enough for her voice to carry just slightly through the cell, but it wasn't loud enough to stir the black haired woman that was sleeping in her bed mere feet behind her. Her spirits raced from her hand to do as she'd said, weaving and wrapping around the iron bars in front of her and a hissing sound filled the silence in the prison. Trinity watched with a satisfied smirk as the iron bars that had kept her in 'captivity' for the past six months were dissolved by her spirits and a hole was left in their wake.

"My six months is up Rei, I'm out of here."

She said aloud to herself as she easily stepped through the hole her spirits had created for her, knowing her sister heard her without being present. She hadn't seen her sister since the time she'd been dragged back and she had no doubt in her mind that she wouldn't see her again. As much as Trinity wanted to talk to her sister one last time, she knew her sister's spirit no longer had a reason to stick around. She had provided Trinity a way to make a life for herself and Trinity didn't need help getting back. She could use her spirits for that. Afterall, it wasn't like she had just been sitting in her cell twiddling her thumbs for the past half a year, she'd changed quite a bit.

"I don't know what I've been told."

The sound of the guard on patrol's voice coming up from the end of the hall had Trinity quickly moving on from standing outside of her cell. It wouldn't take them long to realize she was missing, but by then she would already be gone. She needed to grab a few things before heading back, but once she got them she'd be on her way back home. She just had one thing to take care of before leaving, thus why she was heading up the stairs of the prison and using her spirits to unlock the heavy iron doors that blocked the inmates off from the guards' quarters. She easily passed by the few guards sitting together and enjoying themselves and wasted no time in slipping in the warden's room. From the sound of running water, Trinity knew the asshole was in the shower, but that worked out just fine for her. She stealthily walked over to his bed and made herself comfortable on the silk sheets. The blonde walked out a couple of seconds after she'd laid out on his bed and she watched as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His blonde hair was slicked back from having just been brushed and his upper body was exposed, but Trinity didn't even spare his six pack abs a single glance. Her attention was on his eyes when they locked onto her lying on his bed and smirked when his jaw dropped from the shock of seeing her out of her cell.

"Surprised to see me Ralph?"

Trinity asked, her smirk still in place when she saw him opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Or are you just surprised to see me out of my cell?"

She asked, her smirk widening as she sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"W-W-How?"

Ralph asked and Trinity laughed as she brought her hand up and started examining her nails.

"Now, why would I tell you what you know after everything you've done to me?"

She asked as she looked up from examining her nails and watched as Ralph tried to reach for his gun that was lying on the bedside table a few feet away from him, but Trinity flicked her wrist and sent a stream of her spirits out and knocked it to the ground before having it wrap around Ralph's outstretched hand and dragging him towards her.

"W-What the hell!?"

He shouted with wide eyes and Trinity smirked once more as she stood up and looked her ex-boyfriend in the eyes.

"Remember how I would always refuse to tell you everything about me when we were together Ralph?"

She asked and saw him look at her confused before seeing the light enter his eyes as he remembered.

"Well, I'm finally going to tell you the thing I had kept from you for so long before you tried to kill me."

Trinity said as she stepped towards him. He tried to step back, but she sent out another stream of her spirits and had them latch onto both of his legs, forcing him to stay put. When he tried to scream out, she had her spirits wrap around his mouth and muffle his voice before he could say anything.

"I'm a witch Ralph, and it's time you paid for what you did to me in the past and what you've tried doing to me in the past six months."

She said and started laughing when she saw his eyes widen.

"Oh surely you didn't think you'd get away with having the guards beat me because you were too chicken to do it yourself. I knew it was you who was telling the guards to starve me. I knew it was you who sent those four idiots to try and rape me, their bodies are hidden in the dumpster outside by the way."

Trinity said offhandedly and smirked when she saw Ralph pale. She brought a hand up and cupped the side of his face and didn't miss the way he flinched when she touched him.

"And I also know it was you who tried to have me killed a few weeks ago, those poor inmates will never be the same, but I guess that'll just be another thing you'll have to deal with while you rot in hell."

She said before flicking her wrist again and having her spirits crush the blonde. The sound of his bones slowly breaking and him trying to scream against the spirits covering his mouth was music to her ears. When his screams stopped, Trinity had her spirits release him and watched with a satisfied smirk as his body fell with a thump to the ground.

"Looks like I have nothing left to do here."

Trinity said aloud to herself before calling her spirits back to her.

"It's time to go home."

She said as her spirits started circling her and gaining speed, creating a blue-violet tornado with her standing in the center. Trinity closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of finally getting to go back as she felt her spirits lift her and carry her through the barrier between worlds, something she'd been working on for the past couple of months and only recently got the hang of. She felt her feet hit solid ground again after only a few minutes and when she opened her eyes she couldn't help but smile at the smell of the sea and the fact everyone on the dock she'd teleported herself to was staring straight at her. The sound of feet marching in sync had Trinity turning her head enough to see marines swarming onto the docks and not bothering to ask questions before pointing their rifles at her.

_Yep, it's good to be back._

Trinity thought to herself before letting a smirk appear on her face as she called on her spirits and had them slowly form into copies of herself on either side of her before lifting her hand out towards the marines and curling her fingers a couple of times telling them to bring it on.

* * *

Killer sighed as he looked at his captain as he listened to their navigator tell him of the island they'd reach in a couple of days. It had been six months since Trinity disappeared and the difference in Kid was noticable to practically anyone. He was more ruthless in his raids and killings, he would rush into battle without caring what happened to him and at one point Killer had sworn his friend had become suicidal. Their bounties had risen in the past couple of months, but Kid didn't care about it at all. He'd be ruthless in battle and on islands he wanted destroyed, but behind closed doors he would sulk like there was no tomorrow and Killer didn't know how much longer he could take it. Trinity's disappearance had effected all of them, but seeing his captain and best friend like this was starting to drive Killer insane.

"I'm going to get the paper."

He informed his captain and the navigator before walking out of the charts room and onto deck to retrieve the paper. The masked blonde sighed as he started reading through it, being sure to take his time in returning to the charts room only to stop when something in the paper caught his attention.

"It can't be..."

Killer said aloud to himself in disbelief as he reread the article he'd just read. It told of how a group of marines had been wiped out by a single individual a few islands away. It didn't give much details about the person, but it did say they had used 'otherworldly powers' and Killer couldn't help but hope it was her. There was no picture so he couldn't be sure, but there was just something about that article that had him feel hope well up in his chest.

"Killer, get your blonde ass back in here!"

Kid shouted from the doorway of the charts room and Killer glared at his captain through his mask. Another thing that had gotten worse was Kid's attitude.

"Keep your fucking pants on your damned ginger, I'm coming!"

Killer shouted back before folding the paper back up and sliding into his pocket, then walking into the room his captain had shouted from. He didn't need to see it just yet, but it was certainly something Killer would look into further when he had time.

* * *

Katrina sighed for what had to be the millionth time as she followed behind Bepo, Penguin, and the others. She tried not being depressed, she really did, but she couldn't help it. Law had left without even telling her, but had told Bepo and the others where he was going. He'd also told him not to tell her where he was going. She was pissed at that asshole, but at the same time she missed him.

"Cheer up Kat, Captain'll be back in no time."

Shachi said as he slowed down to match the sulking brunette's pace and gulped at the piercing glare she sent him.

"Shachi, I don't want to hear a fuckin' word about that asshole, do you hear me? If he couldn't even have the balls to fuckin' tell me he was leavin' or where he was goin' then he can go fuck himself!"

She snapped, her anger replacing the sadness she felt and didn't miss the way her crew took several steps away from her. Even Bepo who she usually loved most aside from Law himself was a victim to her rage since Law had told the furry Heart Pirate to keep an eye on her until he came back.

"You know, for a crew with that calls themselves the Heart Pirates, you sure don't show people a lot of love."

A familiar female voice said from behind Katrina and she turned around, ready to tell them off, but stopped and stared in complete shock at the woman standing behind her. Teal colored hair that faded to black cascaded down to the middle of her back and covered one of the light-blue eyes looking into Katrina's own blue-green ones. She was wearing a pair of black and white striped pants as well as a shirt of the same design, the only difference was there was a number stitched across the left breast.

"Trinity?"

Katrina asked in disbelief, but when the teal haired woman smiled in response she knew she wasn't wrong.

"Holy shit, where the hell have you been!?"

Katrina asked as she rushed over to the other woman and attacked her in a hug. Katrina had been reading all the papers that told of Kid and his crew's actions for the past six months and had even found out the reason why the red-haired Supernova was acting so different.

"That's a really long story and I'll tell you, but first I need to ask a favor."

Trinity said and Katrina pulled away from the other woman and looked at her confused.

"What do you need?"

She asked and saw Trinity smile just slightly.

"I need help finding my crew."


	29. Chapter 29

**Luvrainluv: **Not too many ands. I did another couple of drawings, this time of eight of my OCs. It looks amazing in my opinion XD It's on my Deviantart.

**CopraMeow: **Haha, yeah Law still causes Kat to get upset even in a story that isn't their own XD. As for loving to make Kid miserable, wouldn't you? I love messing with Kid and Law XD That's why I wrote Death's Little Songbird and why I'm writing this. Well, that, and I wanted to and the idea wouldn't go away until I did.

**kage kitsune 14: **New reviewer! I updated again like you asked, I hope you enjoyed.

**DragonClanMaster: **Hehe, you thought so too? As for how Kid will react when he finds out Killer didn't tell him, hehe, let's just say I have something planned XD

_Kiteria: Heyo guys, sorry I haven't updated in the past couple of days. I was trying to wait for the last of my regular reviewers to this story to review. I tried giving them time to review before updating since last time they didn't get to review on both chapters, but I've had this chapter done since last friday and it's been driving me crazy not to update so I hope you will forgive my lateness in my update and enjoy!_

* * *

Trinity smiled as she watched Katrina move about in the kitchen of the Heart Pirate's submarine. It hadn't been very long since she'd run into them and Katrina all but ordered her to stay with them until Law got back since none of them could tell her if they would or wouldn't help her since they weren't the captain. Trinity didn't really want to wait since she didn't know when Law would get back, but she saw no other option since she really didn't want to spend days searching mindlessly on her own, especially not in the crazy ass sea they called their home.

"Is there anything specific you'd like me to make you Trinity?"

Katrina asked as she slid the grilled cheese sandwich she'd been tending to out of the frying pan and onto the plate she'd set out on the counter before calling for Penguin to come and get it. Trinity watched as the guy wearing a hat saying the word 'Penguin' walked into the room, grabbed the plate, then turned and headed right back out of the galley, shouting a thank you to Katrina from over his shoulder.

"I'm good with anything really, just so long as it's not blackberries."

Trinity said, finally answering the brunette woman's question and didn't miss the curious look she sent her, but Katrina didn't ask and simply turned back to the stove after having gotten things out of the fridge and went back to work.

"So Trinity, tell me, where have you been for the past six months?"

She asked and Trinity sighed from her spot leaning against the counter in the kitchen before closing her eyes and trying to decide if it would be a good idea to tell her or not. She saw no harm in it really, but she was a member of a different crew. A crew whose captain her own captain seemed to hate with a passion.

"It's a really long story…."

Trinity said after a while and opened her eyes to see how Katrina would react to that only to see the other woman shrug and glance at her from over her shoulder.

"We have time hun, no one knows when Law is comin' back."

She said and Trinity had nothing to say that could argue with that and smiled just slightly before hopping up onto the counter and deciding it wouldn't hurt to tell Katrina, besides, it would be a load off her shoulders to finally tell someone the whole story of how it was she came to be in this world.

* * *

Katrina listened quietly as Trinity spoke. She'd finished the other woman's sandwich when she had started to explain how things were for her as a child and had wound up hopping up onto the other counter opposite to the one Trinity had taken a seat on and remained silent as Trinity continued to tell her of her life.

"I had gone home after buying the necklace for my sister and was going to give it to her, but couldn't find her anywhere inside the house, so I'd gone outside to look for her. She actually found me in a tree that I'd climbed to see if I could see her from a higher point of view. I climbed back down and was talking with my sister when the townsfolk from our town came to our house and surrounded us. They claimed that I was causing problems in town with my powers and the owner of the shop I'd gotten my sister's present from even said I'd broken into her store and stole the necklace I'd rightfully paid for. Of course I denied it and that caused the townsfolk to start to get upset. They started throwing rocks and Reina stepped in front of me to protect me before telling the townsfolk off. She told them if they didn't like having me live in the town then do something about it. If they didn't want to see me, look the other way kind of thing, but they didn't see it that way. One of them stepped right up to my sister and shot her in the head."

Trinity said and silenced followed and Katrina saw her look down at her hands and knew from the look she'd seen in her eyes that she was no doubt reliving the experience.

"I was five Katrina. Five. What five year old would be able to take seeing the only person to have ever cared for them be killed right in front of them? I tried to shake her and make her look at me instead of the sky, I couldn't comprehend at first that she was dead. I had her blood on my face from where she was shot and saw her lying on the ground in front of me. She was never going to talk to me again. Never going to call me Rin, never going to tell me it was okay to use my powers, never going to tell me she loved me. She wasn't going to get to do anything ever again because of the actions of the people in the town we'd lived in."

She said and Katrina felt her heart break at that. She could only imagine the pain Trinity had felt when she realized her sister wasn't going to look at her and the realization that she was dead finally dawned on her. To have to face that at only five years old.

"That was the first time I snapped."

Trinity said making Katrina look at her confused and saw the other woman smile just slightly when she saw.

"I have a split personality that comes out at random times and I have no control over. The people I used to work with called that half of me Black Rose since my last name is Rose."

She explained and Katrina frowned.

"Wait, I thought your last name was Bonney. Your wanted poster clearly says Trinity Black Rose Bonney doesn't it?"

Katrina asked and saw Trinity's smile widen at her question.

"The reason it says that is because Jewelry Bonney is my sister just like Ace is Luffy's brother. Same with me and Killer."

She explained and Katrina felt her eyes go wide at the information. She knew, just like everyone else who had seen Trinity's wanted poster, that her and Bonney were connected somehow but she never would have thought it was something like that.

"How did you and Bonney even meet?"

Katrina asked and Trinity smiled again before answering.

"I'll get to that, but first you gotta know what happened after I realized my sister wasn't going to look at me no matter how many times I called her name or shook her."

She said and Katrina stayed quiet and waited for Trinity to continue with her tale.

* * *

"Stupid fucking ginger."

Killer muttered under his breath as he made his way from the charts room back to his own. He had spent hours listening to Kid talk to Chamberlain, their navigator, about where they were going to go next, why they were going to go there, how come they couldn't go somewhere else, what the island would be like, and how long they'd have to stay for the log pose to set. Then, once that was done and over with, Killer had brought up the fact they hadn't spoken with Apoo or Hawkins since having made their alliance with them and that started a whole new discussion that resulted in Kid getting angry because both the captain of the On Air Pirates and the Hawkins Pirates pissed him off and Killer had to listen to Kid complain about having to cooperate with them and how much he would have just wanted to eliminate them. Killer tried to point out it was for the best that they had made their alliance since they couldn't take down a Yonko on their own, but that only resulted in having Kid focus his anger on him. Needless to say, it had been a very long couple of hours and Killer wanted nothing more than to be able to seclude himself in his room for the next couple of hours and not have to deal with his captain for a while.

Reaching behind his head and under his hair, Killer undid the clasps of his mask and pulled it away from his face. The rush of cold air on his skin was a nice relief, but Killer didn't care as he set his mask down on the dresser by the door before walking over to his bed and laying down. It wasn't until he heard the sound of paper being crumpled that the blonde remembered the newspaper he'd picked up hours before. Reaching into his pocket, Killer pulled out the now slightly wrinkled newspaper before sitting up on the middle of his bed and flipping to the section that had talked about a group of marines being taken out by an individual using 'otherworldly powers'. As he scanned the paper to try and get anything more on the person, the feeling in his gut returned and he just had a feeling that it was his sister.

"Where are you Rin?"

Killer asked aloud to no one since he knew no one knew the answer to the question he'd just asked and sighed when he realized that meant he'd have to deal with Kid's strange behavior for a while longer. He didn't know where his sister was and no one on the crew knew either.

* * *

"...then I ran across you blowing up on your crew and you know the rest."

Trinity said, concluding her story and waited for Katrina to respond in some way. They had moved from the kitchen in the galley to brunette's room, which was actually hers and the captain's, but Trinity tried not to think of that.

"Wow…"

Katrina said after a few minutes of silence had passed between them and Trinity smiled slightly.

"I can't believe he kissed you."

She continued and Trinity stared at Katrina confused at why she commented on the fact Kid had kissed her before she was forced back to her world and not any other part of what she'd told her. Like killing the people in the town she'd grown up in, being on the run for almost all her life, being addicted to drugs, the boyfriends she had, the boyfriends she'd killed, oh yeah, and the oh so important fact that she was from another world. Katrina apparently saw Trinity's confusion because she spoke up again.

"It really doesn't surprise me you're from another world hun. I mean, I ate a piece of fruit that gave me the ability to bring the dead back to life simply by singin' a song. I mean, if I can do that, then who's to say you couldn't be from another world?"

She said and Trinity couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Besides, what could you possibly gain from tellin' such an extravagant lie like that?"

Katrina questioned and Trinity found herself smiling at the brunette sitting across from her.

"Nothing but a wasted couple of hours."

Trinity said and saw Katrina smile in response.

"Exactly."

She said and Trinity couldn't help but laugh slightly. It felt really good to finally tell someone the truth. It wasn't that she'd been trying to hide it really, just no one had asked in detail where she'd come from. All they'd asked was where she grew up and when she told them in the West they simply let it drop. Sure she'd told Killer and Kid about her childhood, but neither had asked anything more about her. Katrina was the only one who knew everything.

Both girls sat in silence after Katrina's last comment and Trinity was happy to just let it stay that way, but Katrina obviously had other plans since she moved to lay down on the bed right next to Trinity, a big smile appearing on her face.

"So…"

She said and Trinity glanced at the brunette in response. She was about to ask what she wanted when Katrina spoke up again.

"What was it like when he kissed you?"

She asked and Trinity felt her face heat up for the first time in six months as she remembered when Kid had walked into her room, backed her into a wall and suddenly kissed her.

"It was…."

Trinity started, but trailed off as she tried to find a way to describe it and didn't miss the way Katrina seemed to wait with bated breath for her to continue.

"It was kinda rough and I wasn't expecting it."

She finally said and saw Katrina's smile fall at her description and quickly tried to finish explaining.

"But that isn't to say I didn't like it! I mean….well, it's Kid. I don't think it's possible for him to be gentle you know?"

Trinity said and saw Katrina smile before nodding in understanding.

"I know it wasn't anythin' like I expected it to be when I first kissed Law. That man loved to tease me and drive me insane, still does. Believe it or not, we didn't go from being captain and crewmate to what we are now until we both got separated from the crew and stranded on an island for a while."

Katrina shared and Trinity blinked in surprise at the revelation.

"How long had you been a part of the crew before then?"

Trinity asked, her curiosity piqued. She had always wondered how Law and Katrina had become a couple and it seemed Katrina had no qualms about sharing. Trinity found herself smiling, laughing, blushing, and gasping in shock as Katrina started to tell her of how she first met the Heart Pirates and everything that followed.


	30. Chapter 30

**kage kitsune 14: **When she gets back to Kid things will be interesting, I promise.

**desirae668: **Yeah, Rin's got some new ability alright XD Just wait til the next chapter, Kat and Rin kick some ass!

**CopraMeow: **Oh...well sorry. I won't make him suffer too much longer.

**DragonClanMaster: **Yeah, I thought they could both use some girl-time. That, and ever since I had the two stories meet I had plans on having Kat and Rin be friends.

**Luvrainluv: **You did look at the drawings? You like them? Yes, there was girl-time. I'm glad you can remember the story, that means I did good. The smilies are fine.

_Kiteria: Heyo guys, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. i tried making it longer than usual and tried to show that Kat and Rin have become friends in the past few days they've spent together. Also know, if ya'll haven't guessed before, that this story and Death's Little Songbird are kinda merged in this story. Kat, Law, Rain, and those you saw in DLS are gonna show up in this story, but the main focus will be Kid and Rin. Hope you all enjoy the update, please leave me a review._

* * *

Trinity silently slipped out of the bedroom Katrina had led her to after they'd talked as long as they could and said she could use it as her room. She hadn't expected such hospitality from a rival pirate crew, but she wasn't going to complain, especially not when she was in need of their help. It had been almost a week since she had run across Katrina blowing up on one of her crewmates and told the brunette haired woman she needed help and there was still no contact from Law. Trinity didn't want to say she was unappreciative of everything Katrina and the rest of the Heart Pirates had done for her, but Law needed to hurry the fuck up with whatever the hell he was doing and get his tan ass back to the damn sub so she could get to finding her fucking crew.

"Oh, mornin' Trinity."

Katrina said as Trinity walked into the galley and she smiled at the other woman. In the past six days Trinity had gotten to know those in Law's crew pretty well. She knew Penguin was dating their mechanic Nikkicha, Shachi was crushing on some girl on an island they'd stopped at a while back, Bepo was an adorable creature that liked grilled fish and having his ears scratched, Jambarl didn't talk to anyone aside from Law and Kat, and Katrina was an extremely kind-hearted woman who was genuinely friendly with everyone until they gave her reason not to be. Trinity was surprised that the brunette considered them to be friends, but at the same time Trinity didn't really have a problem with that.

"Morning Kat."

She said in response to the brunette who was already busy cooking everyone's breakfast. Trinity simply turned her attention away from the Heart Pirate's cook to the table where the rest of the crew sat; at least the crew that didn't practically live down in the engine room.

"Good morning Trinity."

Bepo said as Trinity sat down beside him and Trinity smiled up at the furry Heart Pirate before responding to him. She had long gotten over her trepidation of talking to people, now she'd talk to anybody, whether they were strangers or people she knew.

Breakfast was served within a matter of minutes and once Katrina joined them at the table things got loud. Trinity couldn't help but smile at how lively the Heart Pirates were and the fact they acted like a family. The Kid Pirates acted that way to an extent, but it was plain to see with how Penguin and the others interacted with each other that they cared for one another and would risk their lives to defend one another.

"Dammit Shachi, give me back my french toast!"

Nikkicha shouted as she jumped to her feet and started chasing after Shachi, the poor brunette running for his life from the blonde mechanic. Trinity called on her spirits and had them stealthily wrap around Shachi's leg as he ran around the room, staying just out of reach of Nikkicha's fists, and smirked behind a piece of her own french toast as he fell face-first to the ground. There was confused silence for a couple of seconds before laughter erupted throughout the room at Shachi's expense and Trinity didn't miss the look Katrina sent her since she saw her use her spirits. Trinity simply smiled in response before bringing another french toast stick to her mouth to take a bite, but before anything else could happen the sound of a Den Den mushi was heard and everything went silent. Trinity watched as Katrina got to her feet along with Bepo and they both walked into the kitchen to answer the snail phone.

"Hello?"

Bepo asked and Trinity waited with the rest of the crew to see who was on the other side of the snail phone, though Trinity had a pretty good guess seeing as how she couldn't really think of anyone else that would bother calling the Heart Pirates in the middle of the Grand Line.

"Bepo."

Law's voice sounded from the other side, confirming Trinity's guess of who it was and she cringed at the sudden onslaught of noise the other members of the Heart Pirate crew made as they all shouted over one another trying to be heard as they called out their captain's name and asking questions like when he'd come back, where they'd be heading once he returned, how things had gone where he went and other things, but before Law could even say anything in response Katrina did.

"Will you all just shut the fuck up already!?"

She snapped and silence once again reigned in the galley of the Heart Pirate's submarine and Trinity did a double-take on Katrina's sudden mood swing. She'd been in such a happy mood earlier, Trinity wondered what had suddenly made her so angry. She didn't have to wait long to get her answer as she saw Katrina take the receiver from Bepo.

"We'll be waitin' for your return Law since I know you're not callin' to tell us you'll be here in the next five minutes. I don't know where you went or why, nor do I know what the hell made you think it was a smart idea not to include me in any of this, but know this…."

Katrina said and Trinity saw the brunette glare at the Den Den mushi so harshly that the poor snail tried to go back into its shell.

"You're goin' to be sleepin' by yourself for the next couple of days you asshole."

She said before slamming the receiver down and storming off.

The galley was so quiet Trinity could literally hear the waves outside the submarine and found herself smirking at what just happened before shoving the last piece of her french toast in her mouth and getting up to follow after Katrina. She now wanted to know what forms of torture Katrina had planned for Law since she knew the brunette wasn't likely to forgive the dark doctor any time soon.

* * *

Law flinched at the harsh sound of the other end of the Den Den mushi being cut off and had no doubt in his mind that Katrina had slammed the receiver down before storming off.

"What exactly did you do?"

Someone asked from his right and Law turned to see Raindra leaning against the side of the cart they had all piled into as it sped down the tracks and through the tunnel to try to reach the outside before it collapsed on them.

"I left without telling Kat goodbye, where I was going, or when I'd be back."

He finally admitted with a sigh and didn't miss the way Raindra's storm-cloud gray eyes widened at the information.

"I also told the crew not to tell her where I was so she wouldn't be able to follow me on her own."

He added and saw Raindra shake her head at him before looking towards the end of the tunnel that was starting to show the outside.

"You're an idiot."

She said and Law glared at the midnight-blue haired woman before she elaborated without even looking at him.

"Kat hates being left in the dark or left behind by those she cares about. You should know that more than anybody."

She said and Law simply sighed again at having been reminded of things he already knew.

"I know."

He admitted aloud before wondering just how upset his cook was at him for leaving the way he did. It wasn't like he didn't want to bring her with him, but he didn't want Caesar to have a chance to hurt her. He didn't even want to think about what Virgo would have done to her simply because of her relationship with him. It was best for the both of them that he hadn't brought her, but even Law wasn't foolish enough to think that would lessen the effect it had had on his cook when she woke up to find him gone and the crew refused to tell her where he went or why.

* * *

Trinity couldn't believe how much of an asshole Law was for leaving Katrina like that without even so much as a goodbye before leaving. After hearing the brunette explain why she was so upset and having already been told about being left behind by her old crew, Trinity could fully understand and sympathize with Katrina on how she felt. She was never left behind, but she was forced to be on her own since five years old and had to rely on just herself to stay alive while running from the cops. When she'd gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd and got hooked on drugs, it took some time and a little outside influence to get clean again, but that said influence wound up betraying her in the end so she could understand a little bit of how Katrina felt and would be pissed if someone she loved did that to her.

"Come on Kat, stop thinking about him for now and let's just enjoy some girl time."

Trinity said, trying to cheer her friend up and only managed to get the brunette to look at her with a frown.

"How do you suppose we do that? We're stuck on a submarine in the middle of the ocean, how are we gonna have some girl time?"

She asked and Trinity smirked before grabbing Katrina's arm and pulling her to her feet as she called on her spirits and had them start circling around them.

"That's why you have a friend who can teleport via spirits."

Trinity said with a smirk and saw Katrina stare at her confused before the spirits surrounding them lifted them both off their feet and carried them through the metal sides of the submarine, through the air, and to the nearest island all in a matter of seconds. Once their feet touched solid ground, Trinity stepped back and smiled at her friend.

"See?"

She asked and watched as Katrina looked around with wide eyes before smiling widely.

"Man, I'd kill for a power like that!"

She shouted loudly and Trinity just laughed before grabbing Katrina's arm and starting to pull her along after her as she led the way to the closest shop.

"Come on chick, I'm gonna get your mind of your asshole of a captain if it's the last fucking thing I do today."

She said as she pulled the brunette into the clothing store. Neither woman noticing the pair of eyes that had been watching them walk out of the alley Trinity had transported them to and follow them as they walked into the store. The white uniform blew in the wind and the man didn't waste any time in flipping through the stack of wanted posters he had in his possession, confirming the two women he'd just seen as Trinity 'Black Rose' Bonney and Blue-Eyed Kat before pulling a Den Den mushi from his pocket and calling for backup. He was going to get a recommendation if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Katrina found herself smiling as she and Trinity went from shelf to shelf, rack to rack, and aisle to aisle looking at clothes. Trinity had convinced her to try on a really cute outfit and after only a little resistance, she'd agreed. The dark purple tank top clung to her body and showed off her figure well and had a plunging neckline that showed just enough cleavage without it being too much. The pants were a pair of hip-hugging jeans that had white swirls going down the left pantsleg and Katrina fell in love with the outfit as soon as she put it on.

"What do you think of this Rin?"

She asked as she stepped out of the dressing room to show her friend the outfit she chose and blushed slightly when the black and teal haired woman wolf-whistled as she motioned for her to turn in a circle.

"Lookin' hot Kat."

Trinity said and Katrina smiled at the comment before throwing one of the outfits she'd seen Trinity looking at earlier at the other woman.

"Shut up Rin and go change!"

She shouted with a smile and heard Trinity laugh as she walked into the changing room Katrina had just come out of. Katrina hadn't expected to become such good friends with Trinity in such a short amount of time, but she was really happy she had. The other woman was nice to be around and it was a little strange, but knowing she was from a different crew just made Katrina value their friendship even more. She cherished the fact Trinity had trusted her enough to be the first to tell her story to and had returned the favor by telling her her own story, not leaving anything out. Not even what her brothers had done to her or who her parents were. It seemed that Trinity cared that Katrina's parents were marines about as much as Katrina cared that Trinity was from another world. Perhaps that was why the two got along so well, neither focused too much on things that would complicate things and just focused on what was happening now.

"So? Do I keep it or let it go back to the rack to be attacked by moths?"

Trinity asked, pulling Katrina from her thoughts and Katrina's eyes widened when she saw the other woman walk out in a pair of black skinny jeans that hung low on her hips, showing the ink that decorated her pale skin since the top she'd chosen exposed her midriff. The dark red top was long-sleeved, but was slit down the arm and pinned together at the shoulder and elbow with golden clasps. The neckline plunged and showed off a decent amount of Trinity's breasts, but it wasn't like it was a free peep show or anything. It was sexy and elegant at the same time, but not trashy.

"Wow Rin, you look amazing."

Katrina said and saw the teal haired witch smile in response before she grabbed hold of her arm and started heading to a different section in the store.

"Come on, we have one last stop to make before going back to the sub."

Trinity said as they walked through the store, their bags hanging from their arms.

"Where is that?"

Katrina asked with a smile, Trinity's plan to make her forget about her captain working like a charm.

"To get shoes, duh."

Was the only reply Trinity supplied her with and Katrina couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at her friend, but allowed her to drag her through the store towards the shoe department none-the-less.

After having bought a pair of sandals and a pair of black combat boots at the demand of Trinity, both girls left the clothing store with much heavier arms and much lighter wallets, but none-the-less happy.

"See, didn't I tell you you just needed some girl time?"

Trinity asked as they walked through the crowd of people milling about on the island they came to and Katrina couldn't help but smile in response.

"Yeah, thanks for that Rin. I really needed it."

Katrina said and saw Trinity smile in response before she slung her arm around her shoulder in an one-armed hug as they walked.

"Don't mention it. Us girls have to stick together in times like these. Dealing with men all the time requires a certain level of patience, dignity, and sometimes, a new outfit."

She said with a laugh and Katrina smiled again before joining in. Katrina never would have thought that she would be friends with Trinity, especially not since the last time she'd seen her was when her captain had brought her to them and demanded Law to fix her, but Katrina supposed crazier things had happened. Besides, she felt like she needed a friend like Trinity and it seemed Trinity needed her as well.

"So how are we goin' to get back to the sub?"

Katrina asked after they had both calmed down from their laughing fit and saw Trinity smirk as she took her arm away and continued to walk beside her.

"The same way we left."

She said, lifting her arm and Katrina saw the same blue-violet spirits that had surrounded them on the sub appear and wrap around Trinity's forearm and wrist.

"How many times can you teleport in one day?"

Katrina asked as they continued walking and saw Trinity let her spirits fade away and saw her eyes return to their normal color.

"As far as I know, my limit is four before I pass out."

Trinity answered with a shrug and Katrina stared at the teal haired witch beside her before shaking her head.

"Ever think then maybe you shouldn't do it?"

She asked and stopped when Trinity stopped.

"Yeah, but then wouldn't it be the same to you and _your _power?"

She questioned and Katrina opened her mouth to reply before shutting it because she had no response to that.

"Exactly. Besides, I only use it when I need to."

Trinity said and Katrina looked at her confused.

"And why did you need to use it today?"

She asked and didn't miss the smile that appeared on Trinity's face.

"Because my friend needed some cheering up."

Trinity answered before wrapping her arm around Katrina's shoulders again, giving her another one-armed hug.

"We may be from different crews, but I still consider you my friend and that's all I care about."

She said and Katrina felt her heart swell at that before she hugged Trinity back.

"Okay, enough of this mushiness."

Trinity said as she pulled back, a smile present on her face and Katrina couldn't help but smile in return and was about to follow after Trinity so they could find a less populated area for Trinity to use her spirits to teleport them back to the sub when a voice made her stop.

"Stop pirates!"

A male voice shouted and Katrina looked at Trinity before both of them turned to see a man in a marine uniform standing a few feet behind them with about fifty men behind him, all carrying swords or guns.

"Blue-Eyed Kat of the Heart Pirates and Trinity 'Black Rose' Bonney of the Kid Pirates, you are both under arrest. Come with us quietly and no on will get hurt!"

The man said and Katrina frowned at the nickname the marines had given her, even after all this time it was still wrong and it still bothered her.

"So let me get this straight."

Trinity spoke up from beside Katrina and she turned to look at her friend in confusion, wondering what she was going to say. The marines were curious as well since they were all looking at her.

"We have the choice of either going with you without a fuss, or kicking your sorry asses and continuing on with what we had planned before you decided to be stupid enough to confront us? That sound about right to you Kat?"

She asked and Katrina couldn't help but snicker at the looks of embarrassment and rage on the marines' faces from Trinity's comment.

"Watch your mouth pirate!"

The man from before shouted, his face red from either anger or embarrassment, Katrina couldn't tell which.

"Oh sorry babe, I would I really would, but you see I can't. It's attached to my face and without a mirror I'm afraid that's impossible for me at the moment."

Trinity said and Katrina tried to stifle her laughter with her hand at the smartass remark she'd made and the look of anger on the man's face.

"You smartass bitch! Don't you know who you're dealing with? We're the marines!"

He shouted in rage and Katrina glanced in Trinity's direction to see what her friend would say next and saw her smirk before resting her hands on her hips.

"Why thank you, I am a beautiful intellect that causes hard-ons, but I didn't know the marines knew about that."

She said and Katrina couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Trinity."

She half-heartedly reprimanded her friend and saw Trinity's smirk widen in amusement before her face turned serious.

"Now, why don't we get this over with. Kat..."

Trinity said and turned to look at Katrina as she set her bags down at her feet.

"You feel like taking the twenty on the left while I deal with the thirty on the right, or do you want to take the right and let me take the left?"

She asked and Katrina couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at her friend before setting her bags on the ground at her feet as well and stepping forward to join her friend.

"I'll take the left, you can take the right."

Katrina said and saw Trinity smirk again as she brought her hands up and cracked her knuckles.

"Sounds good to me."


	31. Chapter 31

**desirae668: **I thought it would be nice to write something with Kat and Rin together. It may just be my personal opinion, but I think they make great friends XD As for a fight scene, I tried my best to make it detailed and show the growth in Rin's powers. Things will be explained in more detail once she rejoins the Kid Pirates, that'll be coming up soon.

**DragonClanMaster: **You said it :D The fight between Kat, Rin, and the marines I think was very badass, but I still want to know what you thought.

**Luvrainluv: **Now why would I make it that easy? I have something in mind for Kat and Law, but I don't want to focus too much on them since this is a KidxOC story, but that's not to say other couples won't show up in this. I fully plan on having Raindra and Zoro show up as well as showing the other couples in here. Screwed? Oh, that is so an understatement my friend, you just don't know XD

**CopraMeow: **OMFG. You don't know how much I was laughing when I read your review. They do indeed both have 'special' boyfriends, though Rin and Kid aren't technically together just yet. As for the foursome idea...I will have you know I had a mental image pop in my head of that happening and it made me laugh that much harder. I'm glad you think Kat and Rin make good friends though.

**kage kitsune 14: **Thank you, though I do wonder what you'll think of this chapter once you've read it.

_Kiteria: Heyo peeps. Sorry it took so long to update, a lot has been going on. I had to catch up on some assignments in my online class, I got caught up drawing and coloring some scenes for this story and posting them on DA, dealing with my mawmaw, my wrist acting up again, having to find a supervisor for anime club, talking to the other members to set a day this week for the club to meet, and a lot of other things. I hope you all enjoy the update though, I tried to make it longer and more detailed. Let me know what you all thought okay?_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE PIECE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE PLOT I COME UP WITH. IF I USE A SCENE FROM THE ANIME, I LET YOU ALL KNOW AND SO FAR I HAVEN'T DONE SO. KATRINA, RAINDRA, TRINITY...THEY ARE ALL MY OWN CHARACTERS, THOUGH RAINDRA IS A CO-CREATED OC SHE IS STILL AN__ ORIGINAL!_**

* * *

Trinity ducked to avoid having her head taken off by a marine's sword and placed her hands flat on the ground as she bent her body forward and easily balanced all her weight on the palms of her hands before spinning and knocking the three marines that had advanced on her on their asses before pushing off from the ground and landing lightly on her feet. A feeling of Deja vu washed over her as she remembered having done something similar back in the bar after leaving Bonney's ship, but she didn't have much time to reminisce on the past since more marines had moved to replace the ones she'd knocked down.

"Let's play boys."

She said with a smirk as she summoned her spirits and allowed them to circle around her before sending them towards the oncoming marines.

"Gotcha!"

Someone shouted from behind her and before Trinity could do anything she suddenly felt arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms down at her sides and could feel the hot breath of the marine holding her on the back of her neck.

"As I thought, you're defenseless when using those spirits of yours."

He said in an arrogant tone and Trinity started laughing which cause quite a few of the surrounding marines to stop and stare at her, not too sure why she was laughing since she'd just been caught.

"What's so funny?"

The marine holding her asked and Trinity finally managed to stop laughing and turned her head to look at the marine from over her shoulder. Her hair shifted with the movement and made it so that her right eye was actually visible along with the scar that ran from the end of her eyebrow, down the side of her face, and stopped just before her chin.

"The fact you actually think you've managed to capture me."

She said as her eyes shifted from their usual light-blue color to blue-violet while the spirits she controlled shot up from the ground, creating a gust of wind from the speed and causing hair and clothes to sway with movement, before gathering together to form two giant hands that grabbed onto the marine currently pinning Trinity's arms to her sides and lifted him into the air.

"What the-"

The marine started to ask, but didn't manage to finish as he started screaming in agony as the hands holding him in the air dug into his skin and pulled in two separate directions, pulling his body with them. Trinity smirked and turned to watch as tendons, muscles, limbs and bone were ripped from where they belonged and her spirits dropped the blood soaked, mangled body of the now dead marine to the ground.

Trinity looked up from the still bleeding body of the marine now sprawled out on the ground in a heap and looked at the surrounding marines all looking at the scene with horrified, ghostly pale faces, making her smirk widen.

"So, who's next?"

She asked as she lifted her hand, calling her spirits to her and having them swarm her arm and circle around her wrist, waiting to do her bidding.

* * *

Katrina silently cursed to herself as she ducked, rolled, jumped, side-stepped, and backflipped to avoid getting cut, shot, or hit by all the marines that had suddenly advanced on her and Trinity. Her daggers were already out and in her hands and she had cut their numbers in half, but the more she killed, the more seemed to show up to take their place.

"Die pirate!"

A voice behind her shouted and Katrina turned just in time to be able to block the sword of a marine that had attacked from behind her.

"Nice try hun, but I don't plan on dyin' anytime soon."

She told him before pushing him back, making him stumble and falter just enough to give her time to step forward, spin on her heel, and drag the blade of her dagger across his stomach and she couldn't help but smile just slightly at the sound of his intestines and blood hitting the ground seconds before his body did.

Taking the time to look around, Katrina noticed that the marines that suddenly showed up had diminished quite a bit and there was only about twenty left. Katrina scanned the area to find Trinity to make sure her friend was okay only to stop and stare in awe as she saw two giant hands made up of the spirits her black and blue haired friend could control literally tear a marine in two. Katrina couldn't help but watch Trinity as she fought the marines still stupid enough to attack her. Her spirits would shoot out from her body, wrap and weave around whoever she had chosen as her opponent, then hold them all in place so they couldn't move. Katrina thought maybe Trinity would kill them with her own two hands, only to be proven wrong when she saw Trinity use more of her spirits to form about four figures no taller than three feet. They didn't have any distinguishing features, but at the same time they did. Katrina could see they had horns atop their heads, pointed ears, claws, and tails, but she couldn't see their skin or clothes of any sort. It was like they were just creatures created from the spirits that made them up and Katrina glanced from the creatures walking up to the paralyzed marines and digging their claws into them to the woman controlling them to see her standing there with a smirk on her face and a crazed look in her blue-violet eyes that made a small shiver run down Katrina's spine. It was in that moment the brunette was extremely happy she and Trinity were friends and on the same side. If Trinity was able to do something like that and not actually fight herself, Katrina didn't even _want _to know what it would be like to face her as an opponent.

"Kat, look out!"

Trinity suddenly shouted and Katrina frowned in confusion as she looked at her friend, the expression on her face had changed from crazed sadistic glee at the death of the marines to worry as she looked straight at her and Katrina followed her friend's eyes to see a group of three marines all charging at her with swords.

"Shit!"

Katrina cursed under her breath as she stepped forward and blocked the oncoming attack of two of the three marines, but the third was still coming towards her and she cursed once more before back-stepping enough so the sword embedded itself into the ground before spinning on her heel and roundhouse kicking the third marine in the face and sending him flying.

"Tryin' to use numbers to beat me won't work."

She said to the two marines still trying to attack her before pushing away from them, flipping her daggers in her hand so she had a better grip on them for what she was about to do, then charged at the two marines, easily dodging when they tried to attack her straight on and dragged her daggers through their sides as she passed them before turning and stabbing the marine closest to her in the side of the head, then turning and jumping the other one and stabbing him in the throat, twisting her wrist to make the wound bigger before jumping back and landing in a crouch a few feet away just as his body fell.

"They're too strong!"

One marine called out as Katrina straightened to her full height and she couldn't help but laugh at the rather obvious statement that had been made as she made her way over to Trinity.

"Don't give up! We will capture them, in the name of justice!"

The man that had called out to her and Trinity before shouted, obviously trying to boost the morale of the few remaining marines and from the echoing shouts of justice she guessed it was working.

"You can all kiss my ass, you and your fucking justice!"

Trinity shouted and Katrina turned towards her friend in time to see her send a giant clawed blue-violet arm towards the marines that had decided to try to charge her in a collective number and throwing them several feet away, some colliding with the sides of buildings, others being lucky enough to just land on the ground, despite suffering from broken bones.

_Just what did she spend her time doin' in that prison for the past six months?_

Katrina wondered as she watched Trinity continue to use the giant arm to attack the marines that kept getting back up and charging at her. On closer inspection, Katrina realized that the arm was made up of the spirits Trinity used and the attack reminded her distinctly of a certain red-haired Supernova and wondered if Trinity had come up with that attack because of him, but she didn't have much more time to think about it as Trinity suddenly appeared right beside her.

"Kat, grab our bags, we're heading back to the sub."

She said and Katrina sent her friend a confused look before resheathing her daggers and going to do as she was told.

"Alright!"

She called out to Trinity and saw the bluenette send marines flying with her clawed spirit arm once more before it suddenly dispersed into several individual spirits and Trinity started running towards her.

"Time to go."

She said as she grabbed hold of Katrina's arm and started running down the street, making Katrina run behind her to keep up.

"Rin!"

Katrina shouted, but the blue haired witch didn't say anything, she simply threw her hand out in front of her, sending spirits flying forward and Katrina saw them all gather in one big mass before suddenly being pulled through it by Trinity.

The trip this time was different from the first and Katrina felt her heart leap up into her throat as Trinity pulled her through the vortex her spirits had created and felt the wind get knocked out of her when they both suddenly fell through the other side of the portal and landed on the hard metal floor in the galley of the submarine. Neither one of them said anything as they looked at each other after the initial shock of getting back, but seeing Trinity's face smudged with dirt and her clothes covered in blood and other things, Katrina couldn't help but laugh. Trinity joined in shortly after and Katrina had no doubt she looked just as bad as Trinity, and that thought just made her laugh that much harder.

"Katrina? Trinity? What's so fun-"

Bepo's voice sounded from the hallway and Katrina could hear him walking into the room and saw him stop in the doorway of the galley and just stare.

"Bepo? Did you find the girls?"

Shachi's voiced sounded from behind Bepo and Katrina saw the brunette squeeze his way past the orange jumpsuit wearing polar bear only to stop and stare with wide eyes full of disbelief when he saw her and Trinity and that only made them laugh that much more.

"How is it I leave you with Bepo and the others only to come back to you not only covered in blood and dirt, but also with a member of an enemy crew?"

A dark voice asked from the doorway leading to the deck of the sub and Katrina and Trinity both stopped laughing instantly and looked towards the door to see none other than Law leaning against the doorjam with his nodachi casually leaning against his shoulder, a bag slung over his other one, and a smirk present on his face though the look in his eyes was enough for Katrina to know he wasn't amused.


	32. Chapter 32

**CopraMeow: **Haha, yes, yes it is, but I thought it was a nice touch. Rin has a lot of new powers that you guys will get to see...well read...if everything goes the way I plan. As for Kat and Law, I had something planned and everything, only to forget it all and writing whatever popped in my head. I personally like what I came up with, though I wonder what you'll think when you read it.

**Luvrainluv: **Kat was upset for a legit reason, no matter how silly it may seem when you guys read it, having read DLS and getting to understand Kat's character, it'll make sense to you. No, it wasn't bad you laughed when the marine was torn in half, I was laughing maniacally when writing it and got weird looks from my aunt and uncle-to-be XD They're relationship isn't normal so no worries there, I had planned on Rin glomping the shit out of Kid when she got back, but then when I was writing that scene my mind just went in a different direction. Don't worry though, things will pick up for those two very soon, I promise ;)

**desirae668: **Yes, Law's back. It probably doesn't match the manga/anime since in the manga (SLIGHT SPOILER ALERT TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ IT!) they try to trade Caesar to DoFlamingo and shit goes down. I'm not even sure when Law returns to his crew, I stopped reading since I wanted to watch the anime instead. The new episode comes out this saturday and I can't wait! I don't think Kid and Killer's reaction are what you were expecting, but I like how I did things.

**kage kitsune 14: **I love how you left me a slightly longer review than usual, thanks for that. No, Katrina will not be very pleased with Law's question as you will see when you read this chapter. Law...he stays in the doghouse for a bit, though because of Rin he gets out of it rather quickly XD I hope you enjoy the update, I tried my best to make it more detailed and longer.

**Dhalmi93: **Welcome new reviewer and I'm glad you found my chapter/story amusing.

**DragonClanMaster: **Not anymore XD

_Kiteria: Sorry for the long wait guys, things just keep getting in the way when I try to update. Though I started writing this chapter thanks to my friend Raindra's help, even though I wound up starting out differently because I couldn't remember how I'd started it. I still like how this turned out and I hope you guys do as well. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought okay? I'll update again when I can. Til then, love you all muches and I'll see you guys next time. Enjoy!_

* * *

Trinity kept her attention on the tanned captain leaning against the doorway, the smirk on his face saying he was amused at her and Katrina lying in the floor in a mass of mixed up limbs, blood, dirt, and laughter, but the look in his eyes told a completely different story. She shifted her eyes away from the dark-haired man in front of them and looked at Katrina, the look of surprised shock on her face had slowly melted away into anger and, quicker than she had thought possible, was on her feet in front of Law pointing a finger accusingly at him.

"Don't you even try to get upset with me Trafalgar Law! Who the hell suddenly leaves without tellin' their girlfriend where they're goin', when they'll be back, or anythin'!?"

Katrina snapped angrily and Trinity saw Law's eyes widen in shock at Katrina's sudden anger before narrowing.

"I had something I had to do Katrina."

He said, pushing off from the doorway and standing up straight, though that didn't seem to affect Katrina any.

"I don't give a damn Law! You left! You told the crew where you were goin' but you didn't tell me, you told them specifically not to tell me, and most of all, you didn't even bother to say goodbye! Do you have any idea what I thought when I woke up to find you weren't there beside me like usual? Well Law, do you!?"

She all but shouted at him and Trinity didn't need to see her friend's face to know she was close to tears. She could guess what Katrina's anger was truly based on and Law should have known better, but it wasn't her place to say anything. That being said, Trinity didn't really think this was the best time or place for the couple to be having this argument and decided to step in.

"Um...yeah, hi. Sorry to interrupt, but perhaps you should save this conversation for when you two are behind closed doors."

Trinity suggested as she got to her feet and stood beside the duo. Instantly she got two pairs of eyes on her, one filled with tears and the other chillingly unwelcome at the moment.

"Besides, I have a favor I need to ask of you Law."

She said, continuing on and hopefully being able to move on to why she was on his sub in the first place.

"Oh? And what favor is that?"

He asked, eyebrow raised and the cold look leaving his eyes as curiosity took its place.

"I am in need of help finding my captain and crew."

Trinity said and the only response she got from the tanned doctor in front of her was a smirk before he turned and walked further into the sub, Bepo and the others following after him.

"Wait, so was that a yes or no?"

Trinity asked, turning to Katrina to see if she knew, but upon seeing tears streaming down her friend's face she knew she was in no condition to tell her if Law had agreed to help her or not.

"Come on Kat."

Trinity said in a comforting voice as she wrapped her arm around the crying brunette's shoulders and started to lead her down the hall of the submarine towards her room. She'd comfort her friend, then she'd go see Law again and see if she could actually get an answer from him.

* * *

Kid glared up at the ceiling in his room, his agitation already at its highest point. He ignored the knocking at his door and continued to glare up at his ceiling. He knew who was on the other side of his door and he also knew that it wasn't the person he wanted to see, so he saw no point in even bothering to open the door. That, and he knew his first mate was just going to bitch at him for one thing or another. That's all they had ever done since Kid told him Trinity had disappeared. Killer would bitch at him for killing so many people so close to a marine base, drinking all the booze, causing trouble in towns after being told to keep a low profile, attacking an enemy ship when the crew was still recovering from a previous battle, not listening to the navigator when he told them it would be best to go to a certain island and him wanting to go to a different one, causing so much trouble for him to have to deal with, the navy constantly coming after them because of the chaos he caused on islands and so much more. All of it was just a big pain in Kid's ass and he didn't want to deal with it right now, though apparently Killer had other plans as he kicked the metal door that was keeping him from entering his captain's room in, sending it flying into the opposite wall.

"What the fuck Killer!? You better fucking be planning on fixing that!"

Kid snapped at the masked blonde standing in the doorway with his foot raised from when he'd kicked the door in.

"I wouldn't have to if you would have opened the door."

He said as he put his leg down and Kid simply scowled at his friend before going back to glaring at his ceiling.

"Kid, stop wallowing already. You're acting like Trinity's dead or something."

Killer said and Kid sat up and went from glaring at the ceiling to glaring at his first mate.

"Don't you fucking say that!"

He snapped and didn't get any response from the blonde.

"You are and you know it. She's been gone for six months and you're acting like she died and is never coming back."

Killer said and Kid continued to glare at him, but the masked blonde didn't seem to care as he continued on with what he was saying.

"What would Rin say if she saw you acting like that?"

He asked and Kid scowled as he flopped back onto his mattress, the springs causing him to bounce a few times before settling back into place.

"I don't give a damn, she's not here so what's it matter?"

Kid asked and heard Killer sigh before hearing him walk towards him.

"Dammit Kid, you throw temper tantrums, act like a giant three year old, then wallow in your room until we reach an island where you can kill a huge number of people just to make yourself feel a little bit better. Why can't you just admit you miss her and wait for her to come back like everyone else?"

He asked and Kid planned on ignoring his first mate, but knew he wouldn't leave unless he got an answer to his question and grudgingly sat up so he could look at his first mate.

"Because, I don't miss her."

He said, but before he could finish explaining Killer cut him off.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

He said and Kid glared at him for interrupting him before he could finish.

"Well if you'd shut the fuck up and let me finish, then you wouldn't think that."

He said and could tell, even through the mask his friend wore, that Killer was glaring at him.

"Like I said, I don't miss her, I need her."

Kid said and saw Killer's head turn slightly to the side in confusion so he elaborated.

"What the fuck did you expect? I realized I liked her, finally decided to do something about it, then after I find out she feels the same because she reacted to me she suddenly disappears. Then to top all that shit off, in the time she's been gone I've realized just how much I liked her. I can't go to the galley in the mornings without expecting to see her there already. When we raid and kill people at whatever island we stop at, I can't stop myself from looking around to see if I can see what creative way she's killed someone with her spirits. When the marines are chasing us, I can't help but think back to when she had been taken by the marines and she stumbled back on deck with you and said she trusted what a marine had told her. I miss seeing her on the ship, when we fight, and everywhere else. I didn't know how much I actually cared for her until she was gone."

Kid said with a frown and silence followed his explanation, though that just pissed him off. Hadn't his first mate wanted to know how he was feeling? Why he was acting the way he was? So then why the hell wasn't he saying anything?

"Say something you fucking blonde!"

Kid finally snapped after the silence had stretched on longer than he liked and narrowed his eyes at his first mate when he heard him laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

Kid demanded and Killer continued to laugh for a few minutes before finally answering him.

"I'm laughing at you you idiot."

He said and Kid growled at his first mate, purple sparks forming at his fingertips from the comment, but Killer simply chuckled a little again before continuing to explain.

"You don't like Trinity."

He said and Kid was about to kill his first mate.

"The hell I don't you fucking-"

Kid started to say, but Killer put a hand up to cut him off and explained.

"You don't like her, you love her."

He said and Kid froze and stared at his first mate in confusion as he let the words run through his head. He didn't love his musician did he? He went through how he felt when he was with her, how he'd felt when she had been kidnapped by the marines, how he felt when he had kissed her and she kissed back, then how he felt the past six months with her being gone and realized his first mate was right. He didn't like Trinity; he loved her.

* * *

Law silently made his way towards the galley to get some coffee. He was a little surprised when he walked in to see the visitor they had onboard already sitting at the table sipping on a cup of hot chocolate. It had been three days since he had gotten back and the woman sitting at the table in his galley had asked him if he would take her to her crew. The answer he'd first given her had confused her and it had amused him when she had come to him the second day and asked again, asking for an actual answer. He had agreed, though he had demanded to know what had happened to her and Katrina that resulted in them being covered in blood and dirt in the middle of the galley. What she had told him had definitely not been what he had expected.

"Good morning Law."

She greeted and he simply nodded in response as he filled his own mug with coffee and sat down in his usual spot. It certainly was strange to have someone aboard his ship that wasn't a member of his crew, the last time it had happened had been when he'd met Katrina, but this was different. Then, Katrina hadn't been a part of a pirate crew, let alone his rival's crew. That being said, Trinity showed none of the traits Law was accustomed to seeing in the other members of Eustass' crew. Even Massacre Soldier Killer was more like his captain than Trinity was and he was one of the more refined members of the red-head's crew. Trinity though, seemed to be completely different. Looking at her, Law honestly couldn't see how she was a member of Eustass' crew. Her teal colored hair was longer than the last time he'd seen it, where it had once only gone to her shoulders, it now went all the way to the middle of her back, though it still faded to black at the ends in places. She was still as pale as always, paler than her captain. Her eyes were the same light-blue color, and even though one was hidden by her bangs, Law could see they held a certain level of power and control that hadn't been there the last time he'd seen her, even though that had only been a brief time when he had healed her of a wound given to her by a marine. The more he looked at her the more Law couldn't understand why she had become a member of Eustass' crew. She didn't seem to have the same kind of sadistic interest in killing as the rest of her crew did and from all that he could see and had seen in the past three days, she was more like his cook than someone who should be a part of the Kid Pirates.

"Is something bothering you Law?"

She asked, pulling Law from his thoughts and his eyes snapped up to her own light-blue ones before he shook his head.

"No, just thought you should know we will be catching up to Eustass soon."

He said and saw her smile slightly as she got to her feet, put her cup in the sink, then start to head back to the room she'd been staying in.

"Thank you."

She said over her shoulder before disappearing down the hallway and Law was once again surprised at how she acted. He was no fool and knew that anyone could hide a darker side behind a brighter one and had no doubt Trinity had a darker side, but until he saw that side he would forever wonder what compelled her to join his rival's crew.

The wind was slightly chilling and the water that managed to spray the deck of the sub was colder than usual, but still Bepo, Law, and Trinity were on deck as they continued to sail forward.

"There it is! I can see it!"

Trinity suddenly shouted, causing Law to turn to look at the blue haired woman and see her smiling as she looked out at sea and after following her line of sight, Law saw the Kid Pirate's ship not too far away in the distance.

"So it is."

Law said and Trinity turned towards him, the smile still present on her face.

"Thank you Law, it would have taken me forever to get back on my own."

She said and Law simply nodded in response and saw her turn back to look at the ship they were slowly coming up behind. Law doubted he'd get to see Trinity's dark side any time soon, but the idea of seeing it eventually was something he was definitely interested in. He also owed the blue haired woman for helping him fix things with Katrina. He had thought she was simply mad because she couldn't go with him, he had no idea Katrina had thought he'd left her. It had sounded like such a silly thing when Trinity had explained it to him the night of her second day with them, but when he got to thinking about it and everything Katrina had been through he realized to her, that was probably the one thing she feared the most now that her brothers couldn't torture her anymore. Katrina had avoided him ever since he had gotten back, though after he had talked to Trinity he had gone to talk to Katrina. At first, she tried to walk past him and leave the room, but he had closed the door and wouldn't let her. He had managed to get her to listen to him and his reasoning of why he had left without telling her or why he hadn't brought her with him and he promised he'd never leave her. She had clung to him as he laid her down on their bed and sealed his promise with a kiss and they wound up staying in their room for several hours.

"Is Katrina not going to see you off?"

Bepo asked and his first mate's question pulled Law from his thoughts and made him smirk as he remembered when he had woken up to find his cook curled up at his side with a satisfied smile on her face as she slept.

"She probably won't be up for a while."

Law said and didn't miss the look Trinity sent him since she knew why.

Law turned his attention to the ship in the distance that was steadily growing larger and larger as they got closer and knew it wouldn't be long before whoever was in the crowsnest spotted them and told Eustass. Law was looking forward to seeing his rival again after so long and was rather interested in seeing how he would react to seeing a member of his crew aboard his rival's ship. That was something Law was very much looking forward to seeing.

* * *

Trinity could barely keep still. She could see Kid's ship as they got closer. She could see the people on deck scurrying around and around the closer they got, they had already spotted them and were preparing for anything since they didn't know what Law was doing coming after them, but Trinity didn't care. She didn't see the person she wanted to see and that made her heart drop to her stomach, though seeing Kid's second mate walk out on deck made her start bouncing in place.

"If you don't calm down, you're going to fall overboard."

Law said from behind her and Trinity turned enough so she could see the tanned captain's face and simply smiled at him.

"I can be as excited as I want, I've been separated from my crew for almost a year."

She said childishly and heard him laugh in response, but didn't say anything else as he walked away and started talking to his first mate. Trinity was a little upset that Katrina wasn't going to come see her off, but she understood that after Law and her had made up there was a good chance Katrina wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

"Get the gangplank ready Penguin."

Law said as they finally got close enough to Kid's ship to board if a board was in place and it took everything Trinity had not to just use her spirits to propel herself aboard.

"What are you doing here Law!?"

Heat's voice sounded from the deck of the ship and Trinity stepped up to the railing so she could be clearly seen and didn't miss the way the atmosphere around the crew instantly changed.

"I've just come to return a member of your crew since I owe her!"

Law called back in response and Trinity looked at Law confused before smiling slightly in response when she understood he was talking about her helping him with Katrina.

"Let her come aboard!"

Heat called and Trinity could hear both disbelief and cautiousness in his voice and guessed he wasn't sure if it was her or not since she looked so different from the last time he'd seen her.

Trinity waited as Penguin and Shachi set up a gangplank between the two ships with some help from her crew and was about to walk up when the door to the sub slammed open to reveal a messy haired Katrina in a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top with one strap falling off her shoulder.

"Rin!"

She shouted and Trinity turned around in time to have the brunette attack her in a hug.

"Oof...Kat?"

Trinity asked when she was able to pull away and look down at her friend.

"I can't believe I almost missed you leaving!"

Katrina shouted and Trinity smiled at her friend when she saw her narrow her eyes at her captain.

"_Someone_ could have woken me up!"

She said and Trinity saw Law smirk before hearing his response.

"_Someone_ was too tired from last night's _activities_ to wake up when I tried."

He said and Trinity laughed at the bright pink color Katrina's face turned in response to that before turning and walking up the gangplank. She's spent enough time with her friend, it was time to go back to her crew.

Once aboard, Trinity scanned the faces all standing stock-still staring at her and smiled warmly at all of them. She frowned though when she saw her brother was missing and the one person she really wanted to see wasn't there.

"Rin?"

At the sound of her brother's voice she turned and a smile appeared on her face when she saw the masked blonde she hadn't seen in forever.

"Hi Nii-Killer."

She said and could tell he was staring at her in disbelief from behind his mask, the time spent apart hadn't changed the fact she could easily read him.

"What was so goddamn important that you wouldn't let me sleep Killer?"

A deep voice asked as heavy footsteps came their way and Trinity felt her heart jump to her throat at the sound of Kid's voice. She looked up as he joined Killer and could see he hadn't noticed her yet since he was apparently angry at Killer for having woken him up, but she didn't mind right now. She was too busy taking in his appearance. His hair was longer and looked wilder than before, his clothes were the same and he still had no fashion sense, but they still looked good on him. She could see his eyes seemed to have very faint dark circles under them and she frowned at that and had a feeling she was the cause of them.

"We'll be leaving now!"

Law called out and Trinity turned to see him standing on the deck of his submarine with his arms wrapped around Katrina's waist and her curled into his side so the chilling wind wouldn't nip at her exposed skin. It was almost cold enough to see one's breath outside and the brunette was rather exposed.

"Trafalgar? What the fuck are you doing here!?"

Kid shouted down to the Heart Pirate captain and Trinity saw the dark doctor smirk before looking from the red-head to her before answering.

"Simply returning a favor."

He said before he, Katrina, and Bepo walked back inside the submarine and it disappeared beneath the waves.

"What the fuck?"

She heard Kid ask confused and turned to see him glaring at the ocean and she couldn't help but smile slightly at the fact he still hadn't realized what the rest of the crew had.

"Um...Kid..."

Killer said, gaining the red-head's attention and Trinity waited silently as Kid glared impatiently at his first mate to say something else, but the masked blonde didn't say anything and finally Kid looked away from him to where everyone else was staring and Trinity saw his eyes go wide and his mouth fall open in disbelief when he saw her.

"T-Trinity?"


	33. Chapter 33

Kiteria: First off, I'd like to thank all of you guys for reviewing/favoriting/and following this story. It means an awful lot to me and I just wanted to let you guys know that. This chapter took me a while to write and I hope you all enjoy reading it, because I sure as hell got a kick out of writing it ;)

**Luvrainluv: **They are both rather dense at times aren't they? Kid may not have noticed her at first, but he certainly will now XD I'm glad Kat's reaction actually made sense, I was kinda worried it wouldn't make sense, but I guess I was worried for nothing.

**CopraMeow: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too. I tried my best to make it a long one, but there was only so much I could do with it. Kid is a teddy bear isn't he? A sadistic and cruel teddy, but a teddy none-the-less. Trust me, you aren't the only one who sees Law as a sex addict. If the amount of times, both actually written and implied, that Kat and Law had sex in DLS wasn't a testimate to that then I don't know what was XD They do more than a make-up kiss and it's not in front of the crew, thank God, otherwise poor Killer would have a heart attack XD

**desirae668: **Hey, give the man a break. He's been without the woman he just realized he loves for practically half a year. He's allowed to not see her right away, besides, he makes up for it.

**Dhalmi93: **Aw, I feel honored you feel so strongly about my story and I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. In my opinion, it's about time Kid and Rin had some fun ;)

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT NOT TO BE VIEWED BY THOSE UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN! I REPEAT! WARNING! WARNING! READ ON WITH THE FULL KNOWLEDGE OF WHAT IS TO COME, I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE IF YOU READ SOMETHING YOU AREN'T OLD ENOUGH TO HANDLE!**_

_**ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**_

* * *

Trinity smiled at Kid's rather shocked response and tried to restrain herself from just attacking him. She hadn't seen him or the rest of the crew in almost a year, but seeing Kid in front of her right now made Trinity's heart beat erratically in her chest as she remembered what they had been doing before she was forced back to her world. She had lost count of how many nights she'd laid awake thinking of what she would do when she was able to get back, what she'd say to Kid, what they'd do. Now that she was actually here and he was standing in front of her, she couldn't hold back anymore and ran forward and jumped him.

She hadn't expected him to try to catch her, but because he had they wound up stumbling backwards and falling through the door that led into the galley before they both fell to the floor with Trinity on top.

"What the fuck Trinity!?"

Kid snapped angrily as he glared up at her and Trinity simply smiled in response.

"Hi to you too Captain."

She said and saw Kid's eyes widen at that and saw him open his mouth to say something else, but she leaned down and kissed him, making talking impossible.

* * *

Kid had been shocked when Trinity had called him captain since she usually only ever called him by his first name, something he still hated, but he pushed that out of his mind and was about to ask her where the fuck she'd been for the past six months when she suddenly leaned down and kissed him. He felt his eyes go wide for a second before he got over his shock and carefully wrapped his mechanical arm around her waist while threading the fingers of his other hand through her hair, pulling her closer to him and deepening their kiss. He could barely believe she was actually here, much less the fact she was currently on his lap and he was kissing her, but he was. His musician was back and that thought brought on what Killer had recently made clear to him, the fact he loved her and that made him remember how he'd felt the past six months without her and he bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and heard her open her mouth to protest, but he didn't give her the chance as he slid his tongue in her mouth and started to coax hers to move with his. He pulled her even closer to him and moaned slightly when he felt her right on top of him and felt himself start to get hard at the contact and groaned against her lips as he felt her move just slightly above him, causing her pelvis to rub against his and make him harden even more.

Before anything else could happen though, the door of the galley opened and Killer once again walked in on them and asked Trinity where she'd been. Kid scowled when Trinity pulled away after a few seconds, but isn't too upset since she hadn't tried to get off him, not that he would have let her.

"Well this certainly seems familiar, huh Nii-Killer?"

She asked and Kid couldn't help but smirk as he remembered what she was talking about, though things certainly had changed since then and Kid knew Trinity was herself when she'd attacked him and made them both stumble into the galley, the color of her eyes had told him that much.

"Rin, be serious."

Killer says and Kid hears Trinity sigh before she answered his question, though what she said neither of them had been expecting. Kid listened quietly as Trinity told them of how she wasn't originally from their world, but from a different one. She told them of how she'd lost her sister and Kid frowned remembering the nightmare she'd had because of the memory, but pushed that out of his head as Trinity told them she had gotten caught by the police and was on the way to the state penitentiary which he guessed was like Impel Down from the way she had said the words, when she jumped out of the back of the car and wound up falling in the ocean below only to get swallowed up by a whirlpool and spat out in their world. She told them of how she had collapsed in a restaurant and Bonney had helped her. She explained her dream of her sister before she woke up and how she had explained things to her, saying she had a chance at a new life here and then how she had fought all of Bonney's men since they hadn't wanted to let her leave. Kid smiled at that bit and continued to listen as his musician explained how her and Bonney had become 'sisters' before she walked into the bar where he had first met her. He smirked when she finished her explanation of how she'd kicked that idiot's ass before going with him to the ship.

"...um...wow..."

Killer said after Trinity had finished and Kid found himself smirking again at the fact Trinity had rendered his first mate speechless.

"You guys know the rest, at least up until the point where I was forced to go back."

Trinity said and Kid looked up at her confused before remembering the blinding light that had appeared out of nowhere and the silhouetted figure he'd seen.

"I had to go back to deal with the consequences of my actions as a child."

She said and Kid once again was shocked when Trinity told them of how she had been told by her sister that she had to spend six months in prison for her actions before she'd be able to leave, but what shocked him wasn't that. What shocked him was everything else she'd told them. Of the guards starving her, the inmates sent to kill her and everything else, though Kid couldn't help but feel proud of his musician when he heard her tell them about how she'd killed the bastard who had tried to have her killed. He was going to ask how she got back to their world, but she explained that as well. Though he wasn't too pleased when she told them she had asked Law for help to find them, but Trinity didn't seem to notice his anger and continued to tell them how that was why Law had been there earlier and now that she was back she wouldn't have to leave again.

Kid stared up at the girl on his lap in disbelief, he never would have expected all of that to be the answer to the seemingly simple question his first mate had asked. It had been the very question that had been running through his own mind for the past six months, but the fact Trinity was back seemed to make everything else seem so insignificant. All that really mattered to him was the fact she was back, well, that and the problem she had caused in his pants that she was going to fix.

"What do you want to do now Kid?"

Killer asked, being the first to break the silence that had settled over them after Trinity's explanation and Kid simply stood up, grabbed Trinity's arm and started to head towards his room.

"I'll talk to her about what to do."

He said to his first mate over his shoulder, though he had anything but talking on his mind as he led the way to his room.

* * *

Trinity couldn't help but laugh slightly silently to herself at the way Kid was acting, but she didn't fight him as he pulled her into his room and shut the door after them. She smirked when he suddenly pushed her up against the cold metal of his bedroom door and attacked her mouth with his own as fast as was humanly possible. He moved from her lips to her neck and she couldn't help but laugh slightly before gasping when she felt his teeth against the skin of her neck.

"I thought we were suppose to be talking about what to do now that I was back?"

She asked and Kid pulled back enough to look into her eyes, something that sent shivers down her spine from the heat she could see in his dark red eyes as they stared into her own light-blue ones.

"What do you plan to do?"

Was all he asked and Trinity smiled at his question.

"I plan on staying with the crew and never leaving again, if I'm still wanted that is."

She said and saw Kid smirk at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and ground his hips against hers, making her moan at the contact and frown when he stopped, leaving her wanting more.

"You don't know just how badly you're wanted Rin."

He said in a husky voice that sent shivers up and down Trinity's spine.

"Then why don't you show me how much I'm wanted, Captain."

She said with a smirk tugging at her lips and didn't miss the way Kid's lips were pulled up in a smirk of his own before they descended upon hers. Trinity could feel the passion behind the kiss as their tongues moved with each other and moaned when she felt Kid pull her away from the door and closer to him still. She could feel the bulge that had formed in his black and yellow lizard-printed pants, not that she'd been oblivious to it in the first place, but she could tell that much more now that there was practically no space between them.

When she suddenly felt Kid let go of her and felt herself falling, Trinity wanted to shout out curses to her red-haired captain that would have even made his usual stream of profanities seem like nothing more than a baby's first words, but then she felt the soft, furred covers on Kid's bed and was momentarily distracted by the fact a man who loved to kill as many people as he wanted, shed so much blood it could paint almost all the four blues red, and caused so much chaos that it was practically his middle name had something soft and cuddly in his room. though her mind was quickly pulled from her thoughts on why Kid had fuzzy covers by the red-head's black painted lips once again covering and claiming hers. Trinity couldn't help but moan when she felt Kid's lips move once again from her mouth to her neck and felt him sucking on the skin there before nipping the sensitive skin just over her pulse, making her back arch at the mix of pain and pleasure.

"You are never leaving again."

Kid growled low, his voice vibrating through his chest and Trinity could feel it from how close they were.

"I don't plan on going anywhere."

She said in response and saw Kid lift his head and stare down into her eyes with his own dark red ones.

"Good."

He said and before Trinity could say anything else, his lips had smashed down on hers and she felt his hand start to glide down her body until it passed the hem of her top, then she felt his fingers slip under the cotton fabric before going back up the way it had come. Trinity's breath hitched when she felt Kid's nimble fingers skim over her nipple and even though her bra made it so Kid's hand couldn't actually touch her, she still felt it and it made her back arch once more, earning a smirk from the red-head hovering over her. Narrowing her eyes up at her captain, Trinity brought her hands up and pushed against his chest, not missing the confused look on his face as she did so, but still moving back to give her room to do whatever it was she wanted to do. She smirked before bringing her hands down between them, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the floor before wrapping her arms around Kid's neck and pulling him on top of her as she laid back down on his bed. She could hear Kid curse under his breath as his eyes raked over her exposed body and she couldn't help but smirk up at him before trailing her hands from around his neck to his shoulders, then down the muscled contours of his chest and then his stomach. She could feel his muscles ripple beneath her touch and smirked wider as she moved her hands lower still until she reached his pants and started to undo the belt that held them up. She could feel Kid's eyes watching what she did and knew simply from the way he tensed when she started to push his pants down that it was probably uncomfortable for him to be confined by the fabric and was all too happy to rid him of it completely and smirked up at him when she saw just how badly he wanted her.

"My, my, aren't we getting excited?"

She asked teasingly as she ran her fingers up and down his shaft and relished in the moans she managed to pull from his throat as she did so.

"R-Rin..."

Kid said her name in a breathless tone because she had wrapped her hand around him fully and started to pump her hand up and down in slow, prolonged movements that drew a ragged, breathy moan from the red-head's throat with each stroke.

"Yes Eustass?"

Trinity asked with a smile and squeezed him just slightly once she had reached the tip of his cock and felt heat pool between her legs at the sound that came from Kid in response.

"Fuck!"

He groaned as she picked up speed and continued to work him with her hand, keeping her eyes trained on his face to take in every one of his reactions to what she was doing to him. Each time he closed his eyes and let his head lull back, each time he let out a breathless curse, each time he would moan would make the heat Trinity felt pool between her legs build until she couldn't take it anymore and she took her hand away from Kid's erection, much to the red-head's adamant protests, but she ignored him as she placed her hands on his shoulders and rolled them over so he was the one lying down and she was straddling his waist. Trinity took just a little bit of time to smirk at the look of surprise on Kid's face before she reached down and painstakingly slowly pulled down the zipper of her pants, making a show out of it and was very much pleased to see Kid's full attention was on her. She lifted herself up onto her knees and slowly pushed her pants down past her hips and would have continued to strip for Kid had his hands not replaced hers and all but ripped her pants the rest of the way off her and tossed them to join her shirt and his pants somewhere on the floor. Laughing just slightly at Kid's antics, Trinity dragged her hands up her body before moving behind her to undo her bra and letting the last article of her clothing join the rest on the floor before locking eyes with the man she had lying beneath her. The look of pure, adulterated lust and want in his dark red eyes had heat swarming through her and she moved her hips in a slow, sensual grind against his as she rest her hands on his broad chest and her moan was lost in a sea of sound when a stream of profanities flew from Kid's mouth as she once again moved against him.

* * *

Kid grit his teeth and let yet another couple of choice words slip through his lips as Trinity continued to move against him in another slow grind and he found himself moving to rest his hands on her hips, helping to pull her closer against him as she moved. He wasn't even inside her and she was already driving him crazy. There had been several times during the six months his musician had been missing he had dreamed of what it would be like to be where he was now and it far exceeded his expectations. For some reason, every time he'd thought of screwing his musician, he had always thought her to be a virgin. Maybe it was just his want of being the first to take her, or perhaps it was his possessive side showing through in his mind. Either way, simply from the way she moved against him Kid had no doubts whatsoever that his musician was definitely _not _a virgin and though he wasn't too pleased with the idea of someone else having slept with her, Kid couldn't help but find himself curious as to what sort of tricks his musician knew in bed and had every intention of finding out.

Kid's thought process was interrupted in the most pleasant of ways as he felt his musician move against him in a much quicker pace, one in which he could practically taste the desire on his tongue, but instead of indulging her in the way she wanted, Kid wrapped his mechanical arm around her waist and flipped them over so he was once again on top. He groaned when she arched her back and unintentionally ground her hips against his, but it still had a rather strong effect on him and he had to wonder just what caused the reaction in the blue and black haired woman beneath him when he realized it was his mechanical arm. He guessed it was the contrast of temperature, cold against her hot skin that caused the reaction, but he mentally shook himself and focused back on what he had been planning on doing before getting distracted. Placing feather-light kisses along Trinity's jaw-line, Kid steadily moved lower. He would stop to pay special attention to places he knew would be sensitive to the touch such as her collar-bone, nipples, and certain spots on her body that seemed to get specific reactions out of her whenever he touched them. Though he paid attention to these places and got moans of pleasure from his musician for the attention spent there, that was not his destination. He continued to placed kisses against her skin and he continued his journey down the contours of her body. It wasn't until he reached her navel that Kid noticed the new addition to his musician's body, or more accurately, the new ink that now decorated her pale skin. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it before considering it was the same image he saw everyday when he walked out onto the deck of his ship and saw it on the black flag at the top of the crows nest and on the sails of his ship, he just never expected to see it on his musician though seeing it did make his ego swell with pride, especially seeing as how she had obviously decided to get that specific image tattooed on her skin, telling the world just who she belonged to. The image of a skeleton with a Glasgow smile surrounded by black spikes that could be confused for a sun stood out against the pale skin of Trinity's lower half, just below her belly button and Kid found himself trailing his tongue down from the bottom spike of his musician's newest tattoo to the destination he had been heading towards the entire time, not missing the way Trinity gasped in surprise when he pushed her legs apart and wasted no time in diving right in, relishing in the sounds he was eliciting from his musician. They were certainly music to his ears.

* * *

Trinity couldn't help but throw her head back and moan loudly when she felt Kid's tongue slip inside her. She had had an idea as to what he was planning on doing, but had been distracted by his teasing touches as he gradually moved down her body. She had noticed how he stopped at her newest tattoo and for an instant thought perhaps he'd be upset, but how he had reacted was more than she could have ever hoped for and hoped he'd never stop. She never would have thought Kid to be one much for bothering with foreplay and would have said she was disappointed that they didn't just get right to it, but she'd be lying. She's was anything but disappointed, the way Kid's tongue moved inside of her, seeming to find every part of her that needed his attention and giving it just what it wanted made her grasp at the furry comforter on Kid's bed as she felt something within her build up before exploding and felt herself cum right then and there, much to Kid's entertainment if his quiet laughter was anything to go by as he moved back up her body so he was hovering over her once more. Trinity was still too absorbed in the feeling of her orgasm to do much else but try to breathe, though Kid placing his lips over hers, coaxing her to kiss him back and making her taste herself didn't really help on the trying to breathe normally part, not that she really minded at this point and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer and kissed him back. She could feel him pressed against the inside of her thighs and a pleasant shiver ran up her spine. Trinity was by no means a virgin and had had her fair share of nights in bed with partners, but the mere thought of her next partner being Kid had heat once again pooling between her legs and she found herself pushing ever closer to him, trying to get some sort of friction between them.

"You keep writhing beneath me like a cat in heat and I'm going to have trouble holding back."

Kid said in a rough whisper that sent another wave of heat through Trinity's body, but she didn't care and she spread her legs and moved her hips tantalizingly against Kid's while her eyes locked onto his face and the way he closed his eyes and cursed under his breath for what had to be the millionth time and was sure not to be the last.

"Then don't hold back."

Was the simple response she gave him and saw his eyes snap open and lock onto hers along with the flash of a smirk on his face before feeling his arm wrap around her waist once more, but this time it wasn't to hold her closer to him, instead he used that as leverage to lift her up some, pushed one of his knees between her legs to push them further apart before slamming into her in one quick movement, burying himself to the hilt inside her and letting his head fall forward onto her shoulder as a guttural groan escaped his lips from the feeling of her around him at the same time Trinity cried out in sheer pleasure at the feel of him inside her. She'd often thought about what it would be like to have Kid inside her, especially since after she'd been forced back to her world and she realized just how deep her feelings for him went, but to actually experience it was something else entirely.

As Trinity came back to her sense after that first reaction she frowned when she found Kid was moving at a pace too slow for her liking and she tried to coax him into going faster, but he grabbed onto her hips to stop her, earning him a glare from her.

"I told you already, if you keep that up I won't be able to hold back."

He warned and Trinity glared up at him before sending a small trendil of her spirits up and prying his hands away from her hips to allow her to move again and used that time to move so Kid came almost completely out of her before lifting her hips and taking him as far within her as she could.

"And I told you..."

She said breathlessly as she slowly repeated the action again and again.

"Don't hold back."

She said, emphasizing each word with a shift of her hips and on the third word felt Kid break free of the spirits holding his hands back and roughly grabbed onto her hips and yanking her up from the bed until she was straddling his waist once more, Kid smirking devilishly up at her and making Trinity shiver.

"Fine kitty, if that's what you want."

He said and before Trinity had a chance to comment on the sudden nickname she felt him pull out of her completely before slamming back into her without mercy and she threw her head back and screamed his name for all she was worth.


	34. Chapter 34

**Luvrainluv: **This chapter should answer your question about the crew. It's okay if you laughed, I laughed while writing it in my fourth and recieved quite a few weird looks from those around me.

**CopraMeow: **O.O I didn't mean to send you to the hospital...

I didn't write this with a straight face, I was smiling, laughing, and blushing like hell, but it was so worth it. I hope you can come back for this chapter.

**DragonClanMaster: **In a very VERY pleasant way ;)

**kage kitsune 14: **I am too, it was torture to keep them apart.

**desirae668:** Haha, I'm glad you say you can feel the emotion because I was a lil afraid you couldn't.

_Kiteria: Heyo guys, no I'm not dead. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have this thing that if I have regular reviewers to a story I try to wait for them to review before updating again, thus the seven day wait. I've had this chapter done for the past six days to be honest and I can finally update it. My aunt says its not fair to you other reviewers when I wait on one of my regulars, but I feel like I should wait for them. What do you guys think? Should I keep waiting for reviewers after I update or no? Also, tell me how I'm doing with this story, is it becoming boring? Do you want to see it go along with the anime at one point? Is there too much Kat and Law in here? Is there enough Kid and Rin now or should there be more? Just let me know what you think via review and I'll see you all when I update again next time. Til then, ja ne!_

* * *

Kid felt himself smile as he looked over at the sleeping blue and black-haired woman lying beside him. The memory of what they'd just spent the past several hours doing was still fresh in his mind and he could still feel Trinity's skin against his and it was almost enough to make him hard again, but a soft, contented sigh from the woman sleeping beside him had his attention turning back to her. She was lying facedown on her stomach, the furry maroon colored blanket he had on his bed was draped across her lower back and Kid found himself lazily trailing his fingers up and down the exposed skin of her back, being careful enough not to wake her, though he seriously doubted she'd wake up anytime soon. He still couldn't fully wrap his mind around the fact that his musician was actually back and as far as he knew would never have to leave again, though even if she did he sure as hell wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"Kid."

The soft sound of Trinity saying his name had Kid's eyes snapping down to his sleeping musician and his fingers freezing in place, thinking he had woken her after all, but after a couple of minutes of silence and not seeing Trinity's eyes open Kid relaxed and once again resumed running his finger up and down her back, just enjoying the feel of her skin against his. Kid knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy having his musician back the way he wanted, if it was left up to him neither one of them would be leaving his bedroom, but he knew it wouldn't be long before Killer or one of the other crew members came to see Trinity. His musician was dearly missed by every one of them and now that she was back Kid frowned at the thought of not having her to himself. He was selfish, so sue him.

Sighing, Kid moved his hand across Trinity's back until his hand rested on the small of it and scooted closer to her and buried his nose in her hair. He wasn't one to usually care about the woman after he'd screwed them, mainly because afterwards he either killed them or left them, but Trinity was different and not simply because she was a part of his crew and couldn't really leave her or kill her. She was different because Kid, thanks to his blonde haired friend's help, had realized something very important. He loved her.

"You don't realize what you suddenly leaving did to me."

He said aloud, not worrying about Trinity hearing since she was still fast asleep and knew none of the crew were brave enough just yet to come bother him. He wasn't foolish enough to think Killer had bought his excuse last night about talking things over with Trinity, but he hadn't cared and to be honest he still didn't. He would shut the door right in his first mate's face if it meant spending more time alone with his musician.

"Not knowing when or if you'd come back nearly drove me crazy."

He admitted and froze when Trinity moved in her sleep, but relaxed when he saw she had just turned her head so that it was facing him now. Kid smiled to himself as he lifted his mechanical arm and carefully brushed the hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear. He froze again when he saw the scar that ran from the end of her eyebrow down to just before her chin. He hadn't seen it earlier because he had been a little preoccupied, but now that he did he felt anger well up in him at the thought of someone managing to hurt her. He scowled at the mark on her skin and noticed it stood out against her pale skin more than his own scars did against his, but felt his anger fade and be replaced with attraction as he noticed how it seemed to add a certain edge to his musician and he had no doubt in his mind that she had made the person foolish enough to mark her skin in such a permanent way pay.

"I missed you…..I love you Trinity."

Kid admitted out loud and felt a weight lift from his chest at finally voicing the way he felt, only to have his breath catch in his throat when he saw his musician's eyes open and smile at him as shocked red eyes stared into light-blue.

* * *

Trinity had woken up when she felt Kid brush the hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear. Her heart beat had picked up when she realized that meant he could see the scar that now marred that half of her face and was seriously contemplating pretending to wake up with the excuse of hunger just so she could leave when she heard Kid speak.

"I missed you….I love you Trinity."

He said and Trinity's heart literally stopped at hearing him say those words. She couldn't help it, she had to see his expression, so she opened her eyes and stared into Kid's shocked dark-red eyes with a soft smile. She knew Kid probably thought her to be asleep, which had been true up until just a few minutes ago, and could see the panic enter his eyes as he realized she had heard what he'd just said. She saw and felt the muscles in his body tense and knew he was planning on fleeing so as to avoid confrontation, but Trinity moved before he could and straddled his waist and placing her hands on his shoulders to keep him in place beneath her.

"Wh-"

Kid started to say, but Trinity leaned down quickly and pressed her lips against his, cutting him off before pulling back and smiling at him once more.

"I love you too Kid."

She said and felt Kid freeze beneath her at her words before both seeing and feeling his reaction to what she'd said, which only made her smile again. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist before flipping them over so that he was the one pinning her down, not that she minded.

"Whatever happened to calling me captain, or Eustass even?"

He asked and Trinity smirked up at her red-haired captain, running her fingers through his wild hair before responding.

"I like Kid better."

She said which earned her a smirk from said red-head before feeling his lips against hers.

* * *

Killer looked from first his captain to his sister, then back at his captain. He didn't need to ask to know what Kid's form of 'talking' had been last night, the entire crew knew with how loud they had been and Killer felt his face burn behind his mask at that. He was torn between being happy for his friend scoring with the girl he loved and wanting to maim his captain for touching his sister in such a way. Though, as Killer finally focused his eyes on his sister who was currently sitting on the edge of Kid's desk Killer could only sigh and let it go. He knew it would happen eventually and knew there was no point in trying to fight it since he knew both Kid and Trinity would only fight him on it and he was all too aware of the fact that that would be one battle he would lose in a heartbeat.

"Well, now that you two have actually stopped screwing each other's brain's out…."

Killer said, finally speaking for the first time since knocking on Kid's door and walking inside, and didn't miss the way Kid smirked and Trinity blushed at his comment.

"...perhaps we could talk about what our next plan of action will be. Now that Trinity's back, hopefully we'll be able to actually get something done for a change."

He said and ignored the glare his captain sent his way and simply kept his eyes focused on his sister. He had noticed the way she was acting around Kid was different than usual. He knew it would be already given they had moved on to a rather intimate part in their relationship, but the way Trinity was all but glued to Kid's side without actually being too close to him made Killer frown slightly. Kid obviously hadn't noticed it, or if he had he didn't let it show, but either way, Killer wondered what made his sister act that way. She herself had said she wouldn't have to return to her world, so it couldn't be that. Was it possible she was afraid something else would happen? It was possible with their chosen occupation, anything was possible really, but she knew that ahead of time and it hadn't affected her before so why now?

"You guys are trying to take down a Yonko right?"

Trinity asked, surprising both Kid and Killer with not only being the first to respond to the blonde's comment, but also with how much she knew. They hadn't told her, so how did she know?

"Kat's smarter than she looks and helped me put the pieces together. She showed me the newspaper articles of the past six months and even I can see how much you guys have changed from your usual tactics. Forming an alliance with the Hawkins Pirates and the On-Air Pirates though, I never would have believed that had I not seen it in the paper myself."

She explained and Killer stared in shock at his sister, both ignoring the scowl that appeared on Kid's face at the mention of the other pirate crews.

"Aside from the rampaging on some islands and drawing unwanted attention to yourselves, you guys seem to be doing pretty okay."

Trinity continued and Killer glanced towards his captain at the comment to see him frowning and looking in the opposite direction of Trinity. It would appear his sister knew a lot more than he had thought.

"Though if you ask me, you guys should set up a base somewhere so you're not always out on the water. If you guys are going after Big Mam like I think you are, then your best bet would be to have a base to go back to to lie low for a while when need be."

She said and Killer felt his eyes widen in shock at what his sister had suggested and was surprised he hadn't thought of that himself. There had been times they'd had to constantly watch their back because of an attack they did on one of Big Mam's ships, but for Trinity to come up with something like that was just so….unexpected.

"That's actually a really good idea Rin."

Killer said, voicing what he thought and allowing some of the shock in his voice to be heard and didn't miss the way Trinity smiled in response.

"Do you have any places in mind?"

Kid asked, shocking Killer with actually participating in the discussion until he saw him wrap an arm around Trinity's waist and pull her towards him so that she was sitting in the chair with him.

"I do actually, but we need to talk this over with Chamberlain."

She said and Killer found himself smiling at his sister. She hadn't even been back with them for two days and she was already taking charge. He would have been upset with someone other than Kid taking charge had it not been for the smile on his captain's face as he looked at his musician. At this rate, they'd take Big Mam down in no time.


	35. Chapter 35

**kage kitsune 14: **I'm glad you think so. I was a lil afraid I had made Trinity a Mary-Sue. It would appear I didn't and I'm happy for it.

**Luvrainluv: **haha, that makes sense. Yeah, Rin wasn't just twiddling her thumbs while with the Heart Pirates as you guys will learn. I had lost my ideas for this story for a bit which was why it took so long for me to update, but thanks to a friend I got this done and some things planned for the future. Hope you guys enjoy.

**desirae668: **It's fine. I will continue to wait, but this time only for a little while before updating again. Probably no longer than a day or two, simply to give me time to work on the chapter unless it takes me longer.

**CopraMeow: **Don't run from the nurses! Haha, but I'm glad you are back my friend. As for why she's still distant...you'll see XD

**DragonClanMaster: **Yeah, but if he had done that then what happened wouldn't have happened. Besides, it was cute and I can't believe I made Kid look cute. I didn't think i'd be able to do it, but I did and I love it!

**xXMysteriousCupcakeXx: **You're new, welcome. Haha, Rin didn't plan for that to happen, it just did. I'm glad you thought that was cute.

**Hisashi Jeagerjaques: **It's good to see you again my friend. It has been a while and yeah, i've been working hard on this story as well as some drawings for it. Thank you for the compliment and I'm glad I can write something that intrigues you.

_Kiteria: Heyo peeps. This chapter was helped along by my good friend Bethany and she will most likely be helping me with a lot of the other chapters as well, so I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to leave me a review! Enjoy!_

* * *

"I'll be back in a few minutes with Chamberlain, so don't make too much of a mess that I have to clean up."

Killer said with a small amount of teasing in his voice.

"No promises."

Kid replied, making Trinity blush in response and Killer scowl behind his mask before he left to get Chamberlain.

After a few moments of silence Kid spoke up and used his good hand to brush the hair out of Trinity's face, exposing the scar on the side of her face.

"How did you get that scar on your face?"

He asked as he lightly traced it with one of his fingers.

"One of the guards tried to rape me."

Trinity said with a scowl, clearly not liking the memory as she told it.

"Lucky bastard managed to bust me upside the head trying to knock me out, an obviously failed attempt. Instead of knocking me out, it woke me up and pissed me off when I realized what he was trying to do. They found the guard the next morning in a crumpled pile outside my cell."

She said, smiling at that fact and Kid could just imagine the state the guard was in and it made a smile come to his face as well.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Trinity asked after a while, making Kid's smile fall just a bit.

"I suppose."

He said, wondering just what his musician wanted to ask him.

"What happened to your arm?"

"My arm?"

Kid asked confused as to why she wanted to know, before thinking back to when he lost it.

"I was battling Moriah's zombies when one bit me, over time from my inability to sterilize it, it became infected so I cut it off to keep the infection from spreading further than just my arm. I cut it off at the shoulder and fought one-armed all the way from Reverse Mountain's end to where a doctor on a passing ship was trying to perfect a mechanical prosthetic arm. I told him I would be his test subject if afterwards I could keep a copy of the final product, he agreed."

Kid explained and didn't miss the smile on Trinity's face.

"What?"

Kid asked, a little unsure as to why his musician was smiling after he told her how he'd lost his arm.

"I'm sure the fact you are one of the twelve Supernova's had something to do with his easy agreement to your proposal."

She said and Kid smiled to himself when he realized what she meant.

"Maybe."

He agreed as he wrapped his mechanical arm around her waist and pulled her off his desk and into his lap.

Two knocks on the door interrupted the two of them before Kid could do anything else and the red-head saw his first mate walk in with Chamberlain close behind.

"You two love-birds get your feel or do you still need a few more minutes?"

Killer asked and Kid refrained from laughing at his first mate's comment and instead settled on a smartass reply instead.

"It can wait for tonight, Rin's still sore from last night."

He said and simply laughed when Trinity smacked his arm and smiled widely when he saw the dark crimson that colored her cheeks from his comment, though it wasn't like it wasn't true. Kid had noticed the way his musician walked a little slower than usual and without the usual swing of her hips that he enjoyed looking at so much. It wasn't much, but it was enough to tell him he had done quite a number on her the night before.

"Why do you need me here? I was right in the middle of drawing a new chart."

Chamberlain said with a frown, clearly unhappy about being interrupted.

"You can go back to drawing your chart after we talk, you'll actually have to draw two once we finish."

Trinity said from her spot on Kid's lap, gaining the attention of all three males inside the room.

"What do you mean?"

Chamberlain asked confused and Trinity smiled in response.

"I mean, you'll have to draw a sea-chart of where our new base will be."

She said and Kid smirked at the look on Chamberlain's face. Things were going to get interesting from here on out, he could just tell.

* * *

Trinity couldn't help but laugh at the way the crew was acting once they reached the island she'd told Killer, Chamberlain, and Kid about. It had taken them about half an hour to get there, but it was well worth it. The island wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny either. It was the perfect size for what they needed it for. There was just enough vegetation on the island that they wouldn't have to bother with constantly getting supplies, the island could provide that for them. As they explored more, Heat and Wire came back to report that they'd found a cave that led further into the island that could be used as their base if they just took the time to mold it the way they wanted. So now, Trinity was sitting on the railing of the ship, watching as the crew ran this way and that, following Kid and Killer's orders as they told them what to do with what as they crafted the caves to their liking. She wasn't sure what they were doing, but with all the wood, nails, metal, and other material she had seen be carried inside the cave, she could only try to guess what it would look like once finished.

"Rin! Come here!"

Killer called from his spot by the cave's western entrance and Trinity rolled her eyes at her brother before pushing off from her spot on the railing and landing lightly on her feet before walking over to see what her brother wanted.

"What's up Nii-Killer?"

She asked, easily jumping on his back and looping her arms around his neck to try to keep herself in place. Killer placed his hands under her legs to help her stay put and started walking into the cave, giving her a piggy-back ride.

"Oh, I get to see the inside now?"

Trinity asked, a small bit of sarcasm in her voice and could feel Killer's body shake with his laughter as he continued walking.

"Just a part of it, but that's not what I needed you for."

He said and Trinity frowned just slightly when he didn't elaborate further and simply settled for looking around as Killer went further and further into their new home. Trinity saw the walls of the caves had been widened and the ground was lined with metal. Metal columns could be seen every now and then, no doubt to help keep the cave from crumbling inward from all the renovations the crew had been making. She didn't get to see much more because Killer took a left and stopped in front of a dark red door and let her slide from his back.

"Where are we?"

Trinity asked as she released Killer and moved to stand beside him instead. She tried to peer through the tiny holes in his mask to see his face, despite not being able to and not needing to to know he was smiling.

"Just open the door Rin."

He said and Trinity rolled her eyes again before turning to the door in front of them and pushing it open. She stopped once walking inside and felt her eyes go wide as she took in what was in front of her. The floor, like the rest of the cave, was covered in metal, but had what looked like carpet over it. There was a four-poster Queen sized bed set against the wall in the middle of the room and had bedside tables on either side, both with lamps. There was a bookshelf against one wall of the cave, full of books and Trinity could see a desk, chest, and dresser across the room.

"You like?"

Killer asked after a while of Trinity just taking in what was in the room.

"Is this mine?"

Trinity asked as she turned away from everything inside the room to look back at her brother. He had his arms crossed, but his body was relaxed as usual and she could tell he was smiling behind his mask.

"Yep, everything in there is yours. Kid made sure your clothes were moved from the ship here, all your books, and the crew even helped get you some new ones."

Killer explained and Trinity launched herself at her brother with a large smile on her face.

"Thank you!"

She shouted and heard Killer laugh at her enthusiasm as he hugged her back.

"You're welcome, but it wasn't just my doing. It was actually Kid's idea."

Killer explained as Trinity stepped back and looked up at him.

"Where is Kid now?"

She asked and didn't need to see her brother's face to know he had rolled his eyes at her question.

"Probably still outside barking orders to the crew about where to put things and how."

Killer said and Trinity smiled at her brother and hugged him again before turning and running down the corridor, back towards the exit.

"Wait, Rin! Where are you going!?"

Killer called out after her, but Trinity didn't bother with answering. It should have been rather obvious where she was going, she was going to find her captain and let him know just what she thought of her new room.

* * *

"KID!"

The sound of Trinity's voice had Kid turning towards it, only to have his blue and black-haired musician suddenly collide with him. He blinked in surprise when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her legs lock around his waist before he looked down at her face to see her smiling at him.

"Care to explain Rin?"

He asked and saw Trinity smile wider.

"Killer told me that my room was mainly your idea…..I wanted to know if you'd like to take a break for a little while and come help me break in my new bed."

She said and Kid frowned at the fact he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I'm the captain, I have things I have to do."

He said begrudgingly after a while and saw Trinity's smile fall just slightly before a mischievous look entered her light-blue eyes.

"Can I borrow one of the crew members then?"

She asked teasingly and Kid narrowed his eyes at the question.

"Who would give out orders in my absence?"

He asked, not about to let anyone else be alone with his musician in her new room.

"Nii-san."

Trinity chirped with a smile and Kid looked down at his musician again.

"Killer's busy."

He said and heard Trinity sigh before feeling her pull herself closer to him so their bodies lined up in the right places before whispering in his ear.

"Okay, but if you change your mind I'll be in my room…..all by myself…..with no clothes on….I just might have to break in my new bed by myself."

Trinity said, the smile on her lips audible in her voice as it dipped into a seductive whisper and Kid suppressed the shiver that wanted to run down his spine.

"R-"

Kid started, only to get cut off by his musician as she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss before releasing him completely, landing lightly on her feet, turning on her heel, then walking back towards the entrance of the cave. Kid watched as Trinity's hips swayed as she walked and groaned at the effect his musician had on him. There was no way in hell he'd be able to focus on telling the crew what to do now.

"Heat, I need you to watch the crew for a few minutes. I have some...important business I need to take care of inside the cave."

Kid told his second mate as he started heading in the same direction his musician had just disappeared to.

"Right, just don't make her scream too loud."

Heat said walking over and Kid simply smirked at his second mate's comment before following after his musician. He was going to help her break in her new bed alright. Her new bed, her new desk, bookshelf, walls, floors and any other part of her room.


	36. Chapter 36

**Luvrainluv: **I suppose they do, it just sucks when I do because then I have nothing to do for a while. Oh she's upped her game quite a bit XD

**DragonClanMaster: **haha, I could have them put some time between their 'activities' but I tortured them for a bit, I think it only fair they get some time together now before what I have planned comes to fruition.

**desirae668: **haha, you can say that again!

**CopraMeow: **It wasn't just your brain, it was meant that way XD You asked for more, well here you are my friend. I hope you enjoy.

**Hisashi Jeagerjaques: **Despite everything they did, they didn't actually break anything XD

**xXMysteriousCupcakeXx: **Kid is something alright haha.

_Kiteria: I'm sorry for the wait guys, a lot of things have been going on. Just know that I have not abandoned this story! This chapter was actually co-written between me and my good friend Bethany. She learned I was gonna write a sex-scene and well...she wanted to help XD I hope you guys like it, leave a review and let me know how we did okay?_

* * *

Kid cursed his musician for getting him worked up like she had, then just leaving as he walked down the tunnel inside the cave that led to his musician's room. He was about to turn around the last corner when he heard his first mate call his name.

"What do you want Killer, I'm busy."

Kid said with a frown, not liking the fact he couldn't go straight to Trinity's room and make her learn just how much he didn't like being teased.

"My sister can wait a few minutes."

Killer said and Kid glared down at the masked blonde currently standing between him and his destination.

"Heat's in charge dammit, get him to do it!"

Kid snapped, his patience already running thin thanks to the actions of his musician and walked around Killer before continuing towards his blue and black-haired minx's room. Outside the door of Trinity's room, Kid heard the sound of his musician singing, making him stop. He hadn't heard her sing since they had gotten challenged to the Davy Back Games half a year ago. Though in all that time Kid still couldn't say he disliked hearing Trinity sing. In all honestly, he loved the sound of his musician's voice and secretly wished he could hear her sing just for him.

As much as Kid loved hearing Trinity's voice, he still had a rather big problem that needed to be taken care of. He knocked on his musician's door and heard whatever song Trinity had been singing cut off.

"Who is it?"

Came the melodic sound of his musician from the other side, Kid refrained from rolling his eyes at her. He knew she knew good and damn well who had knocked on her door.

"Who the hell do you think it is?"

He asked with a smirk and smirked even wider when he heard the amusement in Trinity's voice when she answered him.

"No need to be rude Kid, come on in."

She said and Kid chuckled slightly at his musician's antics before pushing open the door to her room with his hand and walking inside. He stopped when he saw her lying on her bed with candles on the desk and the bedside tables along with a bowl of strawberries, melted chocolate, and whipped cream. He moved his eyes from the bowl of fruit and other things back to his musician and groaned under his breath at the sight of her. She hadn't been lying when she'd said she would be without clothes. Her pale skin had a soft, otherworldly glow to it thanks to the flickering lights of the candles placed around the room. Her blue and black hair fell down her back, pooling around her waist on top of the sheets and some over one of her shoulders. Her bangs were still hiding the left half of her face, but Kid didn't need to see it to know what was there. He was already intimately familiar with Trinity's entire body, though by the end of the night he would be even more familiar with it.

"What're those for?"

Kid finally asked with a slight stutter, looking away from Trinity back towards the bowl of fruit on the bedside table and the condiments with it.

"Why don't you come find out?"

Trinity asked with a seductive smile, Kid smirked in response as he shut the door with his foot and let his coat fall to the floor as he stepped further into the room.

"I think I might just take my time and tease you for the stunt you pulled earlier."

He said, his smirk widening when he saw Trinity's light-blue eyes narrow at the comment. His smirk fell just slightly though when Trinity stood and walked over to him, rose up onto her tiptoes and started kissing the side of his neck. He was about to pull her head up so he could kiss her when he felt her teeth sink into his skin, making him groan low in his throat from the shiver that went down his spine before he brought his hand up to wrap around his musician's throat and walking her backwards towards the bed. He laid her down, hand still wrapped around her throat, and climbed on top of her. He pulled back, away from his musician's lips, and stared down at her. He smirked once more at the look in her eyes as she looked up at him. He tightened his grip around her neck to an almost choking hold and smirked wider when he heard the raspy, slightly gasping moan that came out of Trinity's mouth before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. Moving his hand from around her neck, he let his fingertips skim over her body until he wrapped his hand around her wrists, pinning them above her head as he moved from kissing her lips to her neck, softly kissing her collar bone.

"Think you can last?"

Kid asked with a smirk as he reached over to the bowl of fruit and placed a strawberry against Trinity's lips until she opened her mouth and bit into it, lightly nipping at his fingers and making him smirk again before he grabbed the whipped cream and used his other hand to spread it between her hips. He didn't miss the way Trinity whined and moved beneath him when he drew his hand back and chuckled before leaning down and licking the top layer of whipped cream from her thighs, smirking widely at the moan that came from his musician's throat. Kid turned and started kissing the inside of Trinity's thigh, an idea coming to him when he saw how she reacted when he got closer to her core and bit just inches away from it and relished in the gasping moan it earned him from the woman beneath him.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Kid moved from her inner thigh to her clit, licking the slit between her legs clean of the whipped cream he'd spread there. He groaned at the sound of Trinity moaning as he shoved his tongue deep inside her, feeling himself get more aroused simply by the sounds his musician was making and was beginning to wonder who was teasing who. Though his thoughts were interrupted when Trinity managed to free one of her hands and weaved her fingers in his hair and pulling his head up to hers, letting him see the hooded, lust-filled look in her light-blue eyes and making him smirk once more before she pulled him down and smashing their lips together in an almost bruising kiss. Kid felt Trinity move her hand from his hair to his shoulders, her other hand joining the first, and suddenly found himself on his back with his musician straddling him, her waist aligned with his. He moaned in pleasure when he felt her hands on his hips before she moved her hands up, trailing her nails along the bare skin of his stomach and chest. He watched her as she leaned forward, kissed his neck lightly before biting down on his collarbone, making him moan again, though midway through she silenced him with a strawberry much like he had her earlier.

"The question, Captain, should be can _you_ last?"

She said as she reached over and grabbed the warm chocolate sitting on the bedside table. Sitting up, Kid watched her as she drizzled the chocolate across his chest, but what made the red-haired Supernova dig his nails into his musician's hips was the fact she leaned down and licked it up then proceeded to run her tongue across the lining of his pants, biting the button and unfastening them. Kid couldn't remember the last time he'd been so turned on, not even when he had seen her for the first time after so many months apart had he been so aroused.

* * *

Trinity smirked as she felt Kid's nails digging into her hips and continued in her own form of teasing as she used her teeth to pull down the zipper of Kid's pants before grabbing and pulling them off then letting them fall to the floor. She wasn't at all surprised to see that Kid was fully hard, it had been what she was going for in the first place and put a self-satisfied smirk on her face at having succeeded.

Moving so she was no longer straddling him, Trinity slowly moved down her captain's body, leaving kisses as she went and noticing how Kid's muscles rippled beneath her lips the further south she went. She stopped just before reaching her destination and glanced up at her captain's face to see him watching her with half-closed eyes and couldn't help but smirk before leaning down and placing a kiss directing at the base of his dick. Trinity opened her mouth and let her tongue slide up the side of his shaft before blowing air across it and suddenly found herself being thrown back as Kid got to his feet. She gasped in surprise when she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her towards him and started to cry out when she felt her back collide with the wall, but her cry was cut off by Kid's lips on hers. Trinity smirked against her captain's black-painted lips as she draped her arms across his broad shoulders. She felt his hands move from around her waist to her thighs and gasped when she felt him slowly enter her. She growled in protest when Kid suddenly pulled out, teasing her even more and Trinity glared at him before biting him hard on the side of the neck, surprising him enough to loosen his hold on her thighs and allowing her to slide down so he was inside her again and locked her legs around his waist so he couldn't pull out completely. Taking the hint from her actions, Kid once again wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, as he walked her back over to the bed, laying her on her back. Once on the bed, Kid pulled out as much as he could before thrusting his hips forward until he was almost fully inside Trinity, making her moan loudly in unison with him as he repeated the action again and again. Trinity ran her nails up Kid's spine, making him thrust his hips forward again in pleasure. Kid leaned down to capture her lips once more, but Trinity leaned up swiftly before he could and attached herself to his neck, biting down once more on the already red skin. She shivered at the loud, guttural moan that came from Kid from the action before feeling his hand in her hair and being yanked back.

Licking her lips, Trinity smirked when she tasted copper and locked eyes with Kid. She saw shock in his dark red eyes before a different look entered his eyes. One that sent another shiver down her spine before he wrapped his hand around her throat again. Trinity cried out in pleasure when she felt Kid force himself inside her as far as he could go. She watched him as he lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders before repeating the action, this time sliding even further into her than before. Trinity couldn't help but scream out in pleasure and felt Kid tighten his grip around her throat before thrusting into her one more time before feeling him cum inside her, making her moan loudly as she came as well. Unable to move from the sensation of pleasure still running through her body, Trinity laid on her bed staring up at Kid as he let her legs fall from his shoulders. She didn't want to move. She feared that if she did that the bond between them in that moment would be lost. Trinity smiled when Kid laid down on the bed and pulled her with him to lay so she was on top of him with his arms wrapped securely around her waist. She could tell without a word being said that Kid didn't plan on moving from this spot until they were forced to move and she had absolutely no problem with that whatsoever.


	37. Chapter 37

**desirae668: **Thanks, I was a lil afraid it wouldn't turn out well, but I'm glad it did. This chapter was co-written as well and seems a bit off to me, but I still like it. Hope you do too.

**CopraMeow: **Haha, I love my lemons too, though the last one I had help on. *smiles at fangirl* As for wanting more, you may have to wait for that.

**xXMysteriousCupcakeXx: **Hehe, yeah...I normally don't do that with my lemons but my friend helped write part of it so I just let it ride and went with it. Apparently you guys seemed to like it.

**Luvrainluv: **haha, no they didn't use protection and I'm not telling. As for me co-writing a lemon with my friend, me and Bethany are pretty much connected in the mind, so it was really interesting. I'm glad so many of you guys seemed to like it.

**Art Girl of the: **I believe your name got cut off when you reviewed on chapter nine. You probably won't see this until you get here, but thank you for your review. As for you going to watch Amnesia because of my use of the opening song...I'm sorry if you don't like the anime. It confused the crud out of me when I tried to watch it, but I love the music in it XD I do like my OCs to have good voices, but I try hard not to make them Mary Sues. Hopefully I've done a good job. Welcome aboard to my review group, train, whatever you wanna call it. I always like seeing new reviewers and I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far and will continue to enjoy it til the end.

_Kiteria: Heyo guys! Yes, I'm alive. Sorry for such the long wait, there's just been a LOT going on lately. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things and write more for this story, if not, then I suppose it'll be put on hiatus for a bit. Let's hope that doesn't happen. This chapter was also co-written by me and my friend Bethany. I'm not sure if we will continue to co-write from here on out or what, but I enjoy writing with her and I hope you guys enjoy the end result of our labor. Hope you all enjoy, leave us a review, and I hope to see you all again next time when i update...whenever that may be._

* * *

"Oi! Which one of you bitches is up for the challenge of staying here and keeping shit in order? Killer, Doc, and Wire are coming with me and a couple of others, but the rest of you are staying and one of you has to be in charge, so who is it?"

Trinity opened her eyes at the sound of her captain's voice. Getting up and putting on her pants, Trinity looked around her room and couldn't help but blush just slightly as she remembered everything that had happened, especially when she saw the now empty bowl that had held the strawberries, chocolate now cold sitting in its bowl, the candles all burned down to stubs, and whipped cream on the bedside table. She rummaged through her closet until she found a top, then left her room and followed the sound of Kid's voice until she found him standing with Killer on one side of him and Heat on the other, all standing in front of the rest of the crew as they drank and ate. She silently crept up behind Killer, putting a finger to her lips when one of the other crew members noticed her, then leapt onto the masked blonde's back, smiling widely when she felt him jump just slightly in shock.

"You've gotten really good at that."

Killer said and Trinity's smile simply widened when she felt her brother reach behind him and pull her up in a piggy-back style like he had the day before.

"So what exactly are you guys discussing? I could hear Kid's voice all the way from my room."

Trinity whispered in Killer's ear, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder after having moved his hair out of the way. The masked blonde tilted his head as if turning to look at her despite the mask he wore before answering her.

"Kid's trying to find someone willing to stay and take charge while we're gone. He plans to set out in the next hour or two, but even he knows better than to leave this place without some sort of authority figure."

Killer explained and Trinity hummed in thought as she scanned the room filled with her fellow crew mates. She saw Doc sitting with Heat and Wire, Chamberlain scribbling on a piece of paper he'd set down on the table away from the rowdier bunch of crew mates, and Corgi having a drinking contest with most of the guys and actually winning as most of them either drank so much they spilled it on themselves or passed out, despite how early it was. Simply watching them, Trinity was glad Kid was trying to find someone to leave in charge while they were gone.

"How 'bout Heat? He's Kid's second mate right?"

She asked after a few more minutes of silent thought and could feel her brother's eyes on her once more through the holes in his mask.

"Yeah, and Kid didn't list him in the people coming with us."

He said and Trinity smiled at her brother before flipping over his head and landing lightly on her feet a few feet from Kid who was still trying to get someone to volunteer to stay and be in charge. It was painfully obvious to her that Kid didn't want to appoint anyone because he didn't seem to trust any of them to do a good enough job watching the base in his absence.

"Kid."

Trinity said as she walked over to him, but he didn't hear her as he glared at Corgi and Chamberlain since the young brunette sharpshooter had drunk too much and tried to leave for some reason or another and had fallen on the table Chamberlain was at, spilling the drink that was in his hand on the navigator's sea chart, making him grab him by the front of his shirt and slam him into the wall of the cave.

"As amusing as all this shit is, cut it out!"

Kid shouted, but was ignored as Chamberlain punched Corgi and Corgi immediately started punching back.

"For the love of….Killer, break them up."

Kid said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his hand out of irritation and Trinity watched as her brother calmly walked past, through the crowd of even rowdier crew members until he reached Chamberlain and Corgi and started to pull them apart. Trinity used this time to move where Kid could see her and tried to get his attention again.

"Babe, why don't you leave Heat in charge? You trust him enough to be your second mate and he's not one of the ones coming with us right? So everything should be fine with him in charge while we're gone."

She said and saw Kid's eyes widen just slightly once he realized she had a point. She smiled and watched as Kid called Heat over and told him his decision. She didn't miss the small smile Heat sent her for suggesting him for the job before he walked back over to Wire and Doc.

"I swear, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

Kid said to her when he came back over to her and Trinity stared up at him in shock at what he'd said before feeling his arm snake around her waist and pull her against him, just holding her there and she felt herself smile as she leaned her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart, letting everything else be drowned out. It was still hard for her to believe she'd found a place she felt she belonged and people to call her family, but she was happy she had and would do anything to protect them.

"Chamberlain's pissed and says he's on the ship if anyone needs him, Corgi's got a broken nose and lost a tooth, but Doc says he'll be fine."

Killer said as he came back to join them. Trinity could feel him looking at her and Kid before feeling him smile at them, making her own smile widen. This was her family, this was where she belonged and no one was going to take that away from her. Not Big Mam, not the other pirates fighting for the One Piece, not even the marines, despite what she learned a few weeks back. However, thinking of that made her frown just slightly. It was something that was constantly on her mind and that made her move closer to Kid to try and chase away the cold feeling that started to build in the pit of her stomach that told her something big was going to happen soon.

* * *

Killer ignored the complaints of the few crew members Kid had chosen to go with them as they got ready to set out once more. They were a loyal crew, but sometimes they got on the masked blonde's nerves almost more than the actions of their captain did, and that was saying something.

_'Hmm I wonder what's up with Rin...she's been different since she's been back.'_

Killer thought as he finished picking out the things to go in the crates that were being loaded up onto the ship.

"Killer come get this dumbass! He's drunk too much and is trying to go on the ship to get to Chamberlain."

Kid shouted breaking Killer's concentration, making the blonde turn to glare irritatedly at his captain through the holes in his mask at having to do something so stupid once again.

"Ugh, on my way captain."

Killer scoffed back in reply to Kid's sudden demand before making his way up the gangplank and onto the ship. He didn't have to walk much further than just onto the deck before he saw Boris drunkenly trying to attack Chamberlain.

"Alright, alright, ladies break it up, that's enough scratching and hair pulling for one day."

Killer said with a smirk to the two members fighting over what happened earlier.

"Come on before one of you break…"

Killer gets cut off with a blow to the face. Though the mask he always wore was what took most of the hit, Killer still stood there shocked for a good couple of seconds before glaring at the one who had hit him, Boris. Pissed at the fact he was hit for following orders, Killer grabbed Boris and threw him over the side of the ship. Killer glared down at Boris as he resurfaced from the water below and could see the slightly more sober Boris realize what he'd just done and had no doubts he was thanking the lord all Killer did was throw him overboard for punching him in the face.

"So crew are we ready to head out?"

Killer heard from the second floor of the deck and didn't have to turn to know it was his captain that had asked the question.

"I just got hit in the face and you're asking if I'm ready to go? Hell yeah I'm ready to go! Are you ready to go over the side with Boris you fucking ginger!?"

Killer snapped angrily at his captain, not caring that if he actually followed through with his threat that his captain could drown because of his devil fruit abilities.

"Watch your tone you blonde ass pansy. You're talking to your captain."

Kid said with a small scowl and Killer scowled right back, though his was hidden by his mask.

"You're acting like a child Kid! You're shrugging off your duties to have sex with your little girlfriend, you're acting like an ass to your whole crew, and on top of that you're making me do all the things you don't want to do. Ever since Trinity returned its been Killer do this, and Killer do that, while you go and do whatever the fuck you want!"

Killer shouted and the more Kid listened, the more he started to get pissed off. Not just because Killer was calling him out, but because he knew it was the truth.

"You have no right to talk to me that way! I am your captain dammit, now you will fucking listen to me and shut your fucking mouth before I make you shut it goddammit!"

Kid shouted angrily down at Killer, but the blonde didn't care. He was tired of dealing with all of Kid's crap and was going to let the redhead know it.

"You know what, fuck this! I am sick and damn tired of you using your superiority over me as a weapon. You want me gone so damn bad tell me and I'll go!"

Killer snapped back, glaring up at his captain.

"Dammit Killer, I don't want you to fucking leave, I just want you to respect me like a first mate is supposed to respect his fucking captain!"

Kid shouted furiously at the masked blonde, using all of his willpower not to hit his best friend.

"Well if you acted more like a captain and not like a spoiled brat that gets everyone else to do everything for him I would treat you with the fucking respect you think you deserve!"

Killer snapped and his comment apparently pushed Kid past his limit since the redhead swung at him for it and making him look like a joke in front of the crew since they'd all gathered at the sound of their yelling.

"You son of a bitch!"

Kid growled as he threw the first punch.

"Really Kid? This is child's play!"

Killer shouted annoyed as he dodged his captain's swing.

"You will learn how to respect me goddamn it!"

Kid said as he came at Killer again and this time the blonde couldn't dodge it and it connected with the side of his mask, denting it inward until it was inches from the blonde's face.

"Now you've done it! I'm going to kill you, you fucker!"

Killer shouted, pissed that Kid had hit him and fucked up his mask. He stepped forward, using his speed to his advantage and uppercutting Kid, knocking him back a bit and making him stumble.

"First disrespecting me verbally, now physically? You're trying to get marooned on an island aren't you?!"

Kid screamed, now more pissed off than before. His body was literally shaking from his anger since he was trying not to destroy the ship.

"No you son of a bitch, I'm trying to knock some fucking sense into your dumb ass!"

"Will you stop being a sensitive bitch about every little fucking thing?!"

Kid shouted as he charged at Killer.

"Don't cause me to hurt you Kid. You know I can and you're pissing me off to the point that I'm going to kick your ass 'til you're so hurt you don't want to move."

Killer said with a small groan, knowing that if Kid didn't stop soon he was going to wind up hurting him. Him being his captain and best friend be damned. Though when the blonde saw Kid ignore his comment and continue to head towards him he sighed before grabbing Kid by the forearm and shoulder, using his captain's momentum against him and throwing him over the edge of the ship.

"You son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!"

Killer heard Kid's voice shout from below and walked over towards the railing of the ship to see his captain sitting in knee-deep water, droplets running down his body and dripping from his hair from when he'd been tossed over. Killer could tell his captain was pissed, probably more pissed than he'd ever seen him and he had seen him pretty fucking pissed.

"Will you give it up before I kill you goddamn it, you don't understand how I get when I'm unable to control myself anymore!"

Killer growled at his captain as he saw the redhead drag himself back aboard the ship. The blonde was really glad they hadn't left the island yet or the fact he'd thrown Kid overboard would have meant he'd just killed his captain, best friend, and sister's boyfriend. Though when Kid charged at him once more Killer chose not to think on the fact Kid wasn't drowning because of his devil fruit abilities and focus on not getting hit by Kid's fist. Both human and mechanical.

It was like they were playing keep away, though instead of it being a child's game it was something much more important. After almost having Kid's mechanical arm go through his head, Killer wasn't able to hold back his anger anymore and grabbed Kid by the throat before kicking out his captain's legs and slamming him to the deck of the ship. He was going to leave it at that until Kid swung up and caught him in the jaw, chipping his already damaged mask so that it crumbled to the deck in pieces.

"You son of a bitch, now you've done it!"

Killer screamed as he drew back his fist, ready to lay into his captain and let all his anger out on the hard-headed ginger.

"Woah woah woah, boys, chill it out. You two are grown men acting like two toddlers who were told to share the same toy. Grow up and stop being babies about stupid shit like who has to do what."

Trinity's voice made Killer stop and look up to see his sister walking towards them. He saw her place her hands on her hips and a rather unamused frown appear on her face as she looked down at them.

"Killer, as annoying and pig-headed as Kid can be, he is still our captain, your captain, and you will treat him with respect…..when he deserves it."

Trinity said, adding the last part as a footnote and making Killer smile just slightly behind his ruined mask before she turned her attention to a still seething Kid.

"And you…"

She said and Killer backed away as Trinity walked over to them and pulled Kid up by his ear, letting go once he was on his feet again before laying into him.

"Stop being such a controlling bastard! Yes you're the captain, but that doesn't mean you shirk your duties as captain and push them onto someone else just so you can do what you want. I don't give a _damn_ what it is, got it?"

She asked and Killer looked from his sister's frowning face to his captain's and couldn't help but chuckle just slightly at the look of pure shock on his face at being scolded by Trinity.

"Good, now both of you get back to the cave. Kid, you need to calm down since I know you're still riled up, and Killer, you need a new mask because that face is just too much for me to handle."

Trinity said and Killer smirked at his sister.

"What's the matter Rin, upset your brother looks better than your boyfriend?"

He asked as he passed her, slightly bumping her shoulder to let her know he was okay now. He knew the way she felt about the scar on his face. It surprised her when she had seen his face again after so long of being apart and Killer wouldn't forget the way she had stared at him with wide eyes that slowly filled with tears. He had freaked out at first, not really knowing why his sister had suddenly started crying, then when he found out he had told her how he'd gotten his scar, though that only seemed to make things worse since she had started apologizing for not being there. Even now she couldn't look at his face and not get a guilty look in her eyes despite it not being her fault.

As Killer walked off the ship he saw Kid talk to Doc briefly before disappearing inside the cave. They would both need time to cool down before they set out or they'd just wind up at each other's throats again and Killer didn't want to see what his sister would do to them if they started fighting again. Trinity could be downright scary when she wanted to be.


End file.
